Little Busters: Persona Intertwined
by judasuu
Summary: Elements from Persona 3, 4 and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters are involved in this story. Will you fare against the creatures of the night and prevail with the help of your "other you", persona...? Embark on the journey towards the Dark Game, and prevail, with your heart as your guide. A Little Busters story turning into P3 story plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This may be the last time I may create another version of this story, as it may be becoming ridiculous of me if I keep rewriting this story. The reason why I do that is because I can't seem to find the right motivation, and it may be out of character in the plot for the characters if I continued in the other stories. Just like in my previous story, Little Busters: Persona, the characters here may act differently from the Visual Novel, and the anime adaptation, and they will have similar backgrounds to the SEES members in Persona 3. And the plot itself is mirroring that of Persona 3.**

**Also, to compare the similarities of background of each cast to the P3 cast, I will show you this:**

**Riki Naoe – P3 Protagonist: Both have lost their parents at the young age. In this story, Riki had lived with distant relatives, instead of having a childhood experience with Little Busters. Thus, having a semblance of background with Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki, or basically speaking, P3 Protagonist.**

**Kyosuke Natsume – Akihiko Sanada: Both are seniors in their group, and they seem to have interest in doing something interesting or exciting. Like how Akihiko is always interested in doing something exciting like having an expedition in Tartarus, or simply investigating the Dark Hour. In Kyosuke's case, he's always up to something fun or exciting. Also, both have fondness,****_overly_**__**fond, for their younger sisters, or at least, the way I see it, Akihiko is very fond of his own sister in Persona 3, even though she wasn't introduced or at least, given a background other than she was both adored by both Akihiko and Shinjiro.**

**Rin Natsume - Ken Amada: Seems to have distrust towards adults. Both are seen to be quiet, and from the way I can see it, it seems like Rin is someone who would keep to herself, like Ken does in P3.**

**Masato Inohara - Junpei Iori: Both are comic relief character, for one, and two, both seem to be eager to do something like a super hero does, or at least, from the way I see Masato, he seems to be like "Whoo, I'm a hero of Justice, and stuff", and they are the main buddy of the main protagonist.**

**Kengo Miyazawa - Kazushi Miyamoto: Both are into kendo(Or at least, in P3, if you choose the kendo club, and in the movie, it was seen that Kazushi is in the kendo club) and both have girls who have romantic feelings for them, or at least, in Kazushi's case, in the FemProtagonist route, it was seen that Yuko has a thing for Kaz, even though he doesn't notice it. Anyway, both of them have girls who have romantic feelings for them, to which they don't seem to acknowledge or return.**

**Haruka Saigusa - Yukari Takeba: Both are seen to be cheerful and bright in their school, though in their background, Haruka bears a lot of grudge hatred towards her twin sister, Kanata, which is similar to Yukari's case in which she has a lot of grudge towards her mother.**

**Kanata Futaki - Mitsuru Kirijo: Both are having trouble in meeting the expectation of their families; or at least, in the near end of the game, it seems Mitsuru wasn't able to cope up with the expectations of others, and was forced in a marriage-that was not continued or even held in the end-which is similar to Kanata's case.**

…**That is all for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any, obviously.**

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 1: Little Busters**

…At a train car... Anezaharu railing…

"Hm, I'm almost at my stop…" A transfer student who is a bishounen said with him sitting at the side, looking a bit downward, as in making sure he doesn't forget the name of his stop.

_/My name is Naoe Riki. Nice to meet you, I am pleased to at least get to know that there are those who are taking interest in listening to my own story. Even though you may find me at least to be boring, I may be able to spice up a bit this story that I'm about to tell. Ahem, this is a story that… well, it follows or revolves around me, if I may start, and most of the people I met, who are very dear and priceless to me, are those of the ones who at least have given me change in the way I think… Ten years ago, my parents… well, they… died. In a car accident, I have lived with distant relatives of my parents, though I mostly find myself to be a loner for the most part… …Perhaps I'm being pessimistic, but right now, I can't seem to find myself to be involved with other people. There are those who have approached me in a friendly manner, but I myself seems to be detached nowadays to society… I am… un-fear… I am unafraid of death… My whole life is like about to end at any moment, with everyday feels empty to me… But, something happened to me… One day, when I was sitting alone at the courtyard of my school… A voice… A voice has spoken to me, asking me if I want power to make my beliefs to become reality… This other me… Mou hitori no boku… …Oh, um, u-uh, y-you may think I'm insane or crazy for saying this but… I have "another me" inside me… This other me… Mou hitori no boku… I came to refer to him as "Yami Riki", I don't know what to make of this. But this "other me" has been with me for the most of my life…We are inseparable, he and I… If you want, I-/_

_**Flaashh-!**_

-Something has glowed inside the depths of Riki's _dark_ mind…

_/ …! W-Whoa…! Th-This is a sudden! U-Um… You're about me that "other me", he may sound offensive, or cold, or you may say… uncaring and emotionless, but please, do not judge him… me. Yes, I'm referring to me, in a way, that I guess you may see it that I'm describing a side of me that-W-Wait, here he comes…!/_

_**-Flaaaassshh-!**_

…A different "personality" has taken over…

_/… … …My name is Naoe Riki, I am the side of my Mou Hitori no Ore… My othe me… No, I am not a different person from the one who just spoke earlier. I am… "Yami Riki", as you can call me. As in I am someone lurking from the dark corners of Naoe Riki's mind. So far, I'm the only one he could count on to various situations. …And don't mistake me for someone else, I am Naoe Riki, no more, no less, only right now, my own gentle side seems to have subsided, and I am not a demon if you think that… though if you do think so, then that's your problem. It's everyone's problems to deal with those that they do not know what to do. …And if they don't take responsibility for it, then it's all utterly futile. Hm, life is a series of choices, and if your choices are poor, meaning you're making your own choices to be degrading. If you want better choices, then acknowledge that you can get there by acknowledging your own wants… Ask yourself what you want… Hm, oh, it seems the story about to start. My stop is here./_

"…_**This is the final train bound for the nearby terminal of our stop. Please take care to board before our departure."**_ The train announced as all the doors opened…

"…" Riki stepped out, though his expression is that of emotionless… as in it's hard to imagine what he's thinking at the moment. This is "Yami Riki", at the moment. "…Hm, this is the place. Hm," He looked at the right direction, there's a clock street that says that it's almost midnight… "Hm, I better check the map instruction." He decided to bring out the map instruction that was given to him, prior to the decision to transfer him to the dormitory for students… He'll be staying there for a year as he attends his second year high school year…

…_tick… tock… tick… tock… tick-Sharp-!_

…Something penetrated Riki's senses, as if time itself is dissolving…

…The time is now **midnight**.

_**-Daaaaaaaarrrrrkkkkkknnnneeessssss-!**_

…Everything became greenish, albeit has some blackness in it, in color… And the color of bodies of water around is red as blood… the one near the sidewalk is red, and there's a trail of it up to the nearby canal.

"… … …" Riki's eyes are wandering as he observed his surrounding. …There are coffins at the side of this train terminal… "…" His expression is still emotionless-perhaps it's a good thing as he may perhaps panic if he was in his usual personality-so it's hard to say if he's scared of the surrounding, or is just feigning a calm demeanor… which one can obviously describe that it's not that case, as anyone who is feigning a calm demeanor can't possible become this calm in the face of something like _**this**_. "Hm, I better get to the dorm as soon as possible." He simply said, as he stuffed his map inside his pocket, and decided to move on…

…_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…_tap, tap, tap…_

His footsteps are the only sounds that you can hear in this train station that is seemingly empty… … … …where did everyone go? Why is everything greenish? How come it's like that everyone has disappeared and Riki is all alone in this district…? …Why is the water bodies around are colored red as _**blood**__…?_

…Those questions rang inside Riki's mind, and they won't stop…

…

…

…Later, at a nearby district…

…After passing through the shopping district-or at least, there were a lot of shops there that are like fitting for the teenage culture where all sort of accessories, or something fancy that may catch a teenager's interest, are for sale, and there are game centers there, as well. Something that does not interest Riki one bit.

"… … …" This is still "Yami Riki", at the moment, he's eyeing his surrounding while holding the map instruction on his hand, and looking at it, with his eyes looking about at his surrounding as he walks about. …There are some coffins around here, and they're quite disturbing… "What's with all these coffins…?" Riki, Yami Riki, asked while looking at the map on his hand.

…

…Later, in front of the dormitory…

"… …Hm, maybe I should let mou hitori no ore to take over…" He thought of letting his usual personality out-

_-Swap-! __**Flaash-!**_

"Ah!" …This is now the usual Riki standing. "Ah," Looking at the dormitory, and sizing it up. "Wow, it's… it's huge. There are four floors...?" He said eyeing the above floors of the building. "Hm, I wonder if there are still people who are awake. I better go inside, before I…" He said, approaching the entrance stairway, and the door. "Hm, will I be rude if just go in without alarming somebody of my presence…?" He wondered that, as he's about to approach the door… "… …_Sigh,_" He let out a sight with a downcast gaze, with his eyes closed, due to a bit of fatigue. "Well, it's a lot more better than staying out here…" Turning around, "Ger…" He feels unnerving at this environment… It feels like the world has ended… Or a reminder of that. And the blood on the sidewalk is quite very disturbing. "_gulp,_ I better go inside." He said as he has turned to face the door in front, he decided to knock first.

_Knock, knock-!_

"Um, e-excuse me! I'm sorry I'm late, but I had an unfortunate delay earlier at the train! So I-" Suddenly, the lights on the first floor lit. They can be seen through the large windows to the side. "Huh? I… Is someone… Is someone inside?" 'Did they hear me shouting? Hm,' He decided to knock gently…

_knock, knock, knock…_

"Um, h-hello? I'm sorry to disturb you, but-"

-The door suddenly opened,

"Ah, e-excuse me." He bowed politely as the door opened, then he straightened himself and found-"I don't mean to intrude this late, and-"

"You are late." An emotionless, and monotone-like, voice said. There's someone in front of him by the door… It's a girl… Silver hair, long, yellowish and is rather cute… A girl. **(Note: A character based from Kanade or Angel from Angel Beats, who is sort of like an Elizabeth character in this story)** "I have been waiting a long time for you." She said with an emotionless face.

"Eh? Oh, you mean… You've been expecting me?" Riki asked politely, not intending to offend this girl, who is also quite short, by the way, even a bit shorter than Riki.

She nodded a bit earnestly, and turned around to walk to the other direction, which also seems to be a gesture for Riki to follow. He does so,

"I'm sorry for arriving so late. Um, is this… Where I was given a proper invita-" He said as he has taken a few steps inside the building, and he has looked around and found the place to be quite luxurious. Before he could say anything else, however-

_Snap!_

…The silver-haired girl snapped her finger, making a document file that is at the side, and on a counter table, opened up by itself… and a feather ink is prepared as it _**levitated**_, lifted by an invisible force…

"Eh…?" Riki was caught off-guard at that, and is greatly frightened at what he just saw. "Huh?" He was now panicking a bit as he took a bit of one step backward. "Wha-What just… Did you just…?"

"If you wish to proceed, please sign your name here." The girl said as she sat at the seat that is at the other side of the counter where the document file is laid.

"… … …" Riki's eyes are widened, and the impression that he is frightened is very obvious… "… … …" Riki, with a very frightened face, couldn't say anything-or bring himself to speak up anything that might break the silence, and he feels he has no choice but to oblige to the demand of this girl… "… … …Hm," He decided to sign the contract, he approached the counter, grabbed the feather ink, and signed the document file.

The girl nodded, satisfied. She picked up the file, and hugged it. "No one can escape time, it delivers all to the same end. Wishing will not sway the wave of time." She said, raising her hand that is holding the file. Then as she flipped it… it disappeared… as if it disappeared with how the way you look at it in it becoming tiny in sight… then it's gone…

"…Time?"

She nodded, "You would do well to follow your obligations, Naoe RIki. For you see," She extended a hand forward, and towards Riki-"It begins here… Take this card…"

_**-Daaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrkkkknneeesss-!**_

Everything became dark all of the sudden, and the girl, in terms of impression and the way you may see it, has dissolved into the blackness around… And there's a card… That was left behind on the counter…

"… …" Riki went near to look at it, it's a ring card… A card that portrays a ring, that is… "…" He picked it up, "…? What is this?"

_Flash-!_

The card vanished in a flash of light-and the one on Riki's hand right now is… a ring. Omnipotent ring. "… … …He put it on his finger on his left hand. His index finger, to be precise. Then he looked at his hand with the ring equipped. "…Quite fancy."

"Who's there!?" A female voice yelled from up ahead-

"Huh?" Riki has turned to the direction forward…

"Huh?" A female high schooler, who has pinkish hair and it's long, is standing there, puzzled and seems to be a bit frightened at the sight of Riki. **(Character Introduction: Haruka Saigusa)** "How can you be…? But it's…! D-Don't tell me…" …She has a gun scabbard on her waist side… …She's about to draw it out… Is she… going to…

"Wait, Saigusa Haruka!" Another high schooler, who also has a long, pinkish hair, stopped her hand that was about to pull out the gun.

"Ah! F-Futaki Kanata…!"

_tic, tic, tic…!_

-Suddenly, the lights went on. It seems like a black out had occurred, and now the power is back.

"Th-The lights…" Haruka Saigusa, a bit startled still, and her hand being held by Kanata Futaki, her twin sister, said as she eyed the lights that turned on altogether.

"Hm," Kanata Futaki**(Character Introduction: Kanata Futaki)** turned to Riki Naoe.

"… …" Riki blinked once, twice, as the development has become bizarre and interesting.

Kanata walked up towards Riki with her arms crossed, "We were expecting you to arrive earlier." She said, as if she's scolding Riki for arriving late, in that cool, and somewhat coldhearted, tone of hers.

"…" Riki slightly lowered his head a bit, without averting his gaze towards Kanata. "…I got delayed at the monorail." 'Truth to be told, I rather allowed Mou hitori no boku to handle this, so…'

_**Flash-!**_

_**Swap-!**_

…A different "personality" took over…

…Riki's expression became emotionless, as if devoid of emotion… "…Sorry for arriving late. And for intruding in without permission. But I rather not disturb anyone from their rest at this hour, though perhaps, I did it with a bit of exaggeration." He bowed in apology, "I apologize."

"… …" Kanata put her hand on her hip, maintaining a cool standing. "…I see. I'm Futaki Kanata, I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"…" While maintaining a slight glare towards Kanata, Haruka seems to oblige to ask something… "Who's he?" She asked, then she has turned to Riki.

"He's a transfer student. Naoe Riki, 11th grade, a junior this spring, and will be a student in this dorm who will be staying here for a year." She said in a formal, professional manner.

"… …I rather not maintain a long delay in our conversation, " Riki narrowed his eyes a bit, with his emotionless-ness still in. "and I'm rather tired."

"Hm, understandable." Kanata said, maintaining her cool pose. "Then, your room is at the second floor at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."

"…Understood." Riki walked past, the two girls, which Haruka saw as a bit rude behavior.

"Hey, wait a minute, you…! Who do you think you are to just walk up here, and-" Haruka is cut-off by Kanata's hand which she extended, to stop her from proceeding with what she was about to say.

"It's getting late. So I would rather not delay this reception for our new guest, Naoe, don't lose your key. Ah, speaking of which, here." Kanata brought out something from her pocket-a key.

"…" Riki extended his hand to receive it, and he did. "Thanks."

"Hm, well, good night." Kanata walked past Riki, and went upstairs through this spiral stairways.

"Hm," Haruka pouted a bit as she did that. "Why is she… She's a bitch, and she's acting all cool." Even though she was murmuring, it was loud enough for Riki to hear it.

"… …" He decided to go to his assigned room, despite the animosity that he feels towards the direction of Haruka-

"Hm," Then she turned her glare towards Riki. "Hey, you!"

"… … …" Riki didn't turn around to face her, but he stopped to listen. "…What is it?"

"Hm," His cool tone annoyed Haruka a bit. But she has maintained her cool, "Who are you, anyway? And… on your way here from the station… Was there anything… weird?"

"…" Riki turned to her, with a bit of life on his expression this time. "Weird?"

"You know, what I-No, never mind." She walked towards Riki, and past him. "Well, good night." She said as she had turned to him.

"…Okay. Good night." Riki has started walking towards the other direction.

_**-Swap-!**_

…This is now the usual Riki behavior.

"…I'm sorry, if my presence is an eyesore." He started speaking in a timid and polite tone.

"Eh?" Which seems to have surprised Haruka, as she has turned to him with a mild expression. "You…"

"Well, I don't wish to bother you any further. Then, if you will excuse me… And I'm sorry, for… Hm, no, never mind…" He started walking again towards the end of the hall in this second floor that is only a bit of distance or height from the first floor.

"… …" Haruka's expression turned to that of sympathetic expression, as in feeling regretful of her choice of words, and attitude towards Riki earlier. "Hey, um… I'm sorry if I sounded rude, or even acted like a bitch… Huh? H-Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Noticing that he wasn't paying attention(Or couldn't hear, as she was frankly just muttering all that), she yelled.

"Huh?" Riki turned around with a mild expression on his own.

"Were you listening? How dare you play with a girl's innocent heart in a dramatic atmosphere!?'

"Huh? Oh, uh, no… That's not…" Riki, with his hands raised in defense, said while slowly backing away backwards, at Haruka's outburst.

"Moh…! Hmph," She pouted, but then she smiled sweetly. "Oh well, never mind. You look like you're very easy and very fun to tease. Hehe~I think I'm going to like you."

"Huh?" Riki was confused at that.

"Nothing~! Well, see you!" She ran upstairs to the third floor, which is probably the girls' dorm…

"… …What was that all about?" Riki asked, and he turned around to go to his assigned room.

…

…

…The next day, at the school gates…

"Ah…" Riki found himself standing before the school premises. He hopes he fits in for the rest of the year. "…Maybe I should… let mou hitori no boku to take over…" He thought of at least acting on good impression on his first day, so…

_**-Swap-!**_

_**Flaash-!**_

…Another "personality" took over…

"…" Riki's expression became emotionless.

"Ah, Naoe-kun~!" A familiar voice from the direction behind.

"…" Turning around, with life on his own expression despite being "Yami Riki" at the moment, is shown. "Oh, Saigusa-san!" …And life on his voice, it's not much different from the tone of his usual behavior.

"Naoe, so you came to school alone. Hehe, so, how do you like it? This is your first day, but you might end up liking it a lot. Oh, you should go see your homeroom teacher first. The faculty is at the right corner of the hall when you come to the main hall. Come on, let's go altogether. Hehe~" She went off towards the school building at the middle of campus.

…

…Then she stopped, and playfully turned around to face Riki with a sweet smile. "Well, this is Yagami High School, welcome to our school, Naoe… Oh, can I call you… Riki-kun...?"

"… …Ah. I don't mind." Riki, despite being "Yami Riki" still, showed life in his expression, though one may say that his tone is calm and rather emotionless.

"All right! That decides it then, welcome to our school, Riki-kun! Hehe~"

"Hm," A very slight smile turned on Riki's face, "hm," He eyed the school. "Yagami High, huh…?"

…The sound of the first bell rang.

…

…

…Later, after homeroom session…

"-We'll be together for the whole year. You're all second-years now, so start acting independent for yourselves. If you guys make someone else decide something every important for you, you'll later regret it. And you'll have to live with the consequences, whatever they may be. That's it for homeroom, I shall see you all tomorrow for normal lessons beginning." The homeroom teacher said, ending the class.

"Rise!" One student said aloud.

Everyone did as obliged to.

"Bow!"

-Again, they did as obliged to.

_-Sliidee!_

The teacher exited the classroom.

"… …" Riki, who is still "Yami Riki" at this point, decided to remain in this state of mind-staying as "Yami Riki" for the rest of the day as safeguard, that is-to ensure that he makes a good impression out of the people he meets, in order to blend in for the rest of the year.

-Right then, someone approached him.

"Yo! Nice to meet you, transfer student!" …A muscular guy**(Note: Character Introduction: Masato Inohara)** approached him at his desk.

"Hm?" He turned to him. "Who are you?"

"Me? Heh, I'm Inohara Masato! Nice to meet you! Wow, we don't get too many transfer students nowadays. Have you been training your muscles? I'm the strongest guy in this class, you know!" He said pointing at himself with his thumb finger with great pride.

"Hmph, is that so?" …Another muscular guy approached. This one is wearing a kendo attire that is worn by those who are member of the kendo club. …And oddly enough, there's a sword on his hand that he's wielding, it's wooden, though. "Don't give the new student a hard time with your muscle fanaticism." He turned to Riki, and smiled. "Hello. It's nice to see someone new in this class once in a while." He offered a handshake.

"… …I'm afraid I cannot take your handshake." Riki said emotionlessly.

"Eh?" The guy is taken aback by that. **(Note: Character Introduction: Kengo Miyazawa)** "Wh-Why is that…?"

"Because… I don't know who you are. And it is among the code of honor that one may introduce one's own name before they offered friendship, like how you sheath a sword, in which you may know its own edge and hilt, you may not know its purpose… a tool of combat, or justice?" Riki turned his direction forward, with his head resting on one hand that is resting on his chin.

"Ah…!" Kengo is taken aback by those legendary words, of sort.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about? And what's with that face, Kengo?" Masato asked, being confused about what they've talked about.

"Gr," Kengo is annoyed at Masato. "Idiot, he said something that I have forgotten… No matter how you may fare against such obstacles, there must be meaning in it, otherwise, there would be no drive for victory or honor at all!" He said feeling energetic and chivalrous, albeit exaggerated, with his fists clenched tightly, and it's like he's gathering strength in his pose of standing.

"Huh? Victory? Gr, if you mean by which of us is stronger, we still haven't decided that! Now that I think about it, though, maybe this is now the time for it!" Masato said, about to grab Kengo's shoulder as if to challenge him.

"Hey, don't pick on the weak!" A female voice said.

"Oh boy, you guys are at it, again, huh?" A male voice said.

"""Huh?"""

Riki, Masato, and Kengo turned to the door. Though Masato was about to grab Kengo's shoulder to challenge him,

By the door, are two people with the same hair color, and the male one is taller, while the girl, who seems to be a second year student, is smaller. They are siblings, from what can tell at first perspective. **(Character Introductions: Kyosuke Natsume and Rin Natsume)**

"Hey, don't pick on the new student!" Rin Natsume said running towards the three.

"Geez," Kyosuke scratched the back of his head, a bit annoyed at Kengo and Masato's usual antics-which is brawling it out. "Hmph, if I didn't know any better, you guys might be sent to prison for being muscle fanatics, and will be given national protein program regimen where you will stay until you guys have proper brain flow in the veins." He said approaching the group of people ahead, with him pointing at his head with his finger, as if to indicate that they're brainless.

"Don't make a fool out of me, Kyosuke!" "Don't mock me, Kyosuke!"

Masato and Kengo exclaimed in anger.

"Hmph, you guys can't even beat me through words." Kyosuke slightly turned away from them with his eyes closed, as if disappointed at them. Then he suddenly turned to them with piercing eyes. "I wonder… if you guys can even stand against me? HM?" An aura of authority-that is overwhelming-flew out of Kyosuke's aura, and sent shiver into the spine of the two muscular guys. Wow… So this is the power of brain power.

""Gr,""

'Ah, Kyosuke Natsume… You've always been the target of my aim to become stronger…' Masato said, recalling his goal in becoming strongest in school…

'Natsume Kyosuke… You're always good for words, hm, I wonder, if either of us will hold a candle even to you.' Kengo recalled that Kyosuke has always been the leader of their group, which lead to…

"Hm," Rin scoffed at these two big idiots, and turned to Riki. "Hm," She smiled warmly. "Hello there, it's nice to see someone new in this class once in a while."

"…Ah." Riki's expression is emotionless, though he did acknowledged the warm welcome.

"Hm," Kyosuke turned to Riki, and noticed that emotionlessness. "Hm," He smiled-grinned, in fact. "So this is the new student. Hm," He approached Riki. "Yo!" He greeted with a raised hand, "Nice to see someone with a bright energy, and a warm heart! We could use that kind of energy flowing in this school. For youth is the best way to live. Even old people tend to be young, too, and those who are young are wasting their lives with petty squabble of…" He went on and on… **(Note: Kyosuke is kinda like Yusuke from Clannad in this kind of story, but only a bit, in which he tend to be full of speech.)**

"""Ignore him."""

The other three, Masato, Kengo and Rin, said altogether to Riki, wanting him to ignore Kyosuke's moronic speech. Since… it's moronic.

"Huh? Hey, I was just getting to the good part! You guys must have a warm heart, in order to persevere! For it is through the warm of heart that one can beat evil! Or have you guys have forgotten that part of Little Busters!?" Kyosuke, disappointed at the other three, exclaimed loudly and passionately.

""This isn't some manga story, you idiot!""

Both Kengo and Masato exclaimed back.

"Ah…" Rin sighed in annoyance,

"Hm," Riki, feeling he's out of place, decided to go pack up, and leave this place. He stood up, grabbed his bag, and-"Well, see you all tomorrow." He said, though it seems like the others didn't hear him. Rin included, as she join the arguing of those three morons. "…Hm, well, this is a nice and interesting group of people." So said "Yami Riki", "Hm," He smiled at the sight of these warm people. "Well, see ya." He said, heading towards the door-only when he opened it that he caught their attention.

"""Hm?"""

They all turned to the door that was opened-then quickly closed after Riki exited.

"Wha-H-Hey! I haven't…! Gr, and I was wanting to have a conversation with that new guy… He seems interesting…" Kyosuke said putting his hand on his chin.

"""Huh?"""

The others said altogether.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I was the first one to speak to him, then you guys butted in." Masato said.

"Hmph, you'll probably just annoy him with your muscle fanaticism, anyway." Kengo said without turning to the latter.

"What did you say!? Want to settle this outside!?" He said, challenging him again.

Rin ignored those two big idiots, and is just staring at the door. '…So he's the new guy that Saigusa spoke of.' She thought…

…

…Meanwhile, at the student council room…

This room is filled with girls only as participants-or those who are present in this very room-and Kanata is among them, she's on the middle where there are three long counter tables provided, with her being at the middle one, too.

"Are well accounted for? Hm, then, let us begin this meeting." She said with her hands together, and her chin resting on them.

"Hm,"

"Hm," Some responded a bit to that statement.

"First of all, give us the background." Kanata gave permission to one of the members, another pink haired student, though hers is more white in color.

"Hai!" That student stood up with a background report paper on her hand. She started reading paper… "Naoe Riki, blood type…"

…

…After a while, after the report…

"…That is all." The student has done with report, and she sat back on her own seat.

"Hm," Kanata is put on a pondering state, with her previous position not changing, and she seems to have an intense expression on her expression with her beautiful brownish eyes reflecting that of the sunset outside.

"Well, what do you think, Kanata?" A-chan asked.

"Hm, interesting. So, he walked casually during the dark hour?" Kanata said with a fascinated tone-she is fascinated, that is.

"Normally, that's not the case, but… Hm, this boy, Riki, seems to be of special case, Futaki-san." A blonde haired young woman, who is certainly most beautiful as well, said. **(Note: Character Introduction: Saya Tokido)**

"Hm, A-chan, what was the result of the observation?" Kanata asked.

"Hm, well…" A-chan is filing through the report paper she's carrying. "But you know, it's kinda interesting. Those who had the potential tend to be unstable at first, too. Memory loss, disorientation, and all sort of mental instability are guaranteed for those who just awaken to their potential without warning." She keeps skimming through the file.

"Hm, then…" Turning the other members, Kanata stood up. "I would all of you to treat him with utmost respect. He'll be staying temporarily at the dorm where I reside along with Tokido-san, as well as A-chan. I will ask Natsume to observe his daily activities more closely from now on." Kanata said with her hands on the desk counter.

"Oh? Which Natsume? The younger one, or…" A-chan pondered with her placing her index finger on her chin.

"The older one. Hmph, though I do kind of wonder what kind of trouble he might stir up. Always taking risk, that one…"

The others turned to each other, as they tend to agree to that statement… They're talking about Natsume Kyosuke, no doubt.

…

…Meanwhile, at the shopping district…

"…" Riki, still at "Yami Riki", is walking among the crowd of students in this crowdy shopping district. "…"

_**-Swap-!**_

"Hm," He slightly looked downcast… this is now the usual Riki, as evident by his expression that is now gentle-like. "Hm, I stayed… Hm, mou hitori no boku remained for most of the time today, hm, but I guess I'm going to be like that to be able to get along with some people." He said walking along the passing students, then-

_bump-!_

"Kyah!" "Wa…!"

Riki bumped into someone small… A girl. She's wearing a white cape that seems to be catchy, as in easy to catch your attention. **(Character Introduction: Kudryavka Noumi)** She's small, and she fell on the ground upon bumping onto Riki.

"Huh…?" Riki eyed her as she just sits on the ground after falling.

"Ow…" She scratched her butt in a cute manner, "I fell…"

"…You are…" Riki said, unsure of what to say next. Nonetheless, he offered a hand to help her out.

"Oh, uh, th-thank you." She said accepting the offered hand.

…

…Later, the two of them have sat at the nearby bench…

"Mmoooh~~… I'm so small that I tend to bump into someone… I doubt I'll be seen like this, as in I'm like a garbage can that tend to be bump on." Kud, as she preferred to be called by that nickname to make her easy to address at, said in a childish manner with her twinkling her fingers together.

"…Don't say that. Here, I'll buy you a drink. You just arrived here in Japan, yes? Then, I'll treat you to some drink." Riki said as he has stood up to buy something.

"Ah! Wait, you don't have to spend your money on… me…" She said, but Riki didn't heard her, and went to buy something, anyway.

…Later, after Riki came back…

…The two of them sat there at the sunset, enjoying their drinks and their company.

"I see… So you've just arrived at this place, too, Naoe-san." Kud said, with her sipping on her drink.

"Ah… I'm still new to this place, so it's not much for me, I… Hm," 'Maybe I should…' …Riki thought of allowhing _"him"_ to take over… "…Hm, okay."

_**-Swap-!**_

_**Flaash-!**_

…Another "personality" took over…

"…" Riki, having an emotionless expression now, sipped on his drink again. "So, how about you, Noumi-san? How do you find this place?"

"Hm," She nodded sweetly, "It's wonderful. Japan tend to be wonderful, and tend to be full of surprises. I've been here with my mother from time to time…"

"…Your mother?"

"Hm," She nodded sweetly again. "I came here this spring, though I don't think I'll be able to stay until summer.

"…Summer?"

"Hm," She nodded weakly while still sipping on her drink, she separated the straw from her small mouth, "I may have to transfer again."

"…" Riki turned his gaze away from Kud, and is staring at the sunset ahead… Where you can see the sea… reflecting the sunset itself. "Just do what you want. Only when you allowed your mind to flow, is when things become smooth and clear as day." He said, then he started sipping again.

"Eh?" Kud turned to him,

"…If you want to know what you want, then ask yourself what you want."

_**-Swap-!**_

…The usual Riki returns.

"People failed in their own goals because they tend to let others decide for them. Only when you acknowledge your own self-worth and self-respect is when you find what you are seeking. And also… But…" Riki narrowed his eyes a bit, "The thing that keeps us all together in the end… the truth."

"…?" Kud blinked once, twice, thrice. "Truth?"

"Ah… Only when you realize, that when truth itself is smiling upon you. Like a revelation has been given to you, to do that, all you need to do… …is to follow the strongest feeling in you." He said, having sincere eyes…

"… …Ah…" That attracted Kud, apparently, as she's eyeing him intently. "Ah… …" She's eyeing him still… 'Naoe-san…'

"Hm? What is the matter?" Riki asked, with the straw still connected to his mouth.

"Ah," Kud realized that she was dazing out, she quickly turned away from Riki's direction. "N-Nothing. Haha, you are very kind, Naoe-san. I have never heard that kind of advice before." She said eyeing the sunset now, as well, though Riki has already turned his gaze away from it.

"Eh?"

"Japan is so cold… But it's also like when my feelings would burst out…"

"…Noumi-san." Riki find her to be fascinating, in fact.

…

…Later, before midnight…

…

…At a train station…

…Some people, who are like delinquents in appearance, are hanging out in this area. Some are talking rather wildly, while the others are drinking and smoking. One peculiar delinquent, who is texting on his cellphone, found this hour to be boring.

"Gr… this sucks." He said.

Right then, a touch chick threw her can away. She and her friends decided to go home, as it's already late this night… The others themselves decided to go home as well.

The guy who has a cellphone, put his phone away, and stood up.

"-Electronic Department Service brought to you by the time scheduling for tonight. At the sound of the tone, the time would be 12 o' clock AM.

…_ton… ton… …ton… ton-Sharp-!_

…Something penetrated through the senses of the man who was left behind here…

_**-Daaaaaarrrrrkkkknnneeeesssss-!**_

…The environment became greenish in color.

"Huh? Wha…!?" The young man, unlike the others around who have been replaced with… coffins, is distraught, as the change of environment is sudden, and without warning. "Huh…!?" He eyed the coffins around, feeling very distraught. "Wha-What's going on here…!? Hey, what kind of messed-up joke is this, you guys!?" He said, feeling very nervous and…

"_Groooaaaarr…"_ …A dark _thing_ is approaching. And…

"Huh…?" Turning to this thing, "Ah… Ah… Ah…!" …Dark liquid poured out of the face of this young man… It's consuming and devouring him… "Agh… Ugh… Ahh… Uwaaaaahhhh-!" …He collapsed on the pool of blood-that is water in blood color…

…

…Meanwhile, at the dorm, command room…

…On the huge screen that is operated by consoles about, Riki is shown to be sleeping soundly.

Kanata, A-chan, Saya and Haruka, Rin and Masato and Kengo are here, observing him. Masato is doing some push-ups at the side, with Kengo being on a meditative state. Rin is having tea at the sofa, along with Haruka. Saya is standing about, on stand-by, eyeing Riki with intent.

"Hm, he's still sleeping." She observed. "The dark hour occurs every night, at twelve midnight. One might refer to it as the "hidden hour". During this time, an ordinary person would transmogrified into a coffin, and is not aware of his surrounding." She speculated.

Kanata and A-chan are near the consoles, having tea.

"_siiip,_ then he must be…" A-chan said after putting down her tea on her small tray.

"Hm, he has retained his human form. He is asleep, but, there is no doubt that he is experiencing the dark hour." Kanata said, then she took a sip of her tea.

"Hm," While annoyed at Kanata, Haruka wonders about Riki, and turned to the screen. "But, isn't this a bit bad…? We're spying on him and all…" She said slightly looking down.

The three, Saya, Kanata and A-chan, turned to her.

"Hm, then if you had only accepted my request to accompany him and ensure that he's safe, then we would have never come to this." Kanata said, before turning her attention back on the screen.

"Hmgh," Haruka pouted, and is a bit angry at Kanata.

_-bipp, bipp-!_

Suddenly, a security alarm sounded from the console.

Kanata elected to push it immediately, answer it, no doubt-

"…Command room. …Is that you, Natsume?" She asked, guessing that it's Kyosuke calling at this hour.

"_Hey-! You're not gonna believe this, this thing is HUGE! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk right now! It's chasing me… Just wanted to let you guys know, I'm almost there-GUAAH-!" _…Communication is cut off as Kyosuke shouted through the communicator.

"""Ah…!"""

All of the girls were frightened and were taken by surprise, causing some of them to stand up from shock and surprise.

Masato stopped doing push-ups.

"Huh? What the hell does he mean by that…?" He asked, a bit agitated as he just stared at the console where Kyosuke's voice echoed.

"Does that mean he's bringing that… that… that monster… HERE!?" Rin asked, frightened at that thought.

Everyone is agitated, and Kanata, being the leader, turned to face everyone. "Contact Nishizono! We'll have her scan the area, while we tend to the matter." She then turned back to the huge monitor, "We'll suspend our observation for now, we'll prepare for battle." She then faced A-chan. "A-chan! Grab our weapons and evokers!"

"R-Right! Roger that!" She said, a bit agitated.

"I'm going to fetch Kyosuke! Masato, let's go!" Kengo said, beckoning Masato come along.

"Huh? A-Ah. Let's go!"

Both boys ran out of the room.

"Hey, don't go in there alone! Stop being masochist!" Rin followed after the boys.

"Hey, Rin-!" A-chan called out, but was ignored.

…

…Later, at the 1st floor, lobby…

_Twuachtt-!_

"Guah! Dammit-!" Kyosuke, who slammed the door open, ran inside, with him feeling out of breath-

_SLAM-!_

-Then he closed the door on that black figure outside that was certain to get in had he not been quicker.

"Grrgh, dammit." Kyosuke, while using his body to keep the door shut, sat down on the floor with his back facing the door behind him. His left arm seems to be injured… And he's holding it while gritting his teeth in pain.

"Kyosuke!" Rin's voice echoed, which snapped Kyosuke out of his deep pondering of what he should do…

"You guys… ... …" He fell silent as Rin didn't seem to have sounded concern for her dear, older brother… "Can't you at least call me "onii-chan" for this kind of situation…?" He said, feeling sympathetic towards himself.

"No time for that! How are you doing?" She said, tending to his injured arm.

The others arrived in time.

"What-!? Kyosuke! What the hell…!?" Masato said, feeling in awe and worried about that injury that Kyosuke sustained.

"Don't move. We'll treat you up." Rin said trying to make sure the wound isn't open up…

"Grcht!" Which only made Kyosuke feel very little pain, but was enough to make him grit his teeth again. He turned to his injured arm with Rin tending to it. "I'm all right… But…" Turning to face the others, "Get ready to be surprise, though, our RPG boss is here! At this moment, he'll-"

"Hey, THIS IS NOT SOME MANGA FANTASY! Just how the hell did you-" Masato snapped then-

"_GROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR-!"_

_-SLAAAAAMMM-!_

-Suddenly, the ground seems to have shook, as well as the entire building…

"Gyah!"

"""Guaaaahhh-!"""

Haruka was the one first one among the girls to shriek in panic, followed by the others, with the exception of Kanata and Saya.

"Wha-What the…" Haruka said, as everyone became alerted, and are looking about for any sign of enemies…

Saya turned to Kyosuke, "Natsume, is it one of them?"

Kyosuke raised his head slightly, "Ah, but it's not an ordinary one. That punk tried to chase me all the way from the shopping district. Heh," Kyosuke has slightly turned away, "I only hope that guy was all right…"

"…? Hm?"

"Ah, nothing. Anyway,"

_-SLAAAAAAMMM-!_

The ground shook once more, alerting everyone even more-

"Oi, oi, oi! What the heck!? Shouldn't we be ready for battle!?" Masato asked, holding the gun on his waist side that is sheathed with a scabbard.

"For once, this idiot is right." Kengo agreed, he's standing side by side with Masato. He grabbed the gun on his own scabbard,

Kanata did as well, "A-chan, go to the command room. It will be safe there." She told A-chan while holding the tip of her gun.

"R-Right. Be careful, you guys!" A-chan said, getting ready to run for it to the command room, and wishing them all luck.

Kanata turned to Haruka, "Saigusa, go upstairs and wake our guest up. Then escape out at the back." She ordered with an aura and tone of authority.

"Huh?" Haruka was greatly surprised by that order, though. "B-But… What about the rest of you?"

"We'll stop it here." Kanata brought out her gun, "Natsume, I know you're fatigued, but since it's your fault for why it has approached this place in the first place, you have to fight."

Kyosuke glared at Kanata, "Like I have a choice!" He said, as he struggled to get up.

"H-Hey! Your wound!" Rin, worried for his wound, exclaimed, while trying to reach out his injured arm, but Kyosuke pulls it up to make sure that Rin doesn't reach.

Kyosuke turned to Haruka, "Oi, Saigusa, what are you waiting for? GO!"

"I-I'm going!" Haruka said,

"I'll go with you!" Rin said, volunteering to go as well.

_-tap, tap, tap-!_

_tap, tap, tap-!_

"I'm sorry I'm… _huff, huff_… late." A blue-haired high schooler came running, exhausted from all the running. **(Character Introduction: Mio Nishizono)**

"You're late! Where were you!?" A-chan exclaimed at Mio.

Mio straightened herself up. "I am sorry. I was occupied with-"

"Save it." Kanata interrupted, "We best examine area." She turned to Mio with a serious expression. "Nishizono, scan the area and look for any signs of enemies."

She nodded, "Hai!"

…

…Later, at the third floor hall…

"_Groooaaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaaarrr-!"_

Black creatures with no legs, but have two arms, and a blue mask are crawling at the walls outside. They seem to be trying to get to the higher floors…

"Hurry, RIki-kun! Over here!" Haruka, who is holding Riki's hand, said, as she dragged Riki to the higher floors with Rin following behind.

"Don't stop running! Those things might-" Rin said, but-

_*Shatter-!*_

_*Shatteerrr-!*_

"""…!"""

The three were taken by shock, and surprise, upon hearing those shattering sounds below-

"Huh?" Riki, who was woken up earlier, took a peek on the stairways below…

"What was that…?" Rin took a peek as well, beside Riki.

…_TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP-!_

…Sounds of fast footsteps are approaching…

"I-It's getting closer! Hmnh," Haruka took Riki's hand again. "Keep moving, hurry!"

"H-Hai! Um, just what is-"

"Just get your butt moving, Riki-kun!" Haruka said as she dragged Riki further up-

"Gr," Rin decided to follow.

…

…Later, at the rooftop…

_Keplunk-!_

Haruka slammed the door open, with her dragging Riki outside at the rooftop, followed by Rin following them-

_Slam-!_

-Then she slammed it closed, with her using her body to block it.

"_Sigh,_ we should be safe-"

_-SLAAAAMM-!_

"Gyah!" Before Haruka breathe out more sigh of relief, another shaking occurred.

"_Grooooaaaarr-!"_

-Suddenly, a gigantic black hand appeared at the edge of the roof, followed by a bunch of other black hands, and one of them is carrying a blue mask with the Roman Numeral of I on it.

"Y-You gotta be kidding… It climbed up the wall!?" Haruka exclaimed at the sight of this monster.

"Ah…" Riki is in awe, '…What is this…? A monster…?'

"Gr," Rin gritted her teeth in a bit of frustration, and went in front of Riki to cover him. "Those monsters… We call them "Shadows", and it's the one that attacked this place."

"Sh-Shadow…?" Riki asked.

"Hm," Rin nodded.

…

…At the command room…

Everyone is gathered here after an intense battle below…

"There! They're on the roof!" Kyosuke said.

"That gigantic Shadow… Just what it is it's after?" Kanata asked.

"Hey, we can't stay and chat idly, let's go!" Masato said, ready to save some lives. They were about to set out, but…

"Wait," A-chan, with a bit of sinister impression, beckoned them to stay, and _watch_.

"""Huh?"""

Everyone responded altogether,

…Back at the roof…

"Tch, stand back, Riki-kun." Haruka stepped in front of Riki and Rin,

"Ah, wha… What are you…" Riki was confused on what Haruka is trying to do.

"Ah," Haruka brought out a gun… pointed at her forehead, and… "Per… so… na-"

"_Groooaaaarr-!"_

_*Agidyne*_

_**-ABLAAAAAZZEEE-!**_

"Gyahh-!" She was blown away by the "Shadow" that erupted an explosion, and she's tossed to the side.

"Ah, H-Haruka!" Rin ran up to her, "Haruka! Are you all right?"

"_Groooaaarr-!" _The Shadow turned its attention to both girls.

"Ah," Riki realized the danger, and… he eyed the gun that Haruka dropped. "… …That's…" Recalling how Haruka used it… …of how she pointed it on her forehead and was about to pull the trigger…

…

…

...The image of the girl the other night appeared in Riki's white mind… "Go on, try it." She said.

"… …Hm," …Riki picked up the gun, and… "…Ah… Ah… Ah…" He felt nervous, dread is running through his heart, and… "Ah… Ah… Ah… … … …Ah…" He smiled sinisterly, and cool… He pointed the gun on his forehead… "Isn't this interesting… … …_**A DARK GAME**_." He said… yes, this is a **game**… Game… Start… _**DARK GAME START**_…

_**-BANG-!**_

Riki pulled the trigger, and blue shards that rotating around him appeared all of the sudden, they're all enticing in their appearance, and they're all gathering above Riki.

""Huh?""

Both Haruka and Rin, who are just about to be approached and attacked by the Shadow, turned to Riki as he seems to be out of place at the moment…

"N-Naoe…?" Rin said, in awe.__

"_**In an instant, God shall become a Phoenix, all evil spirits chosen by it shall be reposed on earth.**__"_ Riki recited some sort of Hieratic text that appeared in his mind, and golden light are emanating around him…

…At the command room…

"Huh? Hey, what's he doing? And… I don't understand what he's saying." Masato said, not understanding Riki's statement that he keeps repeating over, and over…

"Is that… not Japanese?" Kengo asked.

"…Egypt." Mio muttered.

"""Eh?"""

Everyone turned to her,

"The words he's reciting are… Egyptian words…" She said eyeing Riki at the monitor.

…

…Back at the rooftop…

"…_**shall be reposed on earth.**__"_ Riki stopped chanting, with the golden lights around him to be dissipating.

"_Gr, Groooaaaaaarrr-!"_ The Shadow, tired of waiting, went for Riki.

"Ah, Riki!" Rin called out.

""Riki-!""

Both Rin and Haruka called out.

"_Groooaaaarrr-!"_ The Shadow lunged one of its blades to Riki-

"_SKAAAAWWWRRRRGGGHH-!"_ A loud roar is heard… And…

_-FLAAAAAAASSSSHHH-!_

A blinding light erupted in front of Riki-

"_Groooaaaaarrr-!"_ Which caused the Shadow to be blinding, halting its attack.

""Ah…!""

Both Haruka and Rin were in awe at this development.

_**-FLAAAAAAASSSHHHH-!**_

…Amidst the light that is emanating, something seems to be coming out-

_**-FLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHH-!**_

A god, The Winged Dragon of Ra, came out of the vortex that appeared out of the light, and in stood gigantic in front of the Shadow.

"_Groooaar…"_ It was bewildered at the very presence of the god.

"_Grrrrrrrr,"_ The Winged Dragon of Ra glared at the Shadow, which was enough to send chill down its spine.

…

…At the command room…

"_gasp,_ Ah!" Kanata gasped at the sight of the god, and her mouth remained opened…

"What in the… That's…!" Kyosuke himself is in awe, and his mouth is wide opened…

"D-Dude, that's… That's huge!" Masato exclaimed.

Everyone else is in awe as well, as they watched this development from the screen. Ra's gigantic appearance can be seen clearly on the screen.

…

…Back at the rooftop…

"_Grrrrrrrr,"_ Ra is soaring slightly away from the ground, and some sort of waves are gathering around him.

…_Shaaaaaarrrrrrppp…_

"_SKAAAAAAWWWWRRRGGHH-!" __***ABLAAAAAZZZEE-!***_ Suddenly, he turned into a Phoenix that is shrouded in flames. _"SKAAWWWRRRGGGGHHH-!"_

_*ABLAAAAAAZZZEEE-!*_

-Ra soared towards the Shadow, about to land through it, with Ra intending to _**burn**_it alive.

_***ABLAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZEEEEEEE-!***_

"_Grooooooaaaaarrr-!"_ The Shadow is incinerated by the flames-

_***BOOOOOOMM-!***_

And it exploded, defeating it.

""Kyaaaaaahhh-!""

Both Rin and Haruka were slightly blown away by that massive force that was erupted out of the explosion.

"Ah…" Riki, who has a very tired expression, looked at Ra's burning Phoenix mode.

"_Grrrr,"_ …It seems to be staring at him, too.

"…Thank you. God…" He thanked the god with a warm smile.

"…" …The god seems to have smiled back, and its flames dissipated. He is dismissed.

"Ah," Riki fell down from exhaustion.

""Ah…!""

Both Rin and Haruka gasped at that. They both stood up, and ran towards Riki.

"O-Oi! Riki-kun!" Haruka tended to him.

"Riki!" Rin did, too.

_-Slam-!_

The door is slammed open.

"Are you all right!?" Kyosuke, Masato and Kengo had arrived.

"Please… answer me!" Haruka beckoned of Riki who is still unconscious…

"Agh… ah… …" He drifted into unconsciousness…

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 2: Into The Darkness of Hour**

…

…It's cold… but, it's also calm here… What a peaceful place… Amidst all this calmness…

"_Master… Master… Master Naoe Riki…"_ A voice called out…

…

…Inside a tent, Velvet room…

…"Agh… Ah…" Riki found himself sitting on a comfortable spot, with him looking slightly downcast with his eyes only slightly opened. He slowly and slightly raised his head, and saw a young woman-the one he met at the dorm the other night-to be at the side.

…She is sitting with her eyes closed, then all of the sudden, she opened them… "…Master, our guest has arrived." She told that someone who is sitting in front, in which he's on the middle end of this tent, and Riki is facing him directly from where he is. The silver-haired young woman is just beside this someone who is an old man with a long nose.

He's sitting with his hands together and his chin resting on them, his eyes are closed as well. One might think that he's sleeping at the moment, but that doesn't seem to be the case. "… … …Welcome." He said, all of the sudden. And he opened his eyes all of the sudden, and turned to Riki. "To the Velvet Room."

"…Huh?" Riki, now fully awake, responded to that in a natural way.

"Ah… It seems we have a guest… with an intriguing destiny. *chuckle*" The old man chuckled slightly, and he adjusted himself as he's about to address Riki. "My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Eh…? Oh, uh, h-hai… Um, what is this place, um, I-Igor-san…"

"*chuckle* Proper mannerism shows that of a kind, gentle and warm heart… *chuckle*, there is no need to worry my dear boy, so just, relax. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room where only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter." On that, Igor waved his hand, and magically, a document file appeared on his desk…

"Huh…? That's…" Riki recognized it as the one he signed on upon entering and arriving at the dorm.

"Only those who have signed the "contract" may enter this place, henceforth, you shall be welcomed here in the Velvet room. But, let us not get ahead of ourselves. Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself…?"

"Eh? M-Me? I'm… Hm, ahem," Riki, wanting to show respect and decency in front of strangers, composed and behaved rationally, and adjusted his position respectfully. What a kind person, and respectful, too. "I'm Naoe Riki, um, k-kind sir." He bowed in respect after saying his name, then he straightened himself up.

"Hm, I see… Well then, let us take a look at your future, shall we?"

"My… future?" He asked, blinking twice, and is curious at this…

"Hm," Igor nodded. He placed his palm on his desk,

_-Flash-!_

A set of tarot cards appeared under his palm.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" As he had asked that, he spread the tarot cards all over the desk with just a wave of a hand, which greatly surprised Riki as he has witnessed that.

"Ah." His expression is mild, perhaps due to the nature of this place, he cannot help but remain calm.

"Each reading is done at the same card, yet the results are always different. Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" At that, Igor flipped one card up… "Hm, the Moon… In the Upright Position. This card represents… Hesitation… and Mystery. Hm, intriguing… The card indicating the future beyond that is…" He flipped another… "The Fortune, in the Upright position. This card represents… great fortune… *chuckle*, very interesting indeed."

"Um, what does it mean…?" Riki, feeling a bit mesmerized by the fortune that he's been read at, asked.

Igor turned to Riki, "It seems you will encounter that which is mesmerizing your own situation, and the mystery in solving such a thing is that which must be searched at… from its source. But, to do that, one may require a "lucky charm" that may benefit them in the long search… *chuckle*." Igor dismissed the cards with just a wave of a hand, the cards vanished. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He turned to the young woman who has been silent for the most time. "This is Kaede. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

The woman frowned, "My name is… Kaede. We have met before…" She spoke in a monotone that suggests that she's emotionless…

"Please do not mind her manners, she is simply far from being simple in her demeanor." Perhaps noticing Riki's awkwardness at feeling blunt about Kaede's tone, Igor saw fit to excuse his apprentice.

She turned to her master. "My speech is normal. And it is of no consequences." She said, a bit stubborn.

"Just so, you will learn eventually." They then turned back to Riki, "We should tend to the other details for another time. I will tell you then about my true role. Until then… Farewell."

**_FLAAAAAAAASSSSHH-!_**

…Riki's vision is engulfed by blinding light.

…

…

…Inside an hospital room…

"Ugh… Ah… Ah," Riki slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the white ceiling of a room that seems to be an hospital patient room.

"Ah! You-You're awake!" …Haruka seems to be sitting right beside him. "Oh, um, how do you feel…?"

"…Hm," Riki blinked once, twice, thrice, he seems to be surprised to find himself lying on a soft bed as he woke up. He looked around, "This is…"

Haruka stood up, and looked closer at Riki's face. Then she smiled, "Thank goodness, you finally came through! Geez, how much are you going to make me worry? It's been a whole week! We were so worried about you, everyone was…" She settled down, a bit, after saying that. And she straightened herself to speak with him, "… …" …She seems to be at loss for words, "Um… I-I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end… But, hey!" She suddenly brightened up, "Your power… It was amazing!" She boasted, quite happily, in fact.

Riki blinked once, "Huh…? Ah," Then he remembered what transpired that night… He summoned the god, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and destroyed that monster, Shadow. "That's right… I… …What happened after that? I mean… What did I…"

"That power that you used… We call it "Persona", and those creatures you defeated are Shadows… our enemy. We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you before. And you know…

…

…Later, after Haruka's explanation…

"…so in short, we were spying on you to make sure that you had the potential or not, and if you weren't we would have requested your transfer to another dorm." Haruka said with a bit of melancholy on her tone.

"I see…" Riki said looking up the ceiling, with ponderous expression. "So that's why I was transferred…"

"Uh huh." Haruka nodded, "Oh, I better go tell everyone you're all right. Don't move from your spot, Riki-kun, be a good patient now." Haruka moved to the side, and was about to exit the room-"Oh, um…" She turned to Riki, who had a big question mark above his head upon being turned to. "… … …" Haruka smiled, "You were amazing, I may have underestimated you… You have surpassed our expectations, in fact."

"…? Surpassed?"

"Hm," She nodded eagerly. "It was-No, never mind. I shouldn't ask you so many questions after you woke up. All right, be a good patient now, Mr. Patient! Hehe," She left the room cheerfully.

"Huh, she seems like cheerful and a friendly lot." Riki said eyeing the door where she exited. Then he turned his gaze back to the ceiling. "I guess I should rest for now… … …But… So many things have happened…" His eyes are becoming heavier as he pondered about that… "Shadow… Persona… That thing…" He recalled the Shadow he just beat… "What could this all mean…?" He said that as his eyes were now closed… … … …Then his consciousness drifted away…

…

…

…The next day, at the command room…

Just outside the command room of this dorm, Haruka led Riki to the just location…

"Over here, Riki-kun." Haruka led him to the door that leads to a command room-

-Opening it, a large room that has a long table on the middle is seen before Riki's sight. There are a lot of various people sitting on the seats provided, with Kanata sitting at the opposite end at the opposite direction of Riki and Haruka who just entered in.

Everyone turned their attention to them as they entered.

"Ah, Naoe. You have arrived." Kanata said.

Haruka went to sit on the seat provided.

"Yo! Transfer student!" Masato waved at him, greeting him.

"Hm? You're…" Recalling Masato as his classmate who was the first to greet him personally that time, "Inohara-san, right?"

Masato felt a bit off-guard at being referred to as "-san", "Oi, oi, don't call me "-san" now, just Masato, okay?" He said smiling, "After all, we're gonna be dorm mates from here onward!"

"Yo, Naoe Riki!" Kyosuke himself waved at Riki.

"You're…" Recalling Kyosuke as well, "You're Natsume-san's… older brother, right…?"

Rin and Kyosuke felt off-guard at being referred to as "-san", as well. "Oi, don't go calling "-san" if you don't even know them, well, since we're going to be knowing each other. Welcome to our own club, we'll be sure to have fun with you around here. Since you have the spiritual youth that we are all yearning for!" He said grinning like a child.

Rin sweat dropped at her older brother's behavior. "Would you shut up? That's not important right now," She turned to Riki, and smiled. "Hi, there! We meet again." She waved at him, as well.

"Hm, you seem to be acquainted with some of members already, hm, most convenient." Kanata gestured at the empty seat beside Masato, "Please, have a seat."

"H-Hai…" Riki obliged and sat there.

Kanata adjusted her position, "Well then, before we begin, I would like to introduce some of our other members." She stared at Saya's and A-chan's directions.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Saya winked at Riki as she greeted him, which made him fidget a bit.

"Huh? O-Oh, a-ah."

"Hiya! Nice to meet you!" A-chan greeted him cheerfully.

"A-chan, refrain from going to outburst behavior. You're still in front of our guest, after all." Kanata scolded her a bit, much to her a bit of frustration.

Turning back to Riki, "Well then, Naoe, we summoned you here tonight, because there's something we wish to inform you."

…

…Later…

"…in other words, your transfer to this dorm was not by chance, or you might say that it was not by any means of decisions that were chosen through natural means." Kanata said in words that sounded formal, and cool.

Riki, who is sitting at the other end, simply nodded weakly, and looked a bit downcast. "So, it's not like that I was transferred here due to my academic standing or something like that…"

"Yes. But, before we proceed," Turning to A-chan, "A-chan, bring him the briefcase."

"H-Hai!" She did so, and she picked up a briefcase that is under the table. This seems to have surprised Kanata a bit.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's been here the whole time."

_Poink!_

"Ow! Hey," She got hit on the head, for hiding it there the whole time.

"Idiot. You should have given it to him when we started this meeting from the very start." Kanata, back to her seat, said.

"""Hahahahahaha!"""

The others laughed at A-chan's misfortune.

"But, does that mean…" Rin said guessing something.

A-chan handed the briefcase to Riki as she approached him, and laid the briefcase before him. "Hai, here you go. Try to have fun with it~" She said, as she returned to her seat.

"Here, let me open it for you." Kyosuke said inserting the numbers on it. "And… there. Now you're one of us, with this in your possession." He opened it, and there, inside the briefcase is a gun-like object-an evoker-an arm brand that says "Little Busters".

That caught Riki's eye, "Little… Busters?"

"Ah, our own group of youth where we fight evil-and preserve the justice that is unseen by others, and beat those who are evil and would do injustice-Gyow!" A cup of tea is thrown at Kyosuke's head-by Kanata. It seems to be wooden, as it didn't broke or shattered upon landing.

"Silence your mouth, imbecile." She said, then turning back to Riki. "That's the name of the squad of Natsume-san and the others. Well, I suppose it's the name of the group that is full of trouble-makers."

"Hey! We're trying to fight for the good side here!" Masato said showing his muscle to strike a pose as he has said that.

"…" Riki saw what Kanata meant immediately through that, and they turned to each other. "I… see where you're getting at."

"Hm," She nodded, "Now, there's something I wish to let you see. This night-at midnight-but before that…"

This time, Saya's turn to speak up has come. She leaned before the desk, with her hands on the desk. "Say, Naoe Riki-kun, do you believe that the world is only of 24 hours…?"

"Eh? Ah," Riki has been aware of the phenomenon of something happening when it's midnight, to be perfectly honest. Now, perhaps it's now the time for the "other guy" to take over.

_-_**_Switch-_**

_Flaaaassshh-!_

"Yami Riki" is in now.

"… …Well, as far as longer as I can remember." He said having a downcast gaze.

"Eh? You're… You know of it?" Haruka, while leaning a bit, asked, a bit surprised that Riki knows.

"It's only natural. It appears to those who have the potential. That's "persona", the power that you used the other day. But… Your power… have surpassed our expectation." The one with blue hair, Mio Nishizono, said smiling.

"Ah," …Riki just acknowledged that with an emotionless face.

"Yeah, that power of yours was something else. You're pretty interesting." Kyosuke commented.

"Yeah, but, if you train your muscles, too-Gah!" Rin kicked Masato on the leg for mentioning "muscle" topics.

"Don't mind him, Riki-san. He's an idiot who is a drone about muscles." Kengo, with his arms crossed, said with his eyes closed.

"Hey! Mind what you say! We're…" They bicker like kids.

"Anyway," Kyosuke said, "We'll show you something interesting tonight. We believe we can the reason for the dark hour there." Kyosuke said grinning like a kid, as he thought of something…

"…? Dark hour…?"

"I suppose it's something people are not aware of their everyday lives. The Dark hour, Naoe, is a time period where some are awake, while some are not… in an unnatural way." Kanata explained.

"Yeah… Normal people don't realize it since they're all sleeping inside their coffins." Saya added. Riki remembered the coffins he sees every night…

"…Ah, so those coffins were…" Riki said.

"Yes. They're all people who are sleeping, or are being rendered asleep when the Dark hour hits. Oh, Dark hour is what we call that hour. Also referred to as the "Hidden Hour", sometimes." Saya crossed her arms together. "Well, we'll show you there. Game: Start!"

End of Chapter 2

**Note: This was a short chapter. But perhaps the others won't be… Well, I'm just following the flow of this story, actually. Well, next chapter is when Tartarus is introduced. As well as the persona powers of the other members of Little Busters, as well as Saya, and A-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 3: Into The Underworld of Myth**

…In front of the school grounds…

…The group, with A-chan and another member of Student Council carrying some luggage of some sort, has arrived here in front of the school gates. It's midnight, or to be more precise, it's about to become midnight now.

"Hm…?" Riki, who is still new to the group, had a big question mark above his head, in regards of why they are here. He looked about, "Th-This is… the place…?"

Haruka approached him. "Ah. You'll see soon enough. Hehe,"

"This is not something you should treat like a game, Saigusa." Kanata berated Haruka for being light-hearted in this kind of situation. Then she turned to Riki, "Naoe, you will witness soon-no, just about now, as to how things are viewed from our own view of the world."

"…? Eh…?"

…Suddenly, the clock now hits midnight-

…

…

…_tick… tock… tick… tock… tick-Sharp-!_

…_**Daaaaaaaarrrrrrkkkknneeesssss!**_

_**Waaaaaaarrrrrrrpppp~~!**_

The surrounding became greenish, in the same fashion as it was when Riki witnessed it when he first arrived at this place. Then suddenly-

…_**Blurrrggbbccchhgggtttbbbcccchhheeaaaggghhh-!**_

Some ear piercing sound echoed, as the school suddenly warped in its appearance-as if it's molding, in fact.

"Ah," Riki is in awe, and in great shock, as he witnessed their school turned into something else-

"Whoa, it's really mesmerizing if you look at it closely…" Masato said in awe.

"Ah," Kengo nodded.

"Hm," Kyosuke, as well the others, eyed the school transform-

"Hm." Mio is still keeping her emotionless face still.

"Hm," A-chan and the other Student Council member kept their standing as the school is continuing in its transformation.

"Observe, Naoe, the tower of the Underworld, Tartarus." Kanata said in a beholding tone, as she introduced the dreaded tower of the night, Tartarus.

"T-Tartarus?" Riki asked in awe, still.

"Yes." She nodded, then she turned back to him again. "This is where we'll introduce you to our night activities, as of it's part of an everyday job. Come, we'll show what is inside." Kanata said approaching the entrance that is no longer that of the school.

"Ah, Kanata! Wait up!" A-chan exclaimed, as she and that other member followed suit, while taking acknowledgement of the weight they're carrying.

"So, how do you feel, Riki?" Kyosuke, concern for Riki who is new at all of this, asked with concern.

"Eh? Um, uh…" Riki is at a loss for words.

"I know you're just new here. But trust me, this is bound to be excited, heh." He said grinning like a child, with a thumbs up.

"Don't take this like game, Kyosuke. And, THIS IS NOT SOME MANGA STORY, GOT IT!?" Masato exclaimed.

"Inohara! Keep your voice down! You might attract unwanted attention!" Kanata yelled from afar.

"Gr, tch." Which annoyed him, a bit.

"Well, let's go. Futaki is waiting for us." Kengo said approaching the entrance.

"Ah, wait up!" Haruka followed suit.

"Hey, wait up! Don't act you're the leader all of the sudden!" Masato next.

"…" Riki is eyeing the tower. 'This is… Tartarus. Amazing… I never knew that this kind of tower exists… in this hour that I have come to become familiar with, yet, it's also dreadful… Hm, maybe I should let mou hitori no boku to take over, for now…'

_**-Switch-!**_

_Flaaaaaaasssshhh-!_

"…" This is now "Yami Riki", so he has an emotionless face.

"Are you going to come?" Mio, who seems to be the last one to follow suit, asked Riki as she has turned around.

"Ah, let's go." He said, having an emotionless face.

"Hm…?" Mio, noticing that emotionlessness, tilted her head in wonder.

Riki followed suit, being the real last one to follow suit.

"… …Hm," Curious, Mio decided to just go along with everyone, with her curiosity remaining about Riki.

…

…Lobby, Tartarus 1st floor…

Everyone has entered this magnificent looking lobby, that is so wide, with a stairway and a clock entrance up ahead.

"Whoa, this is the first time…" Masato said looking about, truth to be told, it was just Kyosuke, Kanata, A-chan, Saya and Mio who have been coming here. The others, still beginners, weren't allowed to come to their expedition here.

Kanata checked the time on her watch, "Tokido-san should be-"

"I'm sorry I'm late! _huff, huff,_" Suddenly, Saya arrived from the entrance.

"Tokido-san!" Riki is the first to address her.

"_huff, huff_, ah, Naoe-Ah, no," Shaking her head in denial of how she addressed him, "Riki-kun." She smiled at him.

"Eh?"

"Tokido-san, did you get your new evoker?" Mio asked.

"Ah, I lost it during those shadows-Oh, when that large Shadow invaded the dorm, and we had to fight some of the larva Shadows about. But, that was also the day Riki-kun showed his amazing power!" She smiled at Riki, again.

"Hm," Who only frowned.

"Hm, then, with Tokido-san arriving, we're now complete. Yosh, then, Little Busters, gather about-!" Kanata said in a commanding tone.

"""HAI-!"""

Everyone, Little Busters, gathered altogether.

"Eh?" Riki, who is still new, was puzzled.

"Ah, Naoe. As of this moment, you are now part of Natsume-san's group of Little Busters."

"Eh? M-Me…?" He said pointing himself.

She nodded, "Yes. Now, get in line."

"H-Hai." Riki stood up beside Masato.

"Yosh, with you around, I feel like this is gonna be a cinch!"

"Don't play around, space idiot. We'll be going into battle this time around." Rin said, informing the latter.

"Ah, that's right. This is your first time, so I suppose you would all be nervous about this." Kyosuke stepped forward, and faced the group. "I know you guys are feeling excited, but I'll tell you this-as someone with experience of this place, don't treat it like a cakewalk, also, we're gonna have to appoint a leader, to make necessary decisions."

"""Eh-?"""

Everyone, with the exception of Riki, responded in unison.

"For real? One of us…?" Masato asked. He then looked at the members, "But who?"

"Hm, that's…" Slowly turning to Riki…

"… …" His face became emotionless, perhaps a sign that "Yami Riki" is in charge, once more.

"…Hm," Kyosuke smiled at him. "Riki, you're in charge."

"""!"""

Everyone was surprised at that, as they all turned to Riki.

"""What-!?"""

They all, with the exception of Mio, responded in unison again.

"… …" Riki kept an emotionless face.

Mio turned to Kyosuke, "He can't do it."

"Hey, don't go criticizing people. That's rather rude, Nishizono." Kyosuke berated one of his teammates.

Which made Mio fidget, a bit. "O-Oh, i-it's just…"

"I know he looks timid, but you saw him defeat that Shadow, right? Even I couldn't have done that. And QUITE easily, too."

"…! O-Oh," Something seems to have hit Mio's gut just there a moment ago. She has turned to Riki, 'Oh, that's right…'

"Yeah," Haruka approached Riki, and held Riki's hands. "We'll leave it to you, Riki-kun! Hehe, with you around, I feel like we'll be safe!"

"Hm, ah, he's our lucky charm. Applause!" Kyosuke demanded, well, suggested, in fact.

And everyone did gave Riki round applauses.

"Yosh, it's decided, then?" Kyosuke asked, turning back to face all of his teammates. None of them raised a question, or hand, as Kyosuke eyed them all from both sides-left and right-then he nodded, with his arms crossed. "All right, then, Riki," Turning to Riki, with the others following suit. "Do you accept the position?"

"…Ah. Sure thing." He said emotionlessly.

"Hm," Kyosuke smiled. "All right, awaiting your order." Kyosuke went in-line. Among the group, in between Kengo and Masato, in fact.

"Yosh, now, grab your weapons. A-chan, bring them out."

"Yes, sir!" A-chan said playfully, with her playfully saluting, which insulted Kanata bit.

"Don't play around." She muttered.

…

…The luggage that was brought in has been opened, with various gears already been picked up by everyone.

"Cool! Yeah, now I'm rocking with this!" Masato said trying on for size his knuckle weapons that he attached to his fists.

"Hm, this sword should serve well." Kengo said measuring the tip of the long sword that he has chosen.

"Hm, then… This will suffice." Riki said holding a rapier.

"A rapier, hm, nice, a fitting choice, Naoe-kun." Kanata commented.

"Hehe, Kanata's choice of weapon is also a rapier, you know." A-chan said.

Riki became intrigued at that, and turned to the both of them. "Really?"

"Ah."

"A-chan, get those gears ready as well." Kanata, who is a bit annoyed by A-chan, ordered.

"Eh? O-Oh, okay." She went to do her job.

"Hm, then, this should suffice well for me. Heh," Kyosuke said wielding a nunchaku.

"Hm, I'll use this." Rin said wielding a naginata.

"Eh!? A naginata!? Why that?" Haruka, feeling in disbelief of Rin's choice of weapon, asked. Probably seeing the weapon to be unfitting for Rin. Probably due to her size.

"Yeah, why a naginata, Rin? If you want, your dear old brother could-"

"No thanks," She turned away coldly, "I don't need your help, _Kyosuke_."

"Agh," …Which made Kyosuke feel dispirited, as she refused to call him "onii-chan", when she emphasized on his name. "Hm, can't you give your dear older brother more affection…?" He said as his soul left his body, becoming pale…

"Come on, Kyosuke, time to go to work." Kengo, who is the straight-man, carried the pale Kyosuke to go to work.

"Tch, siscon." Masato muttered, at Kyosuke's ridiculous state.

"Hm," Riki swung the rapier, trying it on for size. He's doing quite nicely, in fact.

"Ooh, nice move there, Riki." Masato seems to be impressed.

"Ah, you're not half-bad." Kengo, who is still carrying a pale Kyosuke, commented.

"Hm," Riki continued to practice,

"…" Mio is eyeing him with her emotionless face.

…

…

…Later, at the 5th floor of Tartarus…

"Aahhrgh-!" Riki, who is running for an assault with his rapier in hand, exclaimed-"Hiya!"

"_Groooaaarr-!"_ He just sliced a Shadow in half, defeating it.

"Hiyaa-!" Naginata being swung, by RIn, nonetheless. She, too, is successful in defeating a weaker Shadow. At the moment, they're at a greenish hall where there are some Shadows lurking about, they're going wild, with them fighting every Shadow that comes.

"Take this!" Haruka, wielding a bow, fired one arrow, and was successful in defeating a flying weaker Shadow.

"Here goes-! Huah!" Kyosuke destroyed two with his choice of weapon; a nunchaku

"Yeah! Here goes-! MUSCLE SENSATION AHEAD-!" Masato just pounded a Shadow, killing it with brute strength.

"Hiya-!" Kengo has just sliced one, in half, killing it.

"_**Those weapons should prove effective in battle. Even though they are just ordinary weapons, at the hands of persona-users, they can be enhanced in which they can be used to fight Shadows. Persona-users are receiving unusual strength from that of the Dark Hour. So, while in this hour, you may be able to outmatch that of a regular human's strength. Take note, that you should conserve most of your spiritual energy, so that you may call out your persona, as many times as you wish.**__"_ Kanata, speaking in telepathy, explained to everyone.

"Whoa, one-ah … …Futaki, is that you?" Haruka seems to have hesitated there for a while, she was about to call Kanata "Onee-chan", but she stopped, and referred to her by her last name.

"_**It's through Nishizono's Persona ability. Hers is not battle-oriented. But she can provide backup from here, up to any floor of Tartarus.**__"_

_Sliice-!_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_ Another Shadow is killed by Riki.

"From anywhere?" He asked, with his rapier still being pointed at a specific direction. He's still at "Yami Riki" at the moment.

…

…Back at the lobby…

"Yes," Kanata, who is wearing an headphone that is linked to a communication device in front of her, said. "This device here let me use that of ability for my own, with Nishizono-san accompanying me here. I will be providing audio backup from here."

"Hm," Mio, whose persona is summoned, and she is inside it, as of protection and telepathy, is focusing. "Lucia, keep your focus." She, with her eyes closed, told of her persona.

"Yosh, haha, this is fun." A-chan, Saya and the other member are having a picnic at the side, with them eating sandwiches. There are some that were reserved for those who went inside the tower. They will be eating them once they're finished exploring.

"Arrghh-! Moo-! This is boring! Why couldn't get to explore along with those guys!?" Saya complained, wanting to get a piece of the action.

"Ah, but-You're needed here. If something does happen, along with President**(Kanata)**, you two are our most powerful members." The other member, who's holding a sandwich on her hand, said, trying to calm Saya.

"But-!" She still complained, with sandwich on her hand, too.

"Here, try this."

"Hm-!? Hm, hmm, hmm." A-chan stuffed a food on her mouth, which she seems to have likened, which was enough to calm her down. "Hm, delicious." She said mildly.

"…Hm," Kanata sweat dropped at their activity at the side, '…This isn't a picnic.' Then she turned her attention back to the group-"Can you hear me? Just now-"

…

…Back to the 5th floor…

"_huff, huff, huff_, ah. We can hear you loud and clear, Futaki-san." Riki said, still catching his breath after they all dispatched the Shadows in this area.

"_huff, huff,_ finally, we got the last one." Rin said wiping the sweat on her forehead.

The others are also catching their breath.

Kyosuke wiped off the sweat on his forehead, too. Followed by the other guys.

"Hm, well, that takes care of the Shadows in this floor." He said,

"Ah, man, I wish there were more. I could have smashed them to the ground." Masato boasted, while still slightly catching some breath.

"Idiot. If there were more, we may not have to proceed to the next floor." Kengo said. "We're looking for the access point, after all."

"Access point?" Riki, who has turned to them, asked.

"Ah, it's a kind of device that lets teleport to the entrance. Kinda like a checkpoint, in a game that you are probably familiar with, and then, you can return there, from the entrance. Kinda like a game, doesn't it? Well? Does it excite you, or what?" Kyosuke asked, grinning like a kid. He seems to be the one to seek excitement, or something interesting to do.

"Kyosuke! This is not a game!" Rin berated her older brother, then she turned to Riki. "Well, that's how we explore Tartarus. When we find an access point, we can go from there without having have to go all the way from the 1st floor."

"Yup, that's right!" Haruka cheered.

"Hm, I see." Riki said. "So that's how… Wait, didn't Kyosuke and the others already have been here?" He said, recalling what Kyosuke said earlier just now.

"Ah, we did. But, we never really got to the upper floors. We've been training at the 3rd and 4th for a very long time now. Heh, I'm kinda glad that we have a new environment to explore here. Well, except for Tokido, that is."

"…She won't be happy to hear you say that, you know." Rin, imagining Saya's reaction, said.

"_**It appears there are no more Shadows in that floor. You may proceed.**__"_

"Are we to return once we find the access point, Futaki-san?" Riki asked.

"_**Yes. I'm sure all of you are tired, but I ask of you to find the access point. Once you all have become accustomed to this activity, you may find yourself to be not exhausted even if we did found an access point. Now, proceed to the next floo-Huh!?**__"_

"""Hm?"""

Everyone became concerned when Kanata seems to have become agitated for some reason.

"…" Riki, still in "Yami Riki", blinked twice, "What's wrong? Did you detected something?"

"Futaki? What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"Hm?" Kyosuke seems to have felt something as he's looking up… There is only blackness, but-"Agh…!"

"What's wrong? Why are you-" Just as Rin was about to ask that-

"Look out!" Kyosuke suddenly came up running, and was intending to tackle Rin to the ground-

"Huh? W-Waah!"

_CRAAASSSCCCHHHTTRHT-!_

-A large mechanical Shadow with two large spear-like pointy blades to the sides came crashing from above! It's standing at least four times the average size of an average man. And it's not very friendly!

"""AAAAHHHHH-!"""

Its sudden appearance caused the gang, with the exception of RIki who is still emotionless, to let out a yell.

"_**It has come! Brace yourselves! It's a tough one!**__"_ Kanata warned them.

"Wha-What is this!?" Haruka, who just had fell down on the floor, asked while still sitting there.

"_**Rampage Drive. That's what it's called.**__"_ Kanata informed.

"That's not what I meant!" She said as the Shadow begun its assault.

It started to rotate faster-

"_**What are you doing!? Hurry up, and dodge its assault!**__"_

"H-Hai!" Haruka stood up, intending to dodge any attacks from the Shadow.

*Assault Drive*

The Shadow rotated very faster, and-

_CRAAACCCSSHHTT-!_

_KREEEAAACCCHHHTT-!_

It hit the wall, approaching the group, intending to grind them over.

"Bastard, you think your muscles are stronger than mine!? Hiyaa-!" Masato charged forward-

"Wait, Masato-!" Kengo called out while still on the ground, he, too, was shaken up by the sudden appearance of the Shadow, and fell over, just like Haruka.

Masato brought out his evoker-"Come forth, Giant Soldier of Stone**(Note: From Yu-Gi-Oh, some of the Shadows are also will be of Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters. Just like how personas were demons in the Devil Survivor Series)**and show 'em what you got!"

_Bang-!_

He had pointed the evoker at his temple, and pulled the trigger-

"_Huaaarrgghh-!"_ A gigantic golem stone is summoned. _"Huaaarrgghh-!"_

_Claaiirrggheed-!_

It punched the rotating Shadow, stopping it from rotating.

"Yeah-!" Masato cheered at that.

"Idiot! Don't just lower your guard, or you will-!" Kengo berated him, then-

"Rampage Assault-!"

_*BAM-!* *BAAMM-!* *BAAMMM-!* *BAAAAMMMM-!*_

"Gwaahh-!"

"Gaahh-!" Both Masato and Kengo were sent flying by force that were sent towards their direction by the Shadow.

"Oi, Kengo! Masato! Shit," Kyosuke, with Rin still under him as he had tackled her before, turned to the Shadow. "Bastard…!" He ran towards it.

"Ow," Rin regained her composure and raised her body. "O-Oi! Idiot brother! Get back here-! Oi! You can't beat it-" She tried to reason, but…

"Come forth, Flame Swordsman!"

_BANG-!_

Kyosuke had pointed the evoker on his temple as he was running, and summoned forth his persona, a swordsman with the element of flame.

"_Huooah!"_ The just persona is summoned.

"_**Feel the heat-!**__"_ Kyosuke said in English, as he had attacked.

_-__**ABLAAAAAZZZEE-! ABLAAAAZZZEE-!**_

Flames have engulfed the Rampage Drive, then-

"Take this-! Flame Sword-!" Kyosuke kept up with his attack-

_**BOOOOOOMMMM-!**__** ABLAAAAAZZZEEE-!**_

The Rampage Drive is assaulted by waves of flames, and an explosion occurred.

"Whoa, awesome, Kyosuke!" Haruka cheered.

"That did it!" Rin cheered for her older brother, as well.

"No," Kyosuke corrected.

""Eh?""

Both girls responded in unison.

"_GROOOAAAAARRR-!"_ Suddenly, out of the smoke and what little left of the fires, the Rampage Drive came out, and is at full force as it started rotating once more, and is heading towards the group-!

"Everyone, cover!" Kyosuke yelled and ordered of everyone as he himself had ran to the side.

""G-Gyaaaahhh!""

Both Rin and Haruka ran up to the side. Dodging the Shadow as they have moved out of the path-

"Oi, what about us!?" Masato exclaimed, he and Kengo have just recovered from the ground, but they're still lying there with their bodies have raised up already.

"We're going to dodge it, too, idiot! Move to the side-!" Kengo yelled, as the Shadow-which is the approaching Impending doom-approaches.

"A-Ahhh!" Masato screamed as he and Kengo moved to the side to dodge the Shadow that is rotating even more faster, a bit, now.

"One more, let's go all out for an all-out-attack!" Kyosuke said, and ordered of everyone.

"S-Sounds like a good idea." Haruka said.

"Yosh, then-Come forth, Nekomata!" Rin, who had pointed her evoker at her temple, exclaimed-

_BANG-!_

She just summoned her persona-

"_Nyaaarrgghh-!"_ The cat-like persona, Nekomata, is summoned.

"Me, too, come forth, Seiyaryu! I call upon thee-" Haruka exclaimed with her evoker pointed at her temple-

_BANG-!_

"_Rooooaaaaaarrrr-!"_ The pinkish dragon, Seiyaryu, is summoned, with its mystic beauty being shone all over the hall.

"Masato! Summon Giant Soldier of Stone again! When it stops rotating, that's our cue!" Kyosuke said.

"H-Hai!" Masato prepares to do as he is ordered.

"Riki, you, too! Summon your persona!" Rin told Riki who is behind her. He still has an emotionless expression, though.

"…" Riki recalled summoning The Winged Dragon of Ra last time, but… He can't do it, right now. So… "Hai, okay." …Perhaps the usual Riki should take over for now…

_**-Switch-!**_

_Flaaaaaassssshhhh-!_

"Okay, here I go-" He pointed his evoker at his temple-

_BANG-!_

"_ROOOOAAAAARRR-!"_ Red-eyes Black Dragon, a dragon persona, is summoned.

"Whoa, cool!" Masato was impressed by its appearance.

"A dragon persona?" Kengo asked.

"_ROOOOOAAAAAARRR-!"_ Red-eyes is standing behind Riki, ready for battle.

"Yosh, now, everyone, gather up! Masato, we're counting on you!" Kyosuke cheered, and encouraged his teammates, as well as telling Masato to prepare up.

Everyone gathered altogether at the other direction of the Shadow, which was already turning its direction towards them, ready to assault once more-

"_GROOOOOAAAAARRR-!"_ It started rotating again, as everyone as gathered for one final attack-

"Now, MASATO-!" Kyosuke gave the signal to attack-

"YOSHA-AA! Take this, you freak of nature! GO-! Giant Soldier of Stone! Deathbound!"

*Deathbound*

_BANG-!_

"SMASH! Beat the crap out of it!"

"_HUUUAAARRGGHHTTCCHT-!"_ Giant Soldier of Stone raised its fist, and-

_*BAAAAMMMPPPUUCCCHHTT-!*_

A strong force erupted as soon as both forces came to clash with one another. Creating a massive blow of whirlwind about-

""Kyaaaaahh-!""

The girls screamed as everyone covered themselves from the blow of the bit of whirlwind. Everyone braced themselves,

'What a shocking force…' Riki thought as he himself is covering himself from the attack.

"Tch," Kyosuke, looking at the Shadow that is still standing, was not satisfied. "What's wrong, Masato? That all you got? Tch, I must have been mesmerized by how you preach about your muscle. You're still a weakling in that state! Come on, you can do better than that! Or are you just talk, or a drone of preaching about your muscle!?" He said in insulting words, as way to provoke Masato and encourage him to try again.

"Shut up, Kyosuke! I'll surpass even you, one day! Come on, Giant Soldier of Stone! One more time! DEATHBOUND-!" Masato, with a hand raised forward, compelled his persona to attack again.

"_HUUUAAAARRRRGGGCCCHHCCHT-!"_ Giant Soldier of Stone raised its fist once more-

"TAKE THIS-! FREAK OF NATURE-!" Masato exclaimed loudly, with his own strength of will empowering his persona-power of heart.

"_Huuuaarrgghhcctt-!"_

_BAAAAMMM-!_

Giant Soldier punched Rampage Drive once more, creating another eruption of force that caused a bit more stronger blow of whirlwind.

"""Kyaaaaaaahh-!"""

The girls screamed even more louder now, as everyone tried to withstand the blow of whirlwind to not get blown away, and they're bracing themselves.

"Did that did it?" Kengo asked.

"Hm, in a game piece of a war game, the only way to take down the fortress wall is with the battalion tank, and, with armies accompanying it, us, we'll be able to take the assault, so… Here we go!" Kyosuke charged up for an attack, with him giving the same cue to the others behind him.

"_GROOOOAAAARRR-!"_ The Rampage Drive has been knocked down this time.

"YOSHA-AA!" Masato cheered at his triumph.

"Yosh, Masato, join our forces. Once the wall, the freakin monster, is down, the army, us, would invade the fortress! Now, everyone, line-up!" He said giving hand gestures to signal everyone-

"""Hai!"""

Everyone lined-up.

"Oi, don't leave me out of this!" Masato said joining the rest.

"Hurry up, we'll finish this fiend with one strike!" Kengo said.

"Here goes! All-out-attack-" Kyosuke gave the cue, with his arm raised-then-

"""_GOOO-!"""_

Kyosuke forcefully thrust his arm downward, giving the cue to attack-and everyone, including Kyosuke, exclaimed, for the attack to begin, afterwards.

"Here goes, Red-eyes Black Dragon, Dark Mega Flare-!" Riki compelled his persona to attack.

"_ROOOOAAAARRR-!" *Blaasstt-!*_ Red-eyes shot a meteor blast towards the Shadow.

"Go, Nekomata!" Rin exclaimed, with her pointing at the Shadow.

"Let's go, Seiyaryu! Holy Flame!"

_*__**ABLAAAAAZZEE-!**__*"ROOOOAAAAARRR-!" _Seiyaryu let out pinkish flames from its mouth.

"Go, Yoshitsune! Tempest Slash!" Kengo said, then he pointed his evoker at his temple, being the last one to summon his persona for tonight, as he's been holding it back for a while-from the beginning, specifically.

"_Huaaah! Hiya-!" _A sharp slash that can even bisect dimensions is sent towards the Shadow.

"My turn, Flame Swordsman, Flame Sword-!" Kyosuke compelled his persona to attack-

_**-ABLAAAAAAAZZZZEEE-!**_

A wave of flames is sent towards the Shadow.

"Take this, you freak of nature. Once more, Giant Soldier of Stone-!" Masato was about to do the same again, but-

"Wait, Masato! You're about to run out of Spiritual energy if you keep-"Kengo attempted to warn him, but-

"GO-!"

_BANG-!_

He went on ahead, anyway.

"_Huaaaarrgghh-!"_ Giant Soldier of Stone raised its fist for the third time.

"Tch, that idiot. Fine, come on, Yoshitsune! Support Giant Soldier of Stone!" Kengo compelled his persona to attack, as well.

"_GO-! ALL-OUT-ATTACK-!"_

They all exclaimed altogether-

"Take this, you monster-!" Kyosuke exclaimed once more.

_**BOOOOOOOMMM-!**_

That gathered power, and attacks, caused an explosion that echoed throughout the halls-

"We did it!" Haruka cheered.

"Yeah!" Rin cheered as well.

"No," Kyosuke informed, bluntly.

""Huh?""

Both girls said in unison.

"_Grooooaaaarr-!"_ The Shadow, albeit covered with burns and slashes all over it, remained standing.

"What!? Tha-That wasn't enough to take it down…!?" Haruka exclaimed in disbelief.

"Tch, what a monster." Kengo cursed with him gritting his teeth a bit.

"Tch, then, one more time-" Masato had pointed his evoker to his temple, but-

_click…_

…But it didn't do anything else, other than create a clicking sound of the trigger.

"Huh? Why…" Suddenly, Masato feels very weak, as he can't seem to maintain his balance, and-he fell down.

"O-Oi, Masato! MASATO-!" Kengo tended to him.

"Ehh!? O-Oi, Space Idiot! Get up! This is no time to sleep!" Haruka said.

"Tch, he used all of his SP energy, now. He doesn't have any strength left." Kyosuke said.

"Oi, Masato!" Kengo, who is kneeling beside the latter, called out. "Pull yourself together! Tch, I told you to wait earlier, didn't I!? You wasted all of your SP energy, and now you can't call out your persona, anymore!" He said, pulling Masato up, and taking his arm over his shoulder to raise him up.

-Then, the stomping of the Shadow pretty much turned everyone's attention to it.

"Tch, we have no choice. I'll take the rest of the blow! Hiyaaa-!" Kyosuke charged towards the Shadow-

"Oi, idiot brother!" Rin called out.

"Take this!"

_BANG-!_

"Flame Swordsman!" Kyosuke called out his persona once more.

"_Huaaaah!"_ _*__**ABLAAAAAAZZZEE-!***_

_***ABLAAAAZZZEEE-!* *ABLAAAAAZZEE-!***_

Waves of flames were sent against it. The Shadow, that is.

"_**Natsume Kyosuke! What are you doing!? At this rate, you, too, will run out of SP energy!**__" _After a rather long while, Kanata's voice is heard once more. _"__**Cease this, at once!**__"_

"No can do! I just have to pull out all the stops now!"

_BANG-!_

He pulled out the trigger with the evoker pointed at his temple, again.

"Flame Swordsman!"

_***ABLAAAAAZZZEE-!* *ABLAAAAAZZZEE-!* **__***ABLAAAAAZZZEEE-!***_

That sent out more flames, but Kyosuke is seriously out of SP now-!

"Oi, stop it! You can't take much more! Hm," Rin whimpered during the last part, contemplating on whether she should do _**that**_, but… … … …After much contemplating, and after enduring some nervousness, "STOP THIS-**ONII-CHAAANN-!**"

"Ah," Kyosuke, with those words echoing in his ears, stopped all of the sudden, as if he's just been teleported to "La-la" land. 'Onii… -chan…?' He thought, gleefully, and wondrously.

"EHH!? Rin the neko calling Kyosuke "Onii-chan!?" Masato, who is also out of energy, exclaimed, as he was re-energized by what Rin said.

"Yosh… **I FEEL MUCH MORE ENERGIZED TO TAKE YOU DOWN, NOOOWWW-!**" Kyosuke exclaimed in English as he just unleashed all of his full strength.

Haruka and Kengo sweat dropped.

"Wow, Onii-chan power." Kengo said feeling stupefied at Kyosuke's action.

"Yeah… Siscon power, too." Haruka said feeling stupefied, as well.

""Hm, hm.""

Both of them nodded in unison.

_**BOOOOOOMMMM-!**_

Suddenly, the Rampage Drive is engulfed in flames, then, it fell on the ground. Defeated. And it dissolved to nothing.

"…_**That was imbecile-like. Regardless, you were successful in defeating that Guardian**__."_ Kanata's voice sounded, apparently, even she was stupefied by Kyosuke's action, as evident of her tone, and noted that they defeated the Guardian.

"…Well, that went well."

"Ah... ah~~" Rin felt embarrassed and out of energy, and strength, due to her having have to shout some embarrassing words. "That was humiliating~~…"

"_**Huh? Wha-B-Behind you! Another Guardian is coming!**__" _Kanata's voice suddenly sounded alerted as she alarmed them of another impending doom!

"Huh?" Riki is the first to react,

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Rin and Haruka were next to follow,

"""Huh?"""

The other males were the last one to respond.

"""_SKEEEWWWW-!"""_

"_SKEEEEEWWW-!"_

"_SKEEEEWWWWEE-!"_

"_SKEEEEWWWW-!"_

Three eagle-like Shadows, followed by a flock of them, came soaring towards the group.

"Wha-What!?" Rin was the first to respond this time.

"Wh-Where did they came from!?" Haruka exclaimed, frightened.

"_**Tch, your previous battle has caused a lot of commotion, this time, you attracted even-Huh!? T-This presence… Is this… Ah, get out of there, NOW! Death is coming!**__"_

"WHAAT!?" Kyosuke, suddenly feeling a sense of dread, shouted.

"What? Who-Who is Death?" Rin asked as she and Haruka turned to Kyosuke.

"Death is the strongest Guardian of this dungeon. If we come across him… S-Shit, come on, let's go to the first floor-No, wait, let's find the access point!" He said, feeling agitated, and is in a extreme rush.

"O-Oi, why are you agitated?" Masato, feeling uneasy, asked.

"NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS! Let's get out of here, NOW!"

-At Kyosuke's suggestion, and demand, everyone ran for it to the other direction where they defeated the first Guardian Shadow, with the flock of eagle-like Shadows soaring to chase them out. Then, the sounds of chains are heard…

"Huh?" Riki heard them, as they are running.

"Huh? Wha-What was that!?" Haruka, feeling frightened and having a bad feeling about those chain sounds, asked, agitated as they keep running.

"That's Death! Even I can't beat him! We came across him before, and we almost die!" Kyosuke said, almost out of breath, with him out of SP now.

"Death? Who the hell is that!?" Masato asked.

"No time for questions! We have to get out of here NOW!" Kyosuke demanded extremely, as he quickened his pace.

-Suddenly,

_-Sharp-!_

"Ah!" Riki felt a sharp sensation,

"_**I am thou… Thou art I. From thy command, all enemies shall be obliterated. The tides of war is upon you… The war against such vile dark force that can be repelled in the name of God. Recite thy name, and all enemies shall be defeated in one night…**__"_

'…This presence… Is this… Ah,' Riki remembered that same feeling when he summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra, this feeling is the same… "… … …" He stopped running,

"Huh? O-Oi, Riki-kun!" She called out.

"Huh?" Kyosuke said, they all stopped as Riki has stopped running.

"Oi, Riki! What are you waiting for!? Let's go!"

"You can't fight all of those Shadows!" Kengo reasoned, but…

"… … …**Obelisk, The Great War God. Summon… Per… So… … … …ah**," Riki smiled wickedly, this is like last time, so… "…**Per-so-NA-!**" He said pointing the evoker at his temple,

_**BANG-!**_

He pulled the trigger, and a burst of blue lights erupted and gathered around him.

"_**HUUUAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH-!**__"_ The gigantic God of War, Obelisk The Great War God, is summoned, in the face of the Shadows.

"""Ah!"""

Everyone was stunned by that.

"_**Ah! N-Naoe!**__"_ Kanata called out, stunned at the development herself.

"Obelisk, GOD HAND CRUSHER-!" Riki beckoned for Obelisk to attack the horde of Shadows approaching-

"_**HUAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH-!**__"_ Obelisk raised its gigantic fist, with a wave of strong whirlwind gathering around it-IT'S GODLY-! And-!

_***BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTTTTCCCCHHHHTTT-!**__*_

"_Groooaaarrr-!"_

"_Groooaaarrr-!"_

"_Groooaaaaarrr-!"_

"""_GROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR-!"""_

All of the eagle-like Shadows have been pulverized by that Godly punch. Obelisk is immediately dismissed afterwards.

"… …" Riki is still standing at the same position, and he slowly put down his evoker.

"A-Amazing…" Masato said in awe.

"Riki-kun…" Haruka said, apparently, everyone was stunned by that show.

"Ah…Ah… I…" Suddenly, Riki collapsed.

"Ah! R-Riki!" Rin called out.

…

…

…Later, back at the lobby…

A greenish light erupted to the side, with everyone appearing at the device that is also greenish in color. Kyosuke is carrying Riki with his arm over his shoulder, just like Masato being carried by Kengo.

"Hm," Kanata, who has been here along with the rest, put down her headphones. "Welcome Back. Naoe," She smiled as she addressed him. She approached him, and Riki is released from Kyosuke. She touched both of his shoulders, "Well done. You have far exceeded my expectation."

"Eh?"

"Yeah!" "For sure!"

A-chan and Saya cheered, as they and the other member cheered Riki on that praise.

"Wow, Kanata giving praise to someone. That's new!" A-chan said.

"Silence, A-chan." She said as she has already put her hands off Riki's shoulder. Then she turned back to the group, "You all have done well, but, you were also reckless. Inohara! What were you thinking! If you have ran out of SP, you best not get involved with conflict any longer."

"Gr," Masato turned away, groaning, and embarrassed.

"Hehe, wow, being scolded by Futaki." Haruka teased him a bit.

"Shut up, you crazy maracas!" He bickered back, and they argued.

"But you know, Riki has really become quite asset to us." Kyosuke suddenly spoke up. "Looks like my decision to assign him as leader of Little Busters was a good one, right?"

"Ah," Kanata agreed. "Anyway, you all have done well. You should be proud of yourselves. Hm," She smiled, "Well then, school will start in the next day."

"Next day?" Riki asked.

"Ah, it's Saturday to-Oh, wait, it may have passed Saturday already by this hour…" Kanata recalling the time now…

"Oh, that's right…" 'That power… Power… of a god… …Do I have that…? Or… Was it the God of Luck that was behind me?'

A new social link has been formed-The Fool.

_FLASH-!_

…Riki could hear a voice.

_I am thou… Thou art I… Thou has created the Fool Social Link… Thy will be entrusted with the power of the people around you…_

_Flaasshh…!_

Riki received that gauge of power from the bonds with Little Busters.

"… …Amazing. Power through bonds… is the true power." He muttered,

…

…Later…

"That was amazing, Riki-kun! I didn't know you had that kind of power!" Haruka patted Riki to the back wildly, very impressed at his prowess.

…Flashback, earlier, after Riki had used Obelisk and he collapsed…

Riki had fallen on the ground, """RIKI-!"""

Everyone ran up to him,

"Oi, Riki, hang in there! Riki! RIKI-!" Rin exclaimed loudly,

…

…A while later…

Kyosuke carried Riki with his arm over Kyosuke's shoulder. "Damn, you really showed us something there. Hm," Turning to the direction ahead, "Looks like Death can't chase us, anymore. Not with us being near the stairway."

"The stairway?" Haruka asked.

"Ah, it's an haven of sort from Death. He can't come this far."

"Hm," Haruka felt amazed at that fact,

"But, you know," Turning to Riki who he is carrying, "That was damn COOL, Riki!" He smacked, a bit, Riki to the back.

"A-Ah."

"""YEAAAHHH-!"""

Everyone cheered and celebrated, showering Riki with applauses, and giving him smack to the back, with Masato's smack being the strongest, much to Riki's a bit of dismay.

"Ow! Th-That hurt…" He said.

"Oi, Masato! Don't go pouncing him, you idiot!" Rin kicked him on the leg.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow!" He said carrying and touching his leg that was kicked, "Dammit, when did you train your muscles so strong…?" He said jumping continuously to ease the pain.

"Idiot." Kengo muttered.

"Anyway, let's go, we can get out on the next floor. Looks like the access point is there." Kyosuke said, with him still carrying Riki over.

"Yeah! With Riki-kun around, we'll be safe!" Haruka cheered gleefully.

"Of course! He's our lucky charm, after all!" Kyosuke said as they already started marching.

"""YEAH-!"""

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 4: Into The Nightmare of Railing**

…Velvet room…

…In this velvet colored room that is inside a tent, the familiar scenery is right before Riki as he found himself sitting at the same seat of where he was sitting like last time. There's Kaede and Igor sitting at the same positions like last time, as well.

"It's so nice to see you again." Igor addressed.

"Ah," Riki slightly raised his head to turn to Igor and Kaede, "This place is…" Looking around, "Ah," Then he remembered his last visit here. Turning back to the two, "…Velvet room, right…"

"Yes. That is precisely as it is. *chuckle*, I see you remember us, and this place."

Kaede took this opportunity to speak up, "You have heard the call to awaken that has sounded and have stimulated during your leisure at your daily life. Wherein, in your daily life, you have subsequently heard the call to awaken, thus, enacting your glorious awakening."

"Eh? Oh," Recalling that time when he summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra, "Persona…"

"Yes, that is so." Igor slightly lowered his head, with his hands below his chin, still. "By the way… I see that it was Ra who heeded your calling last time. Then, your usual "mask", and one might say, your alter ego, persona, Red-eyes Black Dragon was also awakened."

Riki blinked once, "What is a persona…? Um, i-if you don't mind me asking. I've been rather confused about on why I received this power, and… I've been involved with a lot of things."

"Indeed, you have been caught in a situation regarding that of "Little Busters", and their exploration in the tower that you have ventured into. How did it come to be…? For what purpose does it exists…? Ah, regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions."

Riki blinked once again, "Do you know about it, Igor-san?"

Igor gently shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"I see…" Riki slightly looked down, then he turned his gaze back. "Then, um, wh-why am I here…?"

"*Chuckle*, be at ease, my dear boy. You are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you within your dream."

Riki blinked again, "My… dream?" He asked, looking about.

"Precisely," Igor gently nodded, "Do you remember what I had told you? That this place exists between dream and reality? Fufu, if you don't me asking, do you also recall the fortune that I have enlightened you with…?"

"Ah," Riki recalled having The Moon, and The Wheel of Fortune during his fortune-telling. "The Moon… and… The Wheel of Fortune…"

"*chuckle*, Remarkable, you have remembered."

"It is not often that someone would remember that of which that is seems of no relevance, I, myself, am impressed…" Kaede is smiling… quite cutely, too. Riki cannot help but blush a bit at that very cute face of hers.

"Well then…" At Igor's saying, Riki's attention is turned back to him. "If I may recite, I have not been able to decipher most of your fortune, but… The Moon represents mystery, it is…"

"Ah," Reflecting back on the previous events that has happened to him, "You mean… Tartarus? The Dark hour…? The Shadows…? Something that is hidden from a lot of people, and that only us know about…"

"Precisely," Igor nodded gently, "You are quite cunning, it is as you have ascertain. The "Dark Hour", the time period where the creatures of the night, Shadows, appear is something that a majority of humans do not know about, and it seems to be on the path of your enlightenment. Next, is the Fortune… So, how do you fare with your comrades?"

"…? Ah," Of course, Igor refers to Little Busters. "Fine, I suppose," He said, slightly looking down, and have turned his gaze a bit to the right.

"I see you still have uncertainty, be assured, that all bonds are unique and genuine, but of course… The power of one's heart… The heart can be strengthened through bonds, as you form bonds by getting involved with others, you will eventually develop your Social Links."

"Social Links…?"

"Yes," He weakly nodded,

-Then Kaede spoke up. "Social Links are not simply battle oriented things. In time, they will help you find the truth that you are seeking. So turn to them, should you need comfort."

"Just so. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." Igor warned Riki of that,

"Lost…?" Riki felt dread running through him upon hearing that, "You mean… …death?"

"Yes… Grievously so." Igor slightly lowered his gaze.

"… …" Riki doesn't know what to respond at, with that. "…Then, you're here…"

"Ah, I have almost neglected the purpose for why I summoned you here tonight, fufu, please forgive me. Now, for the time I will tell you, I will tell you of your fortune for every ordeal that will come."

"…? Fortune-telling?"

"Yes," He nodded, "And, of course, I will help you understand the nature of your power."

"…" Riki felt warmness coming from Igor, he smiled, quite sweetly at him and Kaede. "Thank you, Igor-san, Kaede-san. I'm really grateful to you two." He bowed in great gratitude. "I'll do everything I can to honor my commitment." He said with little enthusiasm.

Igor smiled, quite warmly. "Just so. We shall do our part to you, in return. Now then," Igor put his hand on the table, then he waved over, summoning forth tarot cards magically. Just like before, "We shall put the revelation on these cards."

"Your fate is decided by the cards." Kaede spoke up, again.

Igor then shuffled the cards with him waving his hand over them, then they were all over the desk, in every position that is appropriate and fitting. "Now then, for the first card…" He picked the one at the upper right-from his perspective-and it's-"Ah… …The Empress."

"…? Empress?"

"Yes… This represents happiness, glorious, fulfillment… Hm, this also represents romance…"

Riki's eyes widened at that, "Eh? R-Romance…? Th-That's…" He felt a bit embarrassed at that, in fact.

"Hm, very well. To shed more light in this prediction, the card indicating the future beyond that is-" Igor picked up the one at the left-from his perspective again-down side. "The Fortune. In the Upright position…"

"…? Huh? The card… just like before?" Riki had asked.

"Hm, yes… This means… Ah. Interesting."

"Eh? What is… interesting?" He cannot help but be curious,

Igor turned to him, "It seems you will encounter an ordeal that would soon make your life "Turn around", as one may put it. *Chuckle*, I am sorry. But that is all I could relate to you. For there are some things that are beyond my scope."

"Is… that so?"

Igor nodded weakly, "Just so." Then he lowered his head slightly. "Now then, time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. But, please, come again, and we may be able to shed more light into your enlightening path. For now, I assume you are tired. Please, rest easy…"

"Until we meet again." Kaede said.

Then, everything became dark…

…

…The next day, by the school gates…

…Riki has arrived at school with some other passing students passing through the gate.

"Yo! Riki!" Kyosuke called out from behind.

Riki turned around, "Ah, Kyosuke. Good morning."

"Ah, good morning." He stopped in front of Riki. "Well, getting used to the environment around here? There's not much fun to do at school nowadays, with kids nowadays seem to lack a goal in mind. Or you can say, they're not trying to have fun. Ahh, what a waste. They should enjoy the joyous of youth while they still can. They get to live that life once, after all."

"Eh…? Uh, a-ah." Riki didn't really understood all that, so he just gave a weak nod. "I guess you're right."

"Ah, yeah, huh." Kyosuke said with his eyes closed, "But, the main problem here is that people lack fun. Without fun, you won't find anything worth doing. Or something to achieve or yearn for, for that matter." He said as he started heading towards the main building, with Riki following.

"Yeah, you're right, huh." He said, following Kyosuke.

"Ah. Well, just don't try to stress yourself. Oh, that's right. There will be an assembly later. You should prepare for that."

"Assembly?"

"Ah. Futaki seems to have been elected as president of Student Council."

…

…Later, at the Auditorium…

A lot of students have been gathered. There will be a speech from the new student council president.

"-That concludes the main portion of today's assembly." Said the class representative in front, at the podium platform. "Next, we'll hear a word from the student council. Please welcome the new student council this year, Futaki Kanata!"

Round applauses were heard all over the auditorium.

"Wow, that girl is hot." One guy said.

"Shh, I heard she can be pretty strict. So don't let her hear you say that."

"Really?"

Riki could hear them from behind.

'Wow, she's really popular…' He thought, as he gave applauses like the rest of everyone here, then, Kanata entered the stage, and went to the podium.

"Thank you for your introduction." She said over the microphone. "Well then, I will have-Hm," Noticing how everyone is noisy, Kanata could only-"BE SILENT! YOU ARE ALL ALREADY OLDER THAN ELEMENTARY STUDENTS! SO START BEHAVING LIKE PROPER HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS, OTHERWISE, YOU WILL ALL BE ABIDING BY THE STRICT POLICY OF THE SCHOOL RULES AND REGULATIONS!" … …At that shouting, everyone remained silent. "…Now then, I wish to impart to you some of our own agreed stipulations regarding…"

'Wow… She's really cool… Compared to her, it's like we're… …nothing.' Riki thought.

…

…Later, at the 2nd floor hallway…

"Wow, that was some speech! And geez, she didn't have to yell." Masato said inserting his finger on his ear, he, Riki, Kyosuke and Kengo are walking altogether.

"Hmph, you can expect that from someone like her, though." Kyosuke said.

"True that."

"Does she… always do something like that when… well, whenever someone is seen misbehaving on her eyes?" Riki asked.

"Ah, sounds about right. Well, that, and she tends to be very straight-and one tracked in her mind."

"Ah… Then, she's… …She's very smart, and yet…" Riki said that with his gaze downcast, a bit. Understanding what Kyosuke meant. "She's not wise enough to take a standing that is proper…"

"Ah, sound about right. She's smart, and yet she's not smart. Haha, quite a paradox, actually."

"Hm, I've seen people like that. But," They suddenly stopped as Kengo started speaking. They saw a group of girls peering at the Student Council room. "She's pretty popular with the girls. It's like she's a prime example for them."

"Huh, prime example, my ass. Well, there's something I gotta do. I'll see you around." Kyosuke went to the other direction, and left.

"Ah, I guess he was kinda bored, huh?" Masato, understanding Kyosuke's feeling, said sarcastically without looking at the latter.

"Eh?" Riki, however, is a bit confused, and has turned to Masato. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry. Of course you wouldn't know." Masato said scratching the back of his head. "You see, those two have a bit of rivalry."

"Rival… Eh?" He was surprised at that. "Kyosuke and… Futaki-san?"

"Right," Kengo spoke up. "Kyosuke tends to be… rebellious, I suppose, if words would describe it. He's always dragging us into something interesting, or at least, _he_ thinks so."

"Ah. Always suggesting something stupid, or something like that. Hell, even I can see through that it's impossible!" Masato said.

"Ah… Even an idiot like you can see through it." Kengo said, sounding sarcastic.

"Hey! You think I'll let you call me an idiot and-" They bickered, while Riki was deep in thought.

'Kyosuke and Futaki-san are… rival? Ah,' Riki cannot help but feel ticklish at the thought, as if he's going to laugh. 'Come to think of it, Futaki-san seems to think that he's quite reckless sometimes, and I suppose I kinda noticed that for some time…' Recalling those times where Riki saw Kanata refraining Kyosuke from time to time, like throwing a cup of tea on his head for being credulous at times, which is, perhaps, justified. 'Hm, well, overall, they get along well…"

"Ah! It's Naoe-kun and the others!" A-chan's voice is heard from behind.

"""Huh?""" The three-with Kengo and Masato about to settle things with a fight or something-turned around where the source of the voice came from.

Behind them are Saya and A-chan walking side by side.

"Yo, Riki-kun! How are you doing in school?" Saya asked Riki, in a rather gleeful manner.

"Eh? Oh, uh… I-It's fine. Even though…" Riki cannot help but feel wondrous, and skeptic all the same, as he looked back on the day he transferred here. It's been one surprise, after another. Him getting involved with the Dark Hour set of events, him getting to join Little Busters and their excursion into Tartarus, and… Of course, them investigating it to find why the Dark Hour exists, and somehow end it, once and for all. "I'm fine with it all." He said with an usual expression, as much as possible.

"Hm, I see. Well, things might be difficult sometimes, but hey-!" She pointed at him with a playful manner, "You are probably the most luckiest among us, you being our lucky charm and all!"

That made the others turn to him.

"Heh, yeah, you're one lucky guy, Riki!" Masato said grinning, a bit.

"Hm, well, compare to Masato, you're quite an extraordinary lucky guy." Kengo said.

"Hey! Don't think I can't hear you from here! I'm not deaf, and I can settle things with you right-"

"Ah, ignore those idiots…" Saya said feeling annoyed at the usual bickering of Kengo and Masato-where they would decide to settle things to see who's stronger. "Anyway, Futaki said to tell you to come at the Student Council room later once everyone there has left, with the exception of her." She tells Riki.

"Eh? Why?"

"Ah, it has something to do with Tartarus. I'll be there shortly, anywhere, don't be late, Riki-kun. See ya!" She and Saya, who gave Riki a wink as they go to the other direction, left waving at him.

'A meeting at the Student Council room…?' He wondered aloud in his mind. Then, with both Masato and Kengo talking loudly, and threatening one another, his attention is brought back to his own situation-

"Yeah? You wanna settle things outside, now!?" Masato threatened,

"Hmph, if only we could, so that I can finally put a stop to your mouth-droning ways, right now. You're always like-"

"Shut up!"

-They continue to bicker, much to Riki's own awkwardness, and worry. And he became extremely worried-

…

…Later, at the Student Council Room…

...Everyone has already left, but, Kanata called up a meeting here. Haruka is looking out through the glass to see if the coast outside is clear. There's a pair of female students passing, and they seem to not care of what is going on inside the Student Council Room.

And inside this room, are Little Busters, and the members of the Student Council who are aware of the Dark Hour, and are handlers of Little Busters, one way or another.

Haruka came back to the gathering desk to report, she sat beside Rin. "Okay, no one is here now. We can begin with our secret operation meeting."

Kanata sweat dropped at the way she referred to this. "This isn't a game, Saigusa. So don't speak in a liverish manner about this. Ahem, now, to proceed on with the purpose of this meeting-" Kyosuke suddenly raised a hand,

"Before that, are you sure we should be using this room? Our group is recognized as a school club from the school authorities' perspective, but, there a lot of gossipers in this school. You think it's safe that we gather here without them noticing that a bunch of students from different year, like me being a senior to you all, would gather altogether, and not attract attention. And if you must know, this school is quite sturdy, they keep reporting what is happening inside the Student Council Room."

"…A valid question, I concur. But, with the eyes of the authorities being befallen to us, we won't have any problems or any insecurities about such thing. So fear not," Kanata assured in a one way or another.

"Hm, is that so? Well, I got nothing to say if that's what you've decided already."

Kanata turned back to the others, "Now, to proceed on, since you're all new to the recent excursion at Tartarus, and we cannot specifically explained of this occurrence, unlike us who have already at least shared our own experience with that mysterious tower that only appear during the Dark Hour."

"…? So? What is it about it? We're just going to explore more of its floors, right?" Haruka, perhaps feeling inferior at Kanata's standing, asked all of the sudden.

"No, there's more to it. We couldn't tell you before, since all sort of things happened altogether at the same time, and-" Saya showed a bandage-wrapped up around her right arm.

"Eh? Tokido-san, where did you get…?" Riki, expressing concern, asked.

"Ah, ah. During the day when the dorm was attacked, Saya was injured from holding a bunch of larva Shadows." A-chan said.

"Oh," Remembering that day where Riki summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra, were the others fighting too, during that time…? "Then, what were you…"

"On regards to that, we also wish to add additional background check," Kanata spoke in a professional tone, "I would say that it would seem that Dark Hour is more than we thought-this, is also in regards to our own activities from this day forward-and-Ahem, excuse me." Taking a deep breath, Kanata prepared herself. "Very well, to start things off, would you believe me if there are other people other than us who are aware of the Dark Hour…?"

"""Eh?"""

Those who are new to fighting-and excursion in the Dark Hour-responded in unison.

"Other people… than us? You mean… Other persona-users?" Rin asked.

"A valid thinking. But no, that is not what we're inferring to you all." Kanata said, as she put her hands under her chin, and them resting on the desk to support her, as well. "There are other people involved with the Dark Hour-But, the down side of it is that… …We are aware of it, but we have the means to defend ourselves from those that lurk in the _night of shadows_… Shadows."

"Eh…?" Riki seems to be begin to get the gist of this situation, or what Kanata is inferring to. "You mean… …other people… who are not persona-users are conscious during the Dark Hour…?"

"""Eh?"""

Those who are new at this, with the exception of Riki, turned to him, as he just said that out, out loud.

"Oh, very smart, Riki-kun. As expected of our leader." Saya said.

"Eh? You mean… Some people… are awake during the Dark Hour!?" Rin said standing up due to great shock at this revelation.

"Calm yourself, Rin-san. We'll get to the bottom of this soon enough. And, to clarify, yes, Naoe's theory was correct, as that was what we were discussing earlier on."

"Discus…? You mean, you mean to tell us that there are other people who are not unconscious-Oh, th-that's…"

"Ah, ah… We're not sure either if they're sleeping or unconscious. Though, in this state, normal people should be safe from the Shadows. Or even people for that matter." A-chan spoke up, informing some additional info.

"Eh? R-Really…?"

"Ah," She nodded quite eagerly, "We tried to drill those coffins out, but it seems they're quite impregnable."

"""Impregnable?"""

The other members asked.

"You mean to tell that they cannot be attacked-or harmed, regardless of any…?" Mio asked, having spoken now, ever since… …a long while, in fact.

'…Nishizono Mio-san… Hm, she rarely speaks. Even when our first excursion at Tartarus, she didn't spoke much to us, and was keeping her distance…' Recalling that time when they first finished their first expedition at Tartarus, Mio was keeping her distance as she was fixing their stuff or devices that they brought to Tartarus, and she didn't spoke a word then. 'She is quite quiet, isn't she?'

"Is that the case?" Mio asked, again.

"Ah," A-chan nodded eagerly again. "Well, that, and we still don't know why that is."

"One thing that we must inform is that those who lack the potential to summon their personas may become prey during the hour when the Dark Hour is present, to this, anyone who may not… …may become prey to the Shadows." Kanata said a bit darkly.

"""Ah,"""

This made the other members feel agitated, and scared, a bit.

"Unable… You mean they'll be killed by the Shadows?" Rin asked.

Kanata shook her head a bit, as in to respond to that. "No, we don't believe so. The Shadows do not kill their own prey, they prey on them, feed on their minds, and… It seems they're feeding on the darkness of someone."

"""Eh?"""

They responded in unison again.

"Have you all ever wondered what the Shadows are?" Kanata asked as in to respond to their curiosity.

"Huh? Aren't they just monsters that persona-users are supposed to defeat? Like, that's why there's persona-users?" Masato said, stupefying everyone else.

Kengo put his hand on his head, in annoyance, "You're really are an idiot, are you? This is not a game, Masato. Things are bound to be serious in this kind of stuff."

"Huh?"

"Ah… Ah. The Shadows are said to be hailing from _inside_ the humans themselves." Kyosuke informed, this time, even he is using a bit of dark tone.

"""Eh?"""

Again, the unison responses from the other members.

"I-Inside…? Wh-What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"Are you saying that humans are the ones producing the Shadows?" Rin asked, surprising everyone.

"Hm, a mild response, Natsume Rin-san." Kanata said putting her hands together, with the tip of her fingers touching her chin. "From the research that were conducted by the Futaki Family, they said that those who have strong or larger egos may manifest their own darkness. These darknesses-Shadows-linger to where no normal humans go, the Dark Hour."

"Huh…? Th-Then, where and when did the Dark Hour started…?" Riki asked, curious about the origins of the Hour that has been eluding them, now.

"Ah, another mild question. I appreciate your curiosity, Naoe-san. Hm, to answer that, I'm afraid we don't have answers ourselves. That is why we are exploring that tower of the night where none are awake, with the exception of those who may have the potential to summon their reflection of self, persona." Kanata said with an understanding tone.

"So, what? That's it? That's what you came to tell us? And I'm not trying to be bored here, but we're already aware that perhaps you don't know why it exists, as you guys told us to investigate the tower to find the answer to that." Masato said something wise, which seems to have mildly surprised some of the others.

"You finally said something smart, for once. At least your brain is not cut in half." Kengo said, feeling both impressed and annoyed at Masato.

"They're together, dammit!" He responded back, which was to be expected.

"Then, Futaki-san, was there something else… Ah, about those people you said that they may be conscious during…"

"Hm, your mind is open, that is appreciable, Naoe-san. Being the leader of Little Busters, I will entrust you as my own right hand."

"""Eh!?"""

The others responded in unison, and they all turned to Riki in unision, which, he himself was greatly surprised at Kanata's choice of words.

"Hm, well, since you managed to save our bacons _twice _now, I'm guessing you'll be fine there on that position." Kyosuke said.

"A-Ah, I… guess." Riki said.

"But, are you sure…? This is all new to you, and we pretty much dragged you into this entire mess…" Rin said being sympathetic.

"Uh, no, don't trouble yourself over it." Riki said raising his hands, as if in defense. "Actually," He put them down, "If you guys didn't told this-or any of this to me, I may have ended up in worse fates."

"Hm, agreed. Then it's a good thing that you came to us." Kengo said.

"Hm, yeah," Masato said putting his hand on his chin, thinking. "Come to think of it, maybe we should keep an eye out on-"

"Shut up. You're about to say something stupid again." Kengo berated him, without looking at the latter.

"Anyway, as we were saying, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. These people, who may become prey to the Shadows if they're not persona-users, are those of people we're trying as much as we can to detect. Otherwise… …They would become… …"The Lost"…" Kanata said darkly…

"""Eh?"""

They responded in unison.

"The… …lost?" Mio asked. "What do you mean?"

Kanata turned to her, "Are you all aware of the "Apathy Syndrome" symptom that has been airing on the news recently?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean that sickness that they said that it's due to stress, and that some people are acting very energy-less…?" Haruka asked, suddenly speaking all of the sudden.

"Correct. They're the ones who get preyed on the Shadows. Once the Dark Hour passes, we may see them as someone whose mind has been devoured. They become like living corpses that wander about…"

"Oh… W-Wait, are you saying that they're zombies!?" Haruka became frightened at the thought.

"Not particularly. They're more or less acting like drones, in which they're not harmful, but they may be harmful to themselves, in the process. That is why, in order to save them, we still must continue investigating the tower, as much as possible."

"Well, that's what we came to tell you." A-chan said, as if concluding the meeting.

Everyone turned to each other, as if questioning each other about what they just heard. Then, they all turned back to Kanata.

"I know what you are all thinking, in this case, our excursion in the darkness will no longer be just to explore and investigate Tartarus, but, to also save the city from those abominable creatures who may prey on the innocents, that is all. That is all what we came to tell you. Dismiss." Kanata concluded that, as if that's all there is to hear from it all.

…

…Later, in the afternoon…

…It's already after school, and Riki is walking down the hall where there's no one, but him. 'This is all so… interesting, and yet… dark.' He thought, recalling the meeting they had earlier. Riki is on his way to the path towards the school gate, as in to go back to the dorm, but…

"Hm~, which way was the principal office…~?" A female, and very cute, voice reached his ears.

"Huh?" Turning to the right, he saw a very cute girl, who is not wearing the same female uniform as the other girls in this school, and she seems to be absent-minded as she's looking in all sort of direction, as if lost. **(Character Introduction: Komari Kamikita)**Riki blinked, "That's…"

"Hm~hm~" She keeps pouting cutely as her finger is on her chin, thinking, while being absent-minded at the same time.

"…" Riki cannot help but offer an aid, but… "Is there something you're looking for?"

_-Switch-!_

_-Suddenly, the other guy will now take over…_

_Flaaaasssshhh-!_

…_This is now "Yami Riki"_.

"…Is there something you're looking for?" He said emotionless-ly.

"Hm? Ah, you're a student." She said, sounding absent-minded. "Um, do you know where the principal office is?" She asked, with her index finger raised, for some reason.

"…? Principal…? Hm, I've just transferred here, too. So I don't know the premises much."

"Eh?" She blinked, seems to be greatly surprised at that, "Really? Ah, then we're the same! I just transferred here this spring! Hehe~, but, it seems Spring is about to be over now."

'…You should say 'come to past', not like that… It sounds childish…' He thought of her absent-minded, due to her demeanor. "Well, there's a map by the hallway. You should be able to find your way there."

"Eh? Really? Hm~," She put her finger on her chin again, absent-mindedly thinking. "Now why didn't I saw that…?"

"… …Then, see you." Riki went past her, then-

"Ah," She suddenly grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "Please wait a minute, I'm… I don't know my way around here." She put her hands together, in a praying pose. "Can you take me there…?" She tilted her head cutely, and asked that very cutely.

"… …Ah. Sure thing."

"Really? Yay! I'm so happy you're so nice! I was afraid I may get lost again. Ha~I got lost three times on the way here…~"

"…? Three times?"

"Eh~I got lost at the shopping district, while some girls pointed me at the right way. Then, I got lost at the station~"

'…It should be easy to find your way there. Why would you get lost…?' Riki cannot help but sweat drop at this girl. "…By the way, I'm Naoe Riki. Pleased to meet you."

"Eh? Oh, a-ah! My big brother always tell me to introduce myself first, before I escort-oh, I mean, get escorted by somebody!" …She must love raising her finger, as she did so, once again, as she has said that. And she's very cute for doing so. "I'm Kamikita Komari," She said bowing, "Nice to meet you, Naoe Riki-san."

"… …Let's go. I'll lead you to principal office."

"Hai!" She enthusiastically followed.

…

…Later, at the third floor hallway…

After searching for the principal office at the map at the lobby hall, Riki has led Komari here.

"Wow, this place is so huge! Haha, it's easy to get lost in." She said as she continues to enthusiastically follow Riki.

'…I remember Noumi-san who also got lost last time…' He recalled that time he met Kud, and helped her up, and gave an offer or advice. "…We're almost there."

_-Switch-!_

..._Flaaashh!_

…The usual Riki took over now.

"We're almost there now. You can take of things from here, right?"

"Eh? Oh, ah…" She seems to be uncertain, and she raised her finger again as she thought absent-mindedly again, and she looked a bit upward, though she's not really looking at something above.

'…Ah, she can't help but make me nervous if I just leave her alone. Well, I'll just have to see, I guess.' He thought to himself, then he led her to the principal office.

…

…Later, in front of the Principal office…

"This is it. You can come in inside." Riki said gesturing towards the door, imploring that she can come in as she wishes.

"Hm~ So this is the place. Ah~" She sighed, cutely. "And it took me so long to get here."

"Well, uh, good luck. Then," As he was about to leave,

"Ah, wait~!" She grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Eh? Wha-What is it?"

"I… I don't know what I'd do if… Hm… …You look like…"

"Eh…?"

"…My big brother…" She said with a moe expression as she's looking at him to the eyes.

"…Big… brother?"

"… … …" She won't let go, for some reason.

"…Um, do you want me to… accompany you still?"

"Hm, … …Hm," She nodded slowly, and weakly, and cutely.

"… …Okay."

"Hm," She smiled.

…

…

…Later, after their visit to the principal office…

Riki and Komari came out of the office.

"Well, thank goodness you were admitted." Riki has turned around, and said that to her.

"Hm," She nodded. "Thank you. Hehe~, I was a little scared there, but… You were there with me, and… …You're really are like my big brother."

"Hm, but, I don't know your big brother, but… Well, I'm honored by your words, but… You can also stand up with you supporting yourself."

"Eh…?" She blinked twice, "Myself…?" She said pointing at herself with the same finger she's been raising.

"Ah, you can respect yourself. Do not ashamed yourself, and simply keep loving yourself."

"Love… my… myself… Ah, hm!" She nodded eagerly, like a child. "Thank you! Wow, you're really wise and strong!"

"Huh?" Riki was taken by surprise at that, and he blinked twice. "Strong?"

"Ah, you're really strong. Hehe,"

"…" 'I'm honored, but…' He seems to have a bit of downcast gaze as he looked at Komari in the eyes, "Well, I'll be going now." He started walking away.

"Eh? You're going… already…?"She said, a bit sad, at seeing him leave. "Hm~ … …Hm~" She put her finger on her chin again, absent-mindedly thinking. "…Then…"

"… …" Riki is looking at her as he's walking. "Well, I hope everything would all right with you. See you." He quickened his pace,

"Ah, ah…" She reached out, a bit, as he left. "… …Riki… -kun."

…

…

…Days have passed ever since, and the group had led normal lives wherein at day, they would attend school. And at times, during midnight, they would go on excursions at the tower. At one point, Kyosuke had suggested to Riki to join a club.

-One point, at the hallway…

"Hey, Riki, have you joined any club?"

"Eh? Club…?"

"Ah, somewhere where you will have lots of fun. Hm, then, if you want to, you could join any of the three clubs."

"Three clubs…? You mean there aren't anymore?"

"Ah, well, due to some minor problems-which, fitted together, they make quite a major problem-some club rooms aren't available. Tch, talk about boredom, I was hoping to join at some of them."

"Oh, is that so? I didn't know you were into club, Kyosuke."

"Heh, even a guy like me like to spend with some pals. Well, see ya." He waved goodbye.

"Ah. I'll see you again." Riki himself waved goodbye, as he went to the other direction.

"Ah, take care of yourself."

"Ah." Both went their separate ways.

-That was it.

The days have passed, and it's been almost like three weeks, and…

…May 9, 2011…

…At school, after school…

School has just ended. And Riki was packing his stuff.

"Yo, Riki!" Masato came to greet him.

"Ah, Masato. Hello,"

"Ah, hello. Yosh!" He put on a muscle pose, "Spring is over, and my muscles are still strong as ever!"

"Hehe," Riki can only share laughter with his usual antics.

"Hmph, like you ever stop being a drone to your muscles." Kengo came to greet them-and mock Masato, as usual.

"Huh? What was that!?" Again, they bicker-and threatened to have a fight, to see who's stronger.

"Don't you guys… get tired of doing this…?" Riki, feeling a bit wary of this usual antic, asked.

""Hm? What was that, Riki?""

They both asked, as if they've both-maybe they are-have been caught into their bickering too deeply, that they didn't heard what Riki said.

Riki sweat dropped. "Uh, n-nothing. You two are really getting along, and… uh…"

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaasshh-!_

…"Yami Riki" took over.

"…Both of you are strong. But… I don't know who to deem as stronger." He said emotionless-ly.

"A-Ah. Well, hmph," Kengo closed his eyes with a prideful expression, "Well, it's natural. We still don't know which one of us is stronger."

"Yeah? Well, why don't we settle this right now? And see who's-No, I'll prove I'M the strongest!"

"Hmph, you think you can defeat me?"

"Yeah, and why do you ask!?"

"Was there a point of asking?"

_-Sliide!_

"Hey-! Would you guys stop this idiocy already!?" Haruka suddenly came inside this class. Then, she took notice of Riki. "Oh, Riki-kun! Your girly face is on sight!"

"… …" Riki had his emotionless face still on.

"Oh, hey, it's not right to keep a girl hanging after that friendly greeting!" She pouted for not being fazed at her teasing.

""Huh?""

Which both Kengo and Masato found a bit insulting from her.

"Hey, now that's unreasonable." Masato said.

"Ah. Riki-san is reasonable, and composed person. He's not someone who would fall to old tricks."

Haruka had a vein popped at her head, at that. "What-!?"

-Suddenly, Kanata came from behind her.

"Saigusa, stop that. You're being disrespectful."

_-Pot-!_

"Ow!" Haruka got hit by a fan on her head, by Kanata.

"…" This fan seems to be of disciplined fan, as there's kanji of that. She put it aside, "Ah, Naoe. I would like to have a word with you."

Riki composed himself a bit, "What is it?"

"Recently, Nishizono-san has picked up trace of Shadow activity outside the tower."

"…Outside? Wasn't this like… something that has happened from time to time?"

"Ah, as I have mentioned to you all. The "Apathy Syndrome" cases that have been filing up in the city were actually done by Shadows, it is imperative that we would be able to prevent them from occurring. But-Recently, there has been a strong Shadow activity going on."

"""Huh?"""

Everyone responded in unison.

"To that, I would like for you to gather Little Busters at the command room. Do you understand?"

"…Understood." He said, emotionless-ly.

"Hm, then, that is all. I shall be dismissed." She said, excusing herself.

"Gr," Haruka gritted her teeth in a bit of frustration. "You don't have to act formal! We're all friends here, so act normally!"

Kanata stopped at her tracks, at that. "…And you should stop disrespecting others. Especially Naoe-san. He's already having heavy responsibilities that he's attending to. Unlike you who keep neglecting your own responsibilities." She countered-back, and left.

"Grr," She gritted her teeth in anger, again.

"…You know, we can't exactly disagree with her." Kengo said.

Both Masato and Riki nodded.

"What she said was true." Riki stated.

"Ah," Masato agreed.

"Gr," Which only made Haruka angrier, and turned to them-"You guys don't know anything about this! So SHUT UP-!" She ran away, angry.

"…"

"…"

"…" The three boys were left hanging there.

"…What a spoiled girl." Riki said emotionlessly.

"Ah, well, we're used to it." Kengo said.

"Hm, well, that and she took my diary once." Masato said.

"Hm," Riki groaned, a bit.

End of Chapter 4

**Note: Next chapter is mirroring the monorail event in Persona 3 where Komari would also join Little Busters. As for the specific info or events… You'll just have to see. And the title is the same title of this chapter, with "part 2" on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I am appreciative of the review, and is very grateful to it, and the sender, I suppose. This chapter is rather very long. So, well, you just have to see. Perhaps consider it as thanks for the review in which I was actually able to send two chapters in one day. But, I need to hear more, or see more reviews-or at least, I want to hear what other readers think of this. If not… Well, I suppose I'll just have to fine the right motivations again. Should people send me reviews, I might be speed up a bit… Well, that's up to you all. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 5: Into The Nightmare of Railing part 2**

…May 9, 2011…

...At the Command Room, before midnight…

…The sounds of keyboard buttons being tapped are the only sounds you can hear in this room at the moment. Kanata is all alone in this room, sitting by the console of the huge computer screen in front of her.

…_tick… tock… tick… tock… tick-Sharp-!_

…_**Waaaaaaaarrrrrpppp~~!**_

_**Daaaaaarrrrrrkkkkknnnneeeesssss-!**_

…The surrounding became greenish in color, and that oppressive atmosphere that is usually present when the Dark Hour strikes is ever present at this time.

-Suddenly, someone came in.

It's Kyosuke.

"Yo, you're still at it?" He said as he greeted Kanata who was snapped out of her reserved world-her reserved activity that she's very deeply into that she doesn't seem to be acknowledging what's going on in her surrounding-and she turned to Kyosuke with a bit of annoyed expression.

"Knock first, before you come in, Natsume." She said, then she returned to what she was doing.

"…Really? Hm, yeah, I guess it's a bit rude of me." He said, then he approached Kanata while scratching the back of his head with a bit of embarrassment. "Well? How is it going?"

"…I've been trying to improve the scan network of Nishizono-san. But-"

_Keplunk,_

The door opened. Mio came in.

"I'm sorry I'm-Oh, Natsume Kyosuke-san. Good evening." She greeted Kyosuke.

"I don't know if "good evening" is the proper greeting at this "hidden" hour, and stop calling me "-san", it makes me feel itchy sometimes." Kyosuke said scratching his left shoulder a bit, upon being mentioned by the suffix "-san".

"…Understood."

"Nishizono-san, glad you could came. What can you tell from this scan network?" Kanata asked.

"Ah, I will get to it right away." She approached the console, intending to scan the network scan on the screen.

_Flaash-!_

She summoned her persona-which she is able to do so without the aid of an evoker. Something that the group have still found out of why that is.

"Whoa! Hey, don't just summon your persona without warning us of how much you can cover."

"I apologize." She said to Kyosuke, who was taken aback suddenly as Lucia's size is rather large that she appearing all of the sudden might catch someone off guard-or maybe even push them due to her size perhaps not fitting to a specific area. "I-"

"In any case, what can you tell of the situation?" Kanata cut in.

She turned to her, and nodded. "Hm," Mio closed her eyes, concentrating.

"By the way," Kyosuke put his arms at the back of his head, a typical pose for some guys, "I thought you couldn't scan outside of Tartarus?"

"I did. Though, with Nishizono-san acting as a coach for this, we may be able to scan some of the wider areas." Kanata said looking at Mio who is concentrating.

"Hm, is that so? But you know," Turning to the screen, "If an enemy do come, perhaps… Hm, well actually, looking back on our past battles, the power of personas seems to be much more broader than I thought… We even got someone who has managed to summon more than one personas." Kyosuke recalled those times where Riki has called upon The Winged Dragon of Ra, Red-eyes Black Dragon and The God of Obelisk. They were rather intriguing times, in fact. "Hm," He smirked, "There's something special about his ability."

Kanata turned to the screen, "Yes… Even Naoe-san has not been in battle like the rest of us, he seems to be finding this to be an easy task to accomplish. Hm," She, too, smirked, a bit. "There is something special about him. It's not been that long since his awakening either." She recalled that time when Riki summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra to save both Rin and Haruka.

"I have to admit, I was surprised, too. But in the end, it may be up to him whether or not he can reach his full potential."

"Hm," Kanata continued with her work, then-

_Biip, biipp-!_

"Huh?" Kanata was taken by great surprise as she just detected something. "It's a Shadow!"

""…!""

Both Kyosuke and Mio were taken by great surprise, unexpectedly.

"What!?" Mio exclaimed, and dismissed her persona.

"What!? You actually found one!?" Kyosuke asked, feeling excited, and nervous, all the same.

"Wait, something is off. This reading… It's too big. We've never usually encountered something like-Ah!" Kanata gasped, as she just thought of something worse and excited at the same time…

""Ah…!""

Kyosuke and Mio exclaimed in unison.

"You mean… It's one of THEM!?" Kyosuke asked, feeling excited even more now.

"N-No way…! Impossible!" Mio exclaimed.

Kanata turned back to the screen, "No, there's no other explanation."

"Well then, this is gonna be some fun." Kyosuke said grinning like a kid. "I'll wake up the others." He said going to the side, and pushing an emergency button.

_-__**Alarm, alarm, alaarm-!**_

That sounded the alarm for the entire dorm.

…

…Later, at the Command room…

_Keplunk!_

"Kanata!" A-chan exclaimed, she and the others have arrived here.

"Yo! Sorry we're late!" Masato exclaimed.

"Where is it!? I'm so pumped now, I'm ready for battle!" Saya said with her gear perfectly prepared.

Everyone lined up in position in front of Kanata, Mio and Kyosuke.

"All right, looks like everyone is here now." Haruka said as she has observed everyone's presence.

"I'm still sleepy, though. _yaaawwnn._" Rin said yawning as she has said that.

"Wake up, Rin. This isn't a game." Kyosuke scolded her a bit.

Both Kengo and Kanata sweat dropped at him for doing that, though.

''Look who's talking, as you get excited about all of this…''

They both thought at the same time.

Kanata then faced everyone.

"We detected another Shadow that is outside the tower, Tartarus. We're not clear of the situation fully just yet, but we think it's another big one."

"""…! _gasp!"""_

Some of the others gasped at that.

"Bi-Big…!?" Haruka asked, a bit frightened and excited.

"You mean like that one when Riki had awakened to his power!?" Rin asked.

Kanata nodded.

"Correct. We still-"

"But hey, this is BIG-!" Masato said feeling excited about all of this.

"Inohara! Be silent this instant!" Kanata berated him for being a loud-mouth.

"But, Kanata! This means…" A-chan said expressing concern.

"Ah, we're not sure if we are even capable of tackling this kind of adversary. But, most of the people in the vicinity don't know the Dark Hour exists. But half of the city is destroyed, there will be panic. That must be avoided at all cost!" She shouted at that last sentence.

…Everyone turned to each other, they were silent for a while, then they nodded.

"Understood. We'll try the best we can." Riki assured.

Kanata nodded in approval. "Very good."

"Well, we gotta do this, might as well go all the way!" Masato said putting on a pose-muscle pose-in which he showed off his muscles.

Kengo turned to him, with an annoyed expression. "Shut up."

"Yosh, have to destroy evil… Count me in!" Rin said.

"I'll do it! I won't let it destroy the city!" Haruka said. Then she turned to Riki, "Especially…"

"Hm?" Riki, in turn, turned to her.

"… Hm, hm, hmhm~" She giggled for some reason.

"…?" A huge question mark appeared above Riki's head, as a result.

"Saigusa! Do not take this lightly-and especially don't treat it like a game! People could be harmed from this if the result are a failure!" Kanata berated her a bit.

She turned back, "I know that! And I'm very serious about this!" She complained, and stated her intent.

"Hmph," Kanata ignored her with a scoff, then turned back to Riki. "Naoe, I know you were not taking the lead during last month battle with another big Shadow." Riki recalled that last Shadow who assaulted this dorm last month…

"Hm," He felt a bit tensed at Kanata's presence at the moment.

"Wait, we gotta get our equipment!" A-chan said. Then she turned to Saya. "Tokido-san, let's go!"

"Hm!" She said.

They both ran downstairs to fetch everyone's equipment.

Kanata felt irritated as they acted without permission. "Tch, those two… They should at least inform us of their intent. Well then," Turning back to business at hand. "Naoe-kun, you're in charge of this one."

Mio was the first to express her doubt about that. "Are you sure about that…? He's not been here long, and… Maybe he cannot-"

"**Yes**, he can." Kanata emphasized on the "yes" part. "He has done well until now. And I doubt that he'll falter, having already shown impressive prowess."

"…" Mio was silenced at that.

"Hey, relax! We're all together! So we got it cover!" Masato boasted cheerfully and enthusiastically.

"He said something not idiotic for once, so yeah, we're all gonna be okay." Kengo assured as well.

"Hm, I'll give it my all!" Rin said enthusiastically.

"We're counting on you…" Kanata said to Riki.

"…" Riki thought of letting the 'other guy' take over.

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaasshh-!_

"Yami Riki" is now in control.

"…Understood." Riki said with an emotionless face.

"Hm," Kanata smiled in approval. She then turned back to Mio, "Nishizono-san, scan the area of where we last detected the Shadow. It may not have gone far, but we must ascertain its location."

"Roger." She said, then,

_Flaash-!_

-she summoned her persona, Lucia, to scan the area.

Kanata turned back to the group. "We'll meet you in front of the station."

"…? "We?" Oh, you…" Riki could guest what she's about to say…

Kanata nodded, "Ah. Tokido-san and I will be participating on this one as well."

""…!""

That caught both Rin and Haruka by great surprise.

"Wha-What!?" Rin exclaimed, but quietly.

"YOU will!?" Haruka asked, emphasizing on Kanata.

She turned to her with a cold expression, "Yes… Is there a problem?"

"…" That silenced Haruka, but an air animosity is lingering about her.

"… …" Riki observed these two look-like pink haired girls, thinking that there's something deep between them. 'Why are they always getting at each other's cases?'

Then, Kanata turned back to Riki, with the latter doing the same. "We'll meet you in front of the station." She then put both of her hands on Riki's shoulder. "You can do this. And have belief in yourself." She let go, after saying that.

"…Understood." Riki said, then he turned to everyone else around. "Yosh, let's go, everyone!"

"Yeah!" """AH!"""

They all exclaimed.

…

…Later, at the station near the dorm…

…The gang is gathered here. Since they were told to wait here, the gang decided to hang about here, which, Masato, being told to wait here, brought his dumbbells with him to work out. Kengo is trying out his new katana that has been brought here. Saya is cleaning the hold of her gun, she's using guns as weapons, much to the group's surprise when they found out. Mio is also here, reading a book.

"Hm," She eyed Riki who is just sitting by the stairway, drinking a juice that he brought and was given by A-chan earlier. One of her "picnics" clique backup, as Mio would call it. And his face is emotionless…

"… …" …He's drinking as he waits, his face is emotionless, too… That is because he's at his "Yami Riki" mode at the moment. He put down the juice,

'...Just now, his face was pure and innocent, but now… His face is devoid of emotion… like mine. I can't understand what he's thinking. But I've always been told…' Recalling the empty and egotistical thinking and words that were thought and spoken by those who are around here during her past years at lower years at school, 'I was told that you should avoid the quiet ones. They're always no good, or are always scheming behind your back. Avoid the quiet ones, as they are dangerous… That's what I've been told. But, I didn't believe it. As, myself, is a quiet one… And a bookworm. I didn't made any friends then, and the only one who was with me and supporting me all the time was… …was… …Midori. My friend… …My "persona"… She stopped appearing when I awoken to my persona… I wonder what happened to her…' Mio has a downcast gaze as she recalled a very dear person to her…

"What's wrong?" Riki's voice suddenly rang in her ears.

"Huh?" Mio was caught off-guard, and realized that Riki has noticed her a bit of sad expression. "N-Nothing. I was simply recalling something…"

"… …" Riki turned around, and decided to not probe any further. He still has an emotionless face.

'…He is so quiet. From the way I see him, he's an innocent, and quite cute, boy who seems to be enthusiastic and gentle, yet… He is also reserved, and quiet, at the same time. It's like there are two people-two minds-in which he has a sweet side-Type A-and a quiet side-Type B-personalities. I wonder, which is his _real_ self.'

-Suddenly, the sound of a bicycle coming their way is heard, which alarmed them.

"Huh?" Riki was the first to react,

"Hm?" Masato has stopped working out.

"Huh?" "Huh?"

Kengo and Haruka also stopped in their activities, wherein Kengo was practicing with his sword, and Haruka was licking her lollipop, in which she's always bringing a lot of them.

"Hm?" Rin, who is sitting beside Kyosuke by the stairways, looked to the right where the sound is coming from.

"She's here." Kyosuke said.

"Hm," Saya rose up from her sitting position, quite forcefully, as she extended her legs as if she's warming up, and is ready for action. "Yosh," She put her gun to the scabbard on her waist side.

-Then, Kanata has arrived, riding a motorcycle, and is wearing an helmet.

She removed it. "I apologize for the long wait. I thank you for your patience."

"A-A-A-A motorcycle!?" Haruka was the first to respond.

"Correct." Kanata said coolly, as she disembarked from the bike, and put the helmet by the handle. Hanging it there.

"Yo, president. It's about time you arrive." Saya was the first to greet her.

"Ah, I apologize for-"

"More importantly," Kyosuke cut in. "Did you bring us our evokers?"

"Ah, it's right there." Kanata approached the back of her bike, and brought out a briefcase.

…

…Later…

The briefcase has been laid on the ground, near the very short stairways.

Kanata opened it by inserting the right numbers. The briefcase opened, and the evokers are inside.

"""Ah!"""

They all got delighted at the sight of them.

They all picked their evokers one by one.

"Oh, the sight of a gun sure is stingy. I sure hope I can shoot as many with-" Saya brushed the textile of the evoker she's wielding with her handkerchief.

"Do not underestimate the Shadows, Tokido-san." Saya said as she just passed by her. Then, she put down a chip of some sort.

"…What is that?" Riki asked.

"Hm, this a checkpoint. In case you may want to return. You can track it down with your signal device." At the mention of the device, Kanata turned to Kyosuke in which he has tablet computer inside his pocket.

"We already know this area! So we don't need that! And, why are you here, anyway? Don't we need someone to look after the dorm, and-" Haruka was going to say something, but-

"I called the other members of Student Council. They're guarding the dorm."

"Ah, …hm." Haruka is taken aback, as if she has just been beaten in the battle of wits.

Kanata turned to Riki, "I'll be providing not only support now, but back-up as well." She said.

"…You'll be joining into battle?" He asked, with an emotionless face.

Kanata nodded, "Hai."

"… …" Riki closed his eyes. "Understood. So, who will guard Nishizono-san?"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A-chan's voice is heard as she shouted.

"""Hm?"""

They all turn to the left direction where A-chan is seen arriving by a scooter motorcycle. She parked near the station.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said disembarking quickly, and grabbing the briefcase at the back of the scooter, then she ran up to the gang.

"You're late! Where have you been!?" Kanata berated her a bit.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed. "There were some troubles with the electric devices!" She raised her body back, "You know how it is in the Dark Hour! They don't function easily despite the specialization of the dorm on them."

"Hm, is that so? Then," Turning her back on A-chan, and proceeding to the other direction. "We'll leave Nishizono-san at your care. You are to act as our support this time."

"Hai, yes-sir!" She said saluting like in the army.

"Hm," Which annoyed Kanata a bit. "And don't treat this like a game. Then, let us go." She said as she has stepped forth to the direction ahead.

"Hey! Who made you our leader here! Riki-kun is our squad leader!" Haruka complained to that of Kanata being the one leading them.

"Haha, well actually, she _is_ our leader in the group." A-chan said.

"Hm, let's go. Futaki-san is waiting." Riki said following Kanata's direction.

"Yosh, let's go. It's time for some serious fun!" Kyosuke said raising a bit his fist.

"Don't treat this as a game, Kyosuke." Rin said to her older brother.

"Augh," Which, he seems to be emphasizing on his hearing the mentioned of his name, instead of "onii-chan", to which he groaned. 'Can't you be more affectionate to your dear older brother?' He had a wishful thought.

"Let's go. Riki is waiting." Rin went on ahead.

Kengo, noticing, and probably reading Kyosuke's thoughts, approached the latter. "Come on, Kyosuke. We don't have time for your siscon nature rubbing off on us." He said grabbing the latter by his arm, and dragging him. "Masato, help me out here."

"Huh? A-Ah. Okay."

A-chan and Mio sees them off.

"Good luck, everyone! We'll be waiting for you!" She said waving at them cheerfully.

"Hm," Mio turned to A-chan. "I will be summoning my persona."

"Hm," A-chan nodded eagerly. "Well then, good luck. I'll just set up the picnic camp here."

"Hm," She nodded. "Hai."

…

…Later, at the railway tracks…

The gang is running at the tracks to get to the nearby monorail train that has stopped on its tracks when the Dark Hour occurred. Also-

Flashback…

Kanata and the others have arrived at the tracks.

"What are we doing here?" Haruka asked. Kanata is in front, with everyone else behind her.

"We detected the signal here much earlier, but, the Shadow seems to have moved to a different location."

"Can you have Nishizono-san and A-chan detect their location?" Riki, still at "Yami Riki", requested.

Kanata turned to him, impressed, and smiled, "You have an open mind. Nice work, so far, Naoe-kun."

"Hm," But, it made Haruka a bit angrier, but not at Riki, as she turned to him. 'Why's she giving him praises… He doesn't need it, at least, not from _her_.' She said in her mind as she has turned to her.

Kanata used her communication speaker that is attached inside her ear, "Nishizono-san, A-chan, can you hear me?"

"_Hai! I can hear you, Kanata!"_

"Hm, for now, use Nishizono-san's ability to detect the Shadow's movement. Can you trace it out?" Kanata turned to the other side as she has requested that.

"_Let's see now… It's… Ah! It's at the monorail!"_

"""Huh?"""

Everyone heard that, and responded in unison.

"Monorail? What's it doing there?" Masato asked.

"I dunno. But that's where the signal is coming from_."_ A-chan said on the line.

"Are you sure you are not mistaken or being misdirected?" Kanata asked, to be sure.

"_No, of course not! It's by the monorail for sure!"_

"…I see. Then, we're going to have to walk on the tracks." Kanata said as she has taken the lead, and walked a bit further to the tracks in the other direction-

"Huh!? W-Wait, isn't that dangerous!? What if we-" Masato protested.

"Fear not. There's no electronic equipment that can work during the Dark Hour, including the monorail." Kengo assured.

"Yup, that's right!" A-chan said from the other line.

"Eh? The monorail is electronic?" Masato asked with a big question mark.

Kengo put his hand on his forehead in annoyance, "You even have to ask-or don't know THAT? How dumb can you get?"

"Well, we might as well jog all the way there. Heh, I'm getting excited already." Kyosuke said expressing a very-eager-and-excited face, as if eager for battle.

"Don't take this lightly, you might die." Rin warned him.

"Don't sweat it. We got a strong wild card with us. Hmhm," Saya eyed Riki, who is in front of her, as she has said that. 'After seeing what he's capable of, I can definitely tell that he's very luck. Hm, almost to the point that it's his talent, in fact.'

"Yosh, let us proceed-!" Kanata has started running, followed by the others.

"""AH-!"""

They all exclaimed in unison as they themselves have started running.

End of Flashback…

…The gang keeps following the tracks that lead to the other side towards the ocean-and they can see the monorail train from here.

"Oh, I found it! The train!" Rin said as they continue running.

"We can all see it." Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, it's bright as day!" Haruka said.

…They've finally got to it, and they all stopped near the train.

They all took some breath.

"_huff, huff_, we made it." Kanata, who is still in front, and is leading the gang, said. "This is where the Shadow is located." She reached out to the communicator in her ear, "Is that correct, A-chan?"

"_Ah, there's no mistake about it. And also… Something's odd, too."_

"What?" Now that caught Kanata's attention fully, and was rather greatly surprised. "Why would that be…?"

"_Well… For some reason, I'm detecting a rather a bit of powerful presence… It's like a persona-user, but…"_

"Persona-user?"

"""Hm?"""

The others got curious of their conversation on the line.

"What? Persona… -user? You mean there's another persona-user inside this train?" Kyosuke asked.

"I don't know. But there's no mistake that it's not just the Shadow here!" A-chan assured while yelling.

"Another… persona-user?" Riki wondered aloud.

"How could that be!? And why are they inside the monorail!?" Haruka asked.

"Why are you asking us!? We don't know!" Masato exclaimed back.

"I'm not asking you space idiot!"

"What did you call me!?" They bickered.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE FOCUSING ON THE CURRENT TASK OF INVESTIGATING THIS MATTER, SO START BEHAVING LIKE MATURE CHILDREN AS YOU'RE ALREADY MORE MATURE THAN ELEMENTARY ONES-!"

""Gwaah! Y-Yes ma'am!""

They both said in unison, and panic.

"""Hahahahahahaha!"""

The others, with the exception of Riki, laughed at their misfortune.

"…" He's eyeing the train, 'Another persona-user…?' He wondered.

"…" Kanata is eyeing him, and approached him. "What do you think on this, Naoe?" She asked as she herself turned to the train.

"…I don't know. Maybe they're fighting the Shadow… Though if they're remaining in one place, perhaps… Maybe… They're conscious people who are not aware of their persona powers during the Dark Hour…?"

"""Haha-Huh?"""

That idea and/or thought startled everyone, as they seem to consider that thought.

"""… …AHHHH-!"""

They all screamed in panic at that consideration of thought.

…

"What!? You're telling us that there's someone who is a persona-user but doesn't know that they are one!?" Masato asked, a bit excitedly, but is also panicking.

"In that case, they're in danger! We have to rush in and save them!" Kengo exclaimed, panicking, and is ready to rush in and save that someone.

"Wait," Kanata blocked his path with her arm.

"Eh?"

"…We still don't know what's going on inside. Perhaps we may search at different cars."

"Hm, good idea. I like that plan." Kyosuke said.

"So we're going in solo? Hm, kinda reminds me of how we go to separate parties at Tartarus." Saya said. She raised her gun, as in to prepare for the worst. They all go in. "So, Futaki, who are the groups?"

"Hm, well…"

…

…The groups are:

Group 1: Kanata, Haruka and Kyosuke.

Group 2: Rin, Masato and Kengo

Group 3: Saya and Riki.

-Everyone is lined up to their respective groups.

"This is how we are paired up?" Masato asked, looking about, as if not wanting this kind of grouping.

"Hey, why am I not..." Kyosuke has a sullen expression on his face.

"At your sibling's group?" Kanata asked with her eyes closed, as if expecting this kind of reaction and/or question from Kyosuke. She looked at Rin at the other group. "She is accompanied by two people, and we need your agility in this as we lack that." She reasoned with logic.

"Ah…" He has a downcast gaze, and is feeling more sullen now-He's in despair. "Logic is surpassed by love…" He said looking downcast.

"Stop your nonsense, Natsume, and follow us." Kanata said walking ahead.

"Hm," Haruka followed reluctantly.

"Hai…" Kyosuke elected to follow, but he stopped a moment-"Rin," He turned to his beloved younger sister with a sullen-very sullen, and despair,-expression.

"What?"

"…You know, I will always love you. So-"

"Hai, hai. Whatever," She responded coldly, and uninterested.

"Hm," Which broke Kyosuke's heart.

Haruka came up behind him, and pushed him forward-

"Come on, Kyosuke, we're going ahead! Hop and at 'em!" She said while pushing him.

"Let's go."Kengo said, taking the lead.

"Hey, who made you leader!? Wait up!" Masato said following, with Rin following behind.

Riki and Saya are the only ones left.

'…I've been staying at this side of me, so…' He thought, perhaps it's time for the usual Riki to take over…

_-Switch-_

…_Flaaashh-!_

…This is now the usual Riki.

"Hm," He held his evoker tightly, 'I have to be resilient. Hm,' Then, as he turned to the train, he felt someone touched his hand. "Eh?"

It seems Saya has touched his hand that is holding the evoker. "Let's go, Riki-kun." She winked at him, then dragged him, a bit, inside.

"A-Ah." He is dragged inside, and they both climbed up inside the train car they've been assigned to.

…

…Inside Car C…

Masato is walking about, observing the place, there are also coffins here; two, in fact.

"Whoa, this poor stiff must be a passenger, huh?" He said eyeing one coffin at the left side. It seems to be a lone passenger,

"Probably."

Kengo said eyeing the coffin along with Rin.

"So, then, they don't remember anything, right?" Rin asked.

"Probably, or at least, that's what we believe, but… Hm, I do wonder if they're really sleeping."

"Hm, I guess it's a lot better than experiencing something horrifying like they awake in an unfamiliar oppressive environment. The Dark Hour is pretty brutal, if you're not a persona-user, you are done for… Hehnr, the thought itself is creepy." Rin said being frightened at the thoughts running in her mind.

"Hm, hm," Kengo observed their surrounding.

-All the while, at Car B…

Riki and Saya are investigating this car.

"Hm," Saya is looking out, "Wait, something is odd…"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Riki asked.

"We're not at a station, but the doors are wide-"

_-Shut-! Shut, Shut-! Shut, shut-! Shut, shut-Shut-! SHUT-!_

-Suddenly, all the doors closed on all cars, alarming the gang greatly.

"Ah!"

"Wha-What!?" Saya and Riki expressed their surprise in almost unison.

-At Car C

"What's going on!?" Rin asked, panicking, as both Kengo and Masato were looking about anxiously.

-At Car D

"Hey, who closed the doors!?" Haruka asked, panicking, as Kyosuke and Kanata are looking about.

"Tch," Kanata turned her attention to the door ahead, "I should have noticed."

"Eh?" Haruka said, as she and Kyosuke turned to Kanata as she has said that.

"I was wondering why the doors were open when we came in, but-I realize now that the Shadow may have been luring us to a trap!"

"Wh-What!? Wh-Why didn't you told us before!?"

"I didn't have time, nor did I think of that when we were outside!"

"Calm down, we need to assess the situation!" Kyosuke urged them both.

"How could I be calm in this-"

"Shut up! If you do not calm down, you won't live much longer!" He warned, while yelling.

"Gah!" That pretty much silenced Haruka.

"Tch, so, the enemy is…" Looking about… … … …There's no sign of the enemy.

"The enemy is probably at the front car." Kanata spoke up.

_bip, biiip-!_

-Kanata's communicator sounded in her ear. She answered it,

"_Kanata! We found the enemy! It's in the front car!" _A-chan said through the line.

Kanata put her hand down, "Just as I suspected. You can only control the doors from there." She said looking at a downcast direction.

"What? But I thought… I thought that no electronics could work during the Dark Hour!?" Haruka asked agitatedly.

"Gr, I don't know… It may be because of the Shadow's power, but…"

"There's no time! We have to get to the front car! Tell that to the others! A-chan, can't you tell the others about this!?" Kyosuke urged, and demanded-

"_Understand! Now, hurry up and-"_

…

…Later, upon informing the others…

Riki and Saya received the info/message.

"Understood!" Saya turned to Riki, "Then, Riki-kun, let's go! We're the closest to the front car, so we just have to get there!"

"Hm!" He nodded eagerly.

"Let's go!" They started running as Saya exclaimed-

_Thoddtch-!_

-Suddenly, a Shadow that is shaped like a light lamp appeared in front of them.

"_gasp!_ Ah!" Saya was taken by great surprise.

"Shadow!" Riki exclaimed.

"_Groooaaarr-!"_ The Shadow then suddenly turned around, and went to the car ahead-as if provoking them to dare and _chase_ it.

"Huh? What is it-!?" Saya said, then-

_bip, biip-!_

-Her cellphone rang. She answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"_Tokido-san! What is your-Gyah!"_ It sounded like Kanata's voice…

"Futaki-san!? What's wrong!? Why are you-"

-At Car D

"We're under attack by Shadows!" Kanata, who had borrowed Kyosuke's tablet computer to communicate, said in a bit of panic.

"Bastard, take this!" Kyosuke exclaimed, he and Haruka have already summoned their respective personas, Flame Swordsman and Seiyaryu. Flame Swordsman prepared to attack-"GO-! Flame Swordsman, burn them to a crisp!"

"_Huaah-!" __***Ablaaaaazzzeee-!***_

"_Groooaaarr!" "Groooaaaarrr-!"_

Some Shadows-Three Shadows-were burned, and were turned to dust, then, to nothing.

"Go, Seiyaryu, burn them as well!"

_***Ablaaaaazzzeee-!***_ _"Groooaaaarrr-!"_ Seiyaryu let out pinkish colored flames.

"Shadows suddenly came out, and attacked us. They're blocking the path ahead!" Kanata said over the tablet.

-At Car C

"Ah, dammit! Take this-You freak of nature! Hiya-!"

_POUND-! BUNCHHTT!_

Masato just pounded-and killed-a Shadow with his bare fist.

"Hiya-!"

_Slice-!_

Kengo just sliced one in half. Killing it.

"Hiya-! Hiya-!" Rin is swinging forth and forth her naginata while performing some aerial movements with her using the naginata to perform some balanced-air movements. She managed to kill two. "There's no end to this! Where are they coming from!?"

More and more Shadows came from up ahead.

-Then, suddenly, the train started moving, which greatly shocked and alerted everyone.

"Huh!?_" "_Huh!?_"_

"Ah!"_ "_Kyah!_"_

""Ah!_""_

Everyone responded as the train has started moving on its own-

-At Car C

"Whoa, what the heck!? Why the hell are we moving!?" Masato exclaimed,

"I-I don't know! It's…" Kengo responded, panicking a bit.

"Ah!" Rin looked up ahead. "The train car up ahead! That's where the controls are located! You think the Shadow is controlling the train from there!?"

""Huh!?""

Both Kengo and Masato exclaimed.

"N-No way! They're not that smart, are they!?" He asked Kengo.

"Why are you asking me!? I'm not a Shadow, so I wouldn't know what they're capable of!"

"Ah, right, sorry!"

"Anyway, let's-Ah," Just as Rin was about to launch forward, the Shadows ahead reminded her that they have to go _through_ them, first. "Tch, these bastards…!"

-At Car D

_***Ablaaaaaazzeee-!* **__"Huaah-!"_ Flame Swordsman has dispatched another Shadow. But there are three more-And more came from above!

"Gah!" Haruka shrieked at their sudden appearance. "N-Now what!? We have to get to the front to stop this train or-!"

_biip, biip, biip-!_

-Kanata's communicator sounded.

"_Kanata! Kanataa-!"_ A-chan yelled from the line-

Kanata answered, "What is it!?"

"_Bad news! There's another train ahead!"_

"Eh?" Kanata was greatly surprised, and shocked, at that.

"_If that train keeps speeding…" _…It's like time is slowing down, and… as A-chan was about to state something dreadful… _"It will crash to another train!"_

"WHAT-!?" Haruka exclaimed loudly, which the others at the other cars heard.

-At Car C

"""Huh!?"""

Rin, Kengo and Masato responded to it,

"Wasn't that Haruka, just now!?" Masato said.

-At Car B

"Wasn't that… Saigusa-san?" Riki asked, as he and Saya are looking at the back door.

"I-I think so, why would she-"

"_Everyone!" _A-chan's voice is heard all over the train cars-

""Ah!""

Both Saya and Riki had looked up, surprised upon hearing her voice.

"A-chan! What's wrong!?"

"_We got a big problem! The countdown has already begun!"_

"C-Countdown!?" Riki asked, in a bit of panic.

"What kind of countdown is it!?" Saya asked, in a bit of panic, as well.

…

"What!?" "WHAAATT-!?"

""WHAT IN THE WORLD-!?""

"We have to hurry!" "Ah!"

"A-A-chan, do you mean…!?" Saya said, fearing the worst. A-chan has just informed them of the danger.

"Ah! We don't have much time, you have to get to the front car and stop the train from there! But, there's one problem!"

"What is it now!?"

"The Shadow is in there! You have to defeat to stop the train!"

"That's all what we have to do? Then, we can stop the train from the front car?" Riki asked, trying to be calm as much as possible.

"Ah, that's right!" A-chan's signal has gone down, they cannot communicate with her anymore.

""Ah!""

Both Riki and Saya noticed that.

"The-The line is down… We have to hurry!" Saya said, panicking again.

-At Car C

_POUND-! BURRCCHHTT-!_

Another Shadow has been punched, and killed by Masato.

"Dammit, if these guys do not move, we're done for!" He said.

"Don't say something nonsensical! We have to get to the front car, NOW-!" Kengo said.

"We know that! But, these guys don't give up! Gngh!" Rin said trying to bypass the Shadow barricades, in which she's launching at them.

-At Car D

"Take this! Flame Sword-!" Kyosuke exclaimed, compelling Flames Swordsman to attack.

"_Huah!" __***Ablaaaazzeee-!***_

Two Shadows were beaten.

"Yosh, let's go!" Kyosuke urged both Kanata and Haruka to follow, as he took the lead.

"Hey, wait for us!" Haruka exclaimed, as she and Kanata followed suit.

-At Car B

"Come on, Riki-kun! We have to hurry!" Saya obliged Riki to follow her.

"Hm!" He nodded quickly, and strongly-"Then, let's go-"

_Sharp-!_

-Suddenly, a sharp sensation ran up in his spine, freezing time for him-

"Huh…!? Wha…"

"_Help-! Please help me! I'm in a weird place, and there are monsters everywhere!"_

"_Komari! Please-! SOMEONE HELP MY SISTER-! PLEAAASSSEEE-!"_

-Riki could hear voices that are shouting, one calling for help, and the other one is pleading for help to help another.

'That voice… …Kamikita-san!?' Riki asked in his mind, recognizing the voice, and remembering the owner… He had escorted her to the principal office the other day… And now… "Ah!" He stopped, and looked back behind to the back door-'…Is she… In this train!?'

_Boncht-! Boncht-! Bumpcht-!_

Saya is forcing the door to open, with her using her body to slam it open, to no avail.

"Gah, why now!? We need to get through! Grr," Gritting her teeth in a bit of frustration, she stepped back, grabbed her evoker from the scabbard, and-She pointed it at her temple. "Sorry about this if I'm about to commit vandalism, but-THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! So, I call for a hero-Elemental Hero Neos!"

_BANG-!_

_-Flaaashh-!_

Coming out of "Neo-Space" is the brand new hero-Elemental Hero-Neos!

"Come forth, my persona-Elemental Hero, Neos!" Saya called out her persona-

"_Huaaah!"_ The Warrior-type persona, Elemental Hero Neos, is summoned, and it stood in a position with it extending both arms to the side, with it unleashing some force.

"Neos, destroy the door! I'm sorry, I know it's un-heroic of you to destroy-or do vandalism, but we have no choice!"

"_Your command is for me to heed, and I shall HEED-!"_ Neos said going into a assault mode-and aimed towards the door!

"Wrath of Neos!"

_***BOOOOOOMMM-!***_

-The door exploded-!

A while earlier, when Saya was busy with the door, and her about to summon her persona…

…Riki had other things in mind…

'Kamikita-san… is here!? How could… Wait, I remember…' Recalling what A-chan said about sensing another persona-user in this train… Could it be… No way! That's… That's unbelievable! NO WAY-! No unbelievably way-! 'Is she… the persona-user that A-chan said… Hm, then, how do I-'

_Flash-!_

…A voice rang in Riki's mind…

"_Master! Please heed my call!" _A mage-like voice called out.

'Huh…?' Riki is mesmerized by that,

"_Another one of you is still at the last car! She's in trouble! And a kin is calling out for someone to help her! Call me out and we shall use our united power to save her-! PLEASE-!"_

"… …" Riki looked at his evoker that he's holding. "… …Hm, hm." He seems to have become affirmed, and-He pointed at his temple-"Come forth, Black Magician!"

_BANG-!_

-As he had pulled the trigger, a gigantic hat with a question mark symbol imprinted on it-with Saya not noticing it, and not hearing the sound of Riki's evoker being used or triggered, probably because Riki was inside the hat before he could pull the trigger-has appeared. Then, that hat began to disappear bizarrely, like a magic trick-

-Back to present time-

_***BOOOOOOMMM-!***_

Another explosion, due to the force that Neos had unleashed. He flew away from the door-And remained floating for a while.

"That did it! Then, Riki-kun, let's-Huh?" As she had turned around, Saya didn't find Riki there, at all. "Huh…!? R-Riki-kun…!?"

...

-At Car F

-Inside a hat, there are two people inside…

"Eh?" …It's Komari Kamikita.

"…" …And Riki, they're both fitted inside the hat. As for how this happened…

…Flashback…

_BANG-!_

Riki had pulled the trigger, which the sound was nulled when he was already inside the hat, which was already there upon him before triggering the trigger, and then, the hat disappeared.

-Then, suddenly, at Car F-

"Kyaaahh-!" Komari crawled back from the Shadows that are in front of her. She was just here when it was about to strike midnight. She had bought some dinner food from the convenience store, and on her way home from riding the monorail, midnight struck-and that's when the Dark Hour occurred- to which she panicked as everyone else turned into coffins. Though in her case, only other two passengers at the time who were present turned into coffins. And the odd thing that she first noticed was that everything was greenish, for some reason, and… the color of the sea… was _red_ as _blood_, which was enough to make her scream in terror at the sight of that. Now, back to her being surrounded by Shadows-"Wha-What are these things…!? They look odd, and scary~~…"

"_Grooaaarr-!"_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

Three lamp-like Shadows are floating in front of her-

"""_GROOOOOAAAARRR-!"""_

They all attack altogether-

"KYAAAAAAHHH-!" Komari covered herself, and-

_Flaash-!_

-Suddenly, an Elf Swordsman, Celtic Guardian, appeared in front of her, as if being called upon by another persona-user from another dimension-

"_Komari-!"_

A male voice called out-

"Huh…? O-Onii… -chan?" Komari stopped covering herself, and has turned her attention forward-with light emanating from there, from an unknown source, and-

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"_Grooaaarr-!_

_***BLOCK-!* *Block-!* *BLOCK-!***_

Some sort of barrier has formed around Celtic Guardian as he's in defensive mode.**(Note: This is a reference of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, or Trifler Elf Swordsman's effect of blocking 1900 or higher attack powered monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh)** The Shadows couldn't go through it-

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"Wha…" Despite being protected, the sight of the Shadows were enough to make Komari terrified, as evident of her terrified expression, "Help-! Please help me! I'm in a weird place, and there are monsters everywhere!"

Celtic Guardian turned to Komari who is terrified-Then, its eyes were glowing in golden color, for some reason, as if someone is possessing it, and tried to communicate using its own mouth to pronounce the words-_**"Komari! Please-! SOMEONE HELP MY SISTER-! PLEAAASSSEEE-!"**_

…

…Then, after a while, a big hat appeared out of nowhere, and covered Komari who was still lying on the ground-

"Ah!" She was put inside the hat-by the hat itself-and the hat moved to the side. The same goes for Celtic Guardian, as three more hats appeared. With the third Hat covering the Shadows. And Celtic Guardian is safe, as the hat he's in moved to the right, and the one to the left is where-

…End of Flashback…

"Ah…" Komari is eyeing Riki who is standing in front of her as they are inside this gigantic hat.

"Ah…" Riki has a bit of nervous expression, as it was all of the sudden that the development turned into this-in which he ended up in the same hat as Komari.

"Y-You are…" Komari recalled him, as the one who helped her up that time. "Y-You are…! Riki-kun! It's really you!"

"K-Kamikita-san… Uh, how did you-"

"Riki-kun,Riki-kuun!" She hugged him,

"Uwa-Uwaah!" Which completely caught Riki off-guard.

"Riki-kun-!" She hugged him tightly, and rubbed her own chick to his, which embarrassed him further.

"Gah! Ka-Kamikita-san!"

She stopped rubbing her chick to his, at that moment, and released him a bit, but her arms are still wrapped to him, a bit.

"Please call me Komari. It's kinda odd calling me by that. Ehh, Riki-kun~~ I was so scared~~" She hugged him again, but not tightly, this time.

"A-Ah. I understand how you feel," She is hugged back, a bit. "It's okay now. We're safe."

"Hm," She nodded, while still hugging him. Then she let go of him, a bit, again. "But, what in the world is going on…? I was on my way to-"

"Oh, that's-Oh crap!" Riki remembered that the train is still moving, and it must be stopped!

"Eh? What's a "crap"?, and why-" Komari asked cutely, then-

"We better stop this train! Or else we're all going to die!" At that, the hat covering them rose up, giving them more free space-but the Shadows about-!

"_Grooaaarr-!"_

"_Grooaaarr-!"_

They charged at them!

"Gr," Riki grabbed his evoker, pointed at his temple, and-!

"Ah! R-Riki-kun! What are you-" Thinking that Riki was committing suicide for pointing a gun-like object on his temple, Komari attempted to stop him, but-

"Go, Dark Magician!"

_BANG-!_

_Flaaashh-!_

"Persona-!" Riki called out.

"_Huaaahwah!" _Dark Magician came out, and struck a pose in battle position.

"Black Magic, get rid of them all in one attack!" Riki commanded.

"Huaah!" Dark Magician soared above, and-"Huaah-! _Magic Blast-!_"

_***BLAASSTT-!***_

_-BOOOOOMMM-!_

"Ah!" Komari witnessed all that, and was very impressed. "A-A-Amazing-!" She said in a bit of squealing manner.

…

…All the while, at Car A…

"Hey, where's Riki!?" Kyosuke asked Saya who was the first to arrive here earlier. With her herself wondering where Riki had gone, then the others, who have already defeated the lesser Shadows from the previous cars, had arrived here.

"I don't know! I was looking for him, too, when you guys had arrived!" Saya said.

The others looked about, searching for any signs of Riki.

"Gr, where the hell is he at the time like this!?" Masato exclaimed, a bit frustrated.

"_You guys don't have much time! You only got just about ten minutes left!"_ A-chan shouted.

"_Please hurry! I can sense the other train just up ahead!" _Mio's voice is heard. _"HURRY-!"_

"Gah! Wha-What!? W-We need to HURRY-!" Haruka exclaimed, desperate and greatly panicking.

"Gr," Kanata herself is frustrated, and she's looking at the door in front of them-this leads to the last car in front-and where the Shadow they've been looking for is located, and most likely waiting for them. "We don't have any more time, let us GO-!"

_BAMPP-!_

She kicked the door open, and-

"Ah!"

"_Wah!" "Gyaah!" ""UWaah-!""_

-They all responded in almost unison manner as they all come across the big boss of the Shadows around here-In front of them, and is blocking the driver cockpit from being reached, is the Shadow that is big, and it seems to be female-like. There's a roman numeral of II on its forehead. And its very long hairs are rather very long that they're all over the sides of this car.

"Hey, there it is!"

"_GROOOOAAAAARRR-!"_ The Shadow roared at them, threateningly.

"What the heck-!? I-Is this the frickin boss!?" Masato said, having been taken aback by the roar of this monster.

"We're in the front car, it's gotta be!" Kengo said.

"This is it! I can feel that same presence that we felt earlier when we first detected it! There's no mistaking it!" Kanata said.

"_Yeah, that's the thing we've been looking for!"_ A-chan confirmed as well.

"Yosh, then, time to get WILD-! Hiyaaahhhaah-!" Masato ran towards the Shadow-

"Inohara!"

""Wait, idiot-!""

Kanata, as well as Kyosuke and Kengo, exclaimed, and called him out.

"Tch, that idiot…! Wait, Masato-! MASATOOOO-!" Kyosuke called out, and went after him.

"Kyosuke-!" Kengo followed suit.

"Hey, you show-offs, and masochists! Come back here-!" Haruka called them out, as they all charged forward.

"HOORRYAAAAAAGGGHHAA-!" Masato aimed his super-powered punch towards the face of the Shadow but-

_***BLOOCKK-!***_

The punch was blocked by one of its very long hair. To which the Shadow smirked evilly at that.

"Wha-What!?"

""IDIOOOTTTT-!""

Both Kengo and Kyosuke exclaimed towards Masato as they charged forward to help him out-!

_*BURRGCHHTTGUH-!*_ Suddenly, an hair of the Shadow pushed off Masato, as if that hair is very solid enough to send him flying-

"Waah! WAAAHHH-!"

""GUUH-! GUAAAHHH-!"" The other two guys, Kyosuke and Kengo, were sent aback, as Masato was thrown towards them, which was enough to sent them flying.

"Hey, you guys-! You…! How dare you!" Haruka prepared her bow, "Take this! Hiyaa-!" She fired!

-The Shadow easily blocked it with one of her hair.

"What!?"

"Be patient! It's a Priestess type Shadow. Which means…!" Kanata could guess what element it is, then…

"_GROOOAAAARR-!"_

…

…A while back, at Car F…

"Riki-kun, what's going on? And…" Komari asked Riki, and they both turned to Celtic Guardian, who then disappeared in golden lights… "Ah! H-He's disappearing…!"

"Huh…?" Riki could feel something from it… Calling out to him…

"_Thank you for saving Komari, please, save her…! I'm her onii-chan, please, save her-!"_ The voice of that kind-hearted voice slowly faded as the persona-Celtic Guardian-completely disappeared into the golden lights.

"Oh, he vanished…" Komari said touching both of her cheeks, as if she's mildly surprised.

Riki approached a bit the spot where Celtic Guardian was standing on… '…That was… …There's no doubt… That was… Komari-san's… …Onii-san. So he's… …dead…? … …Komari-san called that I was like her brother… …I see. I can't be a replacement for him. Never… So I…' Riki turned to Komari,

"Ah…" She blinked at being stared at, curious of what's up.

"…Komari-san, please hear me out." Riki decided to explain things.

…

"Eh? D-Dark Hour…? Wha-What is going on here…?" After a brief explanation-but very clear-that was Komari's first response.

"Ah, I couldn't believe it either. But it's true. This is the Dark Hour. And it's when some monsters-Shadows-the ones that have attacked you, would appear, and attack anyone who is not in a coffin."

"Eh? C-Coffin…? Then…" Turning to her surrounding, she recalled seeing a coffin outside when the train was moving at the other direction-And guessed that it was a transmogrified person. "No way…" She turned back to Riki. "Is that true, Riki-kun!?"

"Ah," He nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but please, come with me for now. I'll protect you."

"R-Riki-kun… Hm~" She put her finger on the side of her chin, thinking absent-mindedly again. "But…"

"Don't worry. I can fight those Shadows. As well as my friends! They can protect you, as well!"

"F-Friends? You mean… Those Little Busters members that you mentioned in your story?"

"It's not a story! It's true!"

"Oh, uh, no… That's not what I meant…" She said with her hands raised, as in saying that she doesn't believe his explanation or something, and that she only used the term "story" for that explanation.

"Then, please, believe me." He said gently, and mildly. With sincerity in his eyes,

"Riki-kun… … … …Ah," She smiled, sweetly like a sunflower. "Hai! I believe you! And… And…"

"Hm?"

"Hm~… … …Hm," She smiled, with an air of mischief on her. "Hehe~!" She smiled dazzlingly, then-

_Chu._

"Eh? Wa-Wa-Wa-WAAAAAAAAHHHH-!" Riki got kissed, which caused him to overreact.

"Haha, it's for good luck! Onii-chan once told me that if you give a kiss to someone, it means good luck to the both of them!"

"Uh, no, um…" Riki, who is deeply red, blushing, tried to reach out to Komari who seems to be in la-la land at the moment… "We need to… get to the front…"

…

…Back at the present time…

_Keplunk!_

"We're almost there! Let's go, Komari-san!" Riki, who just kicked the door open, and is holding Komari's hand, said.

"H-Hai! Please watch over me, Riki-kun!" She said as she let herself be dragged, and she's running herself.

…Back at the front car…

"Hiyaa-! Take this! Tch!"_ BANG-!_

Saya just fired her evoker at her temple-

"Go-! Elemental Hero, Neos!"

"_Huaaahh-!"_ Neos charged forward towards the Shadow-

"_GROOOOOAAAARRR-!"_

_*****__Niflheim__*****_

-A wave of blizzard ice is sent towards the gang.

"Ah!" Realizing the danger, "Wait, Neos, don't close the attack!" She commanded of her persona, to which it obliged.

-Then, a large ice shard is formed out of the blizzard ice, and is sent towards them!

"Ah!" Saya saw that.

"Gah! L-Look out!" Haruka called out.

"Gr, Nekomata!"

_BANG-!_

Rin fired her evoker at her temple, summoning her persona.

"_Nyaaeeoww-!"_

*Maragidyne*

_*__**Ablaaazee-!**__* __*****__Ablaaaaazzzeeee-!__*****_ _*__**Ablaaaaazzeee-!**__*_

Rin's persona created a fire wall that disengaged the shard that melted gradually upon touching the flames-

"Gargh! Flame Swordsman!" Kyosuke obliged his persona to attack.

"_Huaah-!" __***Ablaaaaazzzeee-!* *Ablaaazzee-!***_

It sent out a wave of flames, but they were easily put out by the blizzard icycles-

"_Groooaaaarr-!"_ The Shadow growled threateningly, sending another large ice shard towards the group-

Kanata saw this as her chance, "Come forth, Cyber End Dragon-!"

_BANG-!_

Kanata fired at her temple,

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR-!__**"**_ Summoning a visage-like, or spectral-like, machine-dragon with three heads. It won't fit inside this train car, but it should be able to move since it's spectral-like as it can pass through solid objects.

"_Eternal Evolution Burst-!" _Kanata called out the name of the attack-

"_GROOOOOOOAAAAARRR-!"_

_***BLAAAAASSTT-!***_

_***BLAAAAAASSSTT-!***_

_***BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSTTT-!***_

Three powerful blasts were unleashed by the machine-like dragon heads!

_**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-!**_

That created a powerful explosion that seems to have disengaged the icycle blizzards.

But-

"_GASP-!_ Ah…" Kanata has run out of strength, and has kneeled to the ground, having lost all of her energy, as well.

"Ah!" Haruka witnessed that, and as she did so, flashbacks of their tragic, and very unfortunate past, came to her mind. "O… Onee-chan!" She called out, and went to her. "A-Are you all right!?"

"Ah… I used… All of my… Now, finish it off!" Kanata ordered of her teammates, then…

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY-!" Then, Riki's voice is heard.

"Ah!" "Ah…!"

Both Haruka and Kanata were the first to respond,

"""Huh…!?"""

Kengo, Kyosuke and Masato.

""Huh…!?""

Rin and Saya-!

-Riki was running at full speed, with evoker at hand, to which he pointed at his temple as he was running-

"Come forth, Osiris, The Heaven Dragon-!"

_BANG-!_

_***SHOOOOOCCKK-!* **__***SHOOOOOOCCCCKKKCHHTTCHT-!***_ _"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR-!"_ A gigantic, long, red-like dragon soared above, outside the train, and is circling around the sky…! And-!

"Thunder Summon lightning!" Riki called out the name of the attack-

_***SHOOOOOOCCCCKKKCHHTTCHT-!* **__"GROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR-!"_ It struck towards the Shadow at the train-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM-!**_

"_GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR-GROAAARRRCCHHTT-!" _The Shadow exploded in the explosion blast, and has been defeated, dissipating to nothingness.

""Ah!""

Rin and Saya witnessed that.

"""Ah!"""

Kengo, Kyosuke and Masato witnessed that.

""Ah!""

Kanata and Haruka has noticed that.

End of Chapter 5

**Note: This was a long chapter. Whew, anyway, after this chapter, some explanation of how Riki called our Osiris, and then, the next arc will begin. Which centers around Kud and Kurugaya… Yup, all the members of Little Busters are accounted for then. I hope I will receive reviews… If not, well… there's nothing I can do about it. See you all, and bless you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 6: The Ghost Story**

…A while back after Riki and Komari, who is being dragged by Riki, were running towards the upper cars…

_-Sharp-!_

"Huh…!?" Riki felt a sharp sensation had ran through him, making a painful sensation in his head-

"_**I am thou… Thou art I! The Heaven Judgement Light await thy command… Judge those who harm others-and purge them of thy sins! Now, call upon the name of the Heaven Dragon, and thou enemies shall be slain-!**__"_

-The voice of a divine being called out to Riki, then, Riki could pronounce the name of-

"Osiris. The Heaven… Dragon!" Riki said as he continued running, dragging Komari along the way.

"Eh…? Riki-kun…? Heaven… Dragon…?" Komari heard him say that as they continued running, then-

-Then, as they come to the last car, the sight of his friends fighting the Shadow that is identified as the Priestess Shadow is shown right before his eyesight, and that of Komari's eyesight. Riki had one thing in mind-He kept running, then he let go of Komari's hand-!

"Ah… I used… All of my… Now, finish it off!" Kanata ordered of her teammates, then…

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY-!" Then, Riki's voice is heard.

"Ah!" "Ah…!"

Both Haruka and Kanata were the first to respond,

"""Huh…!?"""

Kengo, Kyosuke and Masato.

""Huh…!?""

Rin and Saya-!

-Riki was running at full speed, with evoker at hand, to which he pointed at his temple as he was running-

"Come forth, Osiris, The Heaven Dragon-!"

_BANG-!_

_***SHOOOOOCCKK-!* *SHOOOOOOCCCCKKKCHHTTCHT-!***_ _"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR-!"_ A gigantic, long, red-like dragon soared above, outside the train, and is circling around the sky…! And-!

"Thunder Summon lightning!" Riki called out the name of the attack-

_***SHOOOOOOCCCCKKKCHHTTCHT-!* **__"GROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR-!"_ It struck towards the Shadow at the train-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM-!**_

"_GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR-GROAAARRRCCHHTT-!" _The Shadow exploded in the explosion blast, and has been defeated, dissipating to nothingness.

""Ah!""

Rin and Saya witnessed that.

"""Ah!"""

Kengo, Kyosuke and Masato witnessed that.

""Ah!""

Kanata and Haruka has noticed that.

_***BOOOOOOMMMMM-!***_

-Another explosion, probably because of the surge of power that has gathered around the Shadow. Which blew away those near the spot. Mainly Riki, who is the closest one.

"Ah-!" He exclaimed as he's blown away.

""Ah!""

Kengo and Kyosuke exclaimed as Riki is heading their way-

""Riki!""

"Tch, I got you!" Kyosuke caught him in mid-air.

"Riki-kun!" Komari exclaimed, and everyone turned to her.

"You are…" Haruka, who is still beside Kanata, said.

"You are…?" Kanata asked, but-

"Hey! Someone stop this train, NOW-! Otherwise, all of our hardwork has been for nothing!" Kyosuke, who was the first to assess the situation, exclaimed really loud.

"""Eh? E-EHHHHH-!?"""

The others exclaimed as they realized how delicate the situation is.

"Dammit!" _Keplunk-!_ Masato kicked the door open to the driver's cockpit. Then, he and Kengo went in, to search to controls. "Gr, uh… Which one should I…?"

"This one…?" Kengo pointed at a certain lever, and was about to pull it down-

"Hey, don't do it!" Haruka exclaimed. "Hit the wrong button, and we're done for!"

"""GEEHHH-!?"""

Everyone became panicked, as a result.

"Ah, shit." Kyosuke himself went to the driver's cockpit. "Is it… This? …This? …This? Gah, dammit, I don't know which one!" He scratched his head in frustration, rapidly.

"Allow me!" Saya came up running, and pulled one lever-

_-Braaaaaaaaakkkkkeeeeecccchhhtttzzzzccchhtt-!_ The sound of a deaf-threatening sound echoed throughout the entire place as the train is on brake now. Saya seems to have pulled the right lever. Then, the train suddenly stopped as it was about to hit the train ahead-

…Everyone had braced themselves when she hit it. Then, they stopped ducking, and looked about their surrounding.

"D-Did we stop…?" Rin asked as she and the rest stood up straight, regaining their composure.

"…It seems the monorail have stopped. Good work, everyone." Kanata complimented everyone a job well done.

…

…

…Later, back at the dorm, at the command room…

"Ehh-!? Kamikita-san is a persona-user!?" A-chan exclaimed, she and the others are seated at this usual gathering table. With Komari sitting at the seat where Riki himself usually sits, ever since he joined Little Busters.

"Compose yourself, A-chan. And take a seat." Kanata ordered calmly, with her arms crossed.

"B-But, this is big and-!"

"Take a seat-!" Kanata ordered in a commanding tone,

"… …Hm," She did as ordered.

Turning back to Komari, "Kamikita-san, as I understand it, you are a transfer student since last month, yes?"

"H-Hai. That is right." Komari nodded nervously to Kanata, which irritated Haruka a bit.

"You don't have to abide by her formality. Act as you would normally would!" She said smiling at Komari.

"H-Hai. Thank you." She said smiling like a sunflower to Haruka.

Kanata, felt a bit insulted by Haruka, managed to composed herself, "While I'm inclined to agree that you should not refrain from acting from your usual behavior, I would like to affirm something of you."

"H-Hai…?" She asked, in a bit of blunt, and a very cute demeanor.

"First of all, how did you come to be in that monorail…?" That's should be the first question to be asked, indeed.

…

…

…Later, after a while…

"…I see." Kanata said closing her eyes, having a gist of the situation. "So, you and Naoe-san have already met before then." She said with her eyes closed still, and her hands are together as her elbows are laid on the desk before her. Her fingertips are facing one another, as her hands are together.

"You meet Riki before then?" Rin asked, rather eagerly.

"H-Hai… That's right." Komari said, honestly, and still having her cute demeanor, and it won't be gone in this kind of normal situations, still.

"Hm, so then…"

"Wow, he's one of a guy! Being able to save this cute girl from the train-!" Masato cheered, rather childishly.

"Hm, more than that, he managed to fend off that huge Shadow. Though, what was that, anyway?" Kengo praised Riki, who is not present here, then asked that question. "Taking over a monorail, this is rather unexpected. And I may say, chaotic."

"I agree… Though, concerning Riki," Kyosuke turned to the door, "Shouldn't he be here to hear this, if we're gonna discuss this?"

Kanata opened her eyes, "Let him rest. He used a lot of his spirit energy, SP, when he summoned that invincible persona, and have slain that Shadow then, I will take note of your question, Miyazawa, and I will explain that now." She stood up as she has said that. She goes to the huge console, with A-chan and Saya following.

"Hm? Hey, why are you guys…?" Haruka was a bit irritated, for some reason, and asked the senior-type, not real senior members, of their intent.

Saya pushed one button on the console, and it showed 12 images of different Arcanas-something they based the Shadow types are, depending on their personalities.

"Hm? What is this?" Rin asked.

"Yeah? Some kind of drawing… No, images?" Masato asked, as well.

"What does it look like? They're the different arcanas that the Shadows are classified." Kengo said, and pointed out.

"Very perceptive, Miyazawa." Kanata said. "That Shadow… Have you ever heard of research that suggests that human behavior are affected by the phases of the Moon…? It was said that human behavior may act accordingly to the phase of the moon, which, they may encounter bad or good ordeals in the process. These researches may also fall pit with the Shadows' behavior."

"…? Huh? Uh… So?" Masato, not understanding any of this, asked.

Kanata nodded, "It's only imperative that you would ask." She said with her arms crossed, and her eyes closed. She then opened them, "From the Shadows we have encountered, they all possess different personalities-just like humans. As they are the darknesses bred from humans themselves. These Shadows, the bigger ones, that we have encountered, and defeated, ever since Naoe-san joined this group, are special ones. In which, in occasions such as when the Moon is full, they may show up. Though, this is only a theory for now."

"""What!?"""

-Everyone else responded in unison.

"Um…" Confused about all of this, Komari looked at everyone for info, but she doesn't know who to turn to, so she turned to Rin in the end. "Just what is…"

"Uh, I'll explain the rest-No, everything to you, later." Rin assured, and promised. She then turned to Kanata, "I'll explain the rest to her."

"Hm," Kanata nodded. "Please do so, Rin-san. Your contribution is appreciated." She said smiling warmly, half-hearted, at Rin.

"Hm," Rin smiled back in return, with the same half-heartedness, she then turned to Komari. "I'll explain to you, later."

"H-Hai… Thank you." She appreciated it.

"Futaki." Kyosuke addressed, "Is that true? They show up during the Full Moon?"

"What? You mean they're like werewolves or something?" Masato asked.

"Hm, now that's one good symbolic example of their behavior, Masato." Kengo commented.

"Really?"

"Hm,"He nodded.

"As I said, it's only a theory for now. So, we may not jump to any conclusions. All we can do is to look at their behavior for pattern or clues. We cannot afford for them to always make the first move." Kanata said, at that, Saya turned off the screen.

"What you guys saw were the Arcanas of different Shadows. Now, take it from it from the start-there's roman numeral number I, which is the Magician. II, the Priestess, III, The Empress, the fourth… And so on… The ones we encountered so far were the Magician, and the Priestess. Which… We still don't know if it fits the pattern, but we may guess that the next one to appear is the Empress soon." Saya explained.

"What? Hey, Futaki! Why didn't you inform us of that from the beginning!?" Kyosuke complained for the lack of information.

Kanata still has her arms crossed, and she closed her eyes. "My apology." She has opened her eyes as she apologized, "I may have neglected that part."

"Not "neglected!" You didn't inform us!" Haruka protested and accused, with a pointing-or accursing finger towards Kanata.

"… …Hm," She gave a bit of cold glare, "I merely have forgotten. Will you deny of reasonable excuse…?"

"…Hm, fine." Kyosuke turned around. "Well, now what do we do?"

"For now, you all can rest for the night. It's been a long night. Plus, you all have day-off tomorrow. So I expect you all to take this time to rest up, for school and for our next excursion into the tower of Tartarus." Kanata told of her comrades.

"Hm, what should I do for the break…? Hm…" A-chan said wondering, with her finger on her cheek as she pondered on how she will spend her Sunday break. It will be Sunday tomorrow.

"Also, can you check on Naoe-san? He should be in his room, right now, right…?" Kanata asked.

"Ah. I will go see…" Haruka volunteered, but…

…

…

…All the while, somewhere… Not in the real world…

"Ah…" Riki found himself drifting into an endless darkness… It's like being at the bottom of the sea, where there is no light, and… …for some reason, he's calm… This place is… "…" Looking around, "This place is… …" He's looking about, still. "Where is this…?"

"…Well done. You have prevailed yet again. So you deserve praise," A voice has called out, and gave applauses that is heard echoing as he did so.

-Well, the voice is that of male, so it's safe to assume that it's a male individual, yes…?

Riki blinked twice, "Hm…?", thrice, then fourth time, with it being the slowest blink among the other three that has past. "Wha… Who are… you?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"…Makoto Yuki." **(Note: No, this is not Makoto Yuki from Persona 3, an OC, I suppose, who resembles Minato or Makoto. Imagine a black-haired version of him. That's what this OC's appearance is.)**

"…Makoto…? T-Then, Yuki-san, what are you…"

-Suddenly, Riki could see a figure or silhouette forming in front where his sight is focused on. The lines are that of white color, as in _light_ coming out of the dark, and a human figure…

"Huh…?" Riki could see the silhouette approaching him, making his appearance clearer… …He's wearing a school uniform, a private one-or at least, that's the first, strong impression you can get out of it-and he's wearing a cap… "Y-You are…"

Makoto adjusted his cap, "You have met a sibling of mine in the Velvet room… I, too, am a resident there. This sibling… sister, in fact, is… Kaede."

"Kaede…? Kaede… Eh… E-Ehhhh!?" Riki exclaimed in surprise, with him being taken completely by surprise, and a bit of shock. "Y-You are…! Kaede-san's… onii-chan…? No, you…"

"Ah… We are siblings." Makoto said with an expressionless face, in which he sounded blunt, or emotionless, like a _certain someone_ from the Velvet room.

"Sib… …blings… You two are…" 'Ah, I can kinda see the resemblance. Ah, he's as emotionless-Ah, no," Riki shook his head, "I don't mean to say that they're heartless or uncaring, but their emotions are being kept… Well, their faces are expressionless, that I can't tell what they're thinking… Yuki-san… Is Kaede-san's sibling…?' "Then, you are… The older one, or…" 'Though Kaede-san is also shorter than Yuki-san, so…'

"Ah, I'm the older one. Onii-chan."

"I see… Then, where is this place?" Riki asked, looking about.

"This is your dream… Well, that is what Igor-san said about the nature of the Velvet room, right…?"

"A-Ah. Well, what am I… Wait, how come the tent-No, I mean…"

"Ah, right now, you're not in the Velvet room. But, I came to tell you something."

"Hm?" Riki blinked once, twice, "What is it… You wish to tell me…?"

"…In the next ordeal, you're going to need… this." He presented a card-that is of Duel Monsters, a game that is so popular in a network of card games.

Riki blinked twice in confusion, and a cute manner, "Huh…? A… card? What's that card got to do with…?"

"…Are you aware that some of the personas of people resembles that of a beast/monster of the game Duel Monsters…?"

"Eh? Duel-Ah." Riki recalled having seen some Duel Monster cards in his childhood youth, and he still sees some of them even today. Though the only ones he is familiar with is "Winged Dragon, Guardian of The Fortress", and then the "Exodia, The Forbidden One" card. "Duel Monster… A game that was introduced, then it later became popular due to the Virtual System that it shows holograms of the monsters, making the duel-or game-more fun and realistic, as if the people were really summoning monsters."

"…Well-informed. Some may symbolize life itself as a game, like how hard you train, will produce satisfying results… But, I, for one, do not believe in it."

"Ah… Ah." He could only agree to that, and saying a few words-perhaps not exactly words-that agree to Makoto's statement, and admission. "Then, what's that card got to do with anything…?"

"…" Makoto flipped it, showing the card to be "Blue-eyes White Dragon". "Blue-eyes White Dragon." He pronounced the card's name.

Riki was a bit surprised, "Blue-eyes… White… Dra… Ah." Riki remembered one of his personas, Red-eyes Black Dragon, it's the contrasting name for this card. "Red-eyes Black Dragon!" He said with a mild-surprised expression. "It has the contrasting name of that… Is that a persona?"

"No… But it _can_ be." Makoto tossed it towards Riki.

"Uwah!" He almost didn't catch it, but he managed to grab ahold of it as his arms went wild, trying to catch it. "Ah, s-sorry."

"No… I'm sorry." Makoto apologized in return for giving him a bit of hard time there.

"Ah, no… It's just that of my incompetence that-"

"Hm," At that, Makoto smiled. "Did you know that selflessness and understanding are the key "cards" to use that card that you're wielding?"

"Eh?" Riki responded in a natural way, then he looked at the "Blue-eyes White Dragon" card on his hand. "This card…?"

"Ah. It's virtually invincible due to its benevolency. It's immortal… and very selfless. Like _you_."

"Blue-eyes… White Dragon."

"Remember well, Naoe Riki, that you are bound to your responsibilities." As Makoto said that-Everything was engulfed in light, and Riki was becoming sleepy. "Remember that."

"Huh…? Yu… ki… -san…? Ah… Ah… … … …" His consciousness went adrift…

…

…

…The next day, at Riki's room…

"Agh… Aghh… …" Riki slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the ceiling of his own room. And the sunlight seems to be reflecting on the window, giving a bright exterior of this room. He blinked once, and slowly, then a quick blink, which is second blink. "Huh…? This place is… Huh…!?" He suddenly rose his body quickly, and fully awake. "L-Last night, I…!" He remembered being called upon by one of the Gods that answered his calling as of last night for help against the monorail sequence-of-events, and the Shadow. "What happened after-Oh, that's right." He remembered successfully defeating the Shadow, and he was holding Komari's hand who… Wait, speaking of which, what happened to her after that…?" At that, Riki felt something has just snuggled on him-from his right side. "Hm? Wha… …Ah… AH…" …Riki became pale. Right beside him is a sleeping… …Komari. She's only wearing her white shirt, and her bra and panty can be seen through since there is a wide_ gap_ that can be-"W-WAAAAAAHHH-!" Riki, due to great shock, and unexpected, too, fell out of his bed, with his head hitting the wall first, much to his great dismay. Oh, the space is so small that he hit the wall, instead of the floor. "Ow! Ah…"

"Hmngh… Hmnghh…" Komari seems to have awakened due to that loud thud on the wall-not the ground. "Hmgn…" She opened her eyes, then she slowly rose her body and rubbed her eyes cutely. "Hmmngh, hmm… Hm?" Then she noticed Riki lying on the ground to the left side of the bed. "Oh, Riki-kun." She addressed him, still half-asleep.

"Urgh… Ugh… Ow, my… head…" He said, regaining his composure, while holding his hurt top head… "K-Kamikita-san…"

"Ah… Riki-kun." She smiled at him, cutely, while still half-asleep. "Can you not call me Kamikita? Please~ Call me Komari."

"Komari-san, then-Wait, NO-! I mean, why are you here!? How come I didn't know you were here in MY room!?" He went wild as he just realized his position, and situation, again.

"Ah… Well, it's like…"

Flashback, Komari's explanation…

"Last night, Rin-chan told me everything. About the Dark Hour, personas…And… uh…" She said, putting her finger again below her chin, as she thought absent-mindedly. "Oh, right!" She smiled brightly, and cutely like a sunflower, with her raising her finger to the side still as she just remembered something. "Those horrible, and evil monster… Shadow, was it?"

"Eh? Uh… Y-Yes. Wait, Rin told you that?"

"Ah," She nodded. "She also told me that you're the leader of Little Busters. You're so impressive! You even managed to lead the group with Natsume-san's help."

"…? Natsume…? Oh, Kyosuke."

"Ah. Natsume Kyosuke-san." She said his full name. "I was told to… That I was a persona-user."

"Oh, I see… Wait, WHAT-!? You're… a… persona… user…!?" Riki remembered that time when A-chan reported to the group that there was another persona-user inside the monorail… It was Komari…? "Komari-san, you're… persona-user?"

"Ah!" She nodded cheerfully, and cutely. "You see, Futaki-san had me tested my persona. She gave me those… uh… Gun… thing…" She thought, absent-mindedly again, with her finger on her chin again, as she pondered while looking about, though she's not really looking at anything specific around her.

"Evoker?" That's what Riki thought when she said "gun".

"Eh? O-Oh, y-yes! That's right, the evoker thing! It was like a gun, so I got afraid at first, but Rin-chan demonstrated her own summoning. I thought of doing the same, ohh, but I was scared, too. But, I did it! I summoned my persona!"

"Oh… Is… that so? Wait, what is your persona?"

"Ah, it's… Happy Lover!"

"Happy… Lover?"

"Hm!" She nodded cheerfully. "It was so cute and so nice to me! Hehe, she was also capable of great healing abilities! Like, uh," Again, with her usual way of thinking or pondering things, like how she would put her finger under her chin, and would think absent-mindedly, being displayed again, "uh… Oh, that's right! Diarhan!"

"Diar… han? Oh, a persona ability?"

"Hm!" She nodded eagerly, and cutely.

…

…Later…

"So… How DID you wind up here in my own room…?" Riki asked, getting to the main point of this topic. After the latter major topic about Komari's awakening as persona-user.

"Eh…? Oh, hm," She put the same pose as absent-mindedly thinking as she usually does, "Well… Rin-chan told me to look after you last night. Oh, you were so sleepy last night… Oh, I saw you defeat that Shadow! That was so very cool of you!"

"A-Ah… W-Well, that doesn't explain why you're here… Wait, what? You stayed here, after Rin told you to…"

"Hm~" Again, with the same pose of absent-mindedly thinking, "Well… Rin-chan told me to stay put here. Hehe, I was watching you cute face. Then, Rin-chan never returned. So, I stayed here, and didn't leave this room. I was getting sleepy, too. Then, I removed my uniform, and put on my shirt. Then, I went to your bed and went asleep. Thus, I didn't leave the room. Just like what Rin-chan said!" She said smiling like a sunflower, which is very cute.

"… … … …" Riki has a stupefied face on his face… Is this girl… …just stupid, or is very cute…? "Ah… Ah…" He lost all of his spirit, and just hanged on to the side of his bed.

"Hm~? What's wrong, Riki-kun? You look pale," She said crawling to the side where Riki is, which made her panty be shone by the sunray coming from the window.

"Ah, ah… I'm very pale…~" He said, becoming even more paler than before. 'I don't know how to deal with her… If someone sees me and her like this… Augh, I hope-Wait, no one should be awake at this hour, so-' As he thought that, with Komari have been trying to address him, but he wouldn't respond due to deep thought, there was-

_Knock, knock!_

"Riki! Are you awake?"

"GAH-!" At the sound of Rin's voice, Riki, out of sheer will and alertness, Riki stood up, fully awake, and not pale, but is very _grim_.

"Ah, you're awake, Riki! Hey, can you help us out? We can't find Komari. We're about to give her her armband, too. Moo-! She's kinda naïve in the way she thinks, so she might have gone back to her home even though we gave her a free room here-"

"Ah, Rin-chan! I'm over here! So don't worry about me!" She exclaimed back while waving happily, and very cutely, at the door, which her action made Riki very pale now.

"EHH-!" And he stepped away from the bed, as if to get away from a crime scene.

"Huh?" Rin was very stunned upon hearing Komari's voice. The latter rose up from the bed, and approached the door-She opened it, as if nothing is _out-of-place_ here-"Wha-K-Komari!? A-A-And... Riki…!?" She looked past Komari, and saw Riki in his pajama still.

"Ah… Haha… ha." He gave a weak laugh, while having a pale expression…

"Good morning~ Rin-chan!" Komari waved at Rin, even though they're very close.

"H-Hai…" She was about to give back the wave of a hand greeting, but-"W-Wait, NO-! That's not what it's supposed to be!? What are you doing HERE!? Didn't I told you to stay put, and-"

"Hai~! I didn't leave this room as you said. Then, since you never came back, I went to sleep with Riki-kun!"

"…" Rin sweat dropped big. "That's unlawful entry! Forbidden! Outlawed! And not allowed! Don't you have any common sense!?"

"Hm~?" Again, with the same pose of absent-mindedly thinking,

"Don't give me that!" Rin shouted at her face, then she looked past her, and into Riki, "Riki, what's the meaning of this?"

"It's not my fault!" He said raising his hands a bit, in defense. "She snuck in, and… and…"

"Oh, that's right… I told her to stay put, but I fell asleep in my room, and-Wait, no that's not what matter here!" Rin shook her head quickly after saying that, "Komari, don't you have any sense of decency!? A-Anyway, your room is at the first row upstairs. Come on," She grabbed Komari's hand, to drag her. "Riki, there's gonna be a test today. You did study before the operation last night, right?" She asked, while her direction is at the opposite, ready to drag Komari, who has a big question mark above her head, which is very cute, upstairs, to get change.

"A-Ah. Kyosuke told me of that."

"Hm," She nodded. "Then, Komari, let's go-! I'm going to have to teach you about the rules here, for…"

As Rin dragged Komari, Riki noticed Komari's clothing to the side. "Ah… They forgot her uniform…"

…

…Later, at school…

…

…

…

…It's very quiet here. That's because everyone is taking their examination test right now.

"Hm, this looks very familiar…" Riki murmured as he keeps focusing on his test.

Behind him is Masato, who keeps gritting, and scratching the back of his head, as the letters and numbers on his paper seems to be too much for his head to comprehend. "Grr, dammit. Dammit… Uh, this… this… this… this…"

-Kengo sweat dropped at his random filling of circles-As in that's his choice of answer. 'Oi, don't just guess. Think about it fully…' Kengo then turned his attention to his own paper, which he's now at his _worst_ subject, Mathematics. 'Ugh… But then again…' He sweat dropped as his own thoughts on Masato have just been redirected back at him now, 'I need to focus here, let's see… The mind is like water, when it's agitated, it becomes difficult to proceed. But, if I allow it flow… Okay, okay, okay…' He keeps nodding, as he's determined to find the answer-

"Hm…" Rin is scratching the side of her head with one finger, as she continued answering and thinking about the items of this test.

Questions:

Which of the following was written by Fuyuhiko Yoshimura?

Which of these is not related to the others?

Based on its pH, soap is considered which of the following?

What is the difference between the Paleolithic era and the Neolithic era?

-Something like these questions came on the test paper.

…

…

…The next day, which is the last day of the exam, and at Riki's classroom…

"All right-!" Masato exclaimed loudly, and enthusiastically, much to Kengo's irritation.

"Will you be silent? I'm already burned out in my mind for answering a 150 item test, here." He said, with him lying his head on the desk.

"Haha… It was certainly stressful, and long, wasn't it?" Riki, who is in front, said.

"Ah, it was."

"Haha, but the dark days of testing is finally over! The sun is shining bright…" Masato said sizing up the sun with his bare fist in which the sun can be seen through the mirror window.

"Oi, don't just stare at the sun! You might become even more dumber, you know."

"What was that!? Let's say you and I settle this and…"

…They bicker again, like it's their usual daily routine.

"Haha… I guess they got used to it. And me…" Riki murmured, feeling amused at this.

"Riki!" Rin's voice sounded in his ears. He opened his eyes, but he not only saw Rin, but also-

"Riki-kun~~!" It's Komari, as well. She's running up to him at his desk. She put her hands on the desk, and leaned to him. "The exam is over. Thank goodness, huh?" She said smiling at him, like a sunflower, which is very cute, and tilted her head a bit.

"H-Hai…" Riki cannot help but respond like that.

"Ah, it was certainly long…" Rin said scratching the back of his head.

_-Sliide-!_

-Suddenly, Kyosuke came in.

"Ohh, so you guys are all burned down to in your brains due to all those test questions." He said approaching Riki's desk.

"Ah, Kyosuke." Rin bluntly addressed him.

"Gr," Which is like a thunder strike, as he imagines it, striking his chest, for not addressing her dear onii-chan, with "onii-chan". "Gah, you're so cold… But, that's why I also love you…"

"Whatever." She said looking away, with her arms crossed, and her eyes closed.

"Well, anyway," Turning to Riki, "Yo, Riki. How've you fared with the test?"

"Haha… I guess I'm fine. Though I think I made a few obvious mistakes."

"Hm, just do what you _can _do. And don't exert yourself. But, you have to push yourself to the limit sometimes. That's how you achieve results."

"Yeah, huh. I guess… Working hard is difficult, but it's also promising."

"Ah, well, anyway…" Grabbing a seat, and dragging it, he sat in front of Riki's desk. "Have you heard the rumor?"

"Eh? Rumor…?"

-At that, the two big muscle idiots, as Rin would call them, Kengo and Masato, got intrigued at the topic.

"Oh, Kyosuke! You're here."

"Kyosuke."

Masato and Kengo greeted him. Who only gave a wave of a hand as greeting, then, turning back to topic.

"There has been rumor going on, you know. Like a ghost lingering in this school."

"""Eh?"""

Everyone got curious, with Rin being scared, too, upon the mentioned of "ghost" in Kyosuke's question.

"Ah… I guess you wouldn't know… It's about a certain student in this school…" Kyosuke said looking at the side, "There goes to say, once you are bullied, expect to be bullied back."

"Eh? Wha… What do you mean?"

Kyosuke turned back to Riki,"Ah, it goes like this… Supposedly, there's some bully going on here. Like how someone put a gum on someone's shoe locker. Then, supposedly, there's a certain student-female student, in fact-who was found unconscious at the station the other day."

"""Huh?!"""

Everyone responded, with Rin sneaking out of the scene, with Kyosuke's hand reaching far to her, and dragged her back.

"N-No! I don't want to hear this! You can fill me on the details later!" She protested, while acting like a strayed cat who is on someone's grasp of hand.

"Well, rumor has it," Kyosuke let her go, "this student was bullying someone, and when they found her, she was immediately hospitalized. Some were afraid because it was broad daylight that she was found like that. And, they don't even got a single clue of what happened. …Which is bizarre." Kyosuke sounded creepy in his tone, at that last part.

"Huh…?" Riki became a bit afraid, as well as the others. Kengo and Masato turned to each other, then, back to Kyosuke.

"And? What does the other rumor say?" Masato asked with a hand gesture towards Kyosuke.

"Idiot. That's the rumor, he just said-"

"No, there's more." Kyosuke cut-in to Kengo's statement. "Usually, there's some sexy, "onee-san" type of girl, who is the center of all this. She doesn't get along well with some of her classmates, and it is said that even her teachers are not fond of her."

"Eh? Female… Onee-san, type…?" Riki asked, curiously.

"Ah!" Kengo seems to have come to a realization.

"Hm? What's up, Kengo?"

"Could it be… Kurugaya Yuiko?" He asked,

"""Huh?"""

Everyone turned to him,

"Kengo, you know who it is?" Kyosuke asked.

Kengo looked a bit downcast. "I don't know… But, I heard that she was a genius at Mathematics, and even surpassed her own teacher's teaching. Though I heard that some people have an inferiority complex against her, and would always bully her…"

"""Ah,"""

Everyone responded in unison.

"Th-Then, this Kurugaya person is the one who is being bullied…?" Riki asked, with concern sound in his tone.

"I don't know…"

"""Hm,"""

Everyone is put on a thinking process…

"How strange…" Kyosuke said sounding mysterious…

End of Chapter 6

**Note: Next chapter is Ghost Buster, where Little Busters will investigate on this "ghost story" rumor, which includes sneaking into the school, and trying to find the bottom of all of this. Kurugaya and Kud will not be introduced just yet, well, except Kud already had a character introduction-in terms of identity in earlier chapter, the first one. This "Ghost Buster" is something Kyosuke thought of naming the activity-or game, or mission, as both he and Saya would put it. Anyway, next is when the arc will begin. Mission Start!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I take back what I said, it seems Kurugaya will be introduced here after all. But, her appearance is minor here. The next chapter is when she and Kud will be introduced majorly. Well, I hope this enjoyable. Enjoy!**

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 7: Ghost Busters **

…At school, at Riki's class…

"Hey, did you hear…? About that girl next door…?" Some female students-three, in fact-are gathered near the window, and are gossiping about something…

"Yeah, they haven't got a clue…"

"Isn't that bizarre…?" They seem to be talking about something very _drastic_ and mysterious…

…

…Riki, Masato and Kengo, who are at the middle desk, gathered, could hear them from here.

"Damn, can you believe these people…?" Masato asked them, "So," He turned to them, "Have you guys heard the rumors?" Both shook their heads.

"No, this is the first time. Although… Isn't this the same as Kyosuke told us yesterday…? And today is the last day of school days for the weak." Kengo said, he's sitting at the edge of the disk with Riki sitting on its seat.

"Now that you mention it… Wasn't it about an unconscious girl last time…?" Riki said recalling what Kyosuke said last time, when the tests were over…

"Bingo! Man, you're pretty smart, Riki!" Masato praised his friend, albeit, it made Kengo sweat dropped since he's cheering for something trivial-not like he thinks of his friend, Riki, being trivial or something.

"Well…? What does the rumor say this time?" Kengo, not wanting to cast aside the topic, asked again, with a groaning face.

"Well, according to what I heard… There was another one just this early in the morning!"

""…!""

This made both Riki and Kengo feel alerted, and a bit frightened.

-_Sliidee-!_

-Suddenly, Haruka came in, and approached the group.

"Yo, morning, everyone~ _yaaawn_." She said as she has approached, then she smiled at Riki, "Good morning, Riki-kun!"

"A-Ah. Good morning…" He said, returning the greetings of morning time.

"Yo." Masato greeted, albeit, with a groaning face, since seeing Haruka, he cannot help but feel like there's going to be another nonsensical thing that might come _his_ way-even though he does that from time to time, too.

"I don't need your greeting, Space idiot!"

"What did you say!? How do you have the guts to say that to my face-Huh!?" They bicker, much to Kengo's and Riki's sweat drop…

"Um… What did you come here for, Haruka-san?" Riki asked, with the intention of breaking them up, as well.

They stopped bickering, and turned to him.

"Oh, that's right!" Haruka seems to be surprised, "You know…" She looked to the side with a downcast gaze, as if nervous and frightened, then she turned back to Riki, "That rumor going about… That girl they found… I see from time to time at our class next door."

"""…!"""

This got Masato, Kengo and Riki greatly surprised, and alerted.

"You… You have known that person?" Riki asked.

Haruka nodded, "Hmhm… But not personally, of course! I only see her hanging out with some friends. They were, uh… Bullies."

Both Kengo and Masato sweat dropped at that.

''You mean like you…?''

They both thought. Since Haruka tend to tease some people who are "cute", they thought of her as such.

Riki looked at his desk, with a downcast gaze, "Strange… How mysterious."

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaasshh-!_

…This is now "Yami Riki".

"… …Was there anything else?" He had asked, as he had turned his gaze forward.

"Hm~, I don't know…" Haruka admitted, "Well, I hope nothing happens next. This isn't something an ace detective can solve."

Both Kengo and Masato sweat dropped again, with the latter being rather the voice of reason, which is unexpected, from time to time.

''Why bring up a ace detective…?''

They bought thought in unison, again.

…

…Later, after school…

…Riki is walking by the hallway, with him being "Yami Riki" still.

'How strange… Everyone is talking about it. Well, it would be a big hit to this school if one of its students is caught in an incident that is broadcasted on the news. Even more so that… …You think it may be one of the 'Apathy Syndrome' cases…? Come to think of it, Kyosuke did asked some people he knows, and none of them knew about it… Come to think of it, too. After we beat the Priestess Shadow, all of the victims of that syndrome were all healed… Which was deemed miraculous.' Yup, that's right. After that night, there was a news later that day, or the next day, that a lot of people suffering from Apathy Syndrome recovered, and everyone, friends, families, cheered for this miraculous development. Kanata speculated that it is due to the group, Little Buster's, efforts that there were saved. By defeating those Shadows, they have saved the city… Well, they were told to keep at it by the senior-type members, Kanata, A-chan and Saya.

…_tap, tap, tap, ta-hnghngcht…!_

"Huh…?" Riki stepped on an handkerchief. It seems to be female-cologne, as Riki could tell of its appearance, and as he leaned close to pick it up, he could smell the scent of a woman. He picked it up, "…Whose this?"

"Ah, that's mine, boy." A female voice spoke up. "Hm, taking notice of such small things… You must be quite a goody-two-shoes and very kind to pick it up. This onee-san is impressed, _boy_."

"Huh?" Looking ahead while kneeling, Riki could see a very sexy young woman, who seems to be like a senior, but she's actually a junior like Riki. **(Character Introduction: Yuiko Kurugaya) **"…You are." She stopped in front of him, even though he's still kneeling.

"Would you be a good boy, and give _o~nee~san _her _hand~ker~chief…?_" She winked at him, as she has said that seductively.

"… …" Riki remained emotionless in his expression, if the usual Riki is in control right now, he would probably shriek at this, as one can imagine, but thankfully, Riki's "persona", Yami Riki, is here to help him from this seemingly invincible, charming and very beautiful and sexy lady. "… …" He handed it over, without changing his expression.

"Oh, you seem to remain composed, even at the sight of this charming lady." She said, taking the handkerchief, and flirting with him a bit.

"… … …Excuse me." He said going past her.

"Oh? Leaving already?"

"… …" Riki looked a bit downcast, then-

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaaassshh!_

…This is now the usual Riki in control.

"…" He turned back to her as he kept walking, "Please do not forget your handkerchief. They are a sign of lucky charm, sometimes." He said without stopping in his pace.

"Hm?" Kurugaya tilted her head, a bit, at that.

"Hm, hmhm," Riki smiled at her, then he took off, in a mild pace of running.

"… … …Hm," She smiled, albeit, a bit mischievous, as if thinking of something mischievous. "Interesting boy." She said seeing him off.

…

…Later, at the dormitory, before evening…

…Everyone is gathered for supper, including the new member, Komari Kamikita.

"Hai~! Everyone, supper is ready!" Komari said enthusiastically as she is sitting there, along with Rin and A-chan.

"Yoho~!" A-chan greeted at the newcomers, which are the male members of Little Busters, and Mio, who has arrived together with them.

"We're back." She greeted back, and put her stuff down at the couch.

"We're back." Riki greeted back as well,

"Riki-kun~! Here, your bacon and eggs are ready!" Komari said cheerfully and enthusiastically.

"Bacon… and eggs?" Riki, who finds the order of food to be quite questionable, asked.

"Huh? Aren't those for breakfast? Why'd you cooked that?" Masato asked.

"Who cares? Kanata cooked them, so they are bound to be-" A-chan is cut-off as the latter walked past here by the table-

"Ah, Naoe-san, and you all. Welcome back," Kanata, who is wearing an apron, apparently she has been from the kitchen, probably cooking, greeted the gang. "Tokido-san and I are still cooking some of supper. But you are all free to take your seats."

"H-Hai. Thank you, Futaki-san." Riki expressed gratitude.

"Hm," Kanata returned to the kitchen.

"You're gonna love her cooking! Hehe~, I can assure you that!" A-chan said, giggling.

"Hm?" Riki asked.

"Ah, she's a good cook. Believe me, Riki, that's one way of differentiating her from Haruka." Kyosuke assured.

"What? What's wrong with that…? I-I can cook, too!" Haruka protested, she, too, is already sitting at the table.

Majority of those who are present here became pale, upon her saying she can cook.

"Ah… Gr," Rin groaned, as if recalling something nasty.

"…You're gonna cook?" Kyosuke asked, having a sullen face. "Sorry, I rather eat at the ramen shop."

"Me, too…" Kengo inclined to agree.

"What!?" Haruka was outraged at that, as she has stood up and slammed her hands a bit on the table to protest, "I can cook, too! You know I would-"

"All right, all right, we get it!" A-chan said. "But don't go slamming on the desk for something irrational…!" She said slightly covering herself from Haruka's anger,

"Yes, Haruka… Please refrain from doing that at the dinner table." Mio said, reasoning with Haruka.

"Hmngh~… Fine, but I will let you all taste my cooking next time!" She said, and everyone who became pale earlier, became paler even more, as she has declared that, and she returned to her seat.

"Aghh… Do we have to…?" Rin, with her head lying on the table with a groaning and sullen face, asked with despair…

"Hmgh… Maybe I should buy some protein later…" Kyosuke said imagining the worst situation, and finding a solution, like all problems have solution in the first place.

"Aargh…" Masato sat as well, with Kengo sitting beside him, "Say, Kengo, do we have extra milk or something…? I think I'm going to need to feel the sensation of my muscle again."

Kengo sweat dropped, 'Why would you need milk for that…? This isn't dehydration notice…'

…

…Later, supper time…

…Everyone had a peaceful meal for the night. It's promised to be lively. With no one to care for these kids, it seems the senior-type members are the acting parental figures around here… Like Kanata, A-chan, Kyosuke and Saya. Anyway, everyone is enjoying their meal.

"Hm~, this is delicious~!" Komari squealed with delight as she took a sip of a soup.

"Say, guys," Masato addressed, while picking out some flesh of the fish food provided. "Have you guys read about that message from the student message board?"

"Hm?" Kyosuke, with bread on his mouth, responded, being the first. He ate and swallowed the bread, to speak up. "What about it? It's about those two girls who collapsed, right?"

At that, Kanata stopped eating for a moment. "Ah… As president of Student Council, it's one of our immediate and prudent duties to search on the manner…" She turned to A-chan, "A-chan, what was the result of the security investigation?"

"Hm~," A-chan, while sipping at her spoon with soup, pondered… She put it down, afterwards. "Well, those two girls were said to be… uh…"

"Delinquents, right?" Saya, who keeps eating, finished, as she just swallowed her food, "Though the authorities don't pay much attention to such students, since they're pretty much undisciplined, it's one of the duties of Student Council to pay heed to their activities, right?" She asked Kanata,

"Ah, but right now… Hm, to be perfect honestly, we all lack the staff, or the members. We don't even have a treasurer, for that matter."

At that, everyone turned to her.

"Really? You guys are worst at that…?" Kyosuke asked, with him holding his spoon.

"Also," Kanata turned to Riki, "Naoe, have you been looking at the health state of your comrades?"

"Eh…? Wh-Why bring up such…?"

"In exploring Tartarus, it is wise after all to monitor their health. At that, you can ask Nishizono-san for the details." She said, as everyone turned to Mio, who just tilted her head, a bit, as she turned to Riki. "She can even scan them using her persona."

"Eh? Really? You can do that, Nishizono-san…?"

"Ah, it's no problem." She said with a nod.

"Well, that, and about that ghost story…" Upon A-chan mentioning that,

"Gerr…" Rin's face became even more paler than before, as she has dropped her spoon,

"Hm? What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Komari, noticing Rin's behavior, asked.

"Eh? N-Nothing." She said, raising her hands in defense. "No one believes that stuff, anyway… R-Right?" She said, as she has turned to the others.

"Well? What is this ghost story all about?" Kengo asked, interested.

"Wha-What!?" Rin suddenly stood up, and slammed on the table. "I-It's probably made up! Why bother with something that is so fixated with false info!"

"Ohh…?" A-chan teased a bit, "Then you wouldn't mind hearing this unreal story, wouldn't you?" She said in a teasing tone, not wanting for this topic or story to slide.

"Grr…" Rin felt even more pressured now,

"I'm interested. Go ahead and tell us," Kyosuke himself, felt interested at this,

"Uhh…" Rin, even more paler, gave up, and returned to her seat.

-Suddenly, A-chan brought out a flashlight, and no one knows where she got it, but she brought it out, as if prepared for all of this.

She lighted up close to her face, making her look creepy-well, in a childish way.

"_Good evening, ever~y~on~e~~. Welcome to this all-you-believe, and non-shall-believe-then-be-don't." _She said, adjusting her position, and the ray of light from the flashlight, and she just slightly lighted up her face more, which made everyone sweat drop.

'''What are you doing?'''

They all asked in their minds.

"_There are many strange, and fascinating, things in this world…"_ She continued, sounding mysterious…

'Oh right… She is interested into something strange or supernatural genre…' Kanata thought, remembering A-chan's hobbies, and habits.

"_According to one occult story, if you get caught late at night at the school halls, you might be devoured by a maniacal ghost that punishes those who are trespassing! And, this ghost, is a ghost of a principal who punishes those who are spunky, and disobedient! And, those who don't receive proper parenthood, shall be punished! This friend of mine, let's just call him "Shin" for now. He said to me, "Hey, A-chan, I saw something strange." He said it was about another girl from the class next to that of Naoe-san's class… He claims he saw her entering the school late at night… I couldn't believe it at first, but, after I saw her collapsed right this morning… I couldn't comprehend it… I felt a chill~~!"_ She put her hand on her chest, and put on a frightened pose. With her hand ringing, _"And then, I broke into a cold sweat! Ah~ Supernatural things… Which eyes should we look upon…? Believe it, or do not and begone,"_ She said that last part in a melodramatic tone, as she ended the story, with her acting melodramatic as she slowly put down the flashlight…

"…Well? Futaki?" Kyosuke immediately asked Kanata, who is the most reasonable among them.

"Huh…!? Not even a comment to my frankly amazing performance just now!?" A-chan was a bit outraged for having no "reviews" at her story.

_-Slantcht-!_

…

…

..."Ow," A-chan groaned, as she was just slapped by a fly swatter, as an act of disciplining, by Kanata. The latter put it aside, for now.

"Anyway, we do not have information to carry on, or to arrive at any conclusion." Kanata said, then she put her hands together, with her fingertips touching each other, with her elbows resting on the table. "This ghost story sounds unnerving, but…"

"Hm, then," Kyosuke smirked like a kid, then he stood up, "Why don't we, "Ghost Busters", deal with this matter at hand?" He said with a raised fist of excitement, at that idea.

"""Huh!?"""

"What the heck-? Did you read some odd manga again, by arriving at that idea…?" Masato, knowing Kyosuke is mostly up to something nonsensical, asked, feeling stupefied, himself.

Kengo sighed, "Stop it, Kyosuke. Not all of us will participate."

"It will be interesting," Kyosuke said grinning,

Which made Kanata sigh as well, and put a hand on her forehead in annoyance, "I don't know what you're planning, Natsume. But I would have nothing to do with this. And know this, if you get caught at doing something against the rules, you would be-"

"Hai, hai, I know that. But, by the end of the week-and by that, I mean until Friday, all of us will be researching on this ghost story. We shall find out the truth, and reach out to it!" He said, extending a fist-

"""Yeah-!"""

Some of the others, A-chan, Saya, Komari and, surprisingly, Rin, though in her case, it's too prove that this is all just an urban legend, raised their fists in excitement, as well.

"I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend!" Rin declared.

"Haha…" Riki cannot help but give half-hearted laughter.

"There goes Kyosuke again…" Kengo groaned, and he put a hand on his forehead in annoyance.

"Well, I'm used to it. Well, let's finish supper already." Masato said continuing eating,

"Agreed. Inohara put on some brain power for once." Kanata continued eating as well, while praising the latter, a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Though he retorted afterwards.

…

…

…The next day, at school…

…Rin, Komari, Mio and Saya were asking some students about the incident that has transpired so far in this school. They're asking at the courtyard.

Riki came passing by, to which he sighed at their activity. "They're really going at this, aren't they? Hm, then, I better…"

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaaaasshh-!_

…"Yami Riki" is now in control.

"…I better step up to my own _game_." He said, as he proceeded to the main building.

…

…

…Over the course of the days that have passed, everyone was asking about the ghost story that is so popular, even outside of school. In fact, it's all over the internet, too. Rumors spread like wildfire, it seems. Riki and the others managed to find some info, and it turns out, there was a third victim! This pretty much set the school authorities' alarm bells now, especially that there are said to be two students who are missing… They hail from a different class of Riki and the others, obviously, or they , too, would have known. Then, at Friday…

…

…Evening, at the dorm lobby…

"Well, it's already been a week-meaning the day that we all agreed to investigate at," Masato was the first to speak up in regards to this meeting, with the senior-type members with the exception of Kyosuke, not being present here, since they deemed it childish. "So, what you guys got?" Masato asked, gesturing for anyone to speak up, as he is sitting on this couch he's sitting on.

-Everyone is gathered, with them sitting on the couches about that is formed like a square-like position that is fitting for a lot of people gathering.

-Mio raised one hand,

"Huh? What is it, Nishizono?" Masato asked.

"Ahem, I would like to make a summary of our findings." She said after coughing, a bit. She is to act as the summarizer of this entire detail-sharing meeting.

…

…"…From our findings, and of the people we have interviewed, we can speculate that is not a mere coincidence. Over the past days, three victims were hospitalized, and it makes no one wonder why there are a lot of people would gossip about this. But, there is one connection that connects all this-As in what the victims have in common."

"Hm," Kengo looked a bit downcast, pondering, with Masato looking at him with a big question mark above his head. He then raised his head, "Isn't that because they all hail at the same class…?"

"That's not the only thing." Kyosuke spoke up, he's at the other couch across Kengo, and the couch he's sitting on is just beside the couch where Masato is sitting alone, as if he's a special guest. Well, he's the only one who didn't do research, in fact. Due to him being "busy", as he claims. "They got in with the bad crowd. Did you guys know that there have been pranks-no, bullying around our school? I heard that some girl from Russia is involved by accident, at least, they thought that she was involved with someone who is… Ah, I don't remember, sorry."

"Russia…?" Riki asked. He's sitting at the same couch as Kengo.

"Ah, though I don't…" Kyosuke continued speaking up with a downcast gaze, pondering as he spoke up…

…But, Riki himself is having a downcast gaze, pondering and remembering something… 'Russia…? Wait, didn't I…' He remembered a certain someone who is _of Russia_ accent…

…Flashback…

_"Mmoooh~~… I'm so small that I tend to bump into someone… I doubt I'll be seen like this, as in I'm like a garbage can that tend to be bump on." Kud, as she preferred to be called by that nickname to make her easy to address at, said in a childish manner with her twinkling her fingers together._

_"…Don't say that. Here, I'll buy you a drink. You just arrived here in Japan, yes? Then, I'll treat you to some drink." Riki said as he has stood up to buy something._

_"Ah! Wait, you don't have to spend your money on… me…" She said, but Riki didn't heard her, and went to buy something, anyway._

…End of Flashback…

'Kud…!' Riki remembered her nickname. He cannot remember her full first name, since it's kinda mouthy for him. He has raised his head, upon remembering Kud.

Mio then noticed his shocked expression, "Huh…?"

"… …" Riki looked downcast, with a very worried expression. He's looking about at the downcast direction, wondering if Kud is okay… 'Kyosuke said… A Russia… Of Russia… If that's the case…'

"…Well, I doubt we'll be able to get to the bottom of this. Hm, one thing I can suggest," Kyosuke said crossing his arms together, he has explained some things for a while, as Riki was deep in thought. "We need to get to know these girls more personally. And by that, I mean we have to ask their teacher directly. Isn't the teacher there…"

'…It's true. We cannot know unless… Hm, wait, didn't they say that they found those other two girls outside of school… At Midnight, that place turns to-Huh?' …Riki may have stumbled into something here… 'Huh…? Wait, could it be… … Oh… … …O-Oh no…!' Riki thought of something dreadful, causing him to stand up,

"""Hm?"""

Which slightly alarmed everyone, as he did so.

"Hm?"Kyosuke blinked once, "What's wrong, Riki? Something bothering you…?" He said, with his arms crossed still.

"…" Riki is looking downcast with a greatly shocked impression, "…Tartarus."

"""Huh?"""

Everyone responded in unison.

"Tartarus? What about it? You want to go there to improve your muscle or something?" Masato asked.

"Shut up, Masato. Riki may be up to something here." Kengo berated him a bit, for that nonsensical idea he just spouted. Then he turned back to Riki, "Continue, Riki. What was it you were about to say."

"T-That's… …It could be…"

…

…

…Later…

"""EHHHH-!?"""

Everyone responded with great shocked tone, and realization-

"Are you sure about that, Riki!?" Masato asked, agitated. Everyone has stood up after Riki's own report.

"L-Like I said, it's only a speculation. So I wouldn't know for sure." Riki said as he has raised his hands in defense.

"S-Sorry."

"Hm, interesting…" Kyosuke said with his hand on his chin, pondering, and is interested. "You say…"

…Earlier, Riki brought up the idea that perhaps those girls who wind up unconscious may have gone to Tartarus at night. That's one explanation as they were said to have been seen to be wandering near the school at night-with the exception of the first one. Plus, they are more or less similar to the Apathy Syndrome cases of people, so…

"…If Riki's theory is correct… Hm, but that still leads us to the question of what exactly happened," Kyosuke has turned his gaze upward and forward as he has said that. "I think the only way we can cover all this up is…"

…

…Later, at the school gate…

"Oi, is this all right? If we're caught sneaking here, we're…!" Masato's voice can be heard behind the bushes.

"I agree with him, for once…!" Then Kengo's voice. Then the bushes moved, "Kyosuke, if this fail, we might not only face expulsion, but also we may face being expelled and we might-I don't know!"

-The bushes moved again, and the male members, Kyosuke, Kengo, Riki and Masato came out of the bushes.

"This was your crazy idea, do you even know what we're up against!? If there was a Shadow that attacked those girls, you might think that it was the same one as last time!" Masato, being the voice of reason, surprisingly tonight, said.

"Why are you being the wise one tonight…?" Kengo sweat dropped as he had asked that.

"Plus, it's a good thing we didn't told the girls about this. You only told them you have a "special plan" coming."

…Yup, Kyosuke told the girls that he and the boys have a "special plan" to cover up this entire case, and find the truth. That, includes, going here in this school grounds where no one-or at least, there are no students about-at the moment. Kyosuke plans to see if the same thing might happen again if they were to be in Tartarus-while the school is still at its original form wherein they will be inside it when the Dark Hour begins by just being inside. A theory he came to be intrigued at.

"Um, are you sure about this…?" Riki asked, being mildly worried, and they are sneaking about as they approach the school gates. "If Futaki-san learned about this, we'll be no doubt punished for this…" He whispered, as they snuck at the gates, slowly opening it to make sure that no sound is resonated…

"Shh, don't worry. I've been caught once before, the punishment was only minor…!" Kyosuke assured as they let go of the gate as they pushed it open, slowly and gently.

""Better no punishment at all!""

Both Kengo and Masato shouted.

""Shh!""

Both Riki and Kyosuke urged them to be quiet.

"Tch, Kengo, I hope you've already replenish your sword, because this might stain your honor." Masato said to Kengo, as if to prepare for the worst case scenario.

"Ah… I-Wait, why are you suddenly speaking of this?" Kengo asked, surprised at Masato's "wise guy" behavior.

"Come on, let's go." Kyosuke beckoned for them to follow, as they sneak in while half-crouching.

…They snuck at the back courtyard, where they continued walking gradually, and slowly, while half-crouching still. There is a backdoor here where the open courtyard is also located. This is where some students would eat to feel the nature flow here, as in to become one with nature. Meaning open-air area field where one may eat lunch.

…They snuck to the open hallway where one can enter this open field from about at anywhere, but there are, of course, wall-fencing about.

"Yosh, this is where the janitor's office is located. Fortunately," Kyosuke has smirked upon saying that, "I left it open by chance, meaning we can sneak in, _**No Problem**_." He said the last part in English.

-The other three boys sweat dropped.

'''Just how much did this guy planned this out…?'''

They all asked in their minds.

Kyosuke slowly opened the door-with them sneaking in.

And they got in.

They all stood up straight. It's the dark in the hall as expected.

Riki gulped, "Um, what do we do… from here?" He asked, looking about at this hall,

"Yeah, you DID prepared for this, right? Do we just wait or something…?" Masato asked, assuming that they have to wait until Tartarus comes.

"No… We have to get to the same spot where the girls were… Hm, there was that one rumor I heard that they usually hang out at the gym." Kyosuke, with his hand on his chin, said trying to recall the rumors he heard.

"Where did you heard that?"

"Now's not the time for that." Kyosuke said, as he took the lead once more. They go to the hallway with the least noise they can make.

…

…At another janitor's room, just outside the door…

"I didn't know that there was another janitor's room here." Riki said. The boys are just outside the door of this room.

"We can get the key from here-" Kyosuke said about to put a hand on the door. "Then-!"

"HIYAAAAAA-HH-!"

"""GWAAAAAAAHHHH-!"""

_-THUD-! _

…Sweat drop. As Kyosuke touched the door, he, unwittingly, pushed the one person-a fat janitor-at the other side of the door. And he seems to have fallen to a set of boxes that is just by the stairway inside this very room. The sound of the guy's scream made the boys scream as well, then they heard the loud thud.

"""AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-!"""

"RUUUUNNNN-!" Masato exclaimed as they all run to different locations-Riki going outside, Kengo attempting to run away from here, and through the window, but it's locked, so he went to the same direction as Kyosuke, who is running towards the other hallway.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Whew, two chapters in a row, in one day... What a tiring day. Well, I hope those who read this may enjoy it. If not... Well, I'll just have to find another way. Well, bless you all, and enjoy!**

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 8: Princess, Princesses, May We Conquer With Love?**

…

…At school, at the school campus…

…

…It's all quiet here for some reason, well, it's night time, so expect not much people here. And it's almost midnight as one can see from the street clock nearby…

…

…At the backside of the school main building…

"Ah…" Riki is hiding inside a cardboard box, he's peeking through the small hole of the box to see if the coast is clear. "Gah, that was close… I wonder where Kyosuke and the others went…" He said, looking about to the hallway, looking through that hole. 'Maybe I should stay put for a while…' He thought of putting his knees down, to calm down and relax, as in he's going to be on a kneeling position. And, he did so.

… … …_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

"Hm...?" He suddenly heard footsteps up ahead… 'Eh…!? Th-There's someone here!?' He suddenly became alerted, and looked thoroughly-'Who could it be at this hour…? Oh no, wait a minute, what time is it…? If it hits midnight, this place would…!'

…

…Meanwhile, at the northern locker room…

…

…

…It's quiet here… The lockers in a row are lined-up.

-Then, there's a sound of a locker's door sounding-And quite violent, well, to the least violent. Inside are-

"Oi, when do we get out?" Masato asked in a whispering tone, he, Kyosuke and Kengo are all inside this locker, with them cramped up inside.

"That should be my line…!" Kyosuke quietly retorted, feeling irritated at these two big muscle idiots. "Why did you guys hide here…!? This is my hiding place…!"

"…I was following you." Kengo said looking away-with his gaze focused upward, but he's not really looking at anything-as he feels embarrassed for his own idiocy.

"Then don't follow me to a cramped-up locker or something!" Kyosuke quietly retorted again. "Come on, let's get out of here!" He said, sounding quiet to the least as possible,

-Then, they all tried to move, which made violent sounds that echoed, much to their great dismay.

"Oi…! Don't sound the locker!" Kyosuke berated Masato quietly.

"It's not my fault! It's too cramped up in here!" He retorted quietly, as well.

"Come on, don't follow me to somewhere I can hide, _next time_, or we're all in trouble…" Kyosuke adjusted his position, to the point that he could reach the locker's knob, and he quietly opened the door… With Masato and Kengo being the first to quietly exit the locker. Kyosuke is the last to step out, quietly exiting the door…

"Hm?" Then, he looked about, looking for any signs of Riki. "Oi, where's Riki?" He asked both guys.

""Hm?""

They both looked about, with no signs of their comrade.

"I don't know… Last time I saw him, he went outside… But, I think I saw a flashlight lighting, must have been security… Wait, you don't think he got caught, did he!?" Masato expressed concern for the worst case scenario.

"Oh no…" Kengo said with a downcast gaze, fearing the worst, too. "If he really got caught…"

"Gr," Kyosuke groaned angrily, then he looked to the side in a downcast gaze, 'Riki… I have no choice to be believe that you're safe…' He said, hoping for the best.

…

…Meanwhile, back to Riki…

"_gulp,_ Ah…" 'What should I do…? Huh…? This feeling…' He felt a _switching_ sensation…

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaaaassshh-!_

…"Yami Riki" is now in control.

-Riki is still inside the cardboard box, and his face suddenly became emotionless as he's now in his "Yami Riki" mode. He checked through the hole again, this time, he seems to be feeling less nervous-'Just who is it at this hour…?'

-He heard some footsteps earlier, then, coming out of the intersection path ahead is a sexy silhouette of a woman… The lights coming from the street lights outside is making the silhouette out of her, then as she comes closer-It's Kurugaya Yuiko!

"Hm…?" '…It's that woman…' Riki remembered her. She was the one with that handkerchief that he picked up… "… … …" Riki retained his emotionless-ness, as he watched Kurugaya, she seems to be looking for something as she's searching about for whatever thing she's looking for.

"Hm~, not here." She said, with her flirtatious tone ringing about in her voice. She's looking about.

"… … …" For some reason, Riki could feel like he should reveal himself-So-He actually did! He just removed the cardboard box! "…What are you doing here?"

"Hm…!?" Kurugaya was caught by surprise, as she has turned to the source of the voice-Riki! Who has approached her. "Y-You…!"

"… …You're that woman from before. What are you doing here?"

"I-I could ask you… Wait, why are you here?" She asked, sizing him up. "Isn't already bed time for you, boy?"

"Boy…? Ah," …Somewhere, at the back of Riki's mind, 'Guh… I wish I could stay at my "mou hitori no boku's" side for now, because I feel I cannot deal with her…' The usual Riki thought, but-

_-Switch-!_

'Eh…?' He suddenly felt like he was caught off-guard. As-He's returning back to usual behavior! That's the shortest record! 'Wha-Wa-Wait! I still need to-!'

…_Flaaaaassshh-!_

"I need to stay like this!" Riki exclaimed, with it being already too late as he was back to usual behavior, and "Yami Riki" subsided.

"Hm?" Kurugaya heard him say that, which confused her. "What was that?"

"Ah, no-! N-Nothing!" He said, raising his hands in defense, as he was flustered at the late reaction. 'What should I do…!? Why did my mou hitori no boku subsided so quickly!?' He asked in his mind.

"Oh…" Kurugaya was captivated at that flustering side of his-which makes her twitch her lips to a mischievous smile, which she just _wants_ to tease this cute, person… Very _cute~_. "Ara, you are asking a lady of what she's doing here, boy?"

"Eh?" Riki, with his hands still raised a bit, said.

"Isn't more appropriate," She said, swaying her hair seductively, and a bit mischievous, as her beauty and elegancy is shining down, with the street lights reflecting on it. Making her look seductively… Almost unconstraint and… no holding back.

"Uh… P-Pardon…?"

"Hmhm," She chuckled in a sexy tone, then, with a mischievous expression, she approached Riki in a slow, gradual, and seductive manner. She put a hand on his shoulder, "So, _boy_, what are YOU doing at this hour? Could it be… You're tailing me all the way here…? Are you… Have you fallen for me…?" She asked, as she has tilted her head seductively, and asked that which was very seducing.

"Eh?" Riki was, once again, caught off-guard at that. "Uh, no, I was-" Before he could reply, Kurugaya placed another hand on his other should,

"Hmhmhm, you shouldn't be here, you know." She whispered to his right ear-which tickled him, and a bit seducing him.

"Eh…?" Riki was caught off-guard, at that, but-

"Because… You might…"

_*POW-!*_

"Gurk…!" Riki was punched to the stomach! "Gurgh… I…"

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaasshh-!_

…He switched to "Yami Riki" at the last moment.

"…You… Now you've done it…" As "Yami Riki", he drew out his last breath as his consciousness is failing him, and glared at Kurugaya's direction-"I'll get even with you… for this…" He said, as he has collapsed to the ground…

"…Sorry. I don't mean to interfere with your own affair, boy," She said, kneeling at him, gently placing a hand on his back. "I'm sorry… But you need to be put asleep for now."

…_tick… tock… tick… tock… tick-Sharp-!_

…_**Daaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrkkkkknnnneeessss-!**_

…

…

…Later, outside of Tartarus…

"Whew! We made it!" Masato exclaimed. He, Kyosuke and Kengo are standing about by the gates. "But hey-! We didn't find Riki!" He said to his comrades,

-Which caused Kengo to look downcast, "I wonder what happened to him…"

Kyosuke felt irritated, and having jumbled thoughts. "Dammit, this is all messed up. I was planning for us to get to the gym, and enter Tartarus from there, but… Things have changed. Or that the circumstances have changed. Hm," He thought of going back to the dorm, but the thought of facing Kanata with them informing them of their intention of coming here in the first place, is making him shudder, a bit. "But, then again, we may as well have to go all the way."

…

…Meanwhile, at the path towards the school…

_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

-Kanata is running as fast as she could towards the school's direction, she's holding her cellphone, with A-chan on the line…

"Um… Kanata…" She said from the other line-

"Not another word, A-chan." She scolded, which silenced A-chan from the other line. "I cannot believe you let them do as they wish when we were not around. I'm very disappointed in you!" She said, as she continued running in her pace.

"Well… Riki-kun said that he believes that Noumi Kud… Oh right, that's just her nickname." A-chan said remembering Riki's info.

"Kud…? Ah, y-you don't mean… Noumi Kudryavka!?" Kanata seems to be familiar with that girl. "You mean, THE actual Noumi-san!?"

"Huh? Kanata, you know her?"

"Of course! She just transferred here last spring! Her family is famous for being rocket scientists, and it is said that she just came here from Russia, her Motherland."

"Oh… W-Well… Riki seems to know her, so…"

"…? Naoe? He knows Noumi-kun?"

"Ah… Well, at least, that's the impression I got."

"Gr," That made Kanata groaned, and feel a bit jumbled at her thoughts. "So he got worried about her, and decided to take whatever risk…?"

"A-Ah… That's pretty much how it went… And Kyosuke got the idea of "GhostBusters", haha…"

That made Kanata sweat drop, and annoyed. "Stop that irrational thought! Anyway, I'm on my way to school, once I catch up with them, I'll deal with their disciplinary punishment, later!"

"Hai, hai… So, do I get punished, too? I did tried to stop them, so-"

"No worries." She assured, with her eyes closed, while keeping up with her pace of running. "Knowing you as I do, I know you would have tried to stop them. …Yes?"

"A-Ah. Of course I did! Personally, all of us were against it, but Kyosuke insisted that only the boys would go. Since… Well, he didn't forced us. All of the boys went."

"Hmph, what a masochist bunch. Anyway, wait for me there, I will return them immediately."

"Hai." A-chan hung up.

…

…Back at Tartarus gates...

The three guys-Kyosuke, Kengo and Masato-are eyeing the tower as it now stands before them.

Masato turned to Kyosuke,"Well? What do we do from here? It's do or time now. Do or die…Whatever." He said, with him having returned his gaze back to Tartarus as he has said the last part. Albeit, uncertain.

Kengo sweat dropped, "Yeah… We either go back and get punished right away, or… We can solve this mystery about the ghost story, and _get_ punished _later._.. Either way, we won't be left unscathed after this." He said with a downcast gaze, then he shook his head at the thought.

Kyosuke has jumbled thoughts. "Got that right… Well, anyway-Hm?" Kyosuke noticed the Full Moon about. He's looking at it, which prompted the other two to look as well.

"Whoa, check out the moon! I've never seen it so bright! Well, not like I've been paying much attention to it." Masato said, commenting on the moon's appearance during the Dark Hour.

"Some research indicates that the phases affect the behavior of Shadows… Futaki told you guys already, I assume…? Well, that includes humans." Kyosuke informed,

"Hm, wait, wasn't it the full moon when we battled that other Shadow at the monorail…?" Kengo recalled that time, with him looking to the right direction-

Kyosuke looked at him curiously. "Was it…?"

Kengo turned to him, "I think so."

"Ah…!" Kyosuke remembered about what they were told of the moon phases, and how special Shadows may appear-Which greatly alerted, and alarmed, him. "Oh shit…!"

""…!""

Both Kengo and Masato were taken by surprise as he has said that cursing,

"Wha-What's wrong?" Masato asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't you guys remember? When it's a full moon, one of THEM might appear!"

""…! Ah…!""

…It seems they remember. They all turned to Tartarus-

"Th-Then, Riki is…!" Masato said expressing concern for a comrade.

"I don't know… But, we better come in, quickly!" Kyosuke said, with his leadership charisma filing up.

Kengo nodded, "Ah!"

They all run towards the entrance.

…

…

…Later, at the 50th floor of Tartarus…

"… … …" Riki is lying on the ground, and he is seemingly unconscious… "… …Agh… Aggh…" He seems to be conscious…

"…Are you awake?" A voice called out. …It's a male one.

-By the way, Riki is at his "Yami Riki" mode at the moment… And as he focuses his eyes on that someone who just spoke… The first thing Riki saw is… …Makoto Yuki.

"… …Hugh…? Yuki… -san?"

"Ah, here." He offered a hand, to which he accepted, and Makoto raised him up.

"Agh, ah…" Riki looked about at his surrounding. He's confused. "Where is this…?" He asked Makoto.

"…Tartarus, of course. Though, to be more specific, that woman, Kurugaya Yuiko, knocked you out unconscious, and then, knowing that you will end up here, she decided to take it upon herself, and would rescue you later."

"…! Wh-What…!?"

"…I told you, didn't I? That you would need _that __**card**_**.**" Makoto said, looking a bit downcast.

"Card…? Ah,"

_GROOOOOOOAAAAARRR-!_

…Riki could feel and sensed the presence of a White Dragon deep within the sea of his soul…

"That's right… Blue-eyes… White Dragon." Riki recalled the card's name.

"Ah," Makoto nodded. "We don't have much time to talk. Tonight, there is more than one ordeal you must face." He said, looking on the ground with a bit of downcast gaze, then, he turned to Riki. "You should know this… That woman, Kurugaya Yuiko, is a persona-user."

"…! Ah…! Wh-What…!?" Greatly surprised, and shocked, at that, he asked in response, which is natural.

"Ah… There are other persona-users like you guys. Though in her case, she seems to be aware of it for some time… Much like the senior members in your group. Futaki Kanata, Tokido Saya, Natsume Kyosuke… But now, we're running short in time. You should go, she's waiting for you… You guys will need her…"

"…? Her…? Kurugaya…?"

"No… Another one. Another persona-user."

"…! Wha-What…!?"

_-Swiitch-!_

…_Flaaaaasshh-!_

The usual Riki is now in control.

"How could there be another… How could there be another persona-user…!?" He asked, flustered.

"You should go. NOW…" He said, as he has disappeared in thin air.

"Ah…! Y-Yuki… -san." …No response. It seems Yuki is gone. Riki looked around. "Eh…? This place is…" He looked to the right direction, "What floor am I in Tartarus? Ah," He recalled being knocked out cold by Kurugaya earlier. "That's right… I wonder… Hm," He formed a bit of serious expression. "Anyway, I need to find Kurugaya-san… …and… …Kud… Is she here? Could it be… SHE's the persona-user that Yuki-san mentioned…!? How could…!? Hmngh, no time to think for now, I better hurry!" He braced himself, and nodded to himself, then he darted off.

…

…

…Later, at the 54th floor…

"_Wafuu…! Is someone here…? Are you human…? Please, help me! I'm stuck in a weird place, and I can't seem to find my own way out… And I was at school, but then…"_

"… … …" The sound of footsteps running, and they are heading for this voice's location…

"_Um, please… answer me._"

"… … …" "Yami Riki", as Riki just switched to this mode earlier on the way here, heard the voice… "…Kud."

"_Eh…? Wafuu~! Do I know you…?"_

"…It's me. Naoe Riki." He said, as he continued running.

"_Naoe…? Riki… -kun… Ah… Ah… … … ...? Eh-? Wha… A-Ah…! N-Naoe-san! I remember! I remember you-!"_

"Ah, me, too…" Riki said as he continued running.

"_W-Where are you!? I'm-"_

"Stay where you are!"

"_Eh…?"_

"I'm coming to fetch you." Riki assured, then he just switched to an intersection that leads to an open area-that is crawling with some Shadows. "Tch, you guys…"

"_Groooaaaarr,"_

"_Groooaaaarr,"_

"_Groooaaaarrr",_

There are five of them about.

"_Groooaaaarr!" "Groooaaarrr-!" "Groooaaaarrr-!"_

They all attacked in unison.

"…" Riki, unfazed, calmly brought out his evoker-pointed at his temple, and-

_BANG-!_

_-FLAAAAAASSSSHH-!_

"Huaargghah!" Dark Magician is summoned out of the flashing light that burst out. He put on a fighting pose, upon being summoned.

"Dark Magician, Thousand Knives!" Riki beckoned, with him raising his arms towards the Shadows' location.

"Huaaahah!" Dark Magician pointed his rod at the Shadows-his enemies.

_Flaash, flaash, flaaaasshh-!_

-A lot of knives appeared in mid-air, then, they all pointed sharply towards the Shadows.

_-Whoosh-! Whoosh! Whooosh-! WHooossh-!_

-All of them are sent flying toward them.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaaaarrr!"_ The Shadows are all bisected by the flying knives that were sent towards them-

"_Uwaahh…! Wa-Wafuu~~! Th-That was amazing! Naoe-san, you… you have… you have powers…!? It's the same power as mine, but…"_

"…? Power…?" Riki put down his arm, "Ah. As I thought, you are… persona-user, right…?"

_-Swittch-!_

…_Flaaaaasssh!_

Riki switched to his usual behavior.

"Is that right?" He asked in a timid tone, with him acting in his usual mannerism.

"_Eh…? Wafuu~, persona-user? What is that…?"_

"Oh, uh… It's…" Riki rubbed his right cheek slightly, embarrassed that he brought up an unfamiliar topic to Kud. "It's… I'll explain later. For now, I'm coming to get you!"

"_H-Hai… Please do so. I'll be waiting!"_

"Ah, I'm coming-!" He started darting to the source of Kud's voice.

…

…

…Later, at the 55th floor…

…Riki has just arrived here, at a intersectional path where-

"_Um, Naoe-san…? Are you…?"_ There's Kud's voice again.

"Huh?" Riki thought he heard her voice nearby, and, no, _not_ telepathically, but… 'That was nearby… Could it be…' Looking about, he thought of calling out to Kud. "Hm, hmm…" He breathed deeply, "KUD-SAAN-!"

"H-Hai! What is it!?" …Kud came out to the side. Riki found her!

"Kud!" He smiled at her.

"Eh? You're… Ah, ah…! N-Naoe-san! NAOE-SAN-!" They both ran up to each other, with Kud hugging Riki's lower body half, since that's all she could reach, due to her size. "Naoe-san! I was so scared~~_Wafuu~~!_"

"H-Hai. Hang in there," He said, assuring her it's safe, and comforted her with a hand to her back. "We're almost out of here."

"H-Hai. I was…" Kud looked at him to the face.

"_I'm impressed, boy._" A female voice spoke up.

"Eh…?" "Eh?"

Both Riki and Kud were alerted, and were taken by great surprise there-

They all turned to the direction behind them-and they saw Kurugaya Yuiko coming out of the Shadow.

"To find that very cute, _girl_, hm, I won't allow it. For you to cuddle her all by yourself. This onee-san will let her be on the fun!" …Kurugaya is being playful… or not. Or is she mocking Riki.

"Kurugaya-san!" Riki addressed,

"You are…" Kud addressed her as well.

"Nice to meet you, Noumi Kudryavka." She said approaching the latter, then, "Hmhm," She suddenly cuddled her, "You're so_~cute_~~! Hmhmhmmhm," She chuckled at that adorableness that she's feeling from Kud as she cuddles her more, and wouldn't let go.

"… … …" Riki looked a bit downcast, feeling out of place.

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaaassshh-!_

…Riki switched to "Yami Riki", feeling he has to, as well.

"… …" He has formed an emotionless expression. "… … …" Then, he turned around, and started moving, as if feeling he doesn't belong in this.

"Hm?" "Hm?"

Both Kurugaya and Kud noticed him leaving-

"Ara, where are you going, boy?" Kurugaya asked.

"… … … …" No response. He then continued walking.

"…Boy," She called out, again. …No response. He kept walking, "Boy!" She yelled this time, a bit.

…

…

…Later, at a certain dark hallway…

…There is a window that is so huge that one can see the Full Moon from here, this kind of window is glass window that is by here in this pathway…

…Riki kept walking, ignoring Kurugaya's addressing of him. He's the one in front of Kud, who is still being cuddled by Kurugaya, and Kurugaya who are following him.

"Naoe-san, please be careful. We don't know when we might encounter more of those strange creatures." Kud said, still being cuddled.

"…I can deal with them." Riki said bluntly, without looking at their direction.

"…Are you still upset about earlier?" Kurugaya asked, getting to the point. "Then-"

_Riiing, riiingg-!_

"Hm?" Riki's communicator device-a tablet computer-is ringing. "…" He answered it, with an emotionless face, as if not caring. Then, "Hello?"

"_-*Static*-"Riki-Shadows-!"-*Static-!* *B-Be careful-! Gaahrgh-!* *Stattiiicc-!*" _…It sounded like Kyosuke's voice…

"Kyosuke? Oi, Kyosuke! What's wrong? Why aren't you answering? Kyosuke! Kyosuke!"

"Ah…" Kud looked downcast, as if disturbed by something_ sinister_ as she seems to be trying to look_ through_ the ground floor, and… "What is this thing…? It's much bigger than the other and… It's attacking someone!"

"Ah…!" "Ah…!"

Both Kurugaya and Riki were greatly alarmed and alerted at that.

"Y-You don't mean…!" Kurugaya said imagining the worst possible scenario.

"Tch," Riki put his tablet away, "It's one of THEM-! So we WERE right!" He said, with his gaze facing forward. "So they come at every full moon-!" He started running upon saying that.

"Ah, Naoe-san!"

"Wait, boy!" Kurugaya gave chase, while still cuddling Kud.

…

…

…Meanwhile, at the entrance…

"Hiyaa-!" Kanata is battling a gigantic Shadow that is like a general-appearance-as in in the army-an Emperor Shadow. But her attacks are nulled by a force that is surrounding it, she just attacked it with a fencer, too. "Hiyaah!" She attacked again, and continuously attacked it with her fencer, but it won't work. "What's going on? Nothing's working…!"

"Gurgh… Gah…" Kyosuke is lying on the ground, with scratches all over him.

"Gurk… Dammit…" The same goes Masato…

"Ugh… Agh…" …And Kengo. All the boys are down…

…A while earlier, two Gigantic Shadows came about, and attacked the boys as they searched for Riki upon coming inside the entrance. Then, Kanata arrived in time, to fend off the Shadows, but as Kyosuke warned her that no normal attacks would work on them, she found herself at the current pinch-

"Damn it, physical attacks… Won't work." Masato groaned,

"Ah… As well as some elements-" Kengo said, notifying further-

_-Flaash, flaaash-!_

-Green lights emanated from the side-Which Riki and the other two girls appeared from the checkpoint device.

"Ah!" Kanata noticed, and saw, them. "Ah, Naoe-san!" She said, with Riki coming to her aid, followed by both Kurugaya and Kud. "Ah…! You're… Noumi-san!" She recognized Kud.

"Ah, F-Futaki-san…!" She, too, seems to recognize the latter, and she's still being cuddled by Kurugaya.

"Ah…!" Kurugaya eyed the two Shadows-Emperor and The Empress-and they look menacingly. "There's two of them…!?"

"Be careful, normal attacks don't work on these Shadows!" Kanata warned, with her facing the Shadows, ready for combat.

"Hmph," Riki elected to remain as "Yami Riki" for now, in this battle.

-Kurugaya put Kud down. "Kurugaya-san!" She called out,

"Stay back, _cute_ ojou-chan. We'll handle this. Or rather-" She brought out her evoker. "Let _o_~onee_~san_, _handle things_, hm." She winked at her, with her evoker pointed at her temple.

_BANG-!_

She pulled the trigger-

"Ah! You're…! Persona-user? I know of you… Kurugaya Yuiko. The most genius in math, and…" Kanata noted, then…

_BLaaast-!_

_Flaaaaaasssshh…!_

"Ahhh… Persona!" Kurugaya called out-

_-BLAAAAASSSSTTT-!_

-Then, her persona, Amazoness, an amazon warrior, is summoned.

"Attack!" She compelled her persona to attack the Empress-

_Slash-! Slaash!_

-It attacked the fat, ugly Shadow. And seems to be wearing it down-

"_Vorpal Blade-!"_ Kurugaya exclaimed,

_Slaash-Slaash-Slaaassh! Slaassh-Slaasssh-Slaashh-!_

A wave of slashes were sent towards the Empress, completely knocking it out.

"Next, Garudyne!"

_BANG-!_

Kurugaya fired her evoker at her temple again.

_-Prompting her persona to attack the Emperor this time_.

_GUUSSSSTT-! BLOWWW-!_

A strong gust of wind blew down the Emperor-Knocking it down.

…Two Shadow K.O.s… wow…

"""Wah…"""

…The boys were in awe, Kengo, Kyosuke and Masato.

"She-She… beat them… in one blow… Ah… What muscles…!" Masato said in awe, with his mouth open.

"Wha-What a… What a legend… Ah,"

"We… We've been…" Kyosuke said unfinished, in awe as well.

"""…Completely pulverized…"""

…They became depressed, as they looked downcast gazes with dark moods, feeling they've been outdone by a _woman_, wow… what a pride that a man has…

"Amazing…" Kanata said in awe, as well.

"Whew," Kurugaya swayed her hair, as she thought the battle over-but, "Now, finish it off! Amazoness!"

-Her persona obliged, but-

"Huh?" Kyosuke noticed something out of place-in the Shadows' movement, then-

***Paradigm Shift**!*

…Suddenly, some sort of symbols were seen floating around the Shadows-as if their elements are changing.

"Huh…? Wha-What…!?"

"Ah…!" Kud also saw that, "Th-They're… They're changing attributes!" She noted.

"What!?" Kurugaya exclaimed.

"Ah…!" Kanata turned to Kud with a greatly shocked, and surprised, expression. "N-Noumi-san… You're… persona…" 'Oh right… Since she is functioning in the Dark Hour… It means…' She realized one thing…

_-SLAAAASSHH-!_

_BLOCK-!_

…The attack on the Emperor-which was meant to be the final blow-was blocked. As the emperor is now immune to physical attacks.

"_Grooooaaaarrr-!"_ It swung forth its blade towards Amazoness-

_THUD-!_

-To which she dodged the attack gracefully, and then she dashed-

"Huaaarrrgghh-!" The ugly Empress is about to strike her down-

"Ah-!" Kurugaya became aware that she's in danger-whatever happens to the persona, will also be felt by the user!

"Huaaaarrrggghh-!" The Empress swung its gigantic fan weapon!

"Hmngh!" Kurugaya braced herself. "Gr!"

_BANG-!_

She fired her evoker at her temple again-

"_Garudyne!"_

_GUUSSSSTT-! BLOWWW-!_

-Another strong gust of wind is sent towards these Shadows.

***Paradigm Shift**!*

"Huaaarrrgghh-!"

_BLOCK-!_

…The wind didn't worked this time. As the Empress became immune to such thing.

"Wha-What!? How could…!?" That took Kurugaya by surprise.

"Normal attacks will not work on it!" Kanata noted and warned, "I told you before, didn't I!?"

"Gr," Which made Kurugaya grunt, "Come back, Amazoness-!" She compelled her persona to come back, to which it was dismissed.

"… … …" Riki, "Yami Riki", just stood there, then-

_-Sharp-!_

_Flaaassshh-!_

-He felt a sharp sensation, and saw a light shining in his mind.

'Huh…? This is…'

"_**Justice can be done in the name of the Gods.**__"_ A voice said to him in his mind…

"… …Justice… The Gods… Hm," Riki recalled the Winged Dragon of Ra. "…" He formed a very emotionless face. Then he took a step forward, and beyond-

"Hm? Ah, Naoe! What are you doing!?" Kanata called out, while extending a hand.

"Hm? Oi, boy! It's too dangerous! It's too much for a girly boy like you!"

"… …" Riki, as if not hearing them, went on ahead, anyway. He stood in front of the Shadows, and-he pointed his evoker at his temple.

_**-BANG-!**_

…_Riki just pulled the trigger of fate…_

…_***SKAAAAAAAAWWWWWWKKK-!***_…

-The sound of an eagle, or phoenix, is heard all over this chamber.

"Huh…!?" Kurugaya was stunned at that.

"Ah…! C-Could it be…!?" Kanata has seen this before, Riki is engulfed by light surrounding his body, and he's reciting something-!

"_**God shall revive from earth. By offering the Ritual of Revival and his own life, one shall be united with God, and all enemies on the battlefield shall be incinerated. God shall revive from earth. By offering the Ritual of Revival and his own life, one shall be united with God, and all enemies on the battlefield shall be incinerated. God shall revive from earth. By offering the Ritual of Revival and his own life, one shall be united with God, and all enemies on the battlefield shall be incinerated…**__"_

…Riki recited this Hieratic text that appeared in his mind, and he could read it, much to his own surprise, and he did so with his evoker pointed at his temple, with him already having fired it.

"Huh…!?" Kurugaya could feel a divine presence here, which stunned her, and made her feel in awe. "What's happening…!? What's he reciting…!? I can't understand what the boy is saying!"

"It's an Hieratic Text. Practiced by the Egyptians." Kanata noted,

"What?" Kurugaya asked, having turned to Kanata.

'Naoe… Are you…' Kanata could guess what is about to happen, then…

_**-FLAAAAAAASSSSHHH-!**_

-Light has filled this room. And amidst the light, is a sphere-like ball that is golden in color, and is shaped like the Sun.

_**-FLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHH-!**_

-The sphere is opening up!

"_**SKAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRGGGGAARRGH-!"**_

-As expected, The Winged Dragon of Ra, the first persona that Riki summoned, is summoned!

_***SKAAAAAAAAWWWWWWKKK-!***_…

…An outstanding, and overwhelming presence is spread throughout this very room.

"_Groooaaaarr…"_

"_Groooaaaarrr…"_

-Scaring both the Empress and the Emperor as Ra glared at them from his position.

"Next, I summon…"

_BANG-!_

Riki fired his evoker again…

"Come forth, **Blue-eyes White Dragon!**" Riki called out-!

_-BLAAAAAASSSTT-!_

"_Groooooaaaaarrr-!"_ A white dragon appeared!

"""Ah!"""

Everyone, aside from Riki, was shocked.

"He summoned…!" Masato started-

""Two personas…!?""

Both Kurugaya and Kanata questioned, and exclaimed.

"Go, Blue-eyes White Dragon! The Winged Dragon of Ra! BURN THEM TO THE HOLY FLAMES-!"

_***SKAAAAAAAAWWWWWWKKK-!***_…

Ra obliged, sending forth its outstanding essence towards the Shadows-sending shiver down their spine.

"_GROOOOAAAARRR-!"_ Blue-eyes White Dragon also prepared to attack-

_*Chaaaaarrrggee*_ It's charging up for an attack.

"_Burst Stream of Destruction-!"_ Riki called out the attack's name as he extended his arm forcefully forward.

_-BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSTTT-!_

_***SKAAAAAAAAWWWWWWKKK-!***_…

_***ABLAAAAAAAAZZZZZZEEEEEE-!***_

Ra sent out a wave of radiant flames, that is like that of the flames of the Sun itself.

_***BOOOOOOOOOMM-!* **__***BOOOMMMMM-!***_

"_Groooaaaarrr-!"_

"_Groooaaaarrr-!"_ Both Shadows are defeated as they are consumed by the overwhelming attack, and they perished… And dissolved to nothing.

"""Ah…"""

The three guys, Kyosuke, Kengo and Masato, who are still lying on the ground, are in awe as they watched.

"A-Amazing…" Masato said in awe.

"Ah… Riki…" Kyosuke said.

'This is… the power… of this… _boy_…?' Kurugaya was completely taken by surprise here. She eyes Riki… '… …I have underestimated him… He has surpassed my expectations… …Boy… Naoe Riki-kun… You are…'

"N-Naoe-san…" Kud, herself, is in awe.

"… … …Hm," Kanata lowered her fencing blade. "This battle… is over." She put it away, concluding the battle to be over.

"Agh… Ah… Ah…" Riki's sight is becoming blurry-and he collapsed.

_Thud-!_

"""Ah!""" ""Ah…!""

Everyone gasped at this-

Kurugaya and Kanata were the first to tend to him.

"B-Boy! Are you all right?" Kurugaya said, shaking his body.

"Tch, this happens every time he uses one of those special personas…" Kanata said.

Kurugaya turned to her, with a question mark above her head. "Special personas…?"

"We'll explain later. For now, we need to carry him!"

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 9: Love is Savior**

…

…Velvet Room…

…In this room that is only accessible to those with vast awareness, 'Hm…? This place is…' Riki has raised his gaze forward, to see the familiar faces of Kaede and Igor. Though the place itself is now different… Instead of the usual tent-like interior-or place-this is now an… an elevator?

"Welcome." Igor greeted. "Do not be alarmed, you are fast asleep, in the real world. I have summoned you within your dream…"

"…" 'It seems I've been… summoned to the Velvet Room…' "Igor-san." He called out, then he turned to Kaede, "Kaede-san…" Then he remembered his encounter with Makoto Yuki. "Eh…? O-Oh, that's right! I met your…"

"Ah… Yes. Another resident of this room." Igor said acknowledging, and realizing, what Riki is about to say.

"Eh? You… know what I'm referring…?" He asked Igor directly.

"Yes," He nodded, "But be assured, that there's no need to be alarmed. This friend… Makoto Yuki, *chuckle*, is the sibling of my assistant, yes." He nodded as he said the last part.

"Ah… It's been a while since I saw him." Kaede, with her usual emotionless face, said with a bit of downcast gaze.

"Eh…? You don't see each other much…?" Riki asked,

Kaede slowly turned to Riki, and nodded, "Hai."

"I… see. Then, by the way, Igor-san, why is this place…?" He asked, turning the topic about the change of environment, and is looking about at the interior here-

"Ah… This place-the shape of the room-is shaped by the heart of our guest… *chuckle*, thus, you can say that this very room is shaped by your own journey."

"Eh…?"

"Your excursion at the tower, you are ascending… Thus…"

"Ah…" Riki immediately realized and understood what Igor is inferring at. "Th-Then… It's an elevator, because… of our journey to get to the…"

"Precisely." Igor said with a slow nod, "You are currently in a dream, as I said… But, let us not waste no more time, and let us tend to the purpose of your summoning here. Now then, there has been a lot of new people coming your way… How do you fare with them?"

"Eh…? Wh-Why ask… W-Well…" Looking a bit downcast in his gaze, "They treat me well… And I return their kindness in favor…"

"Hm," Igor nodded. "Very good." Riki raised his gaze back to him, at that.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked.

"It is imperative for us to know the state of our guest." Kaede spoke up. "We are the ones who are recording the momentary events of your life. Here," Kaede brought out a tone, and opened it. There, there are some pictures that depict events-which are like videos that are being played, although black and white-that are important to Riki. "your bonds with others will be the key in finding the truth that you are seeking at."

"Fufu, do you remember what I have told you? The heart is strengthened through bonds, as you form bonds, by getting involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually evolve."

"It is more than necessary for battle, but it is also what shapes your world." Kaede added, to what Igor said.

"I… see." Riki, while feeling bewildered, a bit, at all of this, said with a bit of relief. "Then, the reason why…"

"The reason we have summoned you here, is for you to have…"

_-Flaash-!_

"Ah!" Riki was caught by surprise at the card that appeared in a flash of light, and it's glowing still-"That's…" It landed on his palm, it's a "Change Of Heart" card, as the name is written on top. "Change of Heart…?"

"With that, you will find it easier to switch with your "alter ego", that which you come to rely when hardships come."

-Igor said that, and Riki recalled the times he switched to "Yami Riki". That got him…

"You mean…" He said with him holding the card on his palms still, and him looking at the other two people's direction.

"You may be able to switch at any time with your alter-ego. That is, if only, it is necessary." Kaede explained.

"Just so. But, time is marching on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Either way, it seems you are growing in strength… Your bonds with your comrades have aided you greatly, fufu, I am pleased to see that you yourself are growing attached to the people around you." Igor has a warm, yet baffling, smile on his face. Then, suddenly-the lights from behind him and Kaede grow brighter-

"Until we meet again, Naoe Riki-san." Kaede's voice was the last thing Riki heard amidst the blinding light, and then, there was only blackness…

…

…

…The next day, at Riki's room…

"Agh… Augh…" He slowly opened his eyes, it's the familiar scenery… In which the first thing he saw was the ceiling of his room, and the bright sunray coming from the window… "… … …" He looked around his room, not remembering how he got here… "What was I… Ah!" He suddenly remembered what transpired last night. 'That's right…! I summoned Ra once more, and-'

_-Sharp-!_

-A sharp sensation has ran through him.

"Ugh!" He suddenly was forced to put his hand on his forehead to ease the pain from that sensation.

"_**Thou art I… And I am thou. From thy experience, thy will take responsibility. From the experiences that may be tough… Yet, have their meaning, and merit… One is capable of such thing, and one shall find the truth through the bonds that one thy share with others… Go forth without falter… With your heart, as your guide… Naoe Riki. We of The Gods will continue to lend our aid, but not every time…**__"_

…This was the voice of Ra that Riki was hearing.

"Guah!" Riki let out a lot of breath-as if he was holding it, but not really-as he was simply felt pressured, "Ah, _huff, huff, huff_… What… I…"

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Riki-kun? Are you awake…?" …That sounded like A-chan's voice.

"Eh? A… A-chan?"

"Ah! You're awake! I'll be coming in." At her mentioning that, she opened the door, and came in-She then closed it. "Yo! Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully and enthusiastically.

"G-Good morning… Well? Why are you here for? It's pretty rare for you…"

"Ah, well…"

…Flashback…

…At the command room…

"Ah…! So this is the place where you guys gather." Kurugaya is looking about at this room where everyone usually gather for a meeting. She then set her eyes on the long gathering table where everyone usually gathers for every meeting here. And here are-

"""Welcome! Welcome to Little Busters-!"""

-Everyone greeted her, with majority of the girls being enthusiastic, while the three guys, Kyosuke, Kengo and Masato, were not enthusiastic and seems to be on the bad mood.

"Ah…" Kurugaya was fascinated by these people-especially as she sized up the girls. Rin-Cute, Neko girl. Komari-Very cute. Komari max. Then, there's Haruka who is already an acquaintance of Kurugaya, and then, there's an emotionless girl, Mio. …This group is full of girls, isn't it? …Something that fits Kurugaya, as she licked her lips. "Ah, good evening, everyone." She said, putting on a formal greeting pose, while grabbing the ends of her skirt, and bowed formally.

"Oi, Anego! What's with the formal bowing!" Haruka, who is enthusiastic to see an acquaintance, greeted hysterically.

"Ah, Haruka…" Kurugaya recognizes her.

"…? You two know each other?" Kanata, who is seated at her usual seat, that is the leader's seat, asked.

Haruka was annoyed upon being questioned about that by her, but Kurugaya spoke firt-

"Ah. We see each other a lot. You could say we're old acquaintances." She said.

"… …I see. Then, Kurugaya-san, please, take a seat. Oh, you could seat… there." She pointed at the empty seat that is just beside the seat of Riki that is empty at the moment, and the participant is already sleeping now.

Kurugaya had a question raised on her mind about the participant-She looked around for him, "Where is the boy?" She asked Kanata.

"He's already resting, and sleeping. Whenever he summons one of his special personas, he would just lost all of his energy in the process."

"Huh, then…" Kurugaya recalled that time he summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra for the second time, as well as the White Dragon,Blue-eyes White Dragon. "That was an astounding feat. That was the first time I have witnessed someone summoning two personas, and… they were… mighty."

"Hm," Kanata nodded in agreement, "Yes… He is. He's been so far our main asset, and our most strongest member."

'Strongest… Huh,' At that, Kurugaya looked at the despairing boys… '…? What's wrong with them…?' She asked in her mind about their state of mentality.

…Right now, in their minds are…

'…Gr, got beaten by a woman… My muscles being surpassed by the opposite sex…' Masato thought in despair, then he looked downcast…

'My manhood has been surpassed by my former classmate… Dammit, I can't seem to concentrate now…' Kengo said in his mind, in despair, then he looked downcast as well.

'Dammit… I don't have to lose to someone who is fancying herself as your invincible onee-san type. I need to get my head in the game…' He thought, with no despair, which makes him an exception, then he looked in downcast as well.

…This made Saya, A-chan and Kanata sweat drop as they looked at them, perhaps with little sympathy.

"What's wrong with them? Did they ate something bad that they want to brood up?" Saya asked,

"Haha… Well, Kanata said that Kurugaya-san was so strong, that it traumatized them." A-chan explained.

"Ah… Now I get it."

"Tch, masochists." Kanata criticized men's nature of wanting to impress or show off in front of women.

…

….End of Flashback…

"…So, in other words, Kurugaya Yuiko-san… Is now part of Little Busters…?" Riki asked, getting to the point of A-chan's story. He's still sitting on the main portion of his bed as he has listened.

"Ah, don't call her by her first name, Kurugaya-san doesn't like that." She said with her moving her finger as a gesture,

"Eh?"

"Call her Kurugaya. Well, time for me to go to school." She said as she has rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, and by the way," She put her arm down as she has said that. While smiling still, though her smile seems to be stemming of the message of bad news…

"Eh?"

…

…Later, at the school's student council room…

"Oh…" Riki, along with Kyosuke, Kengo and Masato, found themselves standing at the corner of this room, where the Student Council members would usually gather to go about their work, and sometimes, their meeting.

-Kanata is here, and she's the only member of Student Council, being the president, who is present at the moment. She's standing about, and is walking forth and forth, back and back, in front of the guys who are standing straight. With the penalty of having have to stand at the empty statue pedestal outside if they _**dare**_move.

-This is the punishment time for them for sneaking in here in the campus without permission, and for doing it _late_ at night, before Tartarus comes. Though, at one time, Kyosuke, Kengo and Masato asked why Kurugaya isn't punished, to which the latter, Kurugaya, told that her reason is because she lost something here that is of academic value-and then she sensed Kud's presence, which she was at Tartarus. Perhaps any persona-user would know if she was there, by simply being at school.

-As for how Kud ended up at Tartarus, it was said that she's been trapped there by some bullies. Since, as revealed by Kurugaya, she and Kud had met before, and gotten close to the point that Kurugaya acts as a onee-san figure for Kud. She helped her from time to time, which led to Kurugaya's teacher and classmates to bully Kud. Kud, however, ended up in Tartarus that night, and according to what the group gathered, she has been there… Though Kud couldn't really recall all of it, so not all of it has been lightened now.

"Well? Why did you all come here without permission? Especially since you are all of our dorm mates at the dorm?" Kanata asked, after she has stopped pacing forth in her pace, that she's been going on about for a while now. Like a mother disciplining her children,

"""…"""

All the boys became pale.

"Hm, no answer… Then…" She continued at her pace, back and forth… Then she suddenly turned to them-"YOU'RE ALREADY ABOVE ELEMENTAY STUDENTS-! YOU SHOULD KNOW THE RESPONSIBILITY THAT FALLS TO YOU, AND THAT YOU SHOULD ALL BEHAVE LIKE PROPER HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS IN YOUR ADOLESCENT AGES-!" She shouted at them from the top of her lungs. She then grabbed the ears of each of them, with them yelling momentarily as she did so.

…

…Later…

…The boys are now cleaning this room… as punishment, and as a way to discipline them… Riki has just _switched_ to "Yami Riki" earlier as they have started cleaning this place.

"Tch, this stinks…" Masato said dusting off the floor. They're all sweeping about, with brooms on their hands.

"Gr, this is ridiculous. Well, it could have been worse." Kyosuke said, with him continuing at his sweeping.

-This rose the blood veins of Masato and Kengo-

''This is all your fault, anyway. For Dragging us all the way here.''

-They both thought in unison.

"… … … … … … …" Riki continued sweeping, with him having an emotionless face. One may wonder if he's feeling burdened, or bothered by this annoying punishment, or that he simply doesn't _care_. "… … … … …Hm,"

"What's wrong, Riki? Feeling bored?" Kyosuke asked, continuing in his sweeping.

Riki shook his head, without saying anything. And continued sweeping. "We have more members now. Kurugaya-san and Kud-san joined as of just…"

"Ah… Well, with that, we got new members in our team. Hm, things are different from the way it's used to be. We're on a roll now-!" He said, hardening his sweeping, as if getting excited.

"Huh, most of them are women… Geh, and…" Masato groaned, recalling Kurugaya's face, who is the most invincible female member of the group… No, perhaps amongst them. Or at least, without Riki calling those special personas, the Gods, it seems that is the case. …Or not. Masato has turned to Riki, "But then again, Riki already helped us beat those badass Shadows now, with four of them, to boot.

"""Huh?"""

The other boys turned to him, as he has spoken his mind out loud. And they all stopped sweeping-

_-Sliidde-!_ The door suddenly opened, with Kanata coming in.

"Are you all finished?" She asked, and she saw them looking at Masato, with them stopping temporarily at their tasks. "… …What are you all doing?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Riki, Kyosuke and Kengo all have stern faces, then-

"""-Nothing.-"""

-They all responded in unison, and continued sweeping the floor.

"… …Hurry up, and finish it soon. We have enough trouble-makers like you all in this school, that any disciplinary method would have to suffice like being able to contribute to that of school merit." She said, with her arms crossed, and her back facing the wall behind her.

-This earned her the glares of Masato, Kengo and Kyosuke. Though they didn't bother speaking out their minds, and just continued sweeping.

'It was all Kyosuke's idea. Not mine…' Masato said in his mind as he continued sweeping.

'Tch, note to myself, _NEVER_ go through Kyosuke's antics, _AGAIN_.' Kengo continued sweeping, as well.

-Both guys seem to throw some accusing glares towards Kyosuke's direction from time to time, blaming him for their fates.

…

…Later, after school session…

…It's already afternoon, and almost evening… The boys have just finished cleaning the entire room. With each of them catching their breath, since they were standing about for _three_ hours here, without rest. They could imagine the girls laughing at them back at the dorm…

"Tch, finally finish. Come on, let's submit the report, and get the hell out of here." Kyosuke said to the others, which they all agreed in unison, and submitted each of their apology letters, and exited the room with Masato closing the door, afterwards.

…

…Later, at the dorm…

-The boys returned at the same time, with them being together on the way home. Again, it's Masato who closed the door.

"Hm?" """Hm?"""

-The girls were already seated at the dining table for supper-

"""Ah, welcome back!"""

They, with the exception of Mio, Kurugaya and Kanata, greeted.

"""… … …"""

…They all have very stern faces, and they simply gives off a nod in return to the greeting, and they all sat to the empty seats for them. Then, they put their hands together in a praying pose-"""Itadakimasu.""" They all said, and began eating, non-stop.

"Oh? Ara, you all seem to be exhausted…" Kurugaya said in flirtatious tone, while it sounded like a mockery for them.

"""Shut up…"""

-The three, Kengo, Kyosuke and Masato, retorted back.

"Hm," Which simply made Kurugaya smirk in triumph, as she continued eating her food, which is soup noodles.

"… … …" Riki grabbed some spoon, and continued eating… He's been at his "Yami Riki" mode for a while now.

"Hm,~" Komari is eyeing him, perhaps worried. 'I can't tell what he's thinking. Hm~, is he angry at Kanata-san?'

"I hope you have all learned your lessons well." Kanata, who continues eating, told the boys, which made them twitched, with the least, being that of Riki.

"Hm~~, _wafuu-!_ This is delicious~~!" Kud exclaimed in astonishment.

"Of course! It's Kanata who cooked this, after all!" A-chan said in excitement, with a raised hand with a spoon.

"A-chan. Don't yell something childish that it might hurt our sense of decency." Kanata scolded her, a bit, without stopping on her food.

"Thank you for the food, Futaki-san! Hm," Kud put on a praying pose to Kanata, as a sign of gratitude.

"… Hm," She smiled warmly at her, which, Riki was also watching that _very_ beautiful smile…

'…She's always seem so far away… Yet, she is near us. One of us… One of our friends… One of our comrades… I can't think what she's thinking… One may say that I'm beyond her, in terms of status… Her intelligence, her capabilities… Hm,' As Riki thought that, he's continued eating his food.

…

…

…Later, at the lounge…

…Kyosuke is watching TV. With some noises coming from upstairs-at the third floor, the girls' dormitory-which suggest some sort of sleepover party or something… Come to think of it, ever since Kurugaya joined, it's been rowdy. For the girls…

-Riki comes in, having bought something from the convenience store. Suddenly, however, he is greeted by the same rowdiness that has been going on upstairs. …And he's still at his "Yami Riki" mode, even now… "…What's going on upstairs?" He asked Kyosuke, as he put the plastic bag by the counter.

"…Must be having a slumber party, or something." Kyosuke said, as he has grabbed a book and started reading. "Don't mind it. Hmph, though that idiot Masato is probably working out at his room, and-"

"Oi-! Keep it down, up there-!" …The one who is mentioned just shouted from his room, which made both Riki and Kyosuke sweat drop.

"…And even now." Kyosuke sarcastically noted, as he put the book down, as his brain cannot work with all of these noises, and just continued watching TV. "Well, don't mind it. Kengo went out to borrow a friend's note or something," He said, relaxing at the sofa. "You can do as you wish. Just don't get involved with them,**I can assure you that**." He said in a _very _serious, and _a bit grim_ expression, then his expression returned to normal.

Which made Riki sweat drop. "…Hai." He said, then-

_-Swittcch-!_

…_Flaaaaaaasssshhh-!_

The usual Riki is now in control…

"Then, I guess… I'll be studying." He said to Kyosuke, with a slight bow.

"Eh? But didn't we just had the test just as of last week? You're studying already?"

"Well… There's nothing much I can do with all of this noise…" He said, smiling meekly at Kyosuke's direction, as he would normally do to anyone he talks with.

"Hm… Well, you could watch this Mr. Bean movie. Hahahahahaha-! Oh man, this guy is retarded! Hahahahaha!"

Riki sweat dropped at Kyosuke's action for laughing hysterically at the movie he's watching on TV.

"Haha…" Though he only gave a warm smile, and warm laughter afterwards… "Then, if you will excuse me…" He said, pardoning himself, and went for his room upstairs.

With all the loud noises upstairs, must be the girls partying or something, still echoing about.

…

…At the 2nd floor hallway…

…Riki has climbed up the stairway, as per the path to get to his room. "Hm?"

-Right then, Kanata is also climbing down the stairway. "Hm?" Her eyes and Riki's met.

"… …" Riki felt nervous, but-

_-Swittchh-!_

…_Flaaaaaasshh-!_

…He switched to "Yam Riki".

"… … …" He decided to ignore her, and continue walking. …ignore… ignore… ignore…

"Are you going to retire for the night, Naoe?" She suddenly spoke to him.

"… … …Why do you ask? You wish to go to Tartarus?"

"No, not specifically that. But, you seem to be like you are troubled by all of the hysterical noises coming from above. _Sigh,_ I, myself, is bothered by their childish screams-Gurgkh," Kanata's hearing is hurt a bit, by a sudden scream that echoed upstairs. "My God…" She said, with a hand placed on her forehead, "They're all adolescent now to maintain their own sense of decency, that they shouldn't do something what elementary kids would do!"

"…" 'Like what you did to us…?' Riki thought, recalling earlier punishment… …He then continued on his pace-

"Hm? Oh, are you really retiring for the night?" She asked again, noticing him advancing,

"…" He stopped mildly at his pace, he thought of using a reasonable response, but-He turned around, "Hey, do you want… to go to Tartarus?"

…

…Later, at midnight, Dark Hour... At Tartarus…

…At 57th floor…

_-tap, tap, tap, tap-!_ Riki, at his "Yami Riki" mode, is running at full speed, with a rapier in hand, and then-!

"Hiyaa-!"

_Sliicee-!_

"_Groooaaaarrr-!" _He destroyed a lamp-like Shadow.

"Hiyaah!"

_Slice-!_

-Kanata, too, sliced off a Shadow. She, Riki and Kyosuke are the only ones present here, since the others weren't in the mood to go. Though Kyosuke thought of spending some time here, in order to also clear up more blocks-set of floors-here in Tartarus.

"Why did you suddenly ask of me to come here, Naoe?" Kanata asked as she had wiped off the sweat on her forehead-

Riki turned to her, "You seem busy. So I thought you might release some of the stress-" As he said that, he has noticed an approaching Shadow-

_*Miss-!*_

-He dodged its assault-!

_Sliicee-!_

"-That's all." He said as he has killed it.

"Hm, is that so…?" Kanata, while keeping a cool composure and said coolly, turned around to face two Shadows-

_Slice, Slicee-!_

-She sliced them up, killing them by passing through-dashing-them.

_***-Ablaaaaazzzeee-!* *-Ablaaaaaaazzzzeeee-!***_

Kyosuke had pulled the trigger of his evoker, and dispatched four Shadows with one attack that is flame element-that hailed from his own persona, Flame Swordsman.

"Oi, don't speak while fighting. It's a bad habit-"

_BANG-!_

-As he has said that, he fired his evoker, killing a Shadow that tried to sneak up on him, to no avail. It died, and dissipated.

_Sliicee-!_

"…Your words have turned around to jag themselves in your own belief, Natsume-san. Hiyaa-!"

_Slicee-!_

She sliced another one as she just pointed out the contradictory of what Kyosuke just said.

"Yeah?" Kyosuke, in a kneeling position, dared, "Hmph, then, let us see how much we can defeat for tonight? Hiyaaaaarrrgghh-!"

_BANG-!_

_***-Ablaaaaaazzzeee-!* *Ablaaaaaaazzzeee-!* *Ablaaaaaaazzzeee-!***_

-They continued fighting, and they went over to the 70th floor which is a new record…

…

…

…At the 70th floor…

"_huff, huff, huff, _ah…" Riki is catching his breath, the same goes for the other two.

Kyosuke wiped off the sweat from his forehead, "I think that's done it for tonight. Okay, we're done for tonight. Let's go home." He suggested, to which the other nodded in agreement.

…

…On the way back to the dorm, at the district on the way…

…Kyosuke already went on ahead, saying that he has to stop somewhere first…

So it's just Riki and Kanata walking side by side as they head straight to the dorm. Riki is still at his "Yami Riki" mode for now, perhaps as in the way to deal with Kanata.

"…" He's keeping a composed face, and a stead-fast composure, as he walks alongside the leader of the group.

"… … …" Who is keeping her usual seemingly stern face, but also quite very beautiful, too. "… …Ah. I have to stop somewhere."

"Hm? Where…? You mean in the same manner as Kyosuke?"

"No… It's regarding a mutual agreement with my own family."

"…? Family?"

"It's none of your concern." She said, quickening her pace, as if to get away from him…

"… …She is full of secrets." Riki stated, with him just standing there…

…

…

…Later, near a vending machine…

…Riki just ordered one can drink, then-

_-Slap-!_

"Hm?" As he was about to drink, he thought he heard someone being slapped to the cheek. And then, he heard a vehicle passing… "…" He turned to the left intersection, where he could swear he heard the noise… He's still at "Yami Riki" even at this moment, "… …" He ought to take a look, and the first thing he saw was Kanata… having been slapped to the cheek by someone who is inside a limousine that is black in color. And that vehicle has just sped off… "… …"

"Gr… …Hm?" Kanata noticed Riki's presence. "Nao…e… Hmrgh," She glared, "What are you doing here? DIDN't I TELL YOU TO GO AHEAD WITHOUT ME! ARE YOU DEAF!? THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU-!" She yelled at him, outraged…

"… …" Riki is taken aback, but kept his emotionless expression. "… … … … … …" He had a disappointed look then, and he crushed the can drink he's holding, not caring if it still has liquid inside. "…" And threw it to the garbage nearby… "… … …" He turned around, and left.

"Ah..." Kanata suddenly felt very guilty and remorseful at her action just now, and she felt that tears are rolling on her eyes. She wiped them off, quickly, but they won't stop falling. "W-Wait… I didn't mean to…"

"… …" Riki stopped for a moment, but then he continued on his pace-as if to get away from Kanata.

"W-Wait…!" She extended a hand, calling him out… …Riki didn't stop walking and left her alone… "… … …" Kanata slowly put her hand down, with her vision being obscured by her tears that are now falling… "… … …I didn't mean… … …I didn't mean that…" She said, with her perhaps who heard words only. "… …" She looked downcast, regretful of her words to Riki. "… … …I am sorry, Naoe-san…"

…

…

…The next day, at school, at Riki's class, after school…

"… …" It's already after noon, and it's about to become evening soon. "…" Riki is at his desk, with him looking downcast at it, and he's still at "Yami Riki"… Which is a new record, as he has been "Yami Riki" for the whole night, and the rest of the day today-perhaps until much later. "…" His eyes narrowed, 'What am I doing…? Am I shaken by Futaki-san's own words…? Hmph, well, she's incredibly one-tracked mind, always abiding by the rules, not caring one way another of someone else's consequences… Tch,' He gritted in annoyance. In his mind, he's still the usual Riki, though at his physical demeanor, and the demeanor he's demonstrating, he's "Yami Riki". "Hmgh… … … …" Clenching his fists that are on his knees level, he thought of not wanting to stay here any longer, and he CAN'T-!

_-Sliidee-!_ He went out of his seat, and ran to the hallway.

_-Sliideee-!_

-He then exited through the door, and ran straight to the hallway, running non-stop-!

'What am I doing…? Why am I running…? Hm, it's not like I will bump into someone-' -As he thought that-

_*BUMPP-!*_

"Gah!" "Gwah!"

-He bumped into the last person he would want to bump into-Kanata Futaki. The head of the Student Council, and the leader of the group, Little Busters, that he's affiliated to.

"Gow, owh…" Kanata rubbed her waist to ease off the slight pain, then-turning to the one who bumped into her-

"Oh, Futaki… -san…" …Riki still has an emotionless face, but he acknowledged his mistake of bumping into her. And he has stood up slightly, but is very _afraid_ of what just occurred, as-Uh oh.

She glared at him,

"Naoe. So, it is you…" She said, dusting herself as she has stood up. Then, she gave an even more piercing glare towards Riki's direction. "What do you think you're doing? Running around in the hallway, that's against the school code, no. 77! Are you blind or deaf!? Can't you see the foster at the hallway!" She said, pointing at the foster at the right-It says, "Run and get killed-!"

"… …" Riki eyed it emotionlessly, "…boring." He muttered, but Kanata heard it, and glared even more. She put a hand on her forehead, in annoyance. Then, she grabbed ahold of his arm. "Eh?" Which he questioned at,

"Follow me." She said, slightly dragging him now as she's intent of bringing him somewhere for disciplining…

-And his natural response is-"Eh?"

"I SAID FOLLOW ME-!" She made her grasp firm, and tight, to the point that Riki felt a slight pain, and he is dragged to the Disciplinary room.

"…Oh," Riki groaned as he got dragged inside the room.

…

…

…

…

…Later, before evening, at a certain classroom…

…Riki is all alone here, sweeping the floor. …He was tasked-forced to, in fact-to write a letter of apology, then he was taken to the principal office which is an ear-off place for those students who were taken there for undisciplined behavior, and then, Kanata made him clean up this room further, to discipline him further… …So all in all, this is plain _torture_. He groaned, "… … … … … … …Hm," Regardless, he kept an emotionless face. Wow, this is indeed a new record, he stayed at being "Yami Riki" for the almost the entire day time, and it's about to become night time, too, and he's still at it…

_*Sweep-*_

_*Sweep-*_

_*Sweep-!*_

-That last sweeping was a bit strong of force applied. Right then, the door opened-but it was not the discipliner herself, but it's her-

"Ah! It's Riki-kun! Hahahahaha-! Wow, you got punished, too, huh?" …It's Haruka. For some reason, she's here. She then grabbed a broom of her own, and started sweeping.

"… …" Riki eyed her emotionlessly, and then, not minding her own presence, he continued cleaning while having a groaning face.

"Oh, don't be so down, Riki-kun! This is fun, right?"

"…No." He said plainly, and devoid of emotion.

"Oh, come on! Just admit it's fun!" She said sweeping around, playfully.

"…No. And shut up." …He said the last straw that is of his patience.

"Huhh…? Whawt was…?" Haruka felt insulted, and has stopped cleaning, disbelieving that someone like Riki could say that… 'Come to think of it, at times, I notice that his face is full of broody expression, sometimes… And sometimes, he just had that too uptight expression… It's like… He has _two_ personalities that coincides with one another…' Haruka eyed Riki, a comrade to the group of Little Busters, and wondered that aloud in her mind…

_-Sliide-!_

-Right then, Kanata entered the room to see how they are doing.

"Are you two finish yet? School will soon be at curfew hour. So finish it before then." She said with her arms crossed, and standing by the door.

"Hai… We're almost done." Haruka quietly obliged to her command… albeit, there's a bit of hostility.

"… … …" Riki, as if not hearing Kanata, kept at it. "… … … …" Suddenly, however-

_-THUD-!_

…He collapsed.

"Hm…!?" "Huh!?"

-The two pink-haired girls responded in unison at that sudden development that was shocking!

"Naoe!" "Riki-kun!"

"Gr… Damn it," Riki cursed, as he struggled to get up.

"Riki-kun!" Haruka obliged to help him out, but he was already up then,

"Gr, get off me." He said coldly. "I can take care of myself." He said grabbing back his broom, and continued at it.

"Hey, stop it! I don't think you can keep at it, at this rate! Stop this-!" As she attempted to take the broom away from him-

"… …" _GLARE-!_ An heavy glare from those cold eyes that contradicts the usual eyes of the usual Riki-

"Ah…!" Haruka was taken aback, and was forced to take one step backward, from that impacting aura or glaring force that pushed her a bit. "… … …" She stepped away from him,

"… … …" And he continued sweeping after looking away from her,

"… …" After watching the development, and her arms are crossed once again, Kanata deemed that Riki has been punished enough. "…Naoe, that's enough. Your disciplinary session is over. You can-"

"No," He glared at her direction,

"Huh…?"

"I don't want to earn any favors from _YOU_," He kept cleaning, ignoring Kanata's sentences.

"… …. … …Hm," Kanata was silenced at that, but-"…What are you trying to prove? That you're superior…? That you don't owe me naught…?" She asked, watching him as he goes about the room, sweeping the floor.

"Hmph," Riki didn't respond, and just kept at it.

"… … …" Right then, Kanata stepped in, intending and eager to take the broom away from him. She does so, "That's enough. You may go home."

"… …" The glaring expression didn't leave Riki's face.

"… … …" Kanata has a bit of glaring expression herself, as they both eyed one another.

"Eh… …Uh…" Eyeing both people, Haruka feels out of place… That glaring competition seems to be not stopping any time soon…

"… …Go home, Naoe." Now, Kanata has started speaking in a soft tone. "… …Please."

"… … … …Hm," Riki obliged, he turned around, and is going to walk towards the door. "… … … …Hm,"

_-Sliidee-!_

…He opened it, then closed it, after getting to the hallway.

"… … …I can't understand what he's thinking… His face is devoid of emotion, other than cold superiority… And seems to have a pride that is just…" Kanata's stare is at the door as Riki just left…

"Hmgh…" This made Haruka glare at her, then-

_-Slap-!_

…Time is moving slowly. Kanata felt like that, in contradictory to the strength applied there, that felt like thousand words were just jagged into her skin.

"… …" She touched her cheek that was slapped, recalling that it happened before. "… …" She eyed Haruka, "… …"

"… …Would you stop this already…? It's annoying… IT's FRICKIN ANNOYING ALREADY!" She exclaimed real out loud, then ran out of the room-

_-Sliiiiddeee-!_

…Kanata is left alone here, and she touched the cheek that was slapped just now.

"… … …You're right. Maybe, despite my best efforts, I have already failed at my own goal…" Tears running down on her cheeks… "Despite my…" Frustration, sorrow, angst…

"-That's quite a sight for you." A voice said.

"Huh…!? Ah…!" Turning to where the voice came from, which is where Riki has exited the room-

"… …Quite out of character, isn't it?" …The latter is by the door, with his back resting upon it. And his hands are on his chin,

"N-Naoe…!?" She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Wha-What are you doing here at this hour!?"

"… …" Riki's eyes narrowed, as if glaring, then he turned around. "Nothing. Simply know that there's a limit to how much torment that a person may endure." He said, walking away…

"Ah, wait-!" She called out, as she has extended a hand towards him-

"What?" He stopped,

"… …" Kanata stood for a while, "To be honest with you, I can't understand what you're thinking. Sometimes, you just had the gentle, warm smile that tends to be kind in his treatment to others. But other times, you would be reckless, and sometimes cold, to the point that as if you're not the Riki we usually communicates to, and…"

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that I'm not Naoe Riki, right now…?" He asked, turning to face her-"Don't be stupid, President. One's a kind side, and one's an even privater side." He said, raising a finger to his left eye, as in to represent something… but who knows what it is? Then, he left…

"… … …" Kanata is left just standing there. "Hm," She decided to go home.

…

…

…Later, at the station that is just a walk from the dormitory for students…

…Both Riki and Kanata exited the train. With Kanata having have walked with Riki on the way to the station at the other side-

"…" She eyed him, as they stand together here, amidst the setting sun… "Naoe." She turned her gaze forward, "I don't know what's going in your mind, but take in mind that you're the field leader of Little Busters. You don't need to be burden by disciplinary actions that you'd just endured earlier. And, we don't need you experiencing that. It's bad enough that our field leader might get sick, and we'll be powerless. Take in mind, that you're still a student, and you have to abide by the rules. As President, I feel I must tell you this, no matter what."

"…What are you saying?" Riki asked, without even looking at her with his gaze forward,

"…" She turned her gaze forward, as well, "What I mean to say is, you don't need to get yourself in trouble that it might result in disciplinary actions. What you did earlier was unaccounted, and unwelcomed, for, and so," She turned to him, with him not changing the direction of his gaze, "you're still a student, thus, you still must abide by the rules. Otherwise, you'll only be adding burdens that we don't need, yet, it must be attended if you are reckless. So, what I am saying, is that you mustn't put yourself in such situations, that you don't need to be burdened by such things."

"…Hmph, you don't even know what I'm going through." He said, walking ahead.

"… …" She followed, "Then, how do you mean?"

"…You won't care." He said, not stopping in his pace.

-Kanata, however, stopped for a moment, and she looked downcast. "...I _do_ care." She said, emphasizing her statement and declaration.

-And Riki stopped. "… …"

Kanata gazed at him as he doesn't turn around to face her, "Naoe, we all have responsibilities. You do know that you are not an exception to rules and regulations as you are the field leader, yes? So don't get yourself in such predicament, it's unaccounted and unruly for a leader like you to be on such position. So please, do not do that again."

"… …" Riki closed his eyes, "…" And he kept walking-

_-Switch-!_

_...Flaaaaassshhh-!_

…This is now the usual Riki in control.

"… … …" His expression returned to that of meek. "Hm," And he seems to be a bit sad, as he looked downcast with such expression. "Today has been… …The Worst Luck type day of… _Sigh,_ for me…" He said, with him having a slow pace.

"… …Hm," Kanata herself looked at himself with pity, thinking that the disciplinary course of action was too much for someone _very_ kind like him. "… … … …Naoe." She tried to catch up, but Riki has no intention of waiting. Regardless, Kanata caught up with him, and walked alongside him. "…" She eyed him, then, she turned her direction forward where they're heading. "Naoe, not only you excel at battle, but you're also capable of doing something that is we least predicted. Like… You defeated the Magician Shadow with ease, and you managed to save all of us from the Priestess Shadow that was intending to take us all to our deaths at that train-And, you indeed managed to save Noumi-san from Tartarus, and defeated those two special Shadows, once more. You are a very capable, leader." She commented, as she looked at his face, and with him still having a saddened expression, as they continued walking. "… … …" Seeing that his face wasn't brightening up… "…Hm," She looked downcast as they continued walking, then… Her face is darkened, a bit, as if intending to something out of place. "Naoe, are you… angry with me?"

"… … …No. But… …Hm, no, never mind. You won't care, anyway." He said, quickening his pace a bit. Which he's now ahead, a bit, of Kanata.

"… …" She quickened her pace, enough to beat his, then, she goes to in front of him, and has held both of his shoulders with her hands that are cold, yet gentle-

"Eh? What are you-Huh?"

_Chu._

"…!" He got kissed! A kiss! Gyaaaaahh-! "Hmngh…! Hmngh….! … … … …! … …" Soon, he has stopped resisting, as they kissed on this sunset that is reflected on them. "… … …Hmngh," Soon, Kanata let go.

"… …You have done much. You have far surpassed my expectation of you, and, you keep impressing me with your feats. Which were noble. You saved Kamikita-san, you saved Noumi-san, and not to mention Kurugaya-san… You keep doing your best… you are able to muster your strength… I envy you, and… …" She had looked downcast, then stared at his face, "Naoe, you are… … …I like you." She said, then she turned around, with her beautiful, pinkish hair swaying, as she left in a quite of good mood.

"Ah… Ah… …" Riki felt like he's losing his balance. He got kissed by a girl! "Ah… ah… …Ah, he… hehe… Hehehe…" He can't help but grin, he seems happy… "Hehe… Hehe… Hehehe… …. …. …. …Hehehehe…" He's grinning still as he went home…

End of Chapter 9

**Note: Well, next Chapter is when both The Hierophant and The Lovers Shadows would show up. Which is, I think, an hilarious chapter, due to… well, if you readers know of the events that transpired around the Lovers Shadow, you might also think the same thing. Anyway, thank you for those who have read this, and I may need your support, but if you will not lend me, then I suppose I will have to abide by own motivations, not blaming you all, of course. **_**Sigh,**_** well, wish me luck, and bless you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: After a few chapters, I going to show, broadly, the elements from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, Persona 3 and 4, that were shown so far. As in to highlighted some spicy topics, kinda like a commercial break or trivia, just for the fun for those who are reading this, hehe, well, here they are:**

**Split-Personality Theme: Something that is used in Yu-Gi-Oh, where the protagonist, or one of the protagonist, Yugi Mutou, who has almost similar mindset with that of Riki, as I see it, or believe, has a "split-personality" or "other him", Yami Yugi, who is actually a different individual or person. In this story, Riki has a "split-personality" that is not a different person, but more like, a side of him that manifests when the situation calls for it. "Yami Riki", who is Riki himself, yet, he acts **_**darkly**_** compared to his usual behavior.**

**Some of the personas are that of counterparts of a different show or story, which the Duel Monsters are personas here, well, not all of them, to be exact. Kinda like in Megami Tensei games where in Persona series, some of the recurring demons are that of personas, and likewise, they are demons in other games.**

**Then, of course, the plot is mirroring that of Persona 3, but not completely. Also, some of the members of Little Busters has semblance with the members of SEES, but not all of them, of course. Like:**

**Riki-Makoto Yuki, or generally speaking, P3 Protagonist: They both lost their parents, and are designated as leaders by both their respective seniors: Kyosuke and Akihiko. Well, from the beginning of the expedition to Tartarus in this story, Riki was assigned leader, squad leader, by Kyosuke. And Riki's Arcana in this is The Fool-which represents Wild Card. Again, another semblance of background with Makoto.**

**-Also, as the Fool, which is Wild Card, Riki is a 'nobody', where he is depicted as the most physically weak member of Little Busters, but has some sort of supernatural luck that tends to get him out of trouble, or conquer any adversaries, something Saya keeps pointing out at Little Busters EX, at her arc, anyway.**

**-Also, in this story, as similar mechanics to FF8, where if your luck is high, Odin or Gilgamesh might appear to instantly finish off the battle, Riki is able to summon the three Gods in the beginning, which the Gods are counterparts of the Gods in Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, and is able to finish off the battle immediately. Familiar to that kind of game mechanic, isn't it? Well, it shows that Riki has indeed supernatural luck.**

**Kyosuke-Akihiko Sanada: Both are seniors in their group, and tend to be excited or want to do something fun or interesting. They both have little sisters, which Akihiko has a sister that he seems to be very fond of, as he's very traumatized by her death during childhood. And, both tend to be cool in their own way.**

**Kyosuke's arcana here is the Fortune: Where he tends to leave it to Fate when there are some things he cannot predict, or would see. And would sometimes get lucky out of the situation, almost similar to Riki, but not as lucky as Riki to some situations.**

**Masato - Junpei Iori: Both are comic relief, and are the main buddy of the main protagonist, Riki and Makoto, and… They seem to not wanting to finish… or one may say that they're afraid of the future… Or that one may say that they don't know what they'll do in the future. Something that is commonly seen to some teenagers who are not very smart, or are simply average or above average that they don't know how to apply their talents. This represents the Strength-a potential that is yet to be unleashed, or is about to be unleashed. Wherein in Persona 3 Portable, wherein after Chidori died, or will be revived later in the game, Junpei unleashed his inner emotions, and managed to unleash his potential, wherein people such as those, with their emotions realized and unleashed, they would find their potential-see? Potential that is yet to be unleashed-The Strength.**

**Kanata - Mitsuru Kirijo: Both are having trouble in meeting the expectation of their families, and are often seen as authority figures, or motherly figures who may discipline undisciplined people through strict methods, at times. Wherein Mitsuru once threatened both Akihiko and Junpei for having mischievous thoughts about going to the faculty office. And when during the 'Execution' at the Kyoto trip.**

**Her Arcana is the Hanged Man-Inability to move forward. Where Kanata cannot seem to escape her family's influence, and is forced to treat Haruka coldly, against her will. Something that is demonstrated in the Hanged Man, thus, she is unable to escape or move forward.**

**Haruka - Yukari Takeba: Tend to be the one with 'human' perspective, and have family issues. Sound familiar? Like how Yukari has issues with her mother, and likewise, Haruka has issues with Kanata, who is also a family of hers, like Yukari's own family relative.**

**Like Yukari, her Arcana is the Lovers. Which represents someone at a crossroad, where she keeps making trouble to shame her family's name, but whether or not she can continue living like that and be damned, or find a new future… A crossroad, get it?**

**Mio-Fuuka Yamagishi: Not by personality or character, of course, but both are not capable of battle in this story, something that is like similar to Mio's role in the game or anime, so they tend to be the analyzer or scanner. Perhaps having similar blue-like hair is not factor here, so I won't include it… though I mentioned it, haha. Well, them being very smart is perhaps part of it, so yeah, I'll include that.**

**-As for elements from persona 3 and 4, well, there's the personas, which is of both games, and then there's the evoker, which is of persona 3. Then, Little Busters itself, from the way I can see it, kinda resembles the Investigation Team. Why? They seem to be a little more interesting compared to the members of SEES. As for the reason… Hm, well, I think I've run out of time for now in explaining, so this is all for now. The rest is the story, haha. Well, enjoy!**

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 10: Love Battle At A Love Hotel!?**

…At school, at Riki's class…

_-Sliidee-!_

…Riki has just entered the class. With Masato and Kengo already at their respective seats-

"Hm?" Masato groggily turned to where the sound of the door emanated from, which he saw his classmate and comrade-Riki. "Oh, Riki! Good morning!" He greeted loudly and enthusiastically, which annoyed Kengo who was trying to sleep on his desk…

"Oi! Don't shout too loud! Hm," Then he turned to Riki with an annoyed expression still, due to Masato's shouting, "Oh, Good morning. Riki." He said waving at the latter, as he just put his bag under his desk, and was about to sit down.

"Hm? A-Ah. Good morning…" He said with his usual polite tone, yesterday was… bracing, as one can put it. He got kissed, ah-He blushed a bit, at that reminiscing, as he has sat down straight.

"Hm? What's wrong, Riki? You look like you're hot or something." Masato noticed that blushing expression, though seems to have mistook it for the heat. It's already becoming Summer. Time sure flies!

"Eh? Oh, uh… N-Nothing." He said trying to use his handkerchief to brush his cheeks very slightly. "S-Sorry to make you worry."

"Hm…?" Masato tilted his head slowly, but decided to dismiss the matter, and turned his gaze forward, "Well, after everything we endured, at least we saved more people now? Did you guys know?" He turned around to face Kengo who is sitting behind him, "More of those Apathy Syndrome freaks recovered after we beat those two Shadows."

"Hey, don't call them freaks. It's not their fault why they became like that. Besides, it was Riki who did it…" He said, as he has turned to the latter, with him remembering that they were beaten by the two Shadows-Emperor and Empress-and were further demolished by Kurugaya's impressive skills, which caused a sullen expression on his face at that remembrance. Then he turned back to Masato-"Anyway, don't talk about that loudly. You might attract more trouble than it's worth," He said, putting his head back to a sleeping pose, but-

"""Oh~**ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~!**"""

-A real loud, and ojou-sama-like, laughter echoed in the hall, which caught the three boys off-guard, causing them to almost fall off their desks as they were lying their heads on theirs.

"Wha-What…!?" Kengo, with his stare and the other two's focused at the door behind, said, mildly surprised.

…

…At the hallway…

_-Sliiideee-!_

-They went to take a look-with Kengo opening the door-and there, they saw-

"Oh~ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~! I really am will be the vice-captain, the ace, and the future-captain, as well! So all should remember my name! Ha~ha-ha-ha-ha-!" A purple-haired, twin tail, too, girl is at the middle of the hallway, surrounded by three other girls who seem to be followers of her.

"Kya, Sasami-san, you're amazing!" The dark-greenish one said.

"Of course, that's our captain for you, hehe," The one with blonde hair said putting a hand on the shoulder of the first,

"Hm, Sasasegawa-san is amazing, no doubt that no good cat-loving maniac is already…" The third one, one with the almost same hair-color as A-chan, spoke up with her… The leader**(Character Introduction: Sasami Sasasegawa) **

"Oh! Rin's rival! It's early in the morning, and she's already at it! Hmhm," Masato nodded enthusiastically, and eagerly, for some reason.

"Eh…? Rin's… rival? Who is that?" Riki asked that question,

"Ah, that's the dog-fanatic lover, Sasasi… Sasasa… What was her twister name again?" He asked Kengo, to which Sasami Sasasegawa seems to have heard her name being pronounced _very __**wrongly**_ just now… She turned around to the source of the voice, with a _**very dark**_ moody, and sullen expression…

"_~Who's voice~was that~__**?**__"_ She asked, and she saw the three boys by the door in their class-Which her eyes are suddenly fixated at Kengo's direction, which the latter raised a question mark above his head upon being stared at, "M-Miyazawa-sama~~? Ahh~~…"

-Her friends, the followers of hers, sweat drop as she seems to be in La-La land, right now, upon staring at Kengo, and she seems to be sighing in a daydreaming manner…

"Wow… Sasami-san really likes Miyazawa-san, doesn't she?" The dark-greenish one, said.

"Hmhm, though, I do not find him to be attractive…" The brownish one said.

"~~**Hm-""** Which caused Sasami to become _**very dark**_ in her mood, and expression.

"Yeah, huh…" The blonde girl said in agreement.

"""_**What are you all talking about~~!? Did you say something bad to Miyazawa-sama~~!?"""**_

-She exclaimed back, in a _**very dark tone**_, to her friends for criticizing Kengo.

"""**GYAAAAAAAAHHHH-!** **W-WE'RE SORRY-!**"""

They apologized in unison, and they bowed in apologetic manner in unison.

"You better! Miyazawa-sama is-" As Sasami lectured her friends-

"Say, who is that?" Riki asked Kengo, who is looking at Sasami with a sullen expression.

"Ah… Ah," He stood up straight, with a sullen face, still. "Her name is Sasasegawa Sasami. A classmate of Tokido-san. She's next door, along with Tokido-san, of course."

"Eh…!? T-Tokido-san's… classmate!?"

"Ah… And, well, just like you heard, she's the ace… Gr," He groaned, "She tends to boast… a lot. Which is annoying!" Kengo raised a fist at that, and clenched it hard.

"Eh…?" Riki was caught off-guard at that, and was frozen still, for a moment, since it was out of nowhere.

"Look at her, she's always belittling her friends, and…" Kengo keeps going on and on about Sasami, which seems to be like that of a mutual acquaintanceship between the two for him to know that much…

"Uh… Kengo, why are you…"

"I was wondering what's all the commotion about. So it's you, my rival-Sasagema-san!" …At the other side of the hall, Rin, who is slightly annoyed, said with a pointed finger towards Sasami's group.

"""Huh?"""

The boys turned to her.

"Huh?" "Hm?" "Hm?"

Sasami and her group turned to her, annoyed.

"Ah… What do we have here? The accursed, cat-fanatic, Rin-sama… Hahahahahaha-!" Sasami mocked Rin with her usual laughter.

"""**Hahahahahahahahahahaha-!**"'"

-The other three, as if a cue as she laughed, also laughed along, making Rin very nervous at the sight and aura about them.

"Ger…" Rin took one step backward, since the aura was overwhelming for her.

"I never imagine that someone like you would show up. Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Natsume Rin-sama!?" Sasami shouted at her direction, with a pointed finger.

"Gr, grrr," Rin, with cat ears on her head, gritted her teeth in frustration. Then she stomped on the ground, slightly, "What do you think you're… Hm," She suddenly stopped, as if not knowing what to say next.

"Huh~? What was that just now? I could have sworn that this thieving cat said something." Sasami said in a mocking manner, with her leaning closer, with her hand over hear ear to mock Rin in that posture.

"""**Hahahahahahahahaha-!**"""

Sasami and her friends mocked her again, with their laughter.

"Gr," Which made Rin's short legs, shake at their kneels.

Riki, Masato and Kengo have been here, watching all of this, with Riki feeling confused now.

"Um, do they have… something against Rin?" He asked, with him staring at Sasami's group.

"Nah, it's just their usual habit." Masato said.

"Eh?" He turned to him and Kengo.

"Ah, best not get involved with it. Come on," Kengo said, as he and Masato returned inside the class, and closed the door, too.

"O-Oi! Kengo! Masato!" Riki called out, being left out of the loop.

_-Sliide-!_

-Suddenly, the door opened again, with Masato being the one to open it. "Ah, sorry, sorry! I shouldn't have closed the door!" He apologized,

"Whatever you say, has no effect on me!" Rin demanded with her pointing a pointing finger towards Sasami's group. "Besides, I won't lose to someone who can't even scratch a dog's paw, or have her own eyes stagger before a cat! Hmph!" Rin turned around, with her arms crossed, "What a pathetic evil dawg! You don't even know when to scratch a cat's whiskers when you mistake it for a dog-!" She exclaimed,

"Gurghk…" That was the last straw… As Sasami suddenly formed a _**very dark**_ sullen expression, with her gritting her teeth, with her having a downcast gaze… "**What~was that~~?**" She asked, with a demonic expression at Rin's direction, which the dog has just spotted a cat-Rin-that is reflected on her eyes. "You're going to regret those words. Now, Team softball-!" She said with a hand raised

"Yah!"

"Hiyaa!"

"Huwaah!"

Her friends formed some sort of team combination maneuver-They kept at it-rotating and rotating-and they keep going on circles-and they were going to strike-!

_*BAM-!*_

"Guaaaahhh-!" Rin got kicked to the face-! Which sent her flying.

"**Ho~ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!**" Sasami mocked her one last time with her hand on her mouth,

"""**Ho~ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"""**

Her three friends laughed along, as if her laughter was the cue, as they stood in triumph over Rin.

"Well now that wasn't much of a challenge. Already a pitch." Sasami said, as if that entire thing was a baseball routine.

-Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh? Hm, looks like it's time for class now. How unfortunate," Sasami shrugged her arms, "I would like to play with her more~ But, alas, it is time to leave." She turned to Rin, "Well, see you later. Dog-bark-cat. Hahahahaha!" """Hahahahahahaha!"""

-She left laughing, along with her followers.

…While all the while…

"Ah…" Riki, who is still standing about at the side, having witnessed all that, cannot help but sweat drop. "What was… that…?"

"The enemy." Rin said _**darkly**_, as she just stood up.

"Eh?"

-She raised her body up-"Sasagimawa Sasami… Our twerf enemy, no, the evil incarnate of dog-hound, she is the enemy of Little Busters… Something that my idiot brother should take into consideration. As member of Little Busters, we should-"

"No. I cannot entirely disagree with her." The latter, Kyosuke, came walking by, with her cutting his sister off her statement.

"Ah," Riki smiled at the sight of him, "Kyosuke! Good morning!"

"Yo! Good morning, Riki! Hehe," He smirked, as he returned the greeting.

"Kyosuke…" Rin addressed, while still sitting on the ground, with her body half-ly raised.

_**-Shooocckkkttch-!**_

-Kyosuke could feel the thunder of heartbroken-ness has just struck him, "…" He's looking at Rin who is still sitting on the ground, with a very sullen, heartbroken expression. "Hey, can't you just call me… your dear older brother with… onii-cha-"

"Whatever," She said, as she has stood up, dusting herself off, and then, she goes to Riki's class. "Ja ne, time for class."

"Hmngh…" Kyosuke is standing still, with a _**very broody**_ expression on him.

-Which made Riki sweat drop. "Uh, s-see you later, Kyosuke." He said, entering the class.

"Ah… See ya~… Ah," …He's really _**down**_…

…

…Later, during class…

…The teacher is teaching in front… It's English class.

"Japanese is gaining popularity in other countries, but it doesn't compare to English. Now, here's a question for... Inohara!" The teacher suddenly called on Masato, who was caught off-guard, with his pencil over by his mouth, "Which language sees the most use worldwide?"

"Eh…!? I, uh… Huh?" Masato saw Riki leaning in a closer notebook, which says…

'How am I supposed to know? I've never even heard of language that is more of Japanese style or that crap, crap, crap, Egyptian, or whatever… Let's see… Riki is showing…' Looking closer at Riki's notebook, it says "Chinese" on it. "Chinese, Sir!" He said proudly, like a good boy.

""""Hahahahahahahahaha-!"""

-Some classmates laughed, since he referred to his teacher as "Sir", despite her being a lady.

"Haha, I'm a lady Inohara-kun. But yes! Good job, Inohara!" She said giving a thumbs up, with Masato returned with his own, with a grin,

'…You got that answer from Riki. Tch,' Kengo said getting back on his notebook, focusing on it… It seems he was aware that he got the answer from Riki.

"Haha, just plain common sense, sensei! Haha!" Masato kept boasting,

-Which created an annoyed vein on Kengo whom he indirectly shouted at-due to him being in front of the latter. 'Shut up, you moron…'

"Now then, for Miyazawa-kun!" The teacher called on Kengo!

"Grreeeeaak-!" Who was taken by surprise himself,

"Since Inohara-kun answered that easily, you should be able to answer this, too!" She said, pointing at him with an enthusiastic look, which only despaired Kengo as he had looked down with a _**very dark**_ mood…

'Dammit, space Idiot… I've been infected by your idiocy, tch…' He grunted, with him spitting disgust to the side, without anyone noticing.

…

…

…Later, after school…

…Riki is lying his head on his desk, with him resting on his arms that are on his desk, as well. Then-

_...Sliiiideee-!_

…Someone came in, and seems to have approached Riki.

"Naoe-kun, wake up. It's not good for you to sleep on this heat temperature of the classroom. You might find yourself overstressed once you wake up in this condition." …It's Kanata. She gently shook Riki.

"Hmngh… Hmgh…" Riki's blurry vision soon became clearer, and he saw Kanata's usual face-then it formed a gentle smile, which is adding to her elegancy, a very beautiful one… "Ah," Upon seeing her, he is reminded of that _first_ kiss-which is that of a very beautiful class president, with a nice figure and-Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no-! NO! NO-! NO-! Ah-! No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

"Hm? Naoe?"

"Oh, uh-!" He is taken aback from his deep thinking, as he just sat back, quite forcefully, at his seat, with his hands slightly raised in defense,

"Hm…?" A big question mark above Kanata's head, "Is something wrong…?"

"Eh-? Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no! P-Please, ahem," He adjusted himself, to face Kanata, "what were you saying?"

"…Hm, very well. Then, I'll be blunt-"

…

…Kanata explained the situation.

"Eh? Student… Council? You want me to join… The Student Council? Why me…?"

"Well, it's not like you participated in any activity. Just come by when you feel like helping." Kanata said with her arms crossed,

"Is that… Is that all of it?"

"Yes, that is all. I simply want you to join the Student Council. Being President of Student Council is a very time-consuming schedule. Being the squad leader should make you know what this is like for me."

"N-No, there's no need for you… Hm," He smiled warmly, "I'll accept it, Futaki-san."

"Hm," She smiled warmly,"I knew I could count on you… You can follow through your oaths with dedication… Such kindness… Will no doubt be your strength." She said, as if wishing to have the same kind of inner strength as Riki…

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Well then, farewell."

"A-Ah."Riki eyed her as she left, then as she opened the door, she gave one last look at Riki-as if both of them have the same thing in mind… Of course, Kanata wouldn't forget that… "Hm," She smiled warmly towards him, then that smile turned into dazzling smile, as she left and closed the door.

"…Futaki-san… …Ah-no, no, no, no, no…!" He said, burying his face on the desk, with him covering his own face with his arms. 'Ever since that time, I've been… Guh, she's been on my mind for some time…!'

…

…

…Later, at the Student Council room…

_-Sliiidee-!_

…Riki slowly opened the door, and right before him, are Kanata and A-chan who are doing some paperwork, with them sitting across each other. "E-Excuse me."

"Hm?" "Hm?"

Both girls have stopped working, and turned to Riki.

"Ah, Naoe." A-chan stood up as she greeted the latter, "Welcome to the Student Council. You're here to join the Student Council, right?"

…

"All right, fill this up… this… and this… …and there! Wala! You're now part of the Student Council!" A-chan exclaimed cheerfully while holding the document file.

"H-Hai…" Riki said, feeling a bit overwhelmed by her a bit of exploding nature.

"A-chan, as a member of student council, you should pay heed to the impressions that you show to others. It might damage the school reputation." Kanata said continuing on her work, without even turning to the other two.

"Hai, hai…" She turns to Riki, "Now then, Riki-kun, it's time for my break. Hmhm," At that, she smiled like a gopher, "At times like this, nothing beats a nice bit of picnic, with tea and sandwich alike, hahahaha!"

Riki sweat drop. "That's… nice."

"Naoe, if you keep complementing her, she'll just go on about it." Kanata said feeling annoyed at A-chan's behavior, with her eyes closed, then she continued working.

"I-Is that so…?" Riki said, "Then, um, I'll do the rest of the paperwork."

"Ah, you do that." As Riki has said that, he sat to where A-chan was sitting, and continued in her stead the paperwork that she was working on. Kanata gave permission to do so,

'…Maybe I should let mou hitori no boku to take over…' Riki thought,

_-Swiitch-!_

…_Flaaassshh-!_

…This is now 'Yami Riki' in control.

"…" Riki, with an emotionless face, started doing some of the paperwork, himself.

…

…

…Later, before evening, at the student council room…

…Riki, 'Yami Riki', and Kanata are still working at some paperwork. With A-chan taking a break now, meaning her shift is over, and went home. Kanata, as ever diligent, is keeping at it.

"… … … … …" This room has been silent for a while, with none of the participants here saying anything. Even Riki who would usually-but as he is not in his usual behavior right now, he's not doing that-talk about something to lighten up the mood or atmosphere, is not talking. "… … …"

"Hm," Kanata stopped working for a bit, and stared at the one across her. "Naoe-kun, why are you always like that?"

"Hm?" He himself stopped working for a bit,

"Aren't you resentful? I mean, after everything that has happened, I _DID_ dragged you into all of this, and even did so without explaining everything to you. Where, well…" Kanata looked about, trying to find the right words to say first, "Despite my good intentions, I_ certainly_ was not able to explain to you fully on the responsibilities that would befall you… So, I have to ask you, don't you feel angry with me, somewhat?" She said, with a hand gesture.

"… …No," Riki said with his eye stare focused on the paperwork, then he started working again,

"Eh?"

"…Despite my own capabilities that you deem to be of use, I found myself capable of doing that because you are all with me."

"Ah…!" Kanata was taken by great surprise at that,

"I lost my… Hm," He formed a serious expression, "I lost my parents in an accident… I have lived on my own-despite my relatives caring for me, but, I've been alone… all alone… It's not enough that someone who lend or extend a hand to you, but, it's you yourself who must pull yourself out of the dirt."

"Eh?"

"I mean," Turning his stare on Kanata, "Don't you believe that someone who was able to recover due to an extended hand is simply because… unmotivated…? As if being recruited by a bunch of similar fated children, where they would simply leave their troubles behind them… And yet, the truth is, they never got far away… It only gotten worse…"

"…" Kanata is speechless, but she understands what Riki is saying.

"To tell the truth, I find the idea of someone extending a hand to someone who is in trouble… to be childish."

"…? Childish…? But, extending a hand… Isn't that like you want to help someone…?"

"…Does it? No, it's like telling someone to look at my way, and ignore your own way… That is contradicting the situation, and it's like telling someone that your own views doesn't matter."

"Ah…" Kanata seems to have seen the point,

"Everyone must take an _oath_, and that oath is what defines their own standing, their fulfillment, and their own strength of heart. That's how it's done." Riki said, closing his eyes as he lowered his head a bit,

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaasshh-!_

…He switched back to the usual Riki.

"That's how I feel about it. Hm," He smiled gently and warmly at Kanata's direction.

"Ah…" She smiled back warmly in return, as she stared at his nosy, gentle face… 'Such a kind person… Who can certainly overcome anything in his path… I envy him,' Tears would roll down from her face…

"Eh…? Wha-F-Futaki-san! Wh-Wh-Why? D-Did I say something wrong? I-" Riki felt worried and was going to give Kanata an handkerchief to wiper off her tears, but she gives a gesture that tells otherwise,

"No, it's nothing…" She said, wiping off her tears with her own handkerchief, and smiled back at Riki, "Naoe, you are strong. Even stronger than Natsume-san."

"Eh? Kyosuke… you're talking…?"

"Ah, I'm referring to Natsume Kyosuke. Usually, he's someone who would like to take responsibility on his own hands. But he can be selfish sometimes."

"…? Selfish…?"

"Ah… You might not be aware of it, but he's very reckless sometimes that he would do things without the consent of those who care about him. Natsume Rin-san is one of the prime example of those people who worry about him. Rin's own family matters contradict that of her brother."

"Eh…? Why is that…?"

"It's complicated. And I'm not one to intrude on someone's privacy."

"Oh… I see. That's a good reason. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"Hm, now, let us finish this work soon."

"Ah!" Riki said enthusiastically as they continued working.

…

…

…Later, at the hallway…

…Riki is walking the empty hallway, but, it turns out not to be empty, as there are two girls walking to the other direction of the hall… Kurugaya and Mio.

"Oh, that's…" Seeing them, Riki felt a _switching_ sensation…

_-Swiiitch-!_

…_Flaaaashh-!_

…This is now 'Yami Riki' in control.

"Hm?" Kurugaya is the first one to take notice of him,

"Hm…?" Next is Mio, both she and Kurugaya stopped on their paces as they come across Riki, face to face.

"Oh~" Kurugaya formed a teasing form of her lips, "Oh, fancy meeting you here boy. Did you come to anticipate that onee-san was come here~? Hm~?"

"Naoe-san, so you are here during the entire time." …These two make a perfect duo to make fun of someone, someone who they deem is very easy and very fun to tease… whom they see at Riki, except…

"… … … … … …" Being at 'Yami Riki', he has an emotionless face. "… …" He turned around, and started to walk away…

""Hm?""

Both girls had question marks above their heads.

"Oh, boy~ You're leaving already? You having an harem time with two cute and beautiful ladies, don't you feel ecstatic?"

"Apparently he's not, maybe he's one of those… Ahh~~" Mio imagines and get too deep in her dirty thoughts…

"…" 'Yami Riki' stopped, and… …

_-BAAAAAACCCCRRRRCCHHHRRRRBBBCCHHTT-!_

"Gyaaahachht-!" "Guaaaarrrcchhtt-!"

"…" 'Yami Riki' kicked the nearby iron-like platform hard to snap Mio out of her thoughts, and to get payback for using Riki himself as scapegoat to those thoughts that are very unpleasant…

"Wha-What are you doing!?" Kurugaya exclaimed angrily, with her covering her ears from the ringing sensation that was sent out from Riki's strong kicking.

Mio, too, is covering her ears, with her being unable to think or dabble in her dirty thoughts now.

"Hmph, serves you right." Riki said, in a cold tone, and left…

"Wha…" "Huh…?"

They both responded In unison, and they removed their hands from their ears as Riki walked away…

"… …Hm," Mio, feeling that he has offended and insulted Riki, felt to ought to say something. "…We're just joking. It's our way of leisure and our way to get along with others. You don't have to take us seriously."

"Hmph," Riki stopped, "Yeah? You mean when I respect my friends and I expect them to have the same treatment towards me-and yet, they betray my trust and disrespect me, you think I _shouldn't_ take that seriously?"

"Eh?" Mio was taken aback greatly by that,

"Hmph," Riki turned away a bit, "You're saying that even though I want my friends to have the best, and yet, they disrespect me, and not returning the same feeling towards me, you're saying I shouldn't take _THAT_ seriously…?" Riki asked, in an offended tone.

"Ah…" Again, Mio is taken aback greatly, causing her to move one of her feet backward, a bit.

"…" Riki eyed them with cold eyes, in this 'Yami Riki' mode.

"… …Ohh." Mio looked a bit downcast, with her stare towards Riki.

"…" Kururgaya, who now has a serious expression herself, is looking at Mio with sympathy, understanding her feeling. Then, she turned to Riki, "Boy, mind what you say to girls. Girls' feelings can be easily hurt, but, of course, the same goes for some boys, which they have nothing to be ashamed of at that."

"…What are you saying?" Riki asked, albeit, in a bit of cold tone.

"…I'm saying, that no one wins all the time. Even if there are good people out there, they can be roughened up by some ungrateful people… Which, in a not to show off manner, we all take responsibility for everyone. No one, not even a single person, is left behind… So, do take pity in the weak, even if they are annoying or irritating to your core."

"… …Hm," Riki lowered his gaze, but not his stare, a bit with him still glaring, a bit, at their way. Then, he turned around, and walked away.

"… …I hope you understand, Riki-kun. Boy…" Kurugaya said, then, she put a hand on Mio's shoulder, and they started walking away.

…

…

…At the other side of the hallway…

_-Swiitch-!_

…_Flaaaaasshh-!_

…This is now the usual Riki in control.

"…Wow, I actually… Hm, well, mou hitori no boku can be cold, but… I wasn't wrong, was I?" Riki, recalling what he just told both Mio and Kurugaya back at the hall, in his 'Yami Riki' mode, no less, asked, feeling at least sympathy, but not really regret, for what he said. "Hm, well, anyway-Huh?" Suddenly, something caught his eyes, as he looked out through the window, with the setting sun already underway… There, over by the courtyard, and under a tree is… …Mio? No, it's… That girl is smiling… As if happy to see Riki, and that girl has the exact hairstyle as Mio, but something is-_Flaaashh-!_ Everything was engulfed by a blinding light-from Riki's vision-"Ah! Huh…?" Then, as Riki comes to his senses, the girl was no longer there. "Huh…? Was I… Imagining things…?" **(Character Introduction: Midori Nishizono)**

…

…Later, Evening, at the dorm…

…Riki arrived back here.

"Oh, where've you been?" Kyosuke, who is watching T.V., was the one who greeted Riki. "Hahahahahaha-!" He laughed at what he's watching.

"Watching the same movie again?" Riki asked in a friendly manner as he put his bag on the sofa,

"Ah, there's a replay this evening. Hahahahahahha-! Man, this guy is retarded! Putting an injection on the butt patient! HAHAHAHAHA-!"

Riki sweat dropped at what Kyosuke said. This movie must be really hilarious. "Wow, that's… very funny."  
>'Ah, it is. Hahahaha-! Comedy shows are the best, well, anyway," He gestured at the dining hall, "Go and help yourself. Futaki and the others already ate, you're the last one who haven't eaten yet."<p>

"I see… Then, I'll get to it." He said, walking past Kyosuke's sofa.

"Ah, help yourself." Kyosuke said changing the channel.

-But, something kept bother Riki, so he turned to Kyosuke, "Um, Kyosuke,"

"Hm?"

"Did Nishizono-san arrived back with Kurugaya-san?"

"Hm? Why do you ask? To answer that, yes, they did… Though they were kinda down. And Mio seems to be troubled…"

"Really…?" Riki asked, with his gaze a bit downcast, with his stare still focused on Kyosuke, as he recalled what happened at the hallway.

"Ah… Well, I wouldn't worry about it." He said, with him staring at the TV. "Well, thing will work out, so don't worry. Time is patience, after all. Now, go help yourself." He said, changing the channel again.

"Hm, okay…" He said, as he heads for the dining table.

…

…

…In the couple of days, everything was normal… Little Busters continued getting along with each other, and continued bonding…Well, the girls tend to hang out, with Kurugaya being the "leader" of such group of girls, with the boys, as well as Kanata, Saya and A-chan, not being involved in such childish activities, just leaving them alone.

…Things were going as that, and then…

…July 7, when it was about to hit midnight…

…_tick… tock… tick… tock… tick-Sharp-!_

_**-Daaaaaaaarrrrrrkkkkknnnnneeesss-!**_

…It's time… for the operation to begin. This is now the fourth full moon operation…

End of Chapter 10

**Note: Okay, I was wrong when I said that the Lovers and The Hierophant would appear in this chapter, I apologize… Well, I myself is just following the flow of the story, in fact, so I may not know what will happen next myself. As I'm just going along with the flow. Well, next is where I'm certain that those two Shadows would appear, and Midori would play a major role… Well, bless you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 11: Love Battle At A Love Hotel!? part 2**

…At the command room, where everyone would usually gather…

…Everyone is present here, with Mio having already have summoned her persona to scan the area.

"Well, it's a full moon, once again. Just like what we all prepared for…" Saya was the first to speak up, to which everyone nodded, with the exception of Mio who is concentrating, with Saya herself nodding. Then, she turned back to Mio.

"…" All of the sudden, a certain someone is feeling a _switching_ sensation-

_-Swittch-!_

…_Flaaaaasshhh!_

…This is now 'Yami Riki' in control.

"Hm?" Kurugaya seems to have noticed the change of air on Riki…

"… …" Who now has an emotionless face, and seems to be cold-hearted in expression…

"…Hm," Her lips formed a bit of smirk, 'That boy…' And she remembered that one time at the corridor or hallway, where he rather demolished both her and Mio, at least, mentally. At least, that's what she thinks. 'Boy, sometimes you would have that face that I love to tease-or that you're the one who is very easy and very fun to tease… but… …you're having the face that tells otherwise… Makes me believe that perhaps _I'm_ the one being teased… or losing to you…' She formed a semi-serious face, and quite pressured, as well…

"…" 'Yami Riki' turned his eyes to her, as if noticing her thoughts.

"Ah…!" That got Kurugaya off-guard, as she was stared at.

"… …Hmph," Riki turned back to the front,

"… … …" Kurugaya formed a sullen expression, "…Hm," She, too, turned back to the front,

"Say, Kud-chan, this is your first time operation, isn't it?" Komari, who is standing beside Kud, asked.

"Hm," She nodded cutely, "This is my first time, so," She grabbed the ends of her skirt, and bowed in a very formal, and polite, manner like a princess from foreign lands, how cute~. "I'll be in your care and hope for you all to show me the ropes." She stopped bowing afterwards, smiling dazzlingly.

"Hehe, well you just leave it to us!" Masato boasted with him pointing at himself with his thumb finger.

"_Sigh,_ as usual, don't follow an idiot's example." Kengo sighed at his idiocy.

"What was that!?" They bickered, again.

"That's enough! Turn your attention back to the operation! This is a Full Moon operation, so this is much more serious than our own other operations in Tartarus!" Kanata berated them, and got their attention back to the matter in mind.

""Hai~~…""

They both said, feeling pressured at Kanata's berating of them.

-Mio is still concentrating, then…

_-Sharp-!_

"Agh…!" She felt a bit of pain sensation, which seems to be stemming from her head.

"Hm?" Riki noticed that, as he felt the sensation about… "…Nishizono…-san?"

"Ah… ah… Ah…!" Mio seems to be having a hard time as she's breathing a bit heavily, and she's touching her head with both hands.

"Hm? Nishizono!" Kanata also noticed that, which she called out-

"""Ah!"""

The others also got worried for Mio who is moving, as if she's in pain.

"""Mio-!""" ""Nishizono!""

-Kanata and Saya approached her to help her up, but with her persona pretty much cutting outside physical contact, however-

"Ugh…" Mio, who is holding both of her shoulders with across arms, tried to regain her balance. "Ugh… Ah… I'm… I'm okay." She said, not facing everyone, and is looking a bit downcast…

"…Are you all right?" Riki, as "Yami Riki", asked, with concern in his voice, albeit, emotionless…

"Ah… Ah." She regained her composed stance, as she faced Riki. "I have found the location of the Shadow."

"""…!"""

Everyone was greatly surprised, and shocked, at that.

"Where is it? Any luck on finding specific number?" Kyosuke asked, curious if there's more than one…

"Now why would you ask that? Don't ask stupid questions, cause if there are two, heh, well, in just like-" Before Masato could continue, however-

"How did you know, Inohara? I sense two of them."

"""…!"""

-That got the group riled up, again.

"Wha-You serious!? Me and my big mouth…" Masato sweat drop as he has said that.

Which also caused both Kengo and Kyosuke to sweat drop.

Then Kurugaya looked at him with a degrading expression, "A whale-mouth, to be sure." She said, which Masato understood, as a big question mark formed above his head. Then Kurugaya turned to Mio for info, "Where is it, Mio-kun?"

"It's at… Hm, a building. An hotel, I think. Around the place of the red-light district."

""…!""

That got some of group riled up, as if knowing something better that the others don't.

"Hm… The red-light district? Hm, they've been finding those Apathy guys in pairs lately…" A-chan, with her gently scratching her chin with her finger, said, wondering… "Now, I know why…"

Saya turned to her with a big question mark above her head, "In pairs…? … …Oh, I get it…" She got a groaning expression as she has said that, as if realizing something indecent, and she put a hand on her forehead, as she looked downcast with a disgusted look on her face.

Kanata, who is curious, and has a big question mark above her head, turned to the pairs, with a curious expression on her face.

_Flaash-!_

Then Mio dismissed her persona. "Why…? What's in the red-light district? I'm not familiar with the area…"

Rin sweat drop at that, "I heard about it… but…"

"That's where all _those_ hotels are, hmhmhmmhm," Kurugaya said, as if chuckling at imagining the just place.

A big question mark formed about Mio's head, "Hotels…?"

"You know, where people would go spend for an eternity to spend their love of privacy, about-" Kurugaya went to put on a rather indecent bodily gestures, that can tempt men to do just _that_, and Mio immediately got the idea, and blushed madly.

"O-Oh…!" She went downcast, with a real blushing face. This got the others sweat drop.

"Ugh, don't do anything indecent, Kurugaya…" Rin said to the sexy onee-san.

"Hm~? Why, Rin-chan, I haven't even started rubbing off your clothes off your-" Before Kurugaya could continue,

"All right, let's go." Kyosuke stepped in-between there, as he just turned around, as if about to go out there-"We have enough to go on, anyway."

Kanata, whose arms have been crossed this entire time, put her arms down, "I agree. And it seems like there will be two adversaries…" She turned to Mio at that, as if to confirm. "Are you certain of this, Nishizono…?"

She nodded, with blushes still on her face, which made Kanata sweat drop. "There's no need for you to over…"

"Come on, Kanata, you know she's sensitive about-" A-chan spoke up, but-

"Silence, A-chan." She silenced her with her authority aura.

Who just lowered her head, with a bit disappointment, and a sweat drop.

"Oh, I don't know… This is my first time…" Kud said sounding worried.

"Oh, you have not yet gone to Tartarus like us… Hm~" Komari, with her finger on her cheek, said in a pouting manner…

Kurugaya approached Kud," Oh?" She then cuddled her, just like she would usually do, "This onee-san, will protect you, from _anything~~_" She said, cuddling her fondly, which is creating _quite_ a scenery.

The others sweat drop, while the others were just stressed out from all of this.

"So, who will lead us?" Rin asked.

"Naoe," Kanata quickly responded, as she has turned to the latter upon saying that, "I don't see any reason we should change leaders now."

Kyosuke smirked at that, and turned to Riki. "All right. We won't know until we get there. Once we get all the necessary stuff, we'll roll. Let's do this!" He said, confident in his tone.

"""Yeaah!"""

Most of the girls cheered, while Riki, "Yami Riki", nodded only.

"I will provide backup for all of you." Mio assured, but then, she had a downcast look. As if uncertain…

"…?" Riki noticed that. "What's wrong?" Upon him asking, they all turned to Mio.

"Yeah, you look like you don't want to go." Masato said expressing his mind.

Mio turned to them, shaking her head in denial. "No… It's nothing." She then turned to Riki, "I thank you for your concern, Naoe, but I'm all right." …She smiled. Which is a very cute one.

"… …Hmph, let's go." Riki has turned around, walking away…

"Hold your horses, boy, we still have to-" Kurugaya was about to inform about the equipment,

"No, I'll get that. You all go there." A-chan, with two peace gestures from her two hands, said, smiling gullibly.

"Let's go. The destination is set." Kanata said, following Riki behind, followed by the boys.

"Hm, I'm still nervous… _Wafuuu~_" Kud said, with her being cuddled by Kurugaya.

"Hehe, let's go. This onee-san is quite invincible, so let's go."

The other girls followed behind.

…

…

…

…Outside a "Love" Hotel Building…

…The gang has arrived here, with them being all ready about the operation.

"This is the place…? Oh, so this is…" Masato is the first to react about the environment…

Kengo sweat dropped at that, "Why are you asking this now?"

"Wha-Hey, I'm not asking anything! Why don't you and I-"

"Not now, you two morons." Kyosuke suddenly rose in-between the two,

_*POW~!* *POW~~!* ** _And suckered punched both of them, with him showing a force to be reckoned with, since this is the Dark Hour where their physical strength is gauged by the atmosphere itself-

"Ow…"

"Ow…" Both Masato and Kengo rubbed their cheeks that were punched,

"Damn… Kyosuke, how much strength do you have…? Have you guys been exercising your muscles or-"

"Not now, Space Idiot," Kyosuke has lifted his comrade, Masato, by grabbing his shirt's edge,

The same thing he does to Kengo.

"Now, mission objective is simple: We're to beat whatever is in there… Assuming if the Shadows are there, and that's it. All right, Mission Start!" He said his usual catchphrase, as he let go of the other two, with them standing of their own, with fighting stance ready, with them acting stupid, of course.

"Hmph, masochist." Kurugaya criticized their stupidity, and her walking forward, a bit. She stared at the building, "Hm…" She's sizing the place up and down.

"What's wrong, Kurugaya-san?" Kud asked, as she has approached the latter.

"…This is the perfect place~. I love it, it's full of-" Just as she was about to say something sexually-forward, again, Kanata stepped in-

"That's enough, Kurugaya-san." She said, as she stared at this place. "…What could the Shadow be doing in this place…? Do not forget to remind yourselves that we're facing against two adversaries. We can't idle about." She said, narrowing her eyes, with a serious expression. She then turned to Riki, "Naoe, we can only send four people, which includes you, the leader, to enter this place."

"""…!"""

Everyone was stunned by that, as Kanata just decided the formation.

"Wha-You can't just decide the formation!" Haruka is the first to protest.

"No, I think she's right." A-chan said.

"What!?"

"There will a tight space inside… Someone needs to do the scanning, I will, while there are others who should remain behind to guard me."

"Aarrgh…" Haruka groaned at the undeniable facts there…

"Precisely so." Kanata said, then she crossed her arms, with her turning to Riki, "Well? Naoe, you should choose your allies carefully."

"… …Then," Riki said as he was about to raise an index finger.

…

…

…Later, inside the building…

"Oh, nice choice, Riki." Kyosuke commented, with him smiling like a kid.

"Yeah, let's kick some ass, yeah!"

"Hmph, don't go hopping around like a little kid, Masato." …Kengo scolded Masato for his childish demeanor.

"What? Say, let's say you and I settle this here and now, so that we may finally find out who's the real stronger one between us, huh!?" Masato bickered childishly with Kengo, again. Yup, it's the boys who are inside…

The party consists of Riki, the leader, and the others: Kengo, Kyosuke and Masato.

-Then, Mio's voice is heard, "Can you hear me? I'm detecting a presence above you. It seems to be inside a large room at the second floor. That seems to be the Shadow I have detected, but… There's only one of them."

"""…?"""

The boys had big question marks above their heads.

"Really…? Hm, what's it's Arcana like?" Kyosuke asked with a hand gesture of asking for an offered information.

"Oh, that's right. Good thinking, Kyosuke." Kengo was slightly impressed by Kyosuke's wits there.

"I… do not know. It seems to be rather blocking anything that might scan it."

"Hm, as expected…" Kyosuke nodded to himself, with his hand on his chin, pondering. He put his hand down. "This is like a game, where the enemies become stronger from here onward." He said, with his stare being focused forward.

"Then, what do we do?" Kengo asked.

"Hmph," Kyosuke has closed his eyes, "What else?" He stared at Kengo, with a badass stare. "The _usual_ thing, right?" He asked that, sounding badass.

…

…Later, at the upper floor…

Earlier, Riki commanded of the boys to split up, and he decided to check up here… He's still at his "Yami Riki" mode, but-

_-Swiitch-!_

…_Flash!_ He instantly reverted back to his usual behavior.

"Eh?" Which caught him by surprise, and off-guard. "Wha-Wha-Why did I…?" He was prompted to ask why all of the sudden, "I…" He looked at his body, "Did something triggered me to go back to my usual self or something…?" He continues observing his body for anything abnormal, then he turned his gaze forward. "Could it be… The Shadow's doing…? … … …Hm," He kept a solemn and serious face, "Anyway, I better get moving."

…

…Meanwhile, outside…

…Mio had her persona summoned, with the others about doing whatever they want. Most of the girls are seated, with Kurugaya walking about in her pace, from forward to backward, from backward to forward, and keeps at that pace.

"Ah~, it's quite boring here… The boy seems to have no appeal when it comes to a _perfect_ body." She said, as she kept in her face.

"…" Kanata, who is also seated, with her sitting by the flower counter of the wall, "Kurugaya, why don't you relax your mind for anything that might happen…?At this rate,"

"I can stand my ground even at _my_ own leisure, _leader_." Kurugaya glared at her… as if demanding that she's the one who decides what she'll do.

"… …Hmgh," This caused Kanata to glare back with utter coldness in her eyes,

_*-Shooooccckkk-!* __*-Shooooocccckkk-!* _

"… … …" Kanata narrowed her eyes in utter coldness,

"… …Hm," Which prompted Kurugaya to do the same, but it's not as strong as Kanata's coldness.

_*-Shooooocccckkk-!* _This is how much aura of force she could stand-

_*-SHOOOOOOCCCCKKKCCCHHCCHTT-!*_ -With Kanata unleashing a wave of aura of utter coldness, and overwhelming force that seems to be crushing Kurugaya! This is intense-!

"… …Hm," …After a rather mental battle with Kanata, it seems Kurugaya lost and had decided to sit down. As per Kanata's command.

"Hmph," Kanata scoffed at Kurugaya, then turned away.

"… …Hm," Kurugaya felt pressured, then, suddenly, out of the blue, Haruka sat down to her.

"Why did you lose to her!? You should do-" She seems to have been aware of their staring contest earlier, which Kanata won, and Haruka wasn't satisfied with the outcome.

"…Easy for you to say. She has the aura of a _god_, which no one can resist that aura that may crush you at any moment." Kurugaya, sounding serious, said.

"Grr," Haruka gritted her teeth, with Kurugaya glaring at her, in return.

"Besides, what's your take on this, anyway? It seems like you have a lot of grudge in anything she does, or say-" Kurugaya recalled the many times where Haruka would scoff, or pout loudly, whenever something of Kanata is mentioned.

"Hmph!" Haruka turned away, forcefully, and angrily… "…" Then, she halfly opened her eyes, with disdain on their look… "_I *hate* her…"_

"… Hm," Kurugaya sounded concern here. '…Whatever is your problem, it won't go away unless you attend to its source. So, open your eyes, Saigusa.' She thought, wishing her thoughts would reach Haruka who is still looking away.

"Kurugaya-san, what's wrong?" Kud approached Kurugaya, whom she has noticed has a serious expression, and worried, as well.

"…" Turning to Kud, Kurugaya's smile that is mischievous, has returned. "Hm, my~~ This onee-san is being comforted by a _very cute_ girl who has the grace of a _valkyrie~~_" She said, cuddling Kud once again,

"Ah! Th-That tickles…!"

"Hehe~ I want to take you to a bed, where I would cuddle you, where I would feel your softness, like a pillow, and your slim skin for all myself. I would go to a bed with your own appeal going all over my _body_, I would take the two of your cute bodies, and had me covered in a bed of _private_ pillow…" She said all those tempting words, which Rin was listening, and could only winch, like a cat seeing something frightening.

"Gr," 'How could she act like this in a situation like this…?' Thinking that, Rin turned to the hotel building… 'I wonder how the others are doing…' She said with a worried expression… 'Riki…'

"…" Kanata is eyeing the building as well… 'Naoe… …What's taking you so long?'

…

…All the while, at the first floor…

"Hm?" Masato has peeked inside a room, there are two coffins by the bed, with him wondering, naively not knowing of the_ obvious_ answer in front of him, yup, he's that dense, why there are two coffins there. "What's with those coffins…? This place looks like it's empty… Did Nishizono told us that the Shadow is at the second floor…? Why did Riki told us to go here…" He said walking about, to go to the next room, "Wait, could it be… He hates me now…? Nooooo!" He exclaimed with him holding his head with both arms in despair, as he has exclaimed in despair. "Riki hates me… Damn it! He must have hated the way I have trained my muscles! I have to-"

_Grooooooooaaaaaarr!_

…There was a loud roar just now…

"Eh?" Masato was caught off-guard, then, as he turned around-"GWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-!"

…

…Elsewhere…

"Hm…!? Wha…" Kengo was greatly alerted upon hearing Masato's scream. "Wasn't that… Masato just now…? Wha…"

Suddenly, Shadows, that are large, pinkish arms in appearance, have arrived!

"Wha-D-Dammit!" Kengo jumped to the distant, to keep his distance equal to the Shadows. "So you guys are here, after all!"

"_Groooaaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaaarr!"_

The arms-like Shadows approach-

"Go, Yoshitsune!" Kengo exclaimed with his evoker pointed at his temple,

_BANG-!_

_Flaaasshh-!_

Yoshitsune is summoned out of the blue shards that burst out, upon him triggering the trigger.

"Huah!" Yoshitsune exclaimed out upon being summoned, then, as the Shadow approaches, it lunged forth its blades! "_Huaah!_"

_*Zatsu-Ei*_

_Slaaaasshh! SLAAAAAASSSSHHH!_

"_Groooooaaaaaarrr!"_

"_Groooooaaaaarr-!"_ The monsters are destroyed, but,

"Yosh, I-" As Kengo was about to celebrate his victory, however-

Everything became dark.

"_GWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-!"_

Kengo's scream echoed throughout the hall.

…Elsewhere…

"Hm…!?" Kyosuke heard Kengo's echoing scream, and it alerted him greatly of his environment. "Kengo…? What the…" 'Did he slipped on his slippers or something…?' He wondered, with him eyeing his environment. Then, "Hm…!?" He suddenly had a grim face, as in front of him is…

...Oddly enough, it's Kurugaya with just her bra and panties… …Which Kyosuke easily saw it as an illusion.

…Flashback…

…By the way, the reason why Kengo and Masato screamed earlier is because they both saw this "Kurugaya" that is naked, and both of them were taken by surprise, and thus, they screamed at seeing this sight, and they both were engulfed by the dark-trap that is set by the Shadow-Full Moon Shadow-no doubt.

…End of Flashback…

"Who the hell are you…? I won't fall for such trick! Hiyaaaaaahh!" Kyosuke charged at this "Kurugaya" full throttle! He has lunged-jumped towards for an attack-with his nunchaku in hand! "Hiyaaah!" Upon hitting this "Kurugaya", however, it dissolved into black mists, as if it was just made up for illusion fog. "Wha…!?" Kyosuke was taken off-guard, there. "Illusion…? No, Mirror Image…?" He said, looking around nervously. "Where is…? Huh?" Suddenly, darkness engulfed the surrounding. "Hey! Get this blackness out of here! Come out, and fight me fair and square, less you want to cheat yourself out!" Kyosuke demanded of the Shadow, with an accusing finger.

Suddenly, out of the blackness that is gradually fading as demanded by Kyosuke…

"_**Heeheeheehee!**__" _The Hierophant Shadow appeared before him, snickering evilly.

Kyosuke narrowed his eyes, a bit. "So you've come out. I don't know what your arcana is…" 'Probably the Arcana of Lovers or the Hierophant… We defeated the Magician, the Priestess, then both the Empress and the Emperor… Next to that is… The Hierophant… So is this it…?' He had looked back on the previous full Moon Shadows that they defeated so far, and remembered the order of Arcanas, and thus, could only think that this is either the Hierophant or the Lovers, which Mio once informed them that there _are_ two Shadows here right now. Kyosuke pointed his weapon at the Shadow, "I don't know what your arcana is… But… I might as well tear you apart, and I'll find out! Hiyaaaaaahh-!" Kyosuke ran and charged towards it, then he lunged forth-jumped towards it-with his weapon ready, "HiyaaaaH!"

_*CHINNGGCCHHT!**_

His attack didn't inflicted any damage, and the Shadow sneered evilly, towards him.

"_**Heeheeheehee!**__" _It grinned evilly, while performing an attack.

_*Prophecy of Ruin*_

_**-DAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKNNNEEEESSSS-!**_

A vast darkness is sent towards Kyosuke, and this darkness seems to be very harmful. Who knows what it could do upon contact…

"Hmph," Kyosuke pointed his evoker at his temple, "You wanna play dirty, huh? Okay, come forth, Flame Swordsman!"

_BANG-!_

_***-ABLAAAAAAAAAAZZZEEEEEE-!***_

His persona is summoned before him. The darkness continued to approach.

Kyosuke pointed at the darkness, and the Shadow, quite forcefully, "Flame Swordsman, light up at least light _inside_ that vast darkness! This guy is in darkness, needs some light! Come on, Flame Swordd!"

"_Huaaaah!" __***Ablaaaaaaaazzzzeee!***_Flame Swordsman's flaming sword had burst out flames out of it. _"Huaaah!"_

_***-ABLLAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZEEEEEEE-!***_

It sent out waves of flames towards the darkness, which was enough to lit it, thus, making it useless. Then, the flames penetrated further to the Shadow itself,

"_Grooooaaaaaarrrrr-!"_ Which seems to have been hurt by it, nonetheless. _"GROOOOOAAAAARRR!"_ It was enough to aggravate it. "_Grooooaaaaarr!"_

_*Megidola*_

It sent out three energy balls that formed above it, then they were sent towards Kyosuke's direction.

_*BOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOMM!* __*BOOOOOMMM!*_

The entire hall is engulfed with explosions, with Kyosuke passing through it. It seems he was able to evade the attack, with it not for his agile status, which can be described as quick-silver.

_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_

He then ran straight towards the Shadow.

"Go, Flame Swordsman!" He said with his evoker pointed at his temple, while running straight for the Shadow.

_BANG-!_

_Flaaaasshh!_

His persona is summoned again.

"_Huaaah!" __***Ablaaaaaaaazzzzeee!***_ Its flaming sword let out waves of flames, again. _***Ablaaaaaaaazzzzeee!***_ Then it sent it towards the flames.

_*__**BOOM!**__* *__**BOOOOM!**__* *__**BOOOOMM!**__*_

That caused a bit of explosion on it, as Kyosuke rolled to the side, ready for another attack.

"_Groooooaaaaarrrr!"_ The Shadow glared at him.

"Hiyaaaaaaahh!" Kyosuke charged at it, full-speed.

…Meanwhile, at a certain room with the shower on…

…The shower is running. And it seems like someone is sitting by the sofa, with a towel wrapped up around their waist level. And they're drinking strawberry juice on a glass. Waiting for that someone inside the shower to come out or something… or worse.

_-Drrriiiiiiippp!_

The shower is turned off, and the one using right now is… Kengo. His eyes are empty, as if he's not himself, or that he's hypnotized by some force. There's also a towel wrapped around his waist level. He then headed out of the shower, with him still wearing the towel.

…

…

…Kengo's eyes are narrowing, and they're ascending and descending simultaneously, as if they're fighting to remain wide open.

Then… deep beneath Kengo's psyche… '…Wha… What was I… Ah… For some reason, I can't seem to remember… Like something is stopping me from remembering something important… We were… we were… we were… we were…!' At that sheer will power, it seems Kengo is able to break through some sort of barrier-curse-that has been hindering him in his thought process.

…Back outside…

"Ah!" Mio exclaimed a weak voice.

"""Hm?"""

All the girls turned to her,

"What's wrong, Nishizono?" Kanata, who is still seated along with majority of the others, asked.

"…" Mio turned to the others with a worried expression, "I… I lost signal of the guys…" She said weakly, and worriedly.

"""Huh…?"""

They all got worried in their chests, and responded in unison.

"Lost… You mean you lost sign of them?" A-chan asked.

"Was there anything odd during their last transmission?" Saya asked.

"Hm," Mio put the tips of her fingers to her side head, as if trying to visualize what happened before losing signal of the boys. "Hm… That's… Ah!" She seems to have picked up something. "Shadow!" She exclaimed, with a mild surprised expression on her face, and out of the blue, too. Which startled some of the others-majority of them, in fact.

"Did you see the Shadow? Or rather, did you see _both_ of the Shadows?" Kanata, along with Saya and A-chan, who weren't startled themselves, at least, not to the same extent as the others, stood up, and have asked that.

"No…" Mio looked downcast, trying to recall as much as she can what she saw… "I saw Natsume-san battling a Shadow that is…" Turning her gaze forward, straight to the others, "The Hierophant…"

"What…?" That got Rin mildly surprised, and riled her up. She stood up forcefully from the flower counter of the wall, "What's my stupid brother doing? Can't he call for help? Where's Riki? Or rather, where are the others? I would have thought those two big idiots would have come and helped him up from his stupid predicament."

Saya and A-chan sweat dropped at that comment of Rin.

''What a brotherly-complex you have.''

They both thought in unison, what a coincidence.

Kanata turned to the building, with a certain someone in her mind… '…Naoe.' Remembering that kiss that they both shared, she touched her lips, as if to respond to that.

"Hm?" Haruka noticed that, and she wondered what's up… 'What's going on in her mind…?'

"Hey, what should we do?" Komari asked, worried for the boys inside.

"I think we should go see at least, to see if they're really all right. _Wafuu!_" Kud, also willing to volunteer, said, in concern. "At least, Naoe-san should have something like a communicator, right?" She said that, and she and Komari turned to each other.

"No," A-chan said.

""Huh…?""

They both turned to her as she has said that.

A-chan, who is standing alongside Saya, is keeping their arms crossed, to keep their perspective in general, to think things clearly.

"Our only means of communication from afar right now, is Mio-chan. We can't contact by any other means." She continued,

""Ehh~~""

Both girls turned to each other, worried and pouting cutely.

Kurugaya couldn't stand those appealing appeals and/or charms of these girls, so much, that she wants to cuddle them. To which she did. Then she speaks up, "Well, regarding this situation… What should we do, leader?" She asked Kanata, while still hugging both Komari and Kud.

"Hm," Kanata, who has a half stern expression, pondered… Then she slightly raised her head to stare at the building in front, "That's…"

…Back to Kengo, and another…

"… … …" He still has blank eyes, as if he's just standing about for no reason. Then, suddenly, he seems to be beginning to regain his sight… though it's blurry at first, then, "Ah… Ah…" …His sight is _very_ clear now. "Ah…" He blinked once, twice, thrice, and fourth! "H-Huh…?" He is startled a bit, then he looked around… "What… the… Huh?" Then, right to his right side is… A NIGHTMARE!

"Yo~! How's it going? Santamaratia Caralaga Sorahtakhty!" …Masato, wearing only towel around his waist, greeted in a Beef-Cake-Emperor manner, and him said something that is not Japanese(sweat drop, and fucking hilarious), and Kengo is with him in this room…

…..

_BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!_

_*Tincnghcth!*_

Kengo K. Masato, and all sort of roses are splattered all over the floor, with a bell ringing(For some reason) nearby… KO! The challenger is now on a submission! Now this is a bind! Ah! The challenger has given up! I'm sorry! Now it's over! The Champion-SHUUUUTTT UUUUPPPP!

"Heeeyyy! I didn't give up! Who the hell came up with these monologues! Hey, Kengooo!"

"You freak, bastard!"

"Wha-Gwah-! KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH-!" Masato got beaten up badly, due to him not wanting to lose his towel, with a raging Kengo not relenting, and then,

…

…Meanwhile, at the second floor, at Riki's perspective…

…Riki, who has been peeking on some of the row rooms, has not spotted any Shadows yet… The coast is clear, and quiet, for some reason…

"…Hm," He's peeking inside a room, with two coffins on the bed. "Oh, a-ah… Excuse me…" He said, pardoning himself for "intruding" into this private chamber. His back is facing the door, as he just closed the door, with his back still stuck to the door. "Geez, what am I…" He turned to the right, which is clear, as well. "Just where is the Shadow hiding here? And…" Turning to the left direction, where the stairway that leads to the first floor is located, he cannot help but wonder what's all those screaming all about… "I could have sworn that I heard Masato and Kengo screaming… And, what's with that girly scream just now… Was that someone else…?"

"…_**Hehehehehehehe,**__" _A mischievous giggle is heard in his mind…

"Ah…! Wha…!" That got him completely alerted, as he turned back to the right direction, where there's some sort of special chamber-and by that, meaning a luxurious room that seems to be wide in space. He could have sworn that he heard the voice there, "Who was…"

"…_**Now, come to me, Riki-kun~~Hehehehehe, Mio is waiting for you…**__"_

"…! _*gasp!* _Ni-Ni-Nishizono-san…!?" He asked, then he became silent… "…" The thought of his comrade in danger couldn't make him stand straight, or keep his stance still, what a kind person… "Nishizono-san…! Nishizono-SAN!" He rushed to the private special chamber.

_SLAAAAMMM!_

He slammed the door open, and it's pitch black inside.

"Huh? There's nothing… here." He said as he stepped inside, then-

_SLAAAAAAM!_

"What the!?" Riki was taken by great shock, and surprise, there, when the door closed by itself. "Wha-What's going on…!?"

"_**Hehehehe, you're so easy to tease, Riki-kun~~ But, that's one of the things I like about you… And one thing she *won't* have… Hehehe, you're so pure, innocent and modest… You're my type~~~.**__"_

"Huh…?" Riki turned around, and the lights suddenly turned on, which he swore he skipped a heartbeat. "…! Wha-What in the…!"

"Hello, Riki-kun~~" A female voice spoke up from the side,

"Huh…?" Riki turned to his left, and there, was, "Huh…!? Ni… Ni-Nishizono-san!"

…Yup, the girl sitting at the edge of the bed is someone who greatly resembles Mio, as she has blue hair, has almost the same uniform as Mio, and she has a more cheerful, and mischievous expression on her face…

"Hm," She smirked, a bit evilly, "I'm… Nishizono Midori. Hm," She smiled dazzlingly, yet evil, a bit.

End of Chapter 11

**Note: The language that Masato spoke when he was hypnotized was Egyptian(sweat drop), as he was beaten up, afterwards. Haha.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 12: Love Battle At A Love Hotel!? part 3**

…Outside the "Love" Hotel…

"That's it. I'm going in." Saya, cannot wait anymore, said as she loaded her guns with bullets.

"Hm," Kanata herself cannot wait anymore, and she stood up, with her rapier was resting on her lap, as in when it's time, she'll just wield it-As she does now. "Hai… Perhaps we should go in."

"Huh? You waited until now, when you tell us that!" Haruka protested.

"Those boys have been there too long, I'm starting to get worried." Kanata said, as she has formed a stern expression upon saying the last sentence. Expressing her own concern in the process.

"Grr…" Haruka wanted to say something more, but is at loss for words.

Kurugaya stepped forward, "I would have to agree. Well, unless they have some personal time together, perhaps they've been delayed due to something the Shadows there may come up."

"…" Mio is eyeing the building, 'That presence just now… Aside from Natsume-san, there is also…' …She seems to have seen someone who greatly resembles her-No, as in one may mistake that person she saw in her visions earlier when she tried to see what's going on inside the building, to be her… Or mistake her to be Mio, that is… "… …Midori."

"Hm? Did you say something, Mio-kun?" Kurugaya heard her say that name, to which she turned to her and asked.

"Eh? Ah," Mio was caught a bit off-guard, but she shook her head, a bit quickly, and denied, "No, it's nothing."

"…Your face says otherwise." Kurugaya has tilted her head in doubt, and wonder, as she has said that.

"…" She turned away, a bit, at that. "There's nothing on my face…" She said, as she lowered her head more…

"… …Well, it's your call." Kurugaya decided to leave it be, as she gradually turned away, and walked forward to Kanata and Saya. "Well? Leader, will we go in together, or…"

"It might be risky if we all go in separately… Perhaps those boys suffered the same fate of when they might have split-up…" While Mio is in deep though, with seemingly blank face as she looks down, the others discussed on a strategy.

"But you can't know that if they have separated!" Haruka protested again,

"…I said if they might have split-up, I wasn't suggesting that they split-up." Kanata clarified, albeit, a bit annoyed at Haruka's protest.

"Gr…" Who groaned afterwards,

"Well, be that as it may, we may have to rescue them from a given predicament. I'm pretty sure that they would love this onee-san to give them a peck on the cheek as she saves them~" Kurugaya said something sarcastic and flirty just now.

"Kurugaya-san! Don't joke around right now!" Kanata berated her a bit,

"Hai, hai, well then, let's go, my cuties on my thumb!" She raised a clenched fist, a cue for the other girls to cheer along.

"""Yeaaahhh!"""

Komari, Kud and Rin said altogether, with the same raised, clenched fists.

"Ah…" Kanata groaned and sighed, with a hand on her forehead from this childish reaction of theirs.

"Heeheehee," A-chan chuckled at that,

"Come on, things might rough when we enter this, so prepare yourselves. Everybody, get your evoker ready," Saya ordered, "All right, Game: Start!"

…Meanwhile, at the first floor, right hallway…

"Hiyaaaahh!" Kyosuke is fighting The Hierophant Shadow still, with him just swinging his weapon at it, but he missed, as it backed away from him, which it's seems to be levitating.

"**_Heeheeheehee,_**_"_ it snickered evilly, as it seems to have something in mind.

"Gr, won't stop at your pranking laughter, are you…? Fine…" Kyosuke gritted his teeth as he had spoke up with this punk-who keeps grinning, no matter what you do to it. Then, Kyosuke himself looked serious for a moment, with him glaring at this punk, "Then let's go it-to the real thing, now! Mission: START!" He said as he has lunged-jumped towards-this punk. With weapon in hand,

"**_Heeheeheeheee!_**_"_ Suddenly, however, everything became dark, as in a blackout in this hallway, and Kyosuke was mildly confused.

"Huh? What the…? W-Whoa!" He rolled down on the floor upon landing there, with The Hierophant Shadow no longer in front of him when he landed, "What…?" He looked about in a quick pace, scanning the environment for the location for his enemy. "Oi! Come out and fight like a man! Or are you a sissy guy who just keeps grinning when they think they got the upper hand!" Kyosuke mocked and taunted the Shadow to come out, but then,

"**_Heeheeheeeheeeheeeheeeheeehee!_**_"_ The Shadow's laughter became even more eerier now.

"Huh…?" Kyosuke scratched his head, as he's confused by that laughter. Then-"Huh?" He saw something in the dark, and… …A bunch of muscle-guys, who are black and white(sweat drop), and are bald, and they're all running for. "GYAAAAAAAHHHHRRRGGHHH!" It's a NIGHTMARE! A bunch of guys in underwear that are speedos(sweat drop, and FUUUUCCCCKKK!) are running towards Kyosuke,

Which caused him to sprint to the other direction, "GAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He ran at full speed!

"Beach Puto Patoooo!" One "Tough Guy" said, as that is the Shadow's name(sweat drop), as it ran after Kyosuke along with the others.

"""**BEACH PUTO PAAATTTOOOOOO!**"""

They're all coming after him like a stampede in pack!

"""**BEACH PUTO PAAATTTOOOOOO!**"""

-It's A NIIIIGGGGHHTTTMAAAAARREEEE!

Kyosuke screamed that in his sea of thoughts as he ran for his life, and for his ******** in stake! "What the hell… HOLY CRAAAAAPP! DON'T TOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHMEEEEEE!" He ran as if he's in for the race of his own _very_ life! The stampede of "Nice Guys" and "Tough Guys" kept chasing him.

…Meanwhile, at the special chamber room…

"You are…" Riki is extremely shocked, and greatly surprised, to see this someone who is a clone of Mio-Someone who greatly resembles her, in all appearance, with the exception of the clothing and the attitude.

"Hmhm~" This girl, Midori, as she has introduced herself, stood up from the edge of the bed, and rotated around playfully, making her a bit seductive. Then, she stood straight in front of Riki, with her arms behind her, and are together, folded. "Now, that's rude~~… Asking for a girl's name before you introduced yours… Hmhm," She playfully moved, which is making her seductive again, and turned to Riki, "But I already know who you are… And we've met before."

"We… Ah," Riki remembered that time when he was at the hall, at school the other day, and he thought that he saw Mio by the courtyard, under the trees… Was that… "Could it be…" He said, with a downcast look, assuming something that is in place… He turned his stare to this Midori girl… "You were…"

"Bingo!" She said playfully with a raised index finger, "I was that one you saw! Hehe, you were kinda cute~~ But you know, you seem to be like the type to have a "split-personality" disorder, where you act cool when you're in trouble… Well? Can you do it again? Hm~~?" She asked, with her leaning forward, with her arms still together behind her, and she leaned her upper body, as well.

"…" Riki took a few step back, as he feels a somewhat _dark_ purpose here… "Who are… you?" He said, with him slightly taken aback now, as he feels like he should get away from this girl…

"Hmhm," She removed her arms from behind her. And she rotated again, in a playful manner, and grabbed the edge of her skirt, afterwards. Then, she bowed before Riki, "Nice to meet you, Riki-kun."

"Eh?"

"I'm…" She raised her upper body, "Nishizono Mio." She smiled, albeit, there is _darkly_ about it.

"Huh? S-Stop fooling around! Nishizono-san is-"

"A bully. Right?" She winked at him, at that, and there's an evil aura…

"Eh?"

"Making you go through dirty thoughts… Or to be more precise, making fun of you, and making you pair up with various guys in her wildest fantasies… Would you consider someone like that your friend, Riki-kun?" She winked again, at that question, with her body slightly leaned towards Riki's direction.

"… … …No. Well, I suppose I could say that I feel betrayed… Even though I respect her, I receive none in-"

"That's right~~!" She rotated again, in a playful manner, and then she stopped, and raised one index finger with a winked right eye. "You're pretty sharp there~~ Hmhm~" She playfully played a gun-shot finger towards Riki's direction.

"Just who are you?" Riki approached her a bit. "Just who…"

"Hm~" She lowered her hand, with her eyes closed, then, she grabbed the edges of her skirt again. She bowed again, "Pleased to meet you, Naoe Riki-kun~" She said, raising her body straight forward, and then she put her arms together behind her, again, and they are folded. "I'm… Nishizono Midori! Hehe~" She smiled at him, but there is something _dark_ about it.

"Huh…? Midori… -san…? Nishizono Midori… -san?" Riki asked in a loud, wondering manner.

"That's right~" She said playfully, then she approached him. "I've been keeping an eye out on you… You… You're pretty interesting, Riki. And cute, too, hmhm~" She said, as she stopped. And she's standing in Riki's very front distance.

"Gr," Which caused Riki to take a bit of step backward, and remained in that position.

"Oh~? Why are you avoiding me~? It's not like I'm going to bite~~ **But**," She suddenly formed a very dark expression, "Entertain me, **Naoe Riki**. And… I will entertain you in return~~" She said that in a very affectionate manner, with a _dark_ fashion about it, as some sort of dark fog-like darkness gathered around her, as if responding to her gestures where she has crossed her arms together.

"Huh…!?" Riki was taken aback by that, as he took some steps backward. "These are… Shadows!?" He noticed that some Shadows are forming out of the black mist about Midori. "Midori-san… You're…"

"Hmhm," She has a _dark_ expression on her smirking expression… "Now," _Snap!_ She snapped her finger, "Entertain me, Naoe Riki!" She said as she landed on the soft bed behind her, with her body jumping back due to the bed's nature of being very soft, and jumpy. "If you're a man, you should be able to conquer this… Without your **other self!** Besides, I like the you that is very easy to teast, hehe~"

"Gr," Riki grunted, with him gritting his teeth as the Shadows approached him. "Trifler Celtic Guardian, Summon!"

_BANG-!_

_Flaaaashh…!_

He used his evoker, pointed it at his temple, and called out the persona's name as he has summoned it. This one is something he got after defeating the Emperor Shadow last time. And he has also seen it before, when he saved Komari at the monorail, that is. This one can-

"_Groooooaaaarrr!"_

"_Grooooaaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaaarr!"_

All of the Shadows attacked him!

**_Bloooccckk! _**

**_Bloooooccckkk!_**

**_BLOOOCCCKK-!_**

All of them hit a wall-a barrier that is formed-as Celtic Guardian is in defensive formation. That's its ability, to block the attacks of stronger enemies. **(Note: A reference of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian or Trifler Elf Swordsman's special ability in Duel Monsters)**

Riki, with him prepared for battle, drew out his rapier from the scabbard around his waist level, "Hiyaaaah!" And his battle pose is very cool, something he mastered during his training at Tartarus.

**_Sliiiccee-!_**

He managed to dispatch a Shadow himself, without using a persona to attack with force. But he does use one for defense.

"Hiyaaah! Haaaahh!" Riki then performed a series of combos, that destroyed the other two.

"Ohhh, hm," _Snap!_ Midori, who is swinging forth and forth her legs as she watches, snapped her finger again,

**_Daaaaarrrrrkkknnneeeesssss!_**

More Shadows are formed out of the blackness of fog about here.

"Gr," Riki has turned his attention to them, "Huaahh!" He jumped to the other bed to the left side, and used it as a means to gain force in his upcoming jump-"Huaaah!" He jumped, using the bed as a means to apply force and gravity, to the middle of the room, with the Shadows doing the same as they meet up with him in mid-air.

**_BLOOOOCCKK! BLOOCK! BLOOOCK!_**

The barrier of Trifler Celtic Guardian is active still, and they all hit a wall-

**_Sliicee! Sliiicee! SLiiiccceee!_**

With Riki managing to consecutively finish them off in mid-air in a consecutive slashes of attacks.

"Hiyaah!" He put on a cool pose as he has landed on the ground, after managing to slice them all off to their deaths.

"Kyaaah!" Midori squealed in delight that cool pose, with her hands on her cheek. "Amaziiing!" She squealed.

"Huh, what are you doing? Stop at this at once, Midori-san!" Riki demanded with him still at his pose,

Midori put her hands down, "What are you saying? The fun has just **begun!**" She said in a _dark _tone, and, _Snap!_, snapped her finger again, summoning more Shadows than before. There are ten of them, and they have appeared all over the side of the room!

"_Groooaaaarr!"_

"_Grooooaaaarr!"_

"_Grooooaaaarr!"_

They all attacked Riki, who is at the middle, with the same pose still.

"Gr," He grunted with him gritting his teeth a bit, "Change Persona!"

_Flash!_

Trifler Celtic Guardian disappeared from the side, and then a new card came rotating as it descends on Riki's front,

"Come forth," Riki said as he has pointed his evoker at his temple, "Red-eyes Black Dragon! Black Bullet Attack!"

_BANG-!_

_Flaaash!_

**_Blaaaaaaaaaaccccckkknnesssss!_** Darkness has shrouded the middle,

"Gyah!" Which caught Midori off-guard. "What the…?" She wonders what's going on inside that dark sphere, and then-

**_*BOOOOMMMMAAARRRCCAAARRRKNNEESSS!*_**

A sudden burst of explosion erupted, with its color being that of darkness and reddish color about, and as it cleared out, Riki has an extended hand, with his right eye being reddish at moment. What he did was, as the darkness covered him, his right eye became reddish, and then, he covered it with his hand, and forcefully extended his hand, which erupted the explosion.

"_Grooooaaaarr!"_

"_Grooooaaaarr!"_

"_Grooooaaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaaarr!"_

"_Grooooaar!"_

Which killed all the Shadows as they were dissolved to nothingness. Their remains slowly faded into blackness, then into nothing.

"Ahh…" Midori, with her expectations surpassed, eyed Riki in awe… Truth to be told, Riki has been improving in his combat stance, wherein he trained as "Yami Riki", but his usual behavior has also improved in the process. "… …" She cannot avert her eyes off him, as he stood up straight, with his right eye still reddish… He covers it with one hand, then, as he removed it, it's no longer red… As if he covered it with eyelashes. But no, that is not the case… "Ah," She smiled dazzlingly, yet, there is also something _dark_ about that smile of hers that is pretty cute, and that is… "Kyaaaah! Riki-kun, you're amazing! I've decided!" She stood up playfully from the bed, with her lifting her legs, then stomping them on the ground to pull herself up.

"Eh?" Riki's reddish eye is showed again, as it emanated just now, but then it reverted back to normal color. "Hm," He formed a bit serious expression, "Stop this, Midori-san! I don't know what you're up to, but you better stop this! Please, I don't want to-" As he begged for her to stop,

"Hmhm~" She approached him slowly,

"Eh?" Which he is caught off-guard, halfly. "Wha… What are you…" He asked in a timid tone,

"Hm," Which only made Midori _more_ thrilled to that cute voice of his. "Hehe, your girlish face is so cute, Riki-kun~" She said, continuing to approach him. Then, as she was just in front of him.

"Wha-What are you…" Riki felt like he should _get out_ as fast as he could from this place, "Gr," He gritted his teeth a bit, "S-Stay away from me!" He ran to the door!

"Wha-! R-Riki-kun!"

"I don't know what you're up to, or who you are, but I'm out of here!" He said, as he just exited through the door, and slammed it close, though not strong.

"Hmmgh~" Midori pouted, but, "But… **…Eh**." She gave a wicked smile, or smirk, "**I like it when you run, hehehehe,**" She said _darkly_, then…

…At the hallway, 2nd floor…

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_

Riki is running as fast as he could, as if he's being chased, but-

"_huff, huff, huff, _ah." He stopped at the intersection, and took some breath as he rested his back on the wall behind him, with his arms spread, and are touching the wall, as if they're being laid there in a different perspective manner. "What's going on here…? I wonder if Kyosuke… Huh? Huh…?" He sweat drop, as the scenery to the stairways' direction below has changed into something like… a sauna place…? "Wha-Wha-Wha… WHAT THE HEECCCKKK!?" He exclaimed out loud, with him getting his back off the wall, and stood at the middle of the hallway, looking in astonishment, and stupefied , at the path below. "Wher-Wh-Where did this sauna bathhouse came from!? I didn't see this before! What's going on here!?" He asked, in a frantic state, "Wha-What should I do…? Uh, m-maybe… I should go in…? Uh… E-Excuse me! I-Is someone there…!? If it's not much…" Riki proceeded with a gradual pace…

…Sauna Bathhouse, entrance…

"Uh…" Riki feels stupefied, and sweat drop, as a result, since he found himself in some sort of locker hall for the ones who wish to enter this bathhouse, of some sort. He looked to the left and right direction,

They're empty, so there's no one here… …He is looking at both direction, still, in a slow pace. "Hm, did Kyosuke and the others… also ended up here…? Hm," He turned to the direction ahead, which is a door that leads to a lot of steamy steam about. "… …_gulp_," 'Somehow, I get the feeling that I'm not welcome here…' …He slowly opened the door, with a lot of steam being released, as a result. Which Riki felt a bit hot, which is rather a bit harmful to his skin, "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow… Wha-*Cough* *Cough* Wha-What's all this smoke…? Huh?" After trying to brushing off some of the steam, Riki could see a figure on the middle of the pathway that seems to be long and wide ahead, and this figure is… a man? Yeah, and he's just wearing a towel around his waist, and he's… huh? "Eh?" Three large question marks appeared above Riki's head, the another set of question marks appeared-"Huh?" The steam cleared out and it's turn out to be…

"Oohh~~ Hello~~!? Dear viewers…"

"… … …" Riki's eyes became dots, and his expression is mild, expressionless. …This guy with just a towel is… Kengo… or at least, he _looks_ like Kengo, with some spikey-pointy hairstyle, which makes him like a mad-boss, gangster**(Note: A reference of a certain ****_someone_**** from Persona 4, guess if you can, hehe)** with just a towel… What a manly way to **go all out, yeah-HELL NOOOOOO!** "G-GWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Riki screamed in terror at this sight,

_TOINK!_

He also fell down, stupefied.

"K-Kengo! I-Is that you? Why-Why… Why are you wearing THAT in here!?" He asked, tending to his lump that was formed when he fell down.

This "Kengo"-like guy, suddenly moved in a **_very inappropriate way_**, in a "Beef-Cake Emperor" manner, which, what the hell does that mean, anyway!? Is that some kind of meat loaf, or something!? "Tonight, we'll introduce a superb site, for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexex, brr."

"… … …" Riki froze in place, with him being whitey in color, this guy, "Beef-Cake Emperor Kengo" (LOL!) is speaking through a microphone. "… …This is so wrong… in so many ways…" He's crying… …Yes, he's crying…

"I'm your host, Kanjimato Tatsuka, serving you this scandalously sneak-in report!"

"...Huh?" Riki, who is still frozen, but no longer white, asked, puzzled by that. "Sneak-in…? Scandalous…? What are you…"

"Goodness gracious, looks we have a guest!" He gestured at Riki,

_Flash!_

"…!" Which a spot light has been shone on Riki, and then, there's some sort of tag-title being shown, like a TV commercial tag commercial title. With some rowdy applauses coming then, "… …GWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Riki slammed the door shut, and ran for it for his _very life!_

…Back to the 2nd floor, hotel building…

"GWAAAAAAAAHHH!" Riki ran straight back here after getting to that nightmarish place.

"**_Hahahahahahahaha! My stomach! My funny bone~~Hahahahahahaha!_**_" _Midori's voice echoed all over the hallway, with her laughing hysterically at Riki's misfortune.

Riki is catching some breath as he's being laughed at from afar, with him touching both of his knees, as he catches some breath, "_huff, huff, huff, _Ah." He slightly raised his body, "Midori-san…What is… What was…"

"**_Hahahahaha! Haha, my funny… bone…_**_"_ She seems to be regaining her composure, after laughing, and seems to be wiping the tears from her eyes from all the hysterical laughing. _"_**_That was only an illusion, to see which sex do you like? Hehehehe!_**_"_

"Huh? Wha…" Riki, with his innocent mind, was confused at that, as he is looking up, since that's where the voice is coming from. "Midori-san! Where are you? And…" Looking around, he's still wondering if he's somewhere else, due to that sauna place suddenly appearing, and the thought that he may be somewhere else came to his mind. "Where are we… Huh?" Right then, he saw that the pathway downstairs has returned to normal. As in it's now the first floor. "That direction-Yosh," Riki braced himself, "I'm out of here, you can't stop me!" He said, as he continued running.

"**_You cannot escape, Riki-kun! Hahahahaha!_**_"_

The voice echoed, as Riki ran back to the first floor.

"Kyouusssekeee! Masato! Kengoooo!" He exclaimed, as he continued running.

…Meanwhile, at the lobby hall…

"Is this the place…? Hm, then…" Kurugaya, with her arms crossed, is examining the place. The girls are all here, and they're by the entrance/exit of this place that is, of course, at the reception room or lobby hall.

"Where are the guys? You think they ought to be somewhere where we can easily see them?" A-chan asked, with her on the lookout about, with her hand over her eyes, trying to search for the boys.

"Oi!" Haruka called out, with both hands by her mouth, "Space Idiot! Miyazawa Kengo! Kyosuke! Riki-kuuuuun!" She called out, still, but there was no response. "Hm," She put her hands down, as there was no response.

"Riki-kuuuuun!" Komari called out, as well.

"Naoe-saaaan! Please, respond to our pleas!"

"RIKIIII!" Rin exclaimed. Calling out as well.

"Settle down. I don't think screaming will aid us here." Kanata said, with an extended arm to the side, as in a gesture to stop the girls from screaming.

"I agree. Besides, you guys might attract some unwanted guests." Saya said, with her arms crossed, as well.

"You mean those monsters called the Shadows?" Kurugaya asked, her arms are crossed still.

"Yes." Kanata said sternly, and is eyeing the path ahead. "Anyway, we best proceed in cautiously. We don't know the current location of Naoe-san and the others, but," She turned to Mio, "Nishizono-san, can you-Oh, that's right." Kanata is reminded of the space of this place, as she looked about. "You cannot…"

"Yes. I cannot summon Lucia in such a narrow space here." Mio said, emotionlessly.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Haruka said, "Let's just get going!" She said, being the first to move out, but then-

""Eh?"" """Hm?"""

-They suddenly spotted someone by the receptionist counter. …It's a Shadow wearing a mask, and he's not wearing anything under than a rainbow-like underwear(sweat drop), as he's just standing there, with him guarding the place.

"""… … …"""

The girls were frozen, stupefied.

Saya and Kanata sweat drop.

"Hey, you sure we don't have to pay…?" (LOOOLL!) Saya asked that hilarious question, upon seeing this guard. Which made Kanata, A-chan and Haruka sweat drop.

"I-It's okay! It's only for guys, so… We girls can have free treatment!" Haruka insisted, then, as they proceed forward,

_*_**_ALARM, ALARM, ALARM, ALARM, ALARM_**_*_*

-A red-alert alarm suddenly sounded, stunning and shocking the girls to the core.

"""Kyaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"""

Majority screamed in unison as they ducked, and covered themselves. They are Rin, Komari, Kud, Haruka and A-chan.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Kurugaya asked bravely, being the onee-san among the group.

"Show yourself! What is the meaning of this!?" Kanata demanded, as well.

-_THUD!_

"Huh?" "Huh…?" Both Kanata and Kurugaya responded in unison, then-

"""**BEACH PUTO PAAATTTOOOOOO!**"""

A stampede of "Nice Guys" and "Tough Guys" Shadows appeared, and is charging right towards them.

"""**_GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHGGGGCCCHHHTTT!"""""_**

The girls screamed in terror at this terrible sight, IT'S A NIGHTMAAAAAAARRREEEE!

"RUUUUUUNNNN!" Haruka exclaimed in panic, and frantically, as they all ran to various directions to evade this stampede.

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!" "GWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" "UWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" ""KWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!""

They all go to various doors, and who knows where they end up.

The madness continues in this "Love" Hotel of Mayhem! What will happen next!?

End of Chapter 12

**Note: Next Chapter is when this arc will be concluded. And it's where Mio will find her resolution, regarding Midori… That's it. That's all I can say for now. Bless you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 13: The True Self**

…At the 1st floor, hallway…

…It's semi-dark in this hallway that is filled with pinkish color about. Riki is walking down this hallway, with him looking about, as if looking out for something unusual, as he keeps on with his pace. "Where did everyone go…? I heard some screams, and-Huh?" Something caught his attention ahead, "Huh," He became alerted. "Is that you, Midori-san! Stop with this game already! Otherwise…"

Suddenly, there's a dark kernel about, as if responding to Riki's demands.

"_**Hehe, Riki-kun~ I like you~ You're so easy to tease. Let's play a little game, shall we~~?**__"_

The lights have all vanished in this hall.

"Huh…?" Riki turned around, feeling alerted, "What the… Huh," Suddenly, he felt an embrace from behind him, someone has just wrapped their arms around him. And it's Midori. "You are!" Riki tried to turned his eyes to the one behind him, but, they suddenly started caressing his chin, and in a flirtatious manner. "G-Gaaaaahh!" Which caught him off-guard.

"Hehehehe~, what a nice scream~" Midori said in a flirtatious manner. She said, caressing his chin more, "So cute~~" She said to his ear,

"M-Midori-san!" Riki tried to shake her off, which he was successful, but she removed herself from him on purpose. And she has disappeared into the darkness, as if she melted there. "Ah," Riki turned around in a haste, expecting to see Midori, but she wasn't there. "Midori-san!" He called out,

"_**Hehehehe~ Riki-kun, do you want to see my "other me" right now? You know… that useless girl who tried to forget about me, and made it like I never existed…?**__"_ Her voice became full of malice at the mention of that. _"__**I see myself as her own direct servitor, you know… She was filled with anguish with all the things that has been going on around her… Always shunning the company of others, always getting deeply into books… Always getting into something that she deems "fun", yet is brutal and sadistic… Would you consider someone like that your friend, or perhaps your "friend"…?**__" _Midori's voice asked that in a demanding tone.

"… …You are… …Speaking of Nishizono-san." Riki deduced, as he listens with a stern expression on his face.

"_**Ah… I'm… I'm not human… Or you could say, I am a SHADOW, the true self…**__"_

"What…? Wha-What are you…" Riki is standing still, with him being alert all the time, for anything that happens.

"_**Riki-kun, look at this.**__" _Suddenly, the pinkish colored mirror to the side became apparent, even despite this blackness about. It shows Mio hiding in a room.

"Ah…! Ni-Nishizono-san!"

"_**Hey, if you refer to her as Nishizono, I'll also react. So don't go confusing people now~~Hehehe~, want to see her past, Riki-kun?**__"_

"What…?" Riki felt curious at that, "Ah…" Suddenly, he felt his vision be engulfed with whiteout light…

…At Mio's past…

…Mio was always alone, sitting by the tree, writing some rhymes on a small booklet. She would write, and some birds would flock to her, as if captivated by her nature, which is that of beauty and that of serenity.

And then, as she looked on the mirror-her own reflection move! This is Midori Nishizono, Mio's "twin sister" whom she always talked with ever since. She has the exact opposite of Mio, thus, they get along fine. The opposite seems to get along fine, as they say.

Then, Mio wasn't alone anymore, but… …As time would pass on, it would seem that everything was fine, yet… Mio also felt alone, still… And little by little, Midori has started to fade away from existence… As she has stopped appearing in mirrors, as she stopped being "Mio", and no one ever recalled her… Not even her "twin sister"… twin sister… …She is forgotten, and she became lonely and very disappointed at her twin sister who has become secluded, uncaring and very selfish to the core. Where she started to look down on people, and has deemed that everything is provided for her own amusement.

Where it's now shown and revealed that she would like to pair Riki with any male, as of yaoi pairing, which even Midori doesn't find amusing, and it's revealed during the lumber party of the girls the other night, that she and Kurugaya were thinking of Riki as girlish, and seem to think of doing something inappropriate, like making beauty tips or something… which Mio accused Kurugaya that she's not the same level as hers, but…!

…Back to the real world…

"… … … …" Riki is speechless, the friends that he fought alongside with… would think of him in such a way…? "… … … … …" He has a semi-empty eyes in his expression…

Suddenly, Midori appeared behind him, as in she manifested in flesh and blood out of thin air, and her back is facing that of Riki's. She looked a bit up, "Hm, she's the worst huh? She's always like that. Always looking for someone to make fun of, and you know what's worse? It seems she got a partner now."

The Mirror to the side is now showing Kurugaya, who is peeking at the hallway at another section, making sure that the coast is clear, as there were a lot of inappropriate Shadows earlier, who were stampeding on their path. And she exited the room, and is wary and alerted of her surrounding as she looked about, then she goes to the right path.

"… … … … …" Riki, still very shocked to the core at this revelation, is standing about still, even though he noticed the image of the Mirror just now. "… … …" He lowered his gaze, a bit.

"Hm," Midori did the same, with her direction being that of the opposite of his. And their backs is almost facing one another, with Midori lifting her left leg for some reason, as if she's making a pose. "She's the worst, huh? You do not think of her as a friend, anymore…?"

"…" Riki's eyes narrowed, recalling that one time where he berated both Mio and Kurugaya when he was passing by the hall. "… …Friends are kind, friends protect you, friends help you… Friends would share your own pain, your own suffering, and yet… … …I see. So I was simply… …beneath them. Yeah, I used to be nil… …Where my parents died…" Riki recalled those lonely times when he was all alone. "Back then, I thought that everything would disappear, eventually, including me… There is no "forever", and now, I feel like those days… Ah, I used to be nil, and I would lose it all if I lose all of them…" Images of the members of Little Busters are shown in his mind… "I used to be nil, always being alone, always on my own world… Always secluded from the rest of the world, simply by myself and is always not noticed by anyone… Ah, I used to be nil, a soul once trapped in a world where the was no one… and I would lose all of it, and perhaps would just go back to nil…" …Riki himself began to form a very sad expression… Which a single tear drop gradually fell…

"…Ah," Midori noticed that, and cannot help but shed tears herself. She wiped it off with her hand, and turned to Riki. "Riki-kun… …You're… kinda like my sister…"

"…" The latter lowered his head more, "Ah… I used to be nil," He slightly turned to the left, "Perhaps then, the thought of death… was very near my mind… … … …Ah, those were the days that I have felt even more detached, and yet… The memories that I had… …My cherished memories…" Riki recalled that special day where he himself became aware of "Yami Riki", and thus, he also open to himself. "Mou hittori no boku… Even if someone extended a hand, you cannot expect to simply have them have it… Or more rather, even if they do, it won't change anything… Only then, if your hand is extended to someone in the depths of despair, would they take it…? …The answer is no… Why? Because when someone lose their parents, and is the only shell left of him is his own tarnished soul… If a benevolent person would extend a hand, to invite them to "have fun"… the answer is NO! The only one who can pull themselves up is them, themselves. Wherein if one has extended a hand, it goes to saying that the perspective of another doesn't matter, as if you're forcing your own beliefs into others. It's hypocrisy, and it's that of vanity!" Riki said that angrily, and then, as his focus returned to that of his surrounding, he raised his gaze. "Ever since I met my own self…"

"Your own self…?" Midori turned to him halfly, as her back is still facing his.

"Ah… My DARK self, and then, I also met myself… My alter ego became a part of me, and we would share life to the fullest, and where, of course, he is none other than me…" Riki said recalling the time "Yami Riki" came to be, and he and that other side of him would share life to the fullest, with that "other RIki", of course, being none other than Riki himself. "…" Riki has turned to Midori, "What about you, Midori-san…? Are you saying you cannot forgive, Nishizono-san…?"

"…" At that, Midori narrowed her eyes, as if uncertain. She recalled the times where she saw Mio being ungrateful, always making fun of little guys-those who she wants to toy with, like Riki in mind-and… She who always run away from what's real… "…" Midori's eyes is filled with hatred, and they're downcast, "How could I forgive her…? Don't you see that she sees you as nothing but a toy…? The same goes for that bitch, Kurugaya Yuiko, they're all ungrateful."

"…Ah, that's right…" Riki felt a _switching_ sensation, as he has turned to Midori,

_-Switch-!_

_Flaaaassshhh…!_

…This is now "Yami Riki" in control, after a long while…

"…" Riki seemingly had a glaring stare towards Midori, as his eyes are emotionless, and then he narrowed them, a little.

"Ah…!" Midori is taken aback by those seemingly emotionless eyes.

"I can't stand the weak… They're always nervous about being attacked next, and they can't trust NOBODY. And never have an opinion of their own. They're always using others as shield, afraid to hurt themselves…" Riki pictured certain people, Haruka, Kurugaya, Mio and Rin… "…Afraid to take even the one step forward, always looking behind the backs of others, and never intending to lend a hand… I can't stand such people!" Riki raised his face forward, and showed a very _angry_ expression.

"Ah…" Midori has slightly lowered her head, "I agree with you… I _can't_ stand her, to the point of becoming unstable and unbearable…" Midori tried to recall the times where Mio was thinking of _very dark_ things in her mind. Midori, despite being forgotten, was also present. "Riki-kun, Mio and I… We are not the same person, and yet, we are "one and the same", and so… …I share the same body with her at times, but I also become my own person… Due to the effect of this phenomenon called the Dark Hour."

"What…?" Riki was stunned at that,

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaaassh!_

The usual Riki is now in control.

"What do you mean…?"

Midori turned to the right side of the hallway, and then, another mirror appeared out of nowhere there. Then, it shows Midori… She is in the dark, that is seems to be not that of the real world…

"I hate her to the point of becoming unstable and unbearable, not only she betrayed me, but she would also rob me of my own life!" Midori exclaimed very angrily. "I had always thought that we would meet again, but, one day, I did swore to myself that I'll never let her forget about those times where I was all alone…" Reflecting on Midori's words, the mirror shows her being all alone in the dark… Where there is _no one_, and this place is full of empty emotions… Where it seems like everything is plain dull, and Midori, who is sitting in the dark, has empty eyes… Then, she went through some harsh experience, and was fallen into _darkness_ where she fell… and had loathed Mio for her ungratefulness as she has seen her from time to time, always reading yaoi books, looking down on other people, treating them as _toys _as in a _game…!_ Unforgiveable! She will _pay_ dearly for _THIS!_ And not only she has become ungrateful, but she has taken Midori's own _life!_

"…I understand, Midori-san. You wish to get back at Nishizono-san for forgetting you, right…? And…"

"Ah…" She looked a bit downcast as in to respond to that, "I hate her…" She clenched her fist, "That is why, Riki-kun…" She clenched her fist slightly, this time, "I want to show something interesting… But before that, hurry up and meet with the others. You're going to need their help…"

"Eh…? Mi… Midori-san…!" He extended a hand as he called her out, but she disappeared into the blackness, as if melting to it. "… …Midori… -san. Hm, okay." He formed a semi-serious expression, then, he started running to the direction where Midori was standing, and he stopped at a intersection. Looking about, to see if there are any signs of the others. "…They're not…" He is looking about still, then,

"Ssshhh! Ssshhh…! Riki…! Over here…!" Kyosuke's voice is heard…

"…!" Riki's eyes widened, and he wildly looked about, "Kyosuke? Where are you!?"

"Over here…! And keep your voice down!" He said in a quiet tone, which is stemming from the right direction of where Riki is standing. Riki turned to it,

"Hm? K-Kyosuke…" Riki sees a dumpster by the wall…

"Over here, Riki…" He comes out-opening the top of the dumpster-of a dumpster, much to Riki's widened eyes,

"Wha-K-Kyosuke, ha-hahahahahahaha!" He couldn't control a laughter after seeing that sight of Kyosuke coming out of the dumpster.

"Don't laugh! That was the worst experience," He said, getting out of the garbage dumpster, while dusting himself off. Riki approached him,

"Haha, Kyosuke, what are you…" He asked, pointing at the dumpster, asking why he would come out of there, of all places.

"Ah… It's a long story, or not…" He said, dusting off his shirt, still. "You see…" He started reminiscing and explaining…

…Flashback…

…Kyosuke was running away from a bunch of masochists freaks-as he would call them-and he tried all sort of rooms, with coffins inside, and Kyosuke pardoning himself to them for invading into their privacy, and was trying to find anything suitable to hide within. In the end, he ended up being chased still, with Kyosuke thought of "covering his ass for the worst" idea(sweat drop), as he was running at the hall. And he found this dumpster where he hid for the duration of those freaks' search in the hallway. Then, he heard them again, screaming at the hall, and he also heard the girls' scream, which made him curious and wonder why he heard them…

…End of Flashback…

"You heard the others!?" Riki asked with mild surprised expression, "Th-Then, does that mean…!" He assumed the worst. "Are the others in danger!?"

"I don't know…" He said, with his hand on his chin, as he turned to the left direction-from his perspective-and wondered something about in that direction… "The last time I heard was Masato and Kengo screaming, too. Though I didn't know what was the fuss all about…"

"I see… Then,"

_FLASH!_

""Ah!""

Both of them were taken by surprise as a spotlight suddenly shone at the other direction up ahead. With someone who greatly resembles Kengo to be being shone down from there, and he's only wearing a towel around his waist level… The same one that Riki encountered earlier. And some weird, _and really disturbing music_, music is echoing, as if s***** theme for manly theme is being played,

"…!" That Kengo-alike turned around to face the two guys, "Ohh! I've been spotted! My, my, this scandalously sneak-in report is much more conspicuous than that of your average scoop! Fufufu," He said, moving in a weird manner.

""…! _*gasp*!_""

"B-Beef Cake Kengo Emperor!" Riki exclaimed, (LOOLL!)

"Beef Cake… BwuaghahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyosuke burst into hysterical laughter at the mention of that, with him falling down on the ground, laughing his head off at the term. (LOOOLL!)

Riki sweat dropped as he eyes Kyosuke who is rolling on the floor, unable to stop his laughter, and is touching his stomach in the process, "Uh… It's just…" He sweat drop again, and shook his head, "…It's just something I came up when I look at…"

"Bwuaghahahahahaha! N-Nice one, Riki… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He keeps rolling down on the floor,

Riki sweat dropped again,

"My, we have an ill-mannered guest, here, hmm~" This Kengo-look-alike said in a very gayish tone. He then waved at them, "But anyway~ I like your undivided attention! These images are brought to you by the very scene here in this steamy, and black-y paradise. I have yet to encounter a charming encounter, though. Could it be because of all this blackout? Steam pouring from sweat of excitement! Hmmmm, my body's tingling with excitement." Then, all of the sudden, there's the title of "Steamy PARADISE: Men Only" Tag title on mid-air, which is like a commercial, and some audience voices… (Sweat drop)

Riki sweat drop at seeing this, and is taken one step backward, "Oh… Crap…" He said, with him not using such words, in case, of certain situations like these would arise. "This is so wrong in so many ways…" He said,

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Kyosuke keeps laughing,

To which Riki sweat dropped, and urged him to get up, as he shook him. "Kyosuke! Now's not the time for this, we're gonna have to deal with this… Uh… T-This Kengo-look-like creature! Come on, we can't idle here!" He keeps shaking him, as he keeps laughing uncontrollably.

Kyosuke stopped laughing, and he stood up, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, afterwards. "Haha, wow… Kengo, I didn't know you could… Heh, they should hold a show popstar for manly guys with towels of bromance in this kind of case, you'll be first place! Hahahahahaha!" He laughed his head off, at that, with him holding his stomach.

Riki sweat drop, again. "No… This is not Kengo, I think…" He said, having a sullen expression.

Right then, this Kengo-look-alike forcefully gestured at them, "This is a Man's World! This place is heating up from the sudden entry of a fine young man! To celebrate this encounter, I've prepared a special stage tonight! A single match with no time limit! Who will be left standing in the end? Now, pour out your hot blood and guts! _Groooooooaaaaaarr!_" Suddenly, black mists have gathered around this creature, and then they all vanish in an instant about, and the one that showed up instead is a muscular Shadow that is very _tall_, and it's only wearing an underwear that is of rainbow color.

""…!""

Both Kyosuke and Riki were taken aback, taking one step backward.

"Ah!" Riki exclaimed in mild surprised,

And Kyosuke was greatly taken aback, "Shit! I thought I never see one of these guys again! Argh, dammit, but at least this time-I got you, Riki! As long as I'm with you, I'll be sure to conquer anything! I want to be with you! Now let's show this punk our bond of friendship!" He encouraged.

"Hm!" Riki nodded eagerly, with them already at battle pose.

"Let's go!" "Here goes!" Both of them charged forward!

**Battle Commence***

"_GROOOOOOAAAAARRR!" _The Shadow swung its arm twice, preparing it for launch-meaning attack at full throttle!

_*Giant Punch*_

"_GROOOOOAAAAAARRR!" _It dashed at a _dashing_ speed, like quick-silver, which-

Riki pointed his evoker at his temple while running towards the Shadow, "Come forth, Trifler Celtic Guardian!"

_BANG-!_

He fired,

_FLaaaaassh!_

Trifler Celtic Guardian is summoned in front of Riki, and it put on a defensive stance.

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!" _The Shadow lunged its fist towards them!_ "GROOOOAAAARR!"_

_**-*BLOOOOOOCCCCkkkttccchhtchdght!*-!**_

Its fist was stopped by the barrier formed by Celtic Guardian, as its fist is almost having direct contact with its face, with just the barrier standing in-between.

"Take this!" Kyosuke, with his evoker pointed at his temple, exclaimed. "Flame Swordsman!"

_BANG-!_

_FLaaaaasshh!_

"Huaaah!" Flame Swordsman is summoned.

"Flame Sword!" Kyosuke immediately beckoned his persona to attack, with him pointing at the Shadow, the enemy. "Burn everything in your path!"

"_Huaaah!" __****ABLAAAAAAAAAZZZZZEEERCCCHTT!*****_

A wave of flames is sent towards the Gigas Shadow.

"_GROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!"_

_*Power Charge*_

A burst of channeling energy gathered around the Shadow, creating intense wind about.

"Whoa! What the… Tch, if Masato was here… Gr, he would probably have a muscle competition with this guy, but… Fine, Flame Swordsman, attack this guy at full throttle!" Kyosuke beckoned, while taking a stance, and pose, with him having pointed at the enemy.

"_Huaaaaahh!" __***ABLAAAAAAAAAZZZEEE!***_ It launched a series of flame waves towards the Shadow.

_***ABLAAAAAAAAZZZZEEERRCCHTTZZE!****_ The flames touched the Shadow, but it doesn't seem to affect it.

"_Grrrrrrr," _Which it seems to be groaning upon coming in contact with it.

"What!? It's immune to flames…!? Wha…"

"Immune?" Riki asked.

"Ah, it can block out flames. Tch, I charged up all of that! What a waste!" Kyosuke cursed at that wasted effort,

"_GROOOOOOAAAAAARRR!"_ The Shadow roared out, as if trying to dismiss the heat that it felt. Then, it prepared to charge, with it dusting the floor with its foot. Then, _"__**GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!**__" _It charged at full speed towards them!

Right then, however,

_Sharp! Flash-!_

"Huh…?" Riki, with everything moving slower around him, heard a sensation… "What was…"

_-Sharp-!_

"_**I am thou… Thou art I. Thou art the power to achieve new possibilities; use thy power in order to bring down the foe in your path! As well as to improve your bonds with others, use the power of bonds with the ones you have bonded in the borderline of the path you have forged so far! And Triumph!**__"_

A voice in his mind said…

"This is… …Black Magician!?" He asked, recognizing the voice to be that of Dark Magician, indeed. Then, he learned a new skill: **Fusion Spell**. "Fusion… …Fusion… All right, with this… Hm!" He raised one finger, "Fusion Spell! Dark Magician! Trifler Celtic Guardian!"

_BANG-!_

He fired his evoker again, and two cards came hovering about.

"Huh…!? R-Riki…!? What are you…!? What the…!" Kyosuke bear witness to this astounding development, as he saw the two cards soaring and are about to fuse as they have continued rotating in spiral,

_FLaaaaaaaassh!_

"Fusion Spell: Mirror Force!" Riki exclaimed, with him raising one finger upward,

_FLaaaaaassshh!_

Some kind of new barrier formed in front of Trifler Celtic Guardian,

"_GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!" _The Shadow is about to hit the barrier…!

_**-*BLOOOOOOCCCCkkkttccchhtchdght!*-! **_He hit it!

_**-**BLaaaaasstttcchhrgcht!*** **_Then, a radiant like barrier was seen, with the Shadow having have physical contact with it. _**-***DEEERRRCCCHFFLEEEECCTHCHT!****-!**_

"_GROOOOOAAAAAARRR!" _The Shadow was sent flying back after some sort of holy force pushed, and deflected back the force that was sent, and even a more powerful force was sent against it and it's more powerful. Powerful enough to…_ "GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!"_

_**-**BOOOOOOOOMMMMMRRRRCCCCHHTAAAAZZZEEE***-!**_

A large burst of power erupted, and have caused an explosion at the hall.

"Guargh!" Kyosuke covered himself from the explosion, then, as he tried to see what's going on in front of him, _"__**A-S-T-O-U-N-D-I-N-G-!**__"_ He said, grinning like a badass person, who is having a badass expression in the face of danger.

_****BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!*****__***__**-!**_

An explosion is caused again, and a blinding light flashed about in this entire corridor.

Meanwhile, at a certain room…

"Guah!" Masato, who is on a water bed, woke up. "Guah, what the-!?"

"You're finally awake! You freak!"

_**BAAAAAAAAMMMMMPP!**_

"Gwaaaah!" He got punched by Kengo, who is only wearing a towel under his waist level, and he seems to have been waiting for Masato to wake up. By the way, Masato is wearing the same kind of attire, right now. "Hey, what's the big idea!? You want to settle our differences now!?"

"No, you retarded! Look at our current situation! We're half-naked! We're somewhere where we don't know, and we still couldn't find the Shadows! And top of that… Top of that… Gaah, you freaaaakkk!"

"Gr, Gwah-? GYAAAAAAAAGGGGRRGGHH!" Masato got beaten up still, "Oh yeah," He stood up at the water bed, forgetting that it's full of water, "Let's settle this right now, Kengo!" His feet are being buried deep more onto the water bed-

"GYAAAAHH!" He went at it towards Kengo!

"Gyaaah! You FREAAAKK!" They're going at it!

Then, as everything seems to be moving slowly, however… Masato's foot got the water bed contact with a needle which-

_**FWLAAAAAAASSSCCHTTBOOOOOOOOMMM!*** _

""_GWAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!""_

The bed exploded, and a tide has been unleashed on the room!

Outside the room…

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_

Both Kyosuke and Riki have arrived here, after having heard that explosion just now.

"What was that!? Wasn't that… inside this room?" Riki asked as they both stood in front of the door.

"Ah," Kyosuke nodded. "No doubt about it, though it sounded kinda weird , too, it's-"

_**FWLAAAAAAASSSCCHTTBOOOOOOOOMMM!*** _

"G-Gwa-Ga-GWAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIITT!"

Riki and Kyosuke exclaimed as a burst of tide explosion burst out of the door all of the sudden,

_*CRAAAAAAASSSSHHH!**_

_*BRRAAAAARRRCCCCGGGHHHHTTTGGCCHHT!***_

_*****CRAAAAAAASSSSRRRRCCCHHHTTRRGGHH!*******_

"_GWAAAAAAAHHH!" _

"_GWAAAARRRRGGGHH!"_

Riki and Kyosuke screamed as the entire corridor and this hall came crashing down!

"_GWAAAAAARRRCCCHHHTT! MUSCLE SENSAAATTTIOOOONN!"_

Masato exclaimed as they all came falling down along with all the debris about that were destroyed,

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING NOW, MUSCLE DRONE SENSATIOOOOOONNN!"_

Likewise, Kengo yelled outloud as everything goes to all-hell-are-breaking-loose!

They also came falling down along with everything going down, with Riki and Kyosuke in tow!

They all fall into the blackness below…

…Meanwhile, at a certain room…

…This room is black in color… such is the black in the surrounding, due to the lack of light.

"Agh… Ah…" Mio is lying on the ground, having regained consciousness.

…Flashback…

…When the girls fled from the "Nice Guys" and "Tough Guys", they all fled to different directions, with different parties. There's the group of Kud, Rin and Komari. There's Kurugaya, Haruka and Mio. There's Kanata, A-chan and Saya. They were all hidden in separate rooms, but then it became a blackout for each rooms. With a _"__**Heeheeheeeheehee,**__"_ voice echoing then, and they were all pushed to pinkish mirrors that do not reflect them-or that they don't have reflections upon looking at them. They were transported somewhere else…

…In this darkened-colored place that is of luxurious background around… …And it's inside a palace, a castle, to be precise… With dark clouds lingering about outside…

…End of Flashback…

"Ah… Ah," Mio is trying to stand up, with her trying to raise her body. Then she raised her head, and focused her vision. And she sees… a throne? "Hm?" She blinked multiple times, some faster, and a few slowly, as she has come to realize her own environment. "This is…" She turned around, and looked about at the furniture about. She's still haven't fully stood up, for now. "…? Where is…"

"_**So the princess has finally awoke~~ Hehe, quite a snow white story this is becoming!**__"_ Midori's voice echoed.

"Eh?" Mio turned back to the throne as that is where the voice emanated from. She stood up straight, and tried to regain her composure. "Who-Who's there?"

"_**Come on, now, *Sister*, don't you remember me…?**__"_

_**Daaaaaaarrrrrkkknneessss…!**_

A dark kernel appeared on the throne, it's forming gradually…

"Ah…! Tha-That voice…! You are…" Mio eyed the dark kernel intently.

…The darkness formed into Midori, then, with her sitting on the throne. She smiled evilly towards Mio's direction, with her adjusting her sitting position to that of her resting her chin on her hand. While looking evilly at Mio's direction.

"…" Mio is speechless, and a extreme nostalgic feeling is running through her chest as she looked at her look-alike twin… "You are… …Midori…" To be honest, when this operation was about to commence, Mio had already sensed Midori's presence, which is why she became greatly reluctant at coming here along with the others. And she also sensed her presence more when they were waiting outside for the boys… And then, now she's facing the one that she has forgotten… for so long… the guilt has eaten up Mio, and she undergo suffering where there was no one… …Mio would indulge herself in books, including yaoi ones, but in the end, she was just trying to find a "scapegoat" that would fill her anguished heart… Where someone who is looking to make a toy out of them, with Riki coming to mind, multiple times, with her pairing him to any male, mostly Kyosuke, Masato and Kengo, in her dirtiest, mild fantasies… …Why would she do that? Because… …She is… ungrateful. "Midori…"

"Hmph, Mio…" Midori put down her hand, "It's been a while. I thought your time with Little Busters might have calmed you down."

"Ah…" She is taken aback by that.

_-SLAAAAAMM-!_

Suddenly, the two-door entrance/exit is opened up forcefully, and there was Kurugaya and the other girls. With Kurugaya being the one to have kicked the door open.

"Mio-kun! You're-Huh?" Her attention is focused on Midori, who looks exactly like Mio. "What the…?" Her eyes have widened.

""Ah…!""

"""Ah!"""

The other girls did the same,

…Flashback…

…After ending up in this kind of place, Kanata had A-chan use some of her detecting skills to scan the place, and then, they found Mio at the top floor. With A-chan commenting that some force brought her there, probably Midori, and they rushed there to aid their comrade. They also fought some Shadows along the way.

…End of Flashback…

"Mio-kun, what's going on here…?" Kurugaya asked Mio, with the other girls looking at her, as well.

"… …" Mio looked uncertain, as she was facing the others, with her direction being at Midori's direction. She seems to be not knowing of what to say to them. "That is…"

"Waah…! There are two Mios… Which is the real one…?" Komari asked, with her hands folded together.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin said, looking at the Mio appearance with the usual emotionless face, which is something they are all familiar with, "Mio! What's going on?"

"…" Mio turned back to Midori, "Midori… You are…"

"_Yaaaawnn_," She yawned, with her putting her hand over her mouth. "You know… This is quite a cheery reunion, if you weren't going to _**face yourself**_ like this."

_Snap!_

She snapped her finger,

Then, all sort of mirrors appeared to the side. They're all pinkish in color, and they lack the reflection of the ones being reflected on, with the exception of the objects about.

"""Ah…!"""

The others gasped, as those mirrors appeared.

"Wha-What are these!? Mirrors…?" Haruka asked, astonished and is a little frightened.

"Be careful! There's no telling what those mirrors are… Whether they are normal, or not…" Kanata advised and warned her comrades… With her being also the first to draw out her rapier,

A-chan is the second one to unleash her weapons, which are two katanas. She played with them, then put on a battle stance. "You!" She addressed Midori, "Who are you? What do you intend to do with us?"

"Are you… human? Or… WHAT are you?" Kanata asked, with her rapier being slightly pointed towards Midori's direction. "Why do you resemble Nishizono Mio-"

"Shut up." Midori said, _Snap!_, and she snapped her finger again, which dark kernels about emanated from the mirrors. And… silhouettes are coming out of them. "Mio." She addressed Mio directly, as she stood up from the throne.

"Ah… M-Midori…! What are you…"

"You were always emotionless… To the fault of cruelty," She glared at Mio, with her putting her hands together on her chest part, then-

_Waaaaaarrrpp-!_

Suddenly, a heart-like Shadow appeared out of nowhere, and above the throne, as if it's been waiting there all along. It appeared in a what-seems-like-a-pool-of-water waves…

"_Groooooaaaarr!"_ It also has wings… …This is The Lovers Shadow.

"""_KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!""""_ The girls screamed at that sight of the Shadow.

"What is that… That heart-shaped… Shadow?" Kurugaya, uncertain if it's a Shadow or not, asked, in an uncertain tone.

"A-Ah. I believe so." A-chan confirmed. "Kanata, that's the one! I'm getting a strong vibe out of it! It's one of the Full Moon Shadows!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Ah, no mistake about it!"

"Uwa… _Wafooooo!_" Kud let out a wolf-like howling-that is childish-at the mention of that. "Uwa, so this is what you all refer to as the Special Shadows that appear when the night with a full moon appears! Uwa, it's… huge. They act similar to werewolves in the fables I have heard, and-"

"Noumi-san! Composed yourself! Do not let your guard down on this! Everyone, be on guard, we don't know what else will happen!" Kanata commanded, and gestured and beckoned for them to draw out their weapons.

"""H-Hai!"""

They all did so, with Kud's set of weapon is a whip, which was rather unexpected when it was recommended for her.

"Uwa, t-this is my first fight… _Wafuuuu~!_" Kud stated, with her not being able to participate in the previous Tartarus explorations that the group undergone so far, and this is her first battle yet…

"Calm down. Heed our every instruction, and you'll be fine." Kanata said, with her holding her rapier tightly in her hand. "Hear this, everyone! Noumi-san is still inexperienced among us! Whenever you see the enemy approach, do not hesitate to stand by her side, at _all_ cost!" She commanded strictly of the others.

""Roger!"" """All right!"""

"Hmph, then…" Saya, whose guns are ready, stared at the mirrors. "Well? What are those mirrors for? Unless they're only for interior decorations, you might as well just break them yourselves. Cause I have a bunch of shells here that I can use to break them all apart." She said that to Midori, who just smirked in response, in regards to the mirror. Her smirk made Saya a bit frightened, "Hm?"

"Huh, Mio!" She addressed Mio as she has extended her arms to the side, with some waves that are like water-waves forming behind her…

"Ah! Mi-Midori!" Mio exclaimed, as Midori has levitated from the ground, much to the extreme shock of the others, and she's approaching the Lovers Shadow.

"Uwa! She's floating!" Komari exclaimed.

"How could she do that!? Futaki-san, how could…?" Rin exclaimed, and had asked.

"Gr, is this… …some sort of power…?" Kanata asked, along with everyone eyeing Midori who has just come in contact with the Lovers Shadow. Then, she disappears into waves that are like water-waves.

"""Ah!""""

They were all shocked at that.

"Midori!" Mio approached the throne a little, worried for her *Sister*, then…

"_**Hahahahahahaha…**__" _Midori's voice has become demonic-as in she speaks in a dual voice of her own voice, as well as another, a demonic one. **(Note: Similar to the Shadows in Persona 4)** _"__**GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!**__"_

Large burst of black mists poured out of the Lovers Shadow, creating intense wave and atmosphere about that were sent out.

"""_Gwaaaaaaaaahhhh!"""_

The girls were blown away, with them covering themselves from this force.

"Guagh," Kanata, with her covering herself, tries to see what's going in front, "This power… It's destructive!"

"Gah, she merged with the Shadow!" A-chan, with her covering herself, as well, said as she eyed the Lovers Shadow that is undergoing a transformation.

"What!?" Kanata asked of her.

"That girl… Midori… She merged with the Lovers Shadow, as well as some other Shadows that are attracted to it!"

Right then, as all sort of Shadows have gathered to the Lovers Shadow, it changed in its appearance, where Midori's humanoid body figure is on top, and it has reddish eyes that are glowing. Everything else remains the same, and it seems like the Shadow and Midori have become one. They hovered about, with the group of Little Busters eyeing her.

"Gr," A-chan said as they all become wary of it.

"Ah… Mi-Midori!"

*Battle Commence**

The Lovers Shadow/Midori hovered about, looking down on the group. _"__**Ware wa kage… Shin Naru Ware…**__" _It proclaimed, and it spoke in a voice of Midori and a demonic one. _"__**Now, *Sister*, you say you want to have full of fantasies where everyone is your toy, right…?**__" _Midori, merged with the Shadow, asked of Mio who is in front, and below, her.

"Ah…" Mio is taken aback greatly, and is forced to take one step backward, and is frightened. "Mi-Midori…? What happened to you…? Why are you-"

"_**Silence!**__"_

"Ah!" Mio is again taken aback by that loud, and threatening, voice.

"_**You were always distant… Always rejecting the company of others, and when others do turn to you, you look down on them! Naoe Riki, he's your new toy, right…? Along with that bitch, Kurugaya Yuiko, who you have taken in as your "partner-in-crime". You're all nothing but ungrateful bitches!**__" _Midori yelled out angrily, and full of rage.

"Ah…" "Huh…?"

While Mio was taken aback again, Kurugaya felt insulted.

"Oi, you girl, what did you…?" She said in a threatening tone as she has turned to Midori,

"_**Silence!**__"_

"Hm," Kurugaya was silenced as wave of rage atmosphere were sent against her.

"_**You guys believe that there's nothing to be gain… Nothing to lose at… Yes, and yet, you also mean that… You have NOTHING to gain, at all! That is why, you are all indifferent of what others feel about you, you always look to the past, and do not look to the future. Because the past is the blissful moment, and, when you come down to it, everyone suffer! Just as YOU will suffer NOW-!**__"_ Midori's eyes, the figure of her humanoid body, glowed, and the mirrors about glowed in pinkish, wicked fog.

"Ah!" "Ah!"

Both Mio and Kurugaya gasped.

Then, coming out of the two mirrors about are… …Shadows that are of black color, and their shape, and everything else about their appearance, matches that of the shape and appearance of both Mio and Kurugaya. Their colors are complete black, though, and they turned to their respective counterparts. **(Note: A reference of that black Shadow in The Answer of Persona 3)**

"Ah…!" "Ah!"

Both Mio and Kurugaya gasped again.

"""Ah…!"""

The other girls gasped, as well.

"Wha… What in the…!?" Rin exclaimed. "What are those!? They look like Mio and Kurugaya, but…!"

"…" The Mio-like Shadow turned to Mio, "_Grooooooaaaarr!_" It brought out an "Evoker", and pointed it at its temple.

_BANG-!_

It fired its "Evoker"…!

_FLaaaaaassshhh-!_

Red mist have poured out of the ground where Shadow Mio is standing on, and coming out of her is a devilish looking persona that is red in color, as well. This is her "persona", "Psyche". **(Note: A reference of Metis, from Persona 3, and her persona)**

"Ah…!" Mio gasped at that twist of development.

"Ah!" Kurugaya, as well.

""Ah!"" Rin, Komari and Kud gasped.

"""Ah!""" Kanata, A-chan and Saya gasped, as well.

"Is that…" Mio said unfinished.

"""Persona!?"""

They all said in unison, with Mio finishing her question along with everyone.

"_Groooooaaaarr!_" Then, Shadow Kurugaya also pointed her evoker at her temple,

_BANG-!_

_FLaaaaasssshh!_

It summoned a blackish version of Kurugaya's own persona.

"What…!? Tha-That's my…! You copy cat! You dare steal a lady's beautiful psyche!?" She lunged towards this Shadow.

Which, in compare to her, it's composed, and doesn't seem to be fazed at Kurugaya who is approaching at a extreme velocity. She's about to hit it, but, _**DAAASSHH-!**_, suddenly, the Shadow was no longer there in a blink of an eye, it teleported behind Kurugaya.

"Ah…!" Which she was caught-off guard, and off-balance. **(Note: Similar in Persona 3 where one may dodge an attack, and will fall down, the attacker, afterwards.)** "What the…!?"

The Shadow pointed its evoker at its temple,

_BANG-!_

_*BOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

"Gwaaaaauuurrrrggghhh!" Kurugaya is hurt badly, at that.

"""Kurugaya-san!""" "Kurugaya!"

Everyone, along with Rin, exclaimed with worry.

"Oi, Anego!" Haruka tended to her, but…

"Wait, Haruka!" Kanata exclaimed,

Suddenly, more wicked, pinkish smoke emanated from the other mirrors.

"Ah!" Haruka is alerted at them. And more Shadows came out of the Mirrors, reflecting the other girls in appearance, wherein they're all blackish and have the same shape and appearance of the girls.

"_Groooooaaaarr!"_

"_Groooooaaaarr!"_

"_Groooooaaaaarrr!"_

"""_Kyaaaaaaaahhh!"""_ Rin, Komari and Kud screamed in horror at the sight of them.

"Damn… Gr, I don't like copycats, so… Take this! Hiyaaaah!" A-chan lunged towards her dark counterpart, who also lunged at her.

_*Claaasshh-!* _

They clashed katanas.

""A-chan!"" Saya and Kanata called out.

"Don't worry, I won't… lose…!" She said, trying to overpower her Shadow.

"It can't be helped…" Kanata said groaning, and resigning to something inevitable… She ran up to the others, "Tokido-san, I'll leave the others to you!"

"Roger! Hm, now then, you there!" She called out to her Shadow counterpart, with her kneeling on the ground, reloading her guns. "Now, let's go!" She said, as she lunged, and the Shadow did the same, with both of them drawing out their guns, and facing each other.

"Ah, Tokido-san!" Rin exclaimed.

"Watch out, _Wafuuuu~~!_" Kud exclaimed.

"Tokido Saya-san!" Komari exclaimed, as well.

"Hiyaaah!" Suddenly, Saya drew back her weapon, and brought out her evoker instead, the Shadow did the same, 'Hm,' She smiled with delight, 'I guess you are a Shadow… That knows my every movement, as I expected!' She said in her mind, with the evoker already pointed at her temple, the same goes for the Shadow.

_BAAAAANNNGGGG-!_

Two loud 'bang' explosion echoed,

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

…Flashback…

As debris came falling out from the dark sky, which the boys, Riki, Kyosuke, Kengo and Masato, falling out of the sky.

""GWUUAAAAAAAHHH!"""

Both Kengo and Masato screamed as they fall.

"Hey, what the hell…" Kyosuke has turned around to face them, and cannot help but laugh at their attires. "What the hell!? Why are you guys wearing THOSE!? You guys got a lot of guts! Wearing those outfits with confidence! I'm impressed, hm!" He nodded eagerly as they continued falling.

""What the hell is so ever impressive about this!""" Both Kengo and Masato retorded.

"Gr, although… This outfit should prove useful. Going all out in just a towel is the essence of manliness! Yeah, no fear on my part! HIYAAAAAAAHHH!" Masato exclaimed proudly with pride, with him extending his arms to the side as they come falling, with him falling like an eagle.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MASATO!? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE, TOO, LIKE KYOSUKE!?**"**

"Hey, I know this is not the right time, but…" Kyosuke, who has something to asked, hesitated, then, "Did you guys saw something with a-" He asked unfinished,

"_**Heeheeheeheeheehee!**__"_

A chilling laughter echoed.

"Huh?" Riki was the first to respond to that,

"Huh…?" Kyosuke is second.

"Ah,"

"Ah…" Next were Masato and Kengo.

""What was that?"""

Both of them asked.

"You…" Kyosuke has turned around, angrily, then, he spotted another "guest" falling out along with them. "Bastard, I'll finish you off, right NOW!" He spotted the Hierophant Shadow falling above! He has pointed his evoker at his temple.

"Huh…!?" Kengo spotted the Shadow.

"Huh…? That's…" Riki is the third to spot it.

"Huh…? Whoa, Kyosuke, who is that asshole!? He seems weird, like he's attached to some giant lamp or…" Masato asked question,

"A MERE SCUMBAAAAAGGG!"" Kyosuke exclaimed outloud, since he's annoyed that this punk has put him through **that** experience earlier, where he was chased by "Nice Guys" and "Tough Guys". "Riki! I'll leave the rest to you, after this!"

"Huh? What are you…"

"I'm going to bet all my luck in this, so… Go, Flame Swordsman! Salamandar! PERSONAAAAAA!"

_BAAAANNGG-!_

Kyosuke fired his evoker, unleashing searing waves of flames that are sent towards the Shadow. It's moving in a dragon-like manner, this is Kyosuke's strongest attack. Where he would unleash a dragon-like flame wave with him betting all of his SP.

"Tha-That's…!" Kengo recognized this attack.

"Hey, it's Kyosuke's special move of Salamandar!" Masato exclaimed, recognizing it as well.

"I know… But you don't have to call it "special move", asshole!" Kengo exclaimed.

"I'll LEAVE RIN's SAFETY TO YOU, RIKIIIIII!" Kyosuke exclaimed as he goes out like a badass, as he is, with the dragon flame approaching the Shadow.

"_**GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" **__**-**ABLAAAARRRRRZZZZEEEERCCCHAARRRAAAGGEE!******_

The dragon-like flame burned the surrounding debris that are falling, and went straight for the Shadow!

_**-**ABLAAAARRRRZZZZEEERRRAAAAGGGGEEECCCRRGEHCGHTCH***-**_

"_GROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"_ The Shadow screamed in agonized pain, _"GROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!" _Then, it dissolved into darkness, as it burned completely by the flames of Kyosuke.

"HOOOOWWWW's THAAAAAAATTTTTT!?"

Kyosuke, with his evoker still pointed at his temple, exclaimed that like a badass, as he fell off the sky!

…End of Flashback…

…At the castle corridor…

…Riki, who is at "Yami Riki", is running at the hall, with him wielding his rapier.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_

'Everyone… Hang in there!' He thought, as he quickened his pace. He's on his way to the throne room…

…Back at the throne room…

"Hiyaa!" Kurugaya, with her sword in hand, tried to attack her Shadow counterpart, who easily dodged her attack. Then, it lunged forth,

_*CLAAASSHH-!*_

They clashed with their wooden swords, in hand.

"Grr," They're trying to overpower one another. "Just who are you, anyway?"

"_Groooooaaaaarrr!_" The Shadow's eyes glowed in reddish color,

"Huh?" Kurugaya felt something has penetrated through her eyes, and… She is seeing her eyes… She was all alone… In a world where it seems like her own family doesn't love her… She always study, as such, she has gained a lot of intellect, and knowledge. She is full of high scores during exam, and even surpassed her own teacher's knowledge… She was resented for being "perfect number one", and then… She found " Little Busters", a bunch of kids who are playing or goofing off, with their leader, Kyosuke, or at least, she thought it was him, until it was pointed out by the latter that the leader is Riki. Kurugaya looked down on him, which she is not the first. But, after seeing Riki's power for the first time, where he used The Winged Dragon of Ra to destroy both The Empress and The Emperor Shadows, it would seem her opinion of him has changed. She doesn't think he's weak, nor incapable of being a leader… But she does think of him as a _toy_ to be played with… "… …What's all of this?" She asked, and glared at her Shadow. "Why are you showing me this…?"

"_Grooooooaaaaarrr!_" The Shadow growled at her, as if expressing hatred for even asking that.

"… …" Kurugaya then found herself in a white world, wherein the Shadow has sent out something that penetrated her again, _"… What…? …That I am… crude…? Callous…? … …Ah. Yes… I am… callous. I can do anything… yet, I cannot be human. I am a robot… Perhaps merely existing… That boy, I toy with him, yet…"_

"_**You are Callous. You toy with someone's heart, don't you see that he disapprove of it? Or perhaps, you simply do not care…?**__" _Another voice, Kurugaya's Shadow, asked in a menacing and very angry, and vengeful thought.

…Flashback, during that time at the hallway…

"…_**I'm saying, that no one wins all the time. Even if there are good people out there, they can be roughened up by some ungrateful people… Which, in a not to show off manner, we all take responsibility for everyone. No one, not even a single person, is left behind… So, do take pity in the weak, even if they are annoying or irritating to your core."**_ …That's what she said to Riki, and yet…

…End of Flashback…

"… …" While still in clash with her Shadow, Kurugaya remembered that, as it was forced by her Shadow to remember that. "…What are you imp-"

_-SLAAAMM-!_

"… … …" Riki, in "Yami Riki" mode, arrived here, kicking the door open.

"Huh…?" Kanata was the first to notice his presence, followed by everybody else.

"Ah…!" Mio gasped at the sight of Riki, with her *Sister*, who is merged with the Shadow Lovers at the moment, grinning and smirking towards Riki's direction.

"**Riki-kun. Hi~~~**" She flirted with him, a bit.

"Eh?" Mio turned to Midori, "You… know each other?" Then she turned back to Riki.

"… …" Riki turned to everyone,

"Riki-kuun!" Komari exclaimed gleefully.

"Riki!" Rin does the same.

"Naoe-san!" Kud does the same.

"Naoe!"

"Ah, RIki-kun!"

"Riki-kuun!" Kanata, A-chan and Saya expressed delight in seeing him.

"Naoe, you're all right!" Kanata said in delight,

"Riki-kun!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Riki…" Mio said softly…

"…Boy…" Kurugaya, who has broken up from her Shadow in their previous clash, has turned to Riki.

"… …" Riki narrowed his eyes, to the point of angry look,

"Eh?" Kanata noticed that, 'Naoe…?'

"I thought I heard something…" Riki spoke up, "And it sounded _**very clear**_ to me,"

_FLaaaaaaaassshh!_

Suddenly, the mirrors, the windows and anything that is glass has turned white, as in whiteout.

"Huh?" Rin was the first to respond, as everyone was stunned by the change of environment.

"Wha-What is this?" Kud asked.

"The colors… became white?" Haruka asked, as they all looked about.

"… …" The Lovers Shadow/Midori is at the same place where she was, as she eyes curiously on what will happen next.

Everyone is astonished by the sudden change of environment, as they began talking and looking about,

"Wow…" A-chan said admiring the scenery about as she walks, "Huh?" Then, she spotted something unique-a mirror that shows… …certain images like the Lumber party of that the girls had at one night, at the dorm.

Then, all the other glasses about are showing them, as well.

"""Huh?""""

Everyone responded in unison.

"Wha-What is this…? A… video…?" Haruka asked, as they all watch the sceneries on the glasses.

"These are…" Mio recognized it from last time, the events that is being featured in the glasses, that is.

"… …" Kurugaya does, as well.

"… …" Riki narrowed his eyes, as his gaze focuses on Mio and Kurugaya… The two members of Little Busters who he felt betrayed at…

... …On the images, it shows the girls having fun at one room, with the only ones who are not present are Kanata, Saya and A-chan. And, it seems Mio and Kurugaya were discussing about Riki… about something _very inappropriate_…

"… …" Riki glared at them angrily, with his eyes narrowing.

"… …"

"… …" Both Mio and Kurugaya turned to him, albeit, with great hesitance. Feeling like they've been busted, of something guilty or punishable. "… … …" Kurugaya seems to be the most affected.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone else, with Rin, Kud and Komari being the first ones, turned to Riki, in turn.

… …Then, the images showed what happened at the hallway that time, where Riki kicked the iron-metal on the wall, to get back at both Mio and Kurugaya.

"Hmph, serves you right." Riki said, in a cold tone, and left…

"Wha…" "Huh…?"

They both responded In unison, and they removed their hands from their ears as Riki walked away…

"… …Hm," Mio, feeling that he has offended and insulted Riki, felt to ought to say something. "…We're just joking. It's our way of leisure and our way to get along with others. You don't have to take us seriously."

"Hmph," Riki stopped, "Yeah? You mean when I respect my friends and I expect them to have the same treatment towards me-and yet, they betray my trust and disrespect me, you think I _shouldn't_ take that seriously?"

"Eh?" Mio was taken aback greatly by that,

"Hmph," Riki turned away a bit, "You're saying that even though I want my friends to have the best, and yet, they disrespect me, and not returning the same feeling towards me, you're saying I shouldn't take _THAT_ seriously…?" Riki asked, in an offended tone.

"Ah…" Again, Mio is taken aback greatly, causing her to move one of her feet backward, a bit.

"…" Riki eyed them with cold eyes, in this 'Yami Riki' mode.

"… …Ohh." Mio looked a bit downcast, with her stare towards Riki.

"…" Kururgaya, who now has a serious expression herself, is looking at Mio with sympathy, understanding her feeling. Then, she turned to Riki, "Boy, mind what you say to girls. Girls' feelings can be easily hurt, but, of course, the same goes for some boys, which they have nothing to be ashamed of at that."

"…What are you saying?" Riki asked, albeit, in a bit of cold tone.

"…I'm saying, that no one wins all the time. Even if there are good people out there, they can be roughened up by some ungrateful people… Which, in a not to show off manner, we all take responsibility for everyone. No one, not even a single person, is left behind… So, do take pity in the weak, even if they are annoying or irritating to your core."

"… …Hm," Riki lowered his gaze, but not his stare, a bit with him still glaring, a bit, at their way. Then, he turned around, and walked away.

"… …I hope you understand, Riki-kun. Boy…" Kurugaya said, then, she put a hand on Mio's shoulder, and they started walking away.

"… …" Riki is looking a bit downcast, then he glared back at Mio and Kurugaya, again.

"… …"

"… …" Who are feeling guilty in their hearts, at this moment.

"""… … …""""

Everyone else turned to them, as if feeling disgusted by them.

"… …" Kurugaya eyed everyone, and from their expressions tell of disappointment. "…" She narrowed her eyes, then looked downcast to the side, as if feeling ashamed to face them.

"…What's wrong? Having cold feet now?" Riki mocked her, as he had noticed what she was doing.

"Hmgh," Kurugaya glared at him, to which he glared back with utter coldness in his eyes…

…The feeling of coldness swell, dropping the temperature about. And both Kurugaya and Riki went at it, until, Riki's eyes narrowed even more, sending _dark _gazes about from those pure eyes, yet, cold, at certain times… sending shiver on Kurugaya's spine… "Yami Riki"…

"… … …" …Kurugaya lost the glaring competition, as she just looked downcast, as if facing defeat.

"… … …" Mio, who has noticed their glaring contest, is looking at Kurugaya, "… …" Then she turned back to Riki,

"… … …" Who also gave her the _dark_ chills of those utter cold, eyes that are piercing _through_ her.

"Ugh… …" Making her take two steps backward, due to the pressure.

"I thought I could trust you all…" Riki spoke up again.

"""… … …""""

All of the girls turned back to him, again, after they had turned to Mio and Kurugaya who seem to be feeling very guilty and degraded.

"I thought I could rely on you all as my comrades in arms, and yet… All I saw was…" Recalling all the mistreatment that he suffered with… "…Was that of utter coldness from some of you…"

"""Ah… … …""""

Some of the girls responded in the same manner, as if taken aback by Riki's words.

'Naoe…' Kanata, who seems to be aware of this atmosphere, and what Riki is implying, felt sympathetic now.

"…Back then, I used to be…" Riki continued,

_FLaaaaaaaaaassssshhh!_

Now, the images on the glasses show different images…

…Mio's past…

…Mio was always alone, sitting by the tree, writing some rhymes on a small booklet. She would write, and some birds would flock to her, as if captivated by her nature, which is that of beauty and that of serenity.

And then, as she looked on the mirror-her own reflection move! This is Midori Nishizono, Mio's "twin sister" whom she always talked with ever since. She has the exact opposite of Mio, thus, they get along fine. The opposite seems to get along fine, as they say.

Then, Mio wasn't alone anymore, but… …As time would pass on, it would seem that everything was fine, yet… Mio also felt alone, still… And little by little, Midori has started to fade away from existence… As she has stopped appearing in mirrors, as she stopped being "Mio", and no one ever recalled her… Not even her "twin sister"… twin sister… …She is forgotten, and she became lonely and very disappointed at her twin sister who has become secluded, uncaring and very selfish to the core. Where she started to look down on people, and has deemed that everything is provided for her own amusement.

Where it's now shown and revealed that she would like to pair Riki with any male, as of yaoi pairing, which even Midori doesn't find amusing, and it's revealed during the lumber party of the girls the other night, that she and Kurugaya were thinking of Riki as girlish, and seem to think of doing something inappropriate, like making beauty tips or something… which Mio accused Kurugaya that she's not the same level as hers, but…!

…Back to the real world…

"… … … …" Riki is speechless, the friends that he fought alongside with… would think of him in such a way…? "… … … … …" He has a semi-empty eyes in his expression…

Suddenly, Midori appeared behind him, as in she manifested in flesh and blood out of thin air, and her back is facing that of Riki's. She looked a bit up, "Hm, she's the worst huh? She's always like that. Always looking for someone to make fun of, and you know what's worse? It seems she got a partner now."

The Mirror to the side is now showing Kurugaya, who is peeking at the hallway at another section, making sure that the coast is clear, as there were a lot of inappropriate Shadows earlier, who were stampeding on their path. And she exited the room, and is wary and alerted of her surrounding as she looked about, then she goes to the right path.

"… … … … …" Riki, still very shocked to the core at this revelation, is standing about still, even though he noticed the image of the Mirror just now. "… … …" He lowered his gaze, a bit.

"Hm," Midori did the same, with her direction being that of the opposite of his. And their backs is almost facing one another, with Midori lifting her left leg for some reason, as if she's making a pose. "She's the worst, huh? You do not think of her as a friend, anymore…?"

"…" Riki's eyes narrowed, recalling that one time where he berated both Mio and Kurugaya when he was passing by the hall. "… …Friends are kind, friends protect you, friends help you… Friends would share your own pain, your own suffering, and yet… … …I see. So I was simply… …beneath them. Yeah, I used to be nil… …Where my parents died…" Riki recalled those lonely times when he was all alone. "Back then, I thought that everything would disappear, eventually, including me… There is no "forever", and now, I feel like those days… Ah, I used to be nil, and I would lose it all if I lose all of them…" Images of the members of Little Busters are shown in his mind… "I used to be nil, always being alone, always on my own world… Always secluded from the rest of the world, simply by myself and is always not noticed by anyone… Ah, I used to be nil, a soul once trapped in a world where the was no one… and I would lose all of it, and perhaps would just go back to nil…" …Riki himself began to form a very sad expression… Which a single tear drop gradually fell…

"…Ah," Midori noticed that, and cannot help but shed tears herself. She wiped it off with her hand, and turned to Riki. "Riki-kun… …You're… kinda like my sister…"

"…" The latter lowered his head more, "Ah… I used to be nil," He slightly turned to the left, "Perhaps then, the thought of death… was very near my mind… … … …Ah, those were the days that I have felt even more detached, and yet… The memories that I had… …My cherished memories…" Riki recalled that special day where he himself became aware of "Yami Riki", and thus, he also open to himself. "Mou hittori no boku… Even if someone extended a hand, you cannot expect to simply have them have it… Or more rather, even if they do, it won't change anything… Only then, if your hand is extended to someone in the depths of despair, would they take it…? …The answer is no… Why? Because when someone lose their parents, and is the only shell left of him is his own tarnished soul… If a benevolent person would extend a hand, to invite them to "have fun"… the answer is NO! The only one who can pull themselves up is them, themselves. Wherein if one has extended a hand, it goes to saying that the perspective of another doesn't matter, as if you're forcing your own beliefs into others. It's hypocrisy, and it's that of vanity!" Riki said that angrily, and then, as his focus returned to that of his surrounding, he raised his gaze. "Ever since I met my own self…"

"Your own self…?" Midori turned to him halfly, as her back is still facing his.

"Ah… My DARK self, and then, I also met myself… My alter ego became a part of me, and we would share life to the fullest, and where, of course, he is none other than me…" Riki said recalling the time "Yami Riki" came to be, and he and that other side of him would share life to the fullest, with that "other RIki", of course, being none other than Riki himself. "…" Riki has turned to Midori, "What about you, Midori-san…? Are you saying you cannot forgive, Nishizono-san…?"

"…" At that, Midori narrowed her eyes, as if uncertain. She recalled the times where she saw Mio being ungrateful, always making fun of little guys-those who she wants to toy with, like Riki in mind-and… She who always run away from what's real… "…" Midori's eyes is filled with hatred, and they're downcast, "How could I forgive her…? Don't you see that she sees you as nothing but a toy…? The same goes for that bitch, Kurugaya Yuiko, they're all ungrateful."

"…Ah, that's right…" Riki felt a _switching_ sensation, as he has turned to Midori,

_-Switch-!_

_Flaaaassshhh…!_

…This is now "Yami Riki" in control, after a long while…

"…" Riki seemingly had a glaring stare towards Midori, as his eyes are emotionless, and then he narrowed them, a little.

"Ah…!" Midori is taken aback by those seemingly emotionless eyes.

"I can't stand the weak… They're always nervous about being attacked next, and they can't trust NOBODY. And never have an opinion of their own. They're always using others as shield, afraid to hurt themselves…" Riki pictured certain people, Haruka, Kurugaya, Mio and Rin… "…Afraid to take even the one step forward, always looking behind the backs of others, and never intending to lend a hand… I can't stand such people!" Riki raised his face forward, and showed a very _angry_ expression.

"Ah…" Midori has slightly lowered her head, "I agree with you… I _can't_ stand her, to the point of becoming unstable and unbearable…" Midori tried to recall the times where Mio was thinking of _very dark_ things in her mind. Midori, despite being forgotten, was also present. "Riki-kun, Mio and I… We are not the same person, and yet, we are "one and the same", and so… …I share the same body with her at times, but I also become my own person… Due to the effect of this phenomenon called the Dark Hour."

"What…?" Riki was stunned at that,

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaaassh!_

The usual Riki is now in control.

"What do you mean…?"

Midori turned to the right side of the hallway, and then, another mirror appeared out of nowhere there. Then, it shows Midori… She is in the dark, that is seems to be not that of the real world…

"I hate her to the point of becoming unstable and unbearable, not only she betrayed me, but she would also rob me of my own life!" Midori exclaimed very angrily. "I had always thought that we would meet again, but, one day, I did swore to myself that I'll never let her forget about those times where I was all alone…" Reflecting on Midori's words, the mirror shows her being all alone in the dark… Where there is _no one_, and this place is full of empty emotions… Where it seems like everything is plain dull, and Midori, who is sitting in the dark, has empty eyes… Then, she went through some harsh experience, and was fallen into _darkness_ where she fell… and had loathed Mio for her ungratefulness as she has seen her from time to time, always reading yaoi books, looking down on other people, treating them as _toys _as in a _game…!_ Unforgiveable! She will _pay_ dearly for _THIS!_ And not only she has become ungrateful, but she has taken Midori's own _life!_

"…I understand, Midori-san. You wish to get back at Nishizono-san for forgetting you, right…? And…"

"Ah…" She looked a bit downcast as in to respond to that, "I hate her…" She clenched her fist, "That is why, Riki-kun…" She clenched her fist slightly, this time, "I want to show something interesting… But before that, hurry up and meet with the others. You're going to need their help…"

"Eh…? Mi… Midori-san…!" He extended a hand as he called her out, but she disappeared into the blackness, as if melting to it. "… …Midori… -san. Hm, okay." He formed a semi-serious expression,

…Those were the last images that were shown, as all the lights in this very room have returned to that of dark…

"… … …" Mio, who has been utterly broken from seeing her past, as well as understanding Midori's own suffering, cannot raise her face, anymore… She is feeling ashamed, disgraced and feeling very utterly broken…

"… … …" Kurugaya herself is looking downcast, as she cannot bear to face everyone right now.

"Hmph, having cold feet, Mio…? Kurugaya…?" Riki mocked them, again, with the same, utter cold eyes that are stemming from "Yami Riki".

"… …" Kurugaya turned to Riki, with a bit of anger in her… "… … …What are you implying, boy?"

"…" Riki narrowed his eyes, "You even have to _ask_…? Hmph, I guess the concept of friendship isn't know to you guys. I trusted you Kurugaya-san, and you _disappointed _me." He said, clenching his fist angrily.

"…Hmph," Kurugaya turned away, "I never recall having have to owe you anything, _boy_." She scoffed, as she turned to the other direction.

The others themselves have disappointed, or angry looks on their faces.

"…I was wrong." Kanata said with an angry expression.

"…" Haruka, with a worried face, turned to her.

"I thought you were a reasonable, logical and a worthy person, Kurugaya-san, but… I was wrong… You mistreat others, use them as shied to shield your own suffering… …You treat Naoe like a _toy_, as if his emotions… No, you_ don't_ care what he's going through."

"Agh…" Haruka put her hand on her chest, at those words. Then, she turned to Kurugaya, who is still looking away. "A… ne… go…"

"…"

"…" A-chan and Saya have disappointed looks on their faces.

"…"

"…" Komari and Kud have sad faces.

"…" Rin is semi-glaring at Mio. "…" Then, her eyes narrowed. "…Why did you do it? Riki is right, friends are kind, helpful and would always be there for you… I thought of you all as my friends, too… But, you disappointed us! You disrespected a friend! You disrespected Riki! And for what? For your own amusement!? Why did you do that!? I thought we were in this together, to the end! But no, you only care about your own end! Your own suffering! Your own selfish goals! You're the worst kind of onee-san I ever met Kurugaya-san! No, I won't refer to you as "-san", anymore! You're… a worthless bitch!" Rin exclaimed angrily.

"…Grr…" Kurugaya gritted her teeth in frustration, and feelings of betrayed, due to her own vanity…

"… … …" Mio, who has still a very downcast look, cannot afford to raise her face, due to the shame that is running through her…

"… … … … …I owe…"

"Then," Suddenly, Riki's right eye glowed in golden color, then, he put his arms together in a cross position, as if beckoning _god_ to descend and punish some mortals… "Let _god_ be your judge in this…"

"Ah,"

"Ah,"

"Ah,"

"Huh…?"

"Huh…?"

"…" The last ones to respond were Kurugaya and Mio, who just responded a little there, then…

"**_God shall revive from earth. By offering the Ritual of Revival and his own life, one shall be united with God, and all enemies on the battlefield shall be incinerated. God shall revive from earth. By offering the Ritual of Revival and his own life, one shall be united with God, and all enemies on the battlefield shall be incinerated. God shall revive from earth. By offering the Ritual of Revival and his own life, one shall be united with God, and all enemies on the battlefield shall be incinerated…_**_"_

…As Riki recited that chant of the Hieratic Text of The Winged Dragon of Ra…

**_-FLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHH!_**

"""_Kyaaaaaaaaaahhh!_""""

The girls screamed as a golden sphere-ball appeared on the middle. With it having golden fog about, then, those fog have gathered into the sphere…

**_-FLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!_**

The sphere then opened up as blinding, golden light poured out.

Then, everything was dark… … … … … …

**_FLaaaaaaaaaasssssssssshhhh…!_**

The dreadful, red eyes of Ra are seen in the dark… Then, everything returned to normal, with The Winged Dragon of Ra being present now!

"**_SKAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!" _**It gave out a loud roar, and a very impacting atmosphere and aura that can crush mere, feeble-minded mortals about.

"""_Kyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"""""_

The girls felt they were blown away by the very presence of Ra.

"Gaaaggh…!" Kurugaya is shaking greatly, she _felt_ that very crushing aura that was sent against her, as the god itself is glaring at her for her own vanity… "You are…" …She recalled her past where people tend to judge her, where people have expectations of her… …'Are you… …judging me…?'

"Agh…" Mio herself is no longer looking downcast, as she's staring at Ra.

"… …" Midori/The Lovers Shadow is astonished by all of this development that is happening in front.

"Agh…. Arrgh…" Mio is shaking greatly, her eyes are shaking, due to that very impacting aura that was sent out by The Winged Dragon of Ra that threatened to crush her… "Th-This is… …god…"

Riki extended a hand then, "I'll show you the power of god! Only then, you will be purged of your sins! The weak have abused their own authority, stole that which is not theirs, and for that, they shall be made bow to the Herald of Justice, Ra-san!" He extended to The Dragon of Ra.

"**_SKAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!"_** Responding to that, Ra gave out another threatening roar that blew away Kurugaya, a bit.

"Grr…" Kurugaya gritted her teeth in frustration and anger, but she's also feeling fear in the presence of god. "D-Don't screw with me… _Boy_."

"Ra! Deliver their sentence, NOW!"

"**_SKAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!"_** Ra **intends** to attack the Shadow in front, as well as both Mio and Kurugaya.

"Wait, RikI! What are you doing!? Stop this! Even if they're-" Haruka attempted to stop, but was stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder by Kanata. "Huh…!?"

"…" She shook her head, telling that Kurugaya and the others deserved this, then she looked downcast, along with the others, Saya and A-chan.

"Agh…!" Haruka looked in horror at Ra,

"_God Blaze Cannon!_" Riki called out the attack's name.

**_**BLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRZZZZZZZEEEEERRRCCHTCHRHT!-***_**

Ra sent out a massive **fireball** towards Kurugaya, Mio and the Lovers Shadow/Midori.

**_***BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMRRRRCCCCCHHHTTRRCCHHTTRR-!****_**

...The entire room is filled with smoke…

…Then, Kurugaya, who is bloody, and is lying on the ground with the pool of her own blood on the floor… Surprisingly, nothing was damaged from that massive attack… …Only the wickedness would get hurt from Ra's radiant flames… Thus, due to the darkness in Kurugaya's heart, she was inflicted a lot by that flame… "Grugh… Argh…" She's trying to move, but surrendered, anyhow, as she cannot bear the pain.

"Anego!" Haruka tended to her,

"…"

"…"

"…" The others, Komari, Kud and Rin, were speechless, and have very anxious and worried faces at their faces, as to what just happened.

…Also…

"… …" Mio is lying on the ground, with burns all over her body. She's is also lying onto the pool of her own blood… Since she herself has darkness, that darkness itself became her downfall as Ra's attacks only hurt the _wicked_…

"… …" Midori, on the other hand, simply reverted back to her original form… Where she looks human… She's kneeling on the ground, watching Mio… "Serves you right." She said, satisfied…

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 14: Split-Lup**

…At Riki's Room at the dorm…

…Riki is packing his stuff, as if he's moving out of this dorm… To be honest, he has a very sullen expression on his face, as if disappointed at something. "… …_Sigh,_" He sighed, with his eyes closed heavily… And seems to have no intention of opening them as he just finished packing…

…Flashback…

...At that place where the entire ordeal took place, which is inside a palace of some sort. Both Kurugaya and Mio were carried off by Saya and A-chan, as well as Haruka and Rin. With Riki just turning his back at them, and walking out of the palace. Kanata saw him off, and called out. But he only stopped in a very brief moment, and continued walking away. Kanata called out again, but he just ignored it. Kanata turned back to Midori, whom she was surprised to see that she was no longer at the throne…

…Then, the entire place was engulfed by a blinding light, which they all found themselves back at the "Love" hotel, with Kengo and Masato back to their usual attire, much to their great relief. And both Kyosuke and Kanata saw Riki exiting the building rather quickly, as if trying to get away from the group… …Both Kanata and Kyosuke expressed sympathetic expressions, as well as disappointed look.

…End of Flashback…

"…" Riki just closed the trunk of his stuff, as he finished the packing.

_knock, knock._

A knock on the door.

"Naoe, are you in there?" …It's Kanata.

"…Hai." He said meekly, but also very weakly.

Kanata opened the door, and immediately noticed what he's doing. "Hm? Ah, you've already packed your things." She said, and Riki stood up to pick up some more luggage. "Are you well-informed of your own destination, and where you will stay from here onwards?"

She had asked that, as Riki was fixing some of his stuff about. He then closed another trunk, "Hai." He said with him closing his eyes,

"…" Kanata frowned a bit, and kept her stance still. Riki went to pick up some of his stuff. "Naoe, are you sure about this…? I mean-"

"It's not like I have a choice, Futaki-san…" He said with his eyes closed, and not looking at Kanata's direction. "My dorm contract on this dormitory for extracurricular achievement and coded dormitory for decent students is done…"

"… …" Kanata clenched her fist tightly, a bit, and seems to have swallowed a bit of pride in her. She lowered her head slightly with regretful stance, "I apologize for our other members' inconveniency…" She looked to the left slightly, "I know you are disappointed at some of our members. At their immaturity and incapability to take hold of their own oaths-their responsibilities."

Riki closed another trunk, and grabbed it and then he laid along with the others. "It's not like this is the first time…" He opened his eyes, "That I've seen people act like this…"

…

…Flashback…

…At the day after the operation day, at the path towards the school building…

"…" Perhaps reflecting on Riki's own mood which is very sullend, and quite secluded, the weather today is very cloudy, as if threatening to rain down heavy rainfall later. Some students are discussing about borrowing some umbrellas, as a result. And Riki, with him heading straight towards the school building, is having a bit of downcast gaze with a sullen expression, as if not paying attention-nor care-for his surrounding. "… …"

_-tap, tap, tap-!_

"Riki!" Someone called out from behind, amidst the crowd of students.

"…" Riki turned around to see who it is, and it seems to be Rin. "Rin." He turned his direction towards her, "Good Morning."

"Hm, good morning." She greeted back, as she stood in front of him. "Are you by yourself?"

"Ah… How about you? Don't you go with _them?_" Riki asked, referring to the other girls when he called out "them" in his inquiry.

"Oh, they're… … …" Rin looked downcast, unsure of what to tell, and seems to be a bit sorrowful… Then she turned her gaze forward, "Hey, Riki… Are you… mad at us…?" She asked, with eyes that seem to be on the verge of tears…

"…What are you hoping to hear? That I forgive you?"

"No," …Rin wiped off the tears from her eyes, as the tears have now flowed through with that question. "It's not like I'm expecting you to forgive us immediately…"

"…" Riki had a bit of dark look on his face, upon Rin saying that, and he had lowered his gaze downcast, a bit. "I don't know if I _can_ trust you… nor _forgive_ you."

"Ah…!" Rin was taken aback greatly, causing her to take two steps backward, as if wanting to get away from Riki. "… … …" She is looking at him with very stunned expression.

"…" Riki turned around with his eyes closed, seeing that Rin seems to be not comfortable with this conversation, anymore, he decided to leave, seeing his presence to be inconvenience.

"W-Wait!" Rin called out with an extended hand, which stopped Riki from his pace. "…" Rin lowered her hand, and looke downcast, "I'm sorry… That may have been unreasonable of me… … … … …Hey, Riki, do you believe in… …"darkness of heart"…? You know, like when people say that they harbor darkness in their hearts, and…"

"Ah… I do." Riki answered without looking at Rin, and is looking at the school building ahead.

"I see… Me, too. And…" She looked downcast again, with her twinkling her fingers together. "Maybe… …Maybe we've been consumed by the darkness in our hearts… Selfishness, greed, wanting to look out for our own selves…"

"… …" Riki slightly raised his gaze, as if feeling nostalgic at hearing those. "There is a saying that humans were guided by love and knowledge, and they were able to create about a peaceful surrounding. But, it seems like humans have lost the passions that they harbor. Due to the struggles they face, they have lost their way, lost their path, and have lost the 'light' in them…" Riki is still not facing Rin as he said that philosophy that is very true…

"Riki…" She's eyeing his back. "Hey, Riki… We're still… We're still friends, aren't we?"

"Ah… We are."

"Ah," She smiled dazzlingly at that, "Thank goodness…" She wiped off the tears from her eyes, again. Feeling touched at Riki's kindness.

"But… I cannot say the same for… well…"

"Ah, I know. I understand… To be honest," She said with a downcast look, "I'm also angry at them." She looked to the left, in disgust, "Playing with people's feelings… Toying with them… Not caring for others, and would thrust their own views to others without respecting the other… I hate such people!" Rin said expressing rage and hatred at thinking of those kind of people.

"Ah… Me, too."

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaaaaassshh!_

…This is now "Yami Riki" in control.

"I can't stand the weak." Riki has started speaking in an emotionless tone. And with rage on his own tone, "They're always nervous about when a new threat might arise, and they can't trust _**Nobody**_, and never have an opinion of their own. I can't stand such people!" Riki expressed his raging emotion at that, as he said it loudly. And, at the same moment, the bell has started ringing, signifying the start of class.

"Ah! R-Riki!" Rin ran up to Riki's side, and grabbed his arm, "Let's go, we're gonna be late!" She said, as she dragged him along to the school main building.

"Ah…" Riki said emotionlessly as he was dragged along…

…

…During class, at Riki's class…

…Everyone is taking the exams, yup, it's exam days again. With a month coming to pass now, and it's almost summer break for the students. Where they can enjoy the summer…

"… …" Riki is focusing on his exam, "Hm?" Then he noticed Masato gesturing at him, with his hands clasped together, as if apologizing… "… Hm," Riki understood that bodily language, which he is apologizing for everything that has happened regarding the other members. "Hm," Riki gave a meek smile, and a thumbs up.

"…"Which Masato smiled satisfied, and merrily, with tears pouring out of his eyes, which he wiped off, and proceeded with the test. With him feeling more light-hearted now, with Riki's approval of him is assured.

"…" Riki, with a meek smile, still, has also continued on his exam, afterwards. With him feeling approving of Masato as his friend, a friend of his, still.

…The test continued. With the teacher of this class going around, making sure that none are cheating on this test. And it's all silent here, with their brains being put to work at a extreme pace, since there is only a time-limit at this kind of evaluation of knowledge, test, in other words, for all participants. Finished or not finished, they are to submit the test upon the ringing of the school bell.

…

…

…Then a while later, the bell rang in the nick of time…

…At the hallway, during lunch time…

Riki is passing by here, with some students groaning at their fatigue from all the thinking that they got to perform during the duration of two hours tests, just now. None of them seem to be enthusiastic about having lunch.

"Hm?" Riki stopped on his pace, as he spotted a familiar face up ahead… Kurugaya.

"… …" She is also looking at his direction, and there are bandages around her body, which is because of Ra's purgatory flames that were unleashed upon her and Mio yesterday…Though she seems to be fine, which is good… meaning she didn't had much wickedness, as Ra's flames only scourge those of wickedness. She has a frowned a bit, as they stared at each for a brief moment…

"… …" Riki also frowned, then he started walking pass her, but…

"Hm," A smirk formed on Kurugaya's lips, which seems to be like an evil smile of a beautiful, seducing woman. "Ara, boy, you seem to be the only one different from the rest here…" She said in a normal tone… As if she doesn't seem to bear any hatred or anger towards Riki.

"…" Which the latter stopped at his pace, upon hearing that normal conversation from Kurugaya. "… … …" Regardless, he keep going,

"Oh~ You're going to ignore this onee-san, Riki-kun~~ Oh, how cold~~~" She pouted, while putting on a childish pose of action, which is also flirting towards Riki. "This onee-san won't stand for it~~ I'll go have lunch with you~" She said, tagging along.

…

…

…Later, at the courtyard…

…There's a certain table where Kurugaya usually eat or would just spend time at, killing time, in other words, here in this courtyard. She invited Riki here, and bought the both of them drinks.

"Hai, here you go, boy." She said offering the can drink that she bought to Riki who is already seated.

"… …" He's having a semi-emotionless face, as he doesn't know what to say. Kurugaya sits across him, with her having own can drink. She began drinking, while Riki would just look on the table, with his mind being in a deep state of pondering. "Oh my, you shouldn't stare at the table with a pretty lady in front of you, boy~ In any case, you should be ecstatic~!"

"Hm…" Riki decided to open up his can drink, not wanting to prolong this conversation. And he started drinking, while looking at Kurugaya's direction.

"Hehe, you sure look like you want something from me~~…" She said, smiling dazzlingly, and quite straight-forward, sexually forward in other words. "Come on, boy, you should treat this like you're on a date with this pretty onee-san, hehe~~"

"…" Riki slightly blushed at that,

…

…Riki spent some time with Kurugaya at her private table, with them discussing, well, it's Kurugaya talking, and Riki would just either nod or give an acknowledgement look.

…

…Later, before the end of lunchbreak…

"Ara… It's almost time for the end of leisure time. _Sigh,_ what a shame." She said with her eyes closed, and is sighing,

"… …" …Riki is still drinking on his drink, drinking it in a very gradual pace, as if not wanting to finish it off… "…" He removed the can from his mouth, with him still having a sullen expression. "… … … …" His eyes narrowed greatly, and he looked downcast, with a sorrowful expression.

"Hm?" Kurugaya noticed that, and she herself suddenly felt sorrow running through her. "… … …" She formed a sad expression at looking at Riki, "…I'm sorry. You were right, boy. We were ungrateful… Back then… I didn't know what was it like to have friends… At least, in my case, I suppose you can say I wasn't… No, you were right all along. I didn't treated you all as my friends, nor did I showed any progress in making so… You were all so bright, I feel like I could share in the fun. Though… I may have overstepped my bounds, and ended up abusing you all… Perhaps you're right, maybe I _was_ using you all to cover up my own suffering… I used you all as an excuse, a shield…" …All those tough onee-san act… …were all nothing but the action of an empty drone-a robot-who is devoid of emotions… and is full of anguish and regret.

"… …Then, knowing that, you…" Riki, who is looking at his left, said to Kurugaya, with him holding his can drink still. Which was touched by Kurugaya then, which prompted him to look at her in the face.

"… …"

"… …"

There is sincerity, and mischievous, look on Kurugaya's face. She lowered the can drink of Riki, with his hands being dragged along there.

"You were right all along boy… I know how much you may think of me as a bitch who play with younger boys' feelings… Where I thought of you…"

"Be honest with me," Riki demanded with a serious face, and demanding tone, with his hands, and can drink, still being touched by Kurugaya.

"Hm," She nodded. "Yes… Yes, perhaps I did thought of you as someone I could use as a toy… …I was wrong. I was the one who was toyed… Heh, ironic, isn't it? Even though I found you to be quite easy to tease at, you proved to be much more capable than I thought you were possible at."

"…" Riki raised an eyebrow at that, and Kurugaya removed her hands. "…I'm disappointed."

"…" Kurugaya lowered her stare, and her head, at that, with sorrowful expression running through her. "But, boy, I want you to know something… …I didn't think of you as no one, or no one of value…"

"…Hmph, like I am of value as a _your_ *toy*…?" Riki asked angrily,

"No! Of course… …not." Kurugaya felt agitated at that, "Yes, you can call me a bitch, or an ungrateful wench who would play on a young boy's feelings, where I deemed him as easy to tease, and easy to play or toy with… But in the end, it seems I'm the one who ended up being toyed by my own feelings... And you got the upper hand… You _**won**_, and I _**lose**_, in the end. Everyone gets what they deserve…"

"…" Riki, who had already turned his gaze to the right direction with him looking downcast, and his eyes had been turned to Kurugaya, who is looking downcast, herself… "Hmph, and I wonder _why_ you didn't thought of this, huh, but then again, it's the same as a someone stupid who is not taking responsibility for their action," He said looking at the left direction, with his own gaze directed there, "and in the end, they would curse their own stupidity over such thing, where you have betrayed yourself of not following your own desires, and would abide by the strength given to you… … …You and Nishizono… I wanted to at least respect you two when I first met you guys… But, you disappointed me. I only wanted the best for you, and I offer you friendship, yet, you only turned your back on me, degraded my own dignity and have thought of me as nothing… And I also began to wonder…" Riki, having a sorrowful expression now, with him looking downcast, looked back at what happened at that "Love" hotel… "I have showed you of my life… Where I lost everything when my parents died… It seems like the world has become devoid of people of me… And all I get from people is sympathy, no matter where I go… I asked myself of what was the point of keeping going then… Then, I found Little Busters…"

…Images of everyone appeared in Riki's mind, there are also the warm, and quite rejuvenating memories of those times they fought together, have bonded together… and have come to trust one another, but…

"…Then maybe I thought, that with more people, I could finally remove the burden of being have to take care of things by myself… But I was wrong… You of all people… You all showed me, that no matter where I go, it seems like I won't find those who would show respect to my own feelings... Ah, I was a vanity and wretched soul… That I would lose everything, when I lose you guys…" Again, images of everyone appeared, with them ascending this time, and Riki seeing himself being drowned into the blackness… …of nothingness. "And… I suppose I should just go back to nil… I used to be nil, where the world was no one… There was no one around… I was just an existence, with my purpose being just that-an existence. I was beneath all of those who would have fun, who would tease one another, who would toy with me… I was simply that, just a soul trapped in a world where there is no one… and it seems like I should just simply go back to nil… Where I would be gone… separated from you all… And go back to my own world where there is no one… and nil… Just as I have become wretched already…"

…

…

…Back to the courtyard…

"… …" After narrating some things about Riki feeling his existence to be nothing but nil, Riki is looking at the same direction he was looking at,

"… …" Kurugaya is eyeing him with a mild expression.

"… …" Riki turned back to Kurugaya, with his usual smiling and meek expressions seem to be far away now… At least, for this moment, "… …" …He still has the gentle expression of him, though, as he looked downcast on the table. "I'm simply _beneath_ you all… I don't even know if I can stay in this kind of way for much longer… If I were to lose all of that which I stand for… …Perhaps I should just go back to nothing… where my own existence will eventually fade… …into nil." Riki said lastly, as he has stood up, and started leaving.

"… …" Kurugaya is eyeing him with sorrowful expression, feeling remorseful and regretful. "Wait!" She called out, as she has stood up, as well. "Wait, Riki-kun!"

"… …" Riki ignores her, and kept walking. Right then, the bell rang, signifying the continuing of classes, or examination.

"Wait, RIKI-KUN!" She called out, out loud…

"… …" Riki didn't stop, and kept walking…

"… … … … …" Kurugaya started crying, and she sat back on her seat, and buried her face on the table, with her crying her eyes…

…

…Later, after school, at Riki's class…

"… …" Riki is at his desk, with his face buried on his arms that are on his desk, as well. There's no one else here now… With the sun already starting to go to its slumber, and fully, soon. "… …"

_-Sliiide-!_

…It seems someone has entered the room.

"Eh…? Riki-kun…?" …It's Komari. She approached Riki's desk. "Riki-kun? Are you sleeping~?" She asked in her usual cute tone, with her leaning her face towards Riki whose face is still buried, despite hearing Komari's voice.

"… … …" No respond.

"…? Riki-kun?" She eyed him at his sides, at his right, then to his left, and back to the forward gaze, again. "Riki-kun?"

"… ..." In the last second, Riki finally responded, and raised his head from his desk.

"Ah, Riki-kun~!" Komari's smile is like a sunflower, as it's very cute and full of enthusiasm. She smiled with her hands together, closed together, and her smiling like a sunflower.

"… …" Riki just eyed her with a sullen, and half-asleep expression. "…" Then he looked down on his desk,

"…? Riki-kun?" She leaned a bit closer, to see what's wrong. "What's wrong? You look like you're having sick… Maybe you should-" She was about to suggest going to the infirmary, but Riki stood up on his own, grabbed his bag under the desk, and started leaving. "Ah, Riki-kun!" She called out, with her extending her hand.

Riki stopped upon being called at, "… … …" He didn't turned to her.

"Riki-kun…?" She said, sounding concern now.

"…I will be leaving soon." Riki said lowering his gaze where he can see the floor before him, "It's been fun with all of you, but-" He turned to her, with his meek and smiling faces have returned for now, "It was fun. Being able to bond with people who you can bond with, and I hope I can bond, too, with the others…"

…End of Flashback…

…Back at Riki's room…

…Riki has done packing up his staff, and he grabbed his luggage. After the day of the examination, as his dorm contract has expired, he cannot stay here any longer. The same goes for Saya, Kyosuke and A-chan… They themselves have already informed them of this, with Kyosuke, feeling very sympathetic and disappointed right now… Where the others' treatment of Riki has disappointed him greatly, that he felt like Little Busters is not the place he thought to be… and sympathetic that he feels like he has failed Riki, a dear friend, of being able to help him in his times of needs…

For now, it seems like Kyosuke has refrained from being his usual hyperactive self, and has mostly stayed at his room, studying and nothing else, since he seems to be not wanting to talk to the others, with the exception of his own younger sister, Rin, as well as those two idiots, Kengo and Masato, and of course, there's also Riki… But that's all he would talk with.

Riki has picked up his last luggage, ready to leave…

Kanata is still here, standing by the door. "…Are you going to leave now?"

"…" He nodded, with a normal expression, but seems to suggest of something emotionless. He goes towards her, intend to pass through the door.

…_tap… tap… tap…_

…_tap… tap… tap…_

…_tap… tap…_

…It feels like Riki's footsteps are slow, as he has approached Kanata, then as he was about to go past her,

"Wait," Kanata placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm? What is it, Futaki-san?" He asked, having have turned to her, with him still being very closed to her that their shoulders would touch.

"… … …" Kanata, who has a bit of darkened expression, is looking downcast, with her holding Riki's shoulder still… Then she raised her head straight, "Thank you. You have provided much aid in our group's operation. Even the Futaki head family was pleased by your performance."

"… …" Riki had a bit of disappointed expression at that, he turned his gaze away with him looking at the hall. "You know I cannot be happy receiving compliment from those kind of people… You, of all people, should know that… Considering…" Riki recalled that time where he saw Kanata getting slapped by the Futaki Family on the limousine.

"…" Kanata turned her gaze at Riki, "Naoe Riki… …You are a very kind, yet nosy, soul… Heh, you are indeed an interesting individual at that." She smiled… "The others are not here right now… It's just you and me…"

"Eh? Where did they…"

"It's Summer Break. They all have gone to visit their parents back at their own homes… As for me…" She looked down, with a bit of sad expression, "I suppose I shall stay here. Saigusa will be here… as well as the new resident…"

"Eh?" Riki was surprised, "Eh… E-EHHH!?" He turned around, mildly surprised at that info, "Th-There's someone new who will live here!?"

"Ah… We didn't managed to inform you all because…"

…Later, by the pier…

…There's a ferry that is awaiting to set sail. Then, Kanata and Riki, who are riding on a motorcycle, with Kanata driving, have arrived. It seems Kanata decided to take Riki here via this motorcycle. She removed her helmet, as well as Riki.

"Thank you. Futaki-san… Though, I could have just took the train to get here…" He said, grabbing his luggage for the trip.

"It's no trouble… Besides that, do you not wish that you would at least get no compensation for the service of transport…?"

"Eh… No, not really… Well, thank you very much." He said, adjusting his luggage, and getting ready to board the ferry. "This is as far as you can take me." He said. ... …. …."Ah," Then all of the sudden, an extreme melancholic hit his chest, "… …" He turned to Kanata with a sorrowful expression.

"Hm? What's wrong?" She asked, feeling curious.

"… …No. Nothing…" He dismissed it, and decided to board the ferry.

/

…Riki and Kanata are facing each other, with Riki being surrounded by his luggage. And just behind him is the boarding ramp. "Well, this is as far as we can go… together. Thank you so much, Futaki-san." Riki bowed before Kanata in gratitude, "It was fun… Being able to go along with you guys… Fighting together with a common goal… being able to bond with you guys."

Kanata tilted her head, a bit, at that, "Bond…?" She found herself pondering at that, as she stared to the left direction in a downcast gaze, then she turned right… "…I suppose." Then, she turned her gaze back to Riki, "But, Naoe, where will you go from here…? Do you even know what to…" Kanata asked all sort of questions regarding… …well, a lot of things. ….. "…well, do you have all the necessary stuff?"

"… …" Riki has a poor expression right now, with him feeling like something disgusting has been swallowed by him. "Ah… Ah," He said, with a downlook expression, 'I didn't understand any of that…' He thought.

Then, they heard the sound of the ferry starting to leave…

"Oh, that's... … … …" Riki and Kanata felt melancholic, then, they turned to one another. "… …"

"… …" Both have sorrowful expressions, that this is now goodbye… "…Naoe Riki." Looking back on the times they spent together, fighting Shadows, getting to work together at Student Council and being able to go home together, and that _**kiss**_… "… …Your kindness is your strength… as well as your own unique gentleness… Hm, you're a nosy, gentle soul… I have learned with great value from you… that from kindness lies the strength in all, in that, you have surpassed my expectations. I am impressed, Naoe." She smiled… dazzlingly, as she laugh merrily, and commented and praised Riki more.

"Futaki... san. … …"

"Hm," Kanata keeps smiling, "I suppose it is time for you to go… …Naoe."

"Futaki-san… … … … …" Riki, with him still looking at Kanata's direction, grabbed his luggage, and started moving backward, to the ship... Then, the ferry sounded again, with someone shouting "All aboard!" And it was about to set sail… … … ….

…

…

/

…The image of the city has become a bit smaller now, and Kanata's view has also become smaller from Riki's perspective. She saw Kanata waving at him, and he waved back. With the tears now flowing from his eyes, as this goodbye is too sad, and heart-wrenching… …He goes to the deck, not wanting to have long goodbyes… What will happen from here onward…? Go and reach out for the truth!

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 15: Top Secret Operation**

…At the deck of the ferry ship…

"… …" Riki has a melancholic expression on his face, with him having a bit of downcast gaze. He walks towards the railing of this ship that is at the upper front part of the ship's exterior. This is set on route for the previous town where he used to live with distant relatives… With him intending to live there, and perhaps even settle down for a while… "…Hm," He put his hands on the railing, with him looking at the horizon, where the blue sea can be seen, but right now, the sunset color is being reflected on it, as it's almost evening… "Everyone is… gone… Huh. Hm," He formed a sorrowful expression as he gazes at the sea still, with this sunset seems to be reflecting his mood and the state of his heart… '…I found some meaning to my own existence when I joined Little Busters. But… It wasn't what I thought it to be… Simply being extended a hand at… Isn't enough. And when you try to compare your own situation to others, it's no different than forcing one's own view to others. With this, you aren't able to understand the suffering that other people endures…' He narrowed his eyes, 'Kurugaya-san and Nishizono-san… Haruka, Rin, Komari-san… Futaki-san, Kyosuke, Masato, Kengo… …Kud-san… …Tokido-san… Was there any meaning from the beginning…? Once, I had lived a listless existence, always being beneath those who would be ignorant of the harsh realities about… Always finding no one and nothing to aim for… to talk with, to laugh with… to have fun with… I thought I found it in Little Busters, but… I was wrong… …It seems like no matter where I go, I'm simply beneath all of them… …What could a boy who is easily toyed at, and is easily teased at, could possibly accomplish…? I am simply beneath them… Just as is my existence is one thing—and that's just that: An existence. My existence is not even worth the notice… All those around me… I can tell that they're all looking ahead, without a "future", and all they care about is satisfying their own desires… Now that I reflect on it, why did I bother befriending them…?"

…Images of everyone, all the members of Little Busters, appeared in his mind. And it's full of sorrowful and memorable atmosphere…

"…All they seem to care about is their own cliques of their own interests… So, why…? Why did I bother befriending them who would just look down on me…? And… They all deemed me as easy to teas at, even though despite all my respect for them, which are not returned… And despite all of my desire to bond with them, to be friends with them… Why?"

_**"Do you seek the truth in thy search…?"**_ A godly voice asked him amidst the _darkness_ in his own heart…

"Ah…! Th-This voice…" With mildly opened eyes, Riki is still directed towards the sea, and his hands are still on the railing, but he could feel like his own body is a bit paralyzed at that godly presence… "Is this… The Winged Dragon… …of Ra…!?"

_**"Yes… It is I. Naoe Riki, do you seek wisdom and truth…? I shall provide thy with enlightenment regarding thy questions… in order to show respect for thy value of friendship and comradeship. You shall receive answers… Naoe Riki, perhaps the only thing that is of worth of many value is your desire to be able to connect with people, during the days that have passed that you spent with with the group of people you know as "Little Busters". In spite of not being aware of elements that may surround you, you have bonded with them… Laughed with them… And most importantly, you did came bond and understand them, all the same. It is through one's own heart that one may find solitude, as well as the direction that one may direct one's self. Perhaps the only thing that mattered then, Naoe Riki, is that… …your desire to bond with others, and from our own perspective, it is very unfortunate that the people who we may have wanted to protect, bond and understand with did not return the same favor to a gentle soul like you… And amidst all this, all of pure desires and hopes were not answered or fulfilled… Wherein those that we as pure willed hoped for more, only for our hopes to be turned down, unfulfilled… From thy understand, it is very unfortunate that all thy things have wished for best intentions, despite them being purest and simply wish to express love in thy actions, all hopes that thy wished for… were not fulfilled or granted…And what we had hoped for were not fulfilled, despite them being the greatest of intentions or simply wishes to express love… …Such as your own desire to bond with them simply, and all the wishes that we may have hoped for then, it is very unfortunate that they were not fulfilled or answered…"**_

"… … …Agh," Riki is crying now, with Ra's soothing, comforting words… He had looked down on the sea below, with him holding the railing tightly, a bit, now… "I… I…" He knelt down, with him still holding onto the railing.

"…_**Rise yourself up, Naoe Riki. You are a fine warrior… Despite what thou may see thyself, or perhaps not the view that I myself see in thou's soul… Rise yourself, for it seems not all will go down in the path of bedlam of unfortunate events… You have bonds with others… and through those bonds, gain strength… turning sorrow into strength… Go now, and know that I shall aid you, for thou and I have bonds, as well… Now, walk into the light of the Sun…"**_ …Ra's presence gradually faded.

"Ah! R-Ra-san!" Riki realized that Ra was slowly dismissing itself now… He had stood up, with him looking at the red sky, and is still holding onto the railing. "Ra… san. … …Hm," He wiped off the tears on his eyes, "The Sun… Hm, the light of the Sun… Hm, if everything was perfect… Hm, I guess we all make choices that affect the other. One that may lead to salvation, or that of damnation… But in the end, everyone has oaths to fulfill… If they do not, they will have to live with the consequences, no matter what they may be." Riki looked up at the horizon, seems to have become determined and feeling very obliged to fulfill something…

…

…Later that night, at the ship's deck…

"… …" Riki is still by the railing, with him resting his head over his arms that are rested on the railing itself. "… … … …" The wind is gently blowing away his hair, hm, "… …The wind feels nice somehow… It's somehow reflected on my own state of mind… I wonder… Will I ever see any of them from here onward… Hm, I kinda miss some of them… Kyousuke, Masato, Kengo… A-chan, Tokido-san, Futaki-san… Rin… Kud-san, Komari-san… Hm, hm…" He had closed his eyes, as if trying to recall the fond memories that he had with Little Busters.

…Right then, he decided to return to the cabin, to tack in for the night.

…

…

…Later, at Riki's room…

"Ah…" Riki decides to rest for the night, this is his room that is rent for him for the duration of the trip. He sat at the edge of his bed, with him looking up… "From here on… Ah, what should I do…? Even though I assured Futaki-san that I'll be fine…" He let his body fall onto the bed as he pondered, with his arms spread to the side of the bed… "What am I supposed to do…? The only thing I could think of… is…"

_THUD-!_

"Hm?" For some reason, there was a loud thud on the cabin hall, Riki turned his gaze there upon hearing it. He raised his body up with his stare still directed at the same directed, "Just now, was…" He said, wondering what that noise was… He rose up from the bed, and went to the cabin deck hallway…

…Cabin deck hallway…

…The lights are on, and there's an empty hallway about…

"…" Riki blinked his eyes, then he looked around. "That's weird… How come there's no one here…?" Then, suddenly, the lights went out all at once. "Huh?" Riki was greatly taken aback by that, "Guah…! Wha-What the…!? What's going on here!?" Suddenly, quick-paced footsteps are heard approaching him, "Guahh!" He got tackled to the ground, with him being held on a submission maneuver with his arms behind him, and are being held.

"_Who are you? What are you doing in this cabin deck…?"_

"Gr, what the…" Riki is trying to focus his eyes on his assaulter, then… he felt a _switching_ sensation… "Gr,"

_-Switch-!_

_Flaaaaaaasssshhhh!_

…This is now "Yami Riki" in control.

"Gr, who are you…?" Riki asked in a threatening tone, that is not like his usual tone.

"_I'm the one asking the questions here, if you do not answer, I cannot guarantee a beautiful outcome out of your own predicament."_

"Gr," Yami Riki scoffed, with him turning his eyes away, and looked annoyed… "You're pretty damn annoying… But," Through sheer will power and strength, Riki managed to release his arms from the grasp of this attacker-a girl as he could tell from the sound of the tone of her voice-and he grabbed her own arms, and he jumped away from her to the right direction of this hallway, releasing her arms in the process.

"Gr," The girl wasn't expecting that, and she gritted her teeth, a bit. "Not bad. But for a special spy on a special mission, I'm afraid I cannot let you slit out of my sight now. You do know that those who know of _black op_ secrets should be _handled _appropriately, right?"

"…I don't know what the heck you're talking about." Riki said in an emotionless tone and expression. "For starters, I don't even know your identity, so you're safe. Unless, you still have prior motivations on this…?"

"Hmph, well…" She brought out two guns from her waist side. "Unless you resort to resistance effort, I may have to deal with you_ forcefully_," She readied herself in a combat stance with two guns in hand…

"Hm," Riki remained calm and composed, and emotionless, "Let's be composed and civil for now…" He raised his hands up, in defense and as a way to express the gesture of civil, "For one, I just came here to check up on the sound that I heard earlier."

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaaaasssshhh!_

…Suddenly, the usual behavior of Riki took over.

"Then, um… Everything is what has transpired earlier on. And, um… If there's some way we may settle this in a non-violent solution…"

"Huh…?" The girl seems to recognize something on that gentle, nosy tone of this gentle soul… "Riki… kun?"

"Eh…?" Riki also recognized something here… "Is that… …Ah!" He gasped, with him being shook to the core, "T-Tokido-san!?"

"R-Riki-kun…!?" Suddenly, all the lights went on, and both participants recognized one another.

"T-Tokido-san! I-It's really IS you!"

"Riki-kun! Ah," She smiled dazzlingly, "Riki-kun!" She ran up to him, and tackled him to the ground in a bear hug.

"Guah! To-Tokido-san!" Riki could feel her large breasts to be pressing up on his chest, which made him blush. "To-Tokido-san, c-calm down!"

"How could calm my joy in having my own very luck raise to 99%!? Riki-kun, I'm so glad you're here, with this, the operation will be successful now!"

"Huh? O-Operation…?" Riki, with his arms raised, going past Saya, asked.

…Later, at Riki's room…

"Tokido-san, um, p-pardon this, but, don't you think you shouldn't be…" Riki, who is pretty much got talked into, albeit greatly hesitant and uncertain, by Saya into allowing her inside his room, asked.

"No need to worries! No need to worries! We know each other, so it should be fine." She said, sitting at the edge of the bed, with her direction facing Riki. "Besides," She snickered, evilly. "This is quite an operation, Riki-kun. For someone as your luck, we may be able to pull this off together. I have a butt-monkey apprentice following me right now, geeh, heeheeheeheehee," She laugh like an evil-ojou-sama queen… **(Note: Kinda like Yuri from Angel Beats)**

"…?" A huge question mark appeared above Riki's head. "A… m-monkey…? Uhh, someone who follows you around, and is not much for… questioning, I suppose?" He asked, trying not to insult whoever it is that Saya is speaking of.

She nodded with her eyes closed, and still halfly smirly. (sweat drop) "Well, more or less. You could say he's a certain childhood of mine who swore to be my slave for the rest of his life."

Riki sweat dropped big at that, "Uh… I-Is that so…?" Okay, Riki could tell that she's just joking, like a gangster girl that is rubbing off on her friend or someone else she's closed to, "Th-Then, Tokido-san, would you-"

"Just call me Saya. We know each other a lot, anyway." She winked at him, at that.

"…" Riki blushed, with him looking downcast, 'I never quite notice… But…' Looking at Saya who is still winking at him, '…Tokido-san… Saya-san… is actually very beautiful… Wait, what am I saying! Quit it, Naoe Riki! You better control yourself!' He shook his head, something Saya noticed.

"Hm? Something wrong, Riki-kun?"

"Ah, n-no!" He said, fidgeting, quite a lot, to be frank, and with his hands raised.

"Hm~…" She looked at him at an expression that tells that she cannot find any truth in his words. "Really?" She asked that, which pierced through him.

'Gah… Did she saw through me? If this keeps up… Gah, c-curse my situation…' He thought, with him looking away from Saya, and turning to his right, "…If this keeps on… Now that I think about it though, she's in my room, and we're-Wait, stop it, Naoe Riki! You're starting to think of indecent things, and you better control yourself! It's not like this is your first time with Tokido Saya-san!' He recalled that time at the monorail battle with the Shadows, 'Ah, that's right! I can't just think of this as something new, I just-Wait that didn't came out right! I better…'

Right then, however, Saya had already stood up, and her face is just in front of Riki's. "Riki-kun~" She called out, in a startling tone to get Riki snap out of his deep thoughts.

"Eh? Guah…!" He is taken aback, and backed down a bit, from Saya's face.

"You can be read like an open book with that look, you know… In fact, hm," She smiled, and put her hands on his cheeks, "You really have a cute face, when you're like that. Like this, heeheehee," She started pulling his cheeks, then they become very strong pull.

"G-Gggrrrguuuchh…!" Riki struggled to keep his words comprehensive, to no avail, then, "S-Stop that!" He shook her hands off.

"Heeheeheehee, you're like a cute boy who is willing to follow a master to the limits, hehe, that's one of your charms, I suppose."

"Am I supposed to be the dog…?'

"No, my partner. That's it." She winked at him, again.

"…" Riki has just normal mild expression at that.

…Later…

"Say, Tokido-I-I mean… Saya… san, who is this other partner that you mentioned earlier…?" Riki asked, with Saya fixing the bed, for some reason.

Saya seems to have been taken aback, a bit, upon the mentioned of "partner". "Partner…? Hm, he's my slave, no more, no less."

"Eh…" Riki doesn't know how to respond to that.

"Well, he's my childhood friend and he swore to follow me wherever I go." She said as she had turned to Riki. "We go way back, from gun practice, from extortion, and-"

"E-Extortion!?" Riki was taken aback greatly at that,

"Ah," She nodded, which Riki could tell that she's joking… probably. "Well," She put one of her legs-the right one-onto the bed, "That and he would sometimes die for me…"

"Eh…" Riki sweat dropped at that, "D-Die…? You mean… Sacrifice?"

"Ah," She nodded again, which Riki could tell that she's joking… probably. Saya is also looking out the window where the Moon that is not full, thankfully as Riki could say in his stream of thoughts, as it will not be a full Moon for now… As Special Shadows might appear if it's full… "Well, you'll get to know each other soon enough." She said as she has turned about, and walked towards Riki, "But before then, Riki," She put her hands on his shoulders, and turned to look at his face. "From here onward, we'll be partners, again! I know you just quitted Little Busters temporarily, but from here," She moved away from him a bit, and gave a hand gesture of "Gotcha"**(Note: Judai's signature hand gesture whenever he says "Gotcha! That was a fun duel!" from Yu-Gi-Oh, another element of it.)**"Gotcha, Riki-kun!" Suddenly, without warning she leaned closer, and very quickly, with her lips forming a kissing touch without warning-

"…!" Riki got kissed! Saya wrapped her arms around him, with him struggling a bit to get away, but the intense pleasure got to him, and surrendered to it quickly. "Hmgnh…! Hmgh…!" …Gradually, he stopped resisting… "Hmgnh…"

"Hmm~… Hmgh…~"

…

…They continued at it, until Saya broke the kiss.

"S-Saya-san…"

"Hehe, now that's our contract together."

"C-Contract…?"

"Ah, from here onward, we're partners, and not just in our operation, but through our bond! Haha," She tilted her head, as she laughed merrily.

"H-Hm, hm." Riki himself smiled merrily, then he blushed. He looked downcast, but looks happy…

…

…The night continued…

…The next day, at the ship's deck…

"Is this the place, Saya-san?" Riki is following Saya as she took him here.

"Ah, this is the place. I haven't told you yet, have I? I am spy. But, I also work for Little Busters from time to time. You could say it's a debt. Oh, and I also came with a classmate expense here."

"Eh…?" They stopped when they reached the middle of this front deck. "Someone's…"

"Ah, someone who could-"

"Hey, Sayachhi!" A male voice called out.

"…?" Riki turned around, to see who it was, and someone with blonde hair is running towards their direction, and in a very quick pace, too! Then, before then, Saya had already clenched her fist as the loud footsteps, that are running in a pace, with her being irritated upon being called. She didn't even bother to turn to her name, and, as the loud footsteps of that very same person came close to an inch distance…

_*POOOOOWWWWWCCGGHHTT!**_

"Gyooowwwaaacchhtt!" His scream is broke, as he was punched to the cheek by Saya, an epic punch-palmage! "Gyow! What was that for…!?"

"…!" Riki is taken aback at this development in front of him, "You-You are…"

"Huh…? Who are you?" This is Kyouhei Sunohara**(Note: An OC based from Youhei Sunohara and Yosuke Hanamura from Clannad and Persona 4, think of a blonde hair Yosuke, in which this character is also like Hinata from Angel Beats, wherein Saya is portrait to be more like Yuri in this case, where, it seems like they are often paired to be childhood friends in some background check that might fit them)**, a classmate and childhood friend of Saya, who is at the next class next to Riki's.

_*SLAAAAAPPPAAAGGEE-FACEPAALLMAAAAGGEE-!**_

"Gyaaaaauuurrgghh!" A red mark slap has been inflicted on Kyouhei's face, this time around.

…Later, after some explanation…

"Ah…" Kyouhei, who still has a remarkable red slap on his face, said understanding the explanation of Saya. "So, you're Sayachhi's partner… Hm," He tilted his head, as he observed Riki. "Not bad, not bad! So you're the type of guy who would always do the right thing, and is always quite meek… Quite a charm you got there, dude!"

"Don't call me by that dumb nickname!" Saya shouted at him, for calling her "Sayachhi" earlier. "First of all, why do you keep calling me by that dumb nickname in the first place…?"

"… ..Ah," Riki smiled at this, it would seem like Saya could actually hold a normal conversation with Kyouhei, as they are childhood friends as Saya explained earlier, and that Kyouhei and she go way back where he got to know her when his mother, who is an archery teacher in Saya's middle school, introduced her to her son. They could talk casually, like brother and sister. Riki feel a bit envious at that…

"Ah… But that's my mother's nickname! Kinda feels weird calling you that! Haha!" Kyouhei gave an idiotic smile, something Saya would describe.

"Ah… Sunohara-san…" Saya recalled his mother… Sweet-lady, slightly-overbearing and a little too good to meddle in their own affairs… Well, as a parent she is used to taking responsibilities in taking care to shape their child in the proper demeanor in the future…

"Anyway," Kyouhei stood up, and turned to Riki, and wink. "Nice to meet you! Sunohara Kyouhei, at your service, hehe!"

"H-Hai. Nice to meet you, too, Sunohara-san." They shook hands.

"Hmm… You're the meek type, huh. Not bad, man, not bad!" He winked again, at that, he seems to be the friendly, uptight type.

"Ah, Tokido-san! I've been searching for you all over the ship's deck. I didn't you were here along with that monkey-wrench of yours, and-Huh?" A familiar voice is heard, and it seems to be a woman…

"Eh…? Ah," Riki's eyes widened, "Y-You are… Sasasegawa… Sawegara-san?" He pronounced her name wrong, due to Rin also mispronouncing her name from time to time, upon her mentioning her, that is. And Riki just got caught in one of the names that Rin tends to spout, but-

_*POOOOOOWWW!***_

Riki got kicked in the same manner of how Sasami would kick Rin whenever they clash at one another back at school.

"Don't call me with one of that accursed girl, Natsume Rin, would pronounce in her incomplete tongue of my perfect name, and identity!" She yelled out, with her leg still extended at that kick. "I used to see you from time to time, and you were with that accursed girl-cat, Natsume Rin! And, as well, as… Ahh~~~… …" She got into a "La-la land" state upon imagining Kengo Miyazawa… While Riki rolled down to the side.

Both Saya and Kyouhei sweat dropped.

"Oi, oi…" Kyouhei went to help Riki. "Oi, are you all right? You didn't got hurt or anything?" He said, tending to him, as well as Saya doing the same.

"Don't do something like that. She's a stray dog," Saya said looking at Sasami's direction who is still daydreaming about Kengo, much to Saya's stupefied expression, and awkwardness. "Well, she's the one who lent me free trip, so don't take it hard."

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 16: Uria, Lord of Searing Flame**

…At the deck of the ship…

Both Saya and Kyouhei helped Riki up, with Kyouhei dusting Riki after he gets up. "Geez, Sasaga-I mean, Sasawari… Hm?" Kyouhei, being tongue-twisted at Sasami's name, felt confused, and can't seem to recall her correct name.

"It's-" Saya was about to correct and remind him, but-

_*BOOOOONNNNKKKK!* _

"My name is Sasasegawa Sasami! And don't you forget it, you spineless, worthless, worm!"

"Gr," Saya winched at that very derogatory name that Sasami gave Kyouhei, as she kicked Kyouhei at the back of his head, in the same fashion that she does to Rin, and what she just did to Riki, just now.

"Gyow! Hey! What the hell!? Don't start kicking people off for trivial reasons like that!" Kyouhei said rubbing the back of his head where he got kicked.

"T-Trivial…!? You would deem me as unnecessary or a nobody! Gah, what insult! What an insufferable tone you just toned down on me, you lowly, monkey wench, worm!" Sasami didn't took that lightly, as it seems.

"Gr," Kyouhei himself is already at his limits of taking more of her ojou-sama high and mighty demeanor and attitude, which he just winched at those insulting and derogatory words of hers that are stemming from her sharp tongue. "Dammit, you damn bitch…" He murmured.

"Gr," Riki himself heard that, despite it being a murmur, which caused him to wince a little, imagining what might happen should Sasami hear that…

"Ohohahahahahahahahaha!" Suddenly, Saya herself begun to laugh in her own ojou-sama-like bossy laughter. "Ohohahahahahahaha!"

"What the heck, Sayachhi! You started getting some of this dog-bitch lover syndrome or something!?"

"What was that!? Gah, you lack mannerism and you lack etiquette! Gah, as I expect from an oaf like you, no manners and no knowledge comes to your monkey brain that is of an homo sapien prototype!"

"Huh…?" Kyouhei groaned and opened his mouth wide, as he could not comprehend what Sasami just said, which, ironically, Sasami's insult failed to degrade Kyouhei's dignity. "What the heck are you spouting about?" He said, trying to clear his ear with an index finger.

"Ohohahahaha!" Saya kept laughing in the same manner and tone, then, she put her hand by her mouth, as if an ojou-sama with an evil intent is just beside them. "Well, with all of us here, we should be able to form quite a formidable circus band of comedy group."

""Huh?"""

Both Sasami and Kyouhei said in unison.

"Tokido-san! You wouldn't fit me in the same level as this… this… this hazardous species of an homo sapien brain sample, would you!?" Sasami said pointing at Kyouhei, with the same derogatory insult just now.

"Huh…? Like I said, I don't know what the hell of crap you're spouting! Besides, when did I get fit with someone of your own level of bitchy level of a horse-mouth for an elephant nose punk!" Kyouhei said something nonsensical, as both Saya and Sasami, especially, would comprehend it, or hear it, as such.

"Wha… Elephant… Gah, your brain must have totally melted already, as you are now already spouting gibberish in my ear,"

"Heehehehehe…" Saya is starting to become amused, as she just snickered evilly with a downcast gaze, as if about to burst into an evil, maniacal laughter of a woman… "Ohohahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Her laughter echoed throughout the entire deck of the ship.

…Later, at the cabin hallway…

…Riki, Saya and Kyouhei are walking on the hallway, with them headed to a specific room that is labeled by Saya as a meeting operation room, kinda like the command room back at the dorm at the town where Little Busters were stationed, military-speaking, formerly…

"So, um, Sasami… Uh…" Riki himself is having a hard time pronouncing the just name of the former as they walk in this hallway.

"Ah… Ah, a tongue-twister ojou-sama with an elephant-horse laughter, huh." Kyouhei groaned upon him saying that, and his expression is a groaning expression as well, with him walking with his hands on his pocket.

"Ohohahahahahahaha!" Suddenly, without warning, Saya laughed in an ojou-sama manner, amused at Kyouhei's prattling. Which made both Riki and Kyouhei sweat drop.

"Gah, when did Sayachhi get that attitude syndrome of that bitchy-doggy lover…?" He asked, scratching the back of his head, with Riki just giving a weak heartful laughter at that. Not knowing how else to respond.

"Ohohahahahaha, yes, that is right, Sunohara-kun, you are…" _*TOOIINNKKK!* _"Quiteanoftyoafforfailureoflifeloser!" As Saya hit Kyouhei and utterly bulldozed him to the ground, with steam coming out of the bruise that was inflicted on him, with him lying on the side, Riki fidget with horror at the side, with him wondering if Kyouhei is all right. "Hmph, let's go, Riki-kun." She said moving ahead, "He has a lot of endurance, so there's no need for worry for your nosy, and gentle soul to be worried about him."

"Uh…" Riki sweat drop, with him still taken aback, he turned to Kyouhei.

"Gah… Dammit… I feel like I just rode the train of death tunnel railing when I swore an oath to Sayacchi that I'll go with her anywhere, and forever…" He murmured.

Riki sweat dropped again, "Uh… A-Are you all right…?" He asked, regardless of what Saya told him earlier.

…Later, at the meeting room of this ship…

There is a large circle table in the middle of this room.

"Th-This is…" Riki is standing about, in awe at the things around this room, and the size of it, as well.

"Welcome to our secret black op. meeting schedule assembly gathering room, Riki-kun. _*giggle*_" Saya said seductively, as she turned to face Riki face to face, as if being the receptionist of a grand welcome or something.

"That's way too mouthy!" Kyouhei objected to the labeling or naming of this place. "Besides, why don't you…! GAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Saya poked both of his eyes with two fingers, making groan in pain on the ground, with him rolling all over.

"_Ahem_, as I was saying, Riki-kun…" Saya said coughing with her hand by her mouth,

Riki sweat dropped and turned to Kyouhei who is rolling in agony, still, and he sweat dropped again. 'Is this casual… for them?' Riki asked in his mind, and turned to Saya.

"Riki-kun, we're on a secret black op. right now, so this might come to you as a great shock or surprise but…"

"Eh…?" Riki asked with a bit of mild expression and tone.

…A while later…

"EHHHH!?" That was only Riki's reaction, and it echoed throughout the entire gathering room. "W-W-We… We're not on route for the place that I thought this ship was!?" Riki asked frantically and hysterically, with Saya still standing before him in front of him. She's standing casual with her hands by her waist side, with them closed as in a fist-like pose.

Saya, expecting this reaction of Riki, looked downcast, and sighed a bit, "I knew you would react like that." Then she turned her gaze back forward, and smiled a little. "Be assured, that there's no in danger for you. Besides, with your luck," She forcefully pointed at Riki, "You lucky boy will grant us luck and will pull through this no matter what!" She said smiling dazzlingly.

"Uh, no, th-those were just coincidences! Besides, every time that happened, you all would take care of the bigger issues already! I was just doing what I can then, and it wasn't…"

"…" Saya raised an eyebrow, doubting Riki's words. And seems to be frowning, as well. "No? You're saying that you managing to save both Rin-san and Saigusa-san at the rooftop from the Magician Shadow _was_ by coincidence…? And, you managing to save the gang from those eagle-like Shadows, even more so that you defeated all of them with one strike, and then… You ended up defeating the Priestess Shadow at the monorail. And, you also defeated two Special Shadows in just one blow! And then, you even beat the Lovers Shadow, and showed both Nishizono and Kurugaya who's boss! I wouldn't label that as "coincidence!"

"Those are certain interesting events, Naoe." Kyouhei, with his eyes being reddish and teary due to Saya poking them earlier, commented, with him scratching his head, with a groaning and frowning expression at the same time.

"Oh! You recover fast!" Saya said, impressed and amazed at Kyouhei's endurance and perseverance, sort of, and stupid like, as he has just recovered.

"Hey, I was passing through the Nile River, and came to battle Hades and even get his ass kicked to some ghosts like spirits in the Erebias!"

Riki sweat dropped, "Uh… I think you mean, "Erebus"… Well, that's what I heard, haha." He laughed heartily, and feeling awkward…

"Oh, you're not only lucky, but also smart! Hehe, as expected of my destined partner!" Saya said smirking, confidently.

"Huh…? Destined… partner?" Kyouhei asked as he had slowly turned to Riki. "Is… there something…" He said, sounding suspicious on both of them.

Riki remembered, indirectly, that kiss that he and Saya shared at his room. And… they both spent a night there…

"Agh…" Riki blushed at that reminiscing, with him staring at Saya, who just smiled at him. "… …"

"Hm, well, it's none of my business, anyhow." Kyouhei said scratching the back of his head. "Hey, Sayachhi, when is Murluet-san arrive here?"

"Oh, she's almost-NOW!" Saya said, spotting someone coming down from the ventilation from the ceiling!

_*CRAAASSHH-!*_

An agent, who is dressed in all black attire, that is like a sneaking suit, came crashing, and put on a cool stance as she knelt on the ground upon crashing.

"Gwaoh!" Riki exclaimed, taken aback greatly at her entrance.

"Whoa! G-Geez! You're always keep popping out of nowhere! You ought to at least tell us before you come crashing at our dinner table!" Kyouhei himself is even more taken aback, with him being familiar with this person in front of them.

She stood straight, with her composing herself. And she removed her sneaking suit, revealing that she has a black professional like uniform underneath it. She then saluted before the group,

"Reporting as ordered, Tokido Saya-dono! It's a pleasure to be working with you, once again!" She said bowing gracefully in a butler-like manner, or something similar in posture as one can see in her, towards Saya.

"Hm," Saya gave a bit of smile, and saluted back. "Welcome back, Private Junior Member, Murluet-kun!" She gave a proud, and prideful, speech of welcome.

Which made the latter smile like a little child who received approval from the parents. This Murluet person has reddish-brownish hair that is very long, up to her back, and she has quite a petite figure about her. Her own black uniform that is professional in demeanor is also quite attracted for her professional, attractive body. "Thank you so much, oh private, commander!" She bowed down in a worshipping manner.

Which made Saya dissatisfied a bit, "Hey, come now, how many times must I told you not to address me with that stupid kind of bowing? I said to you that…" Saya continued scolding her a bit…

"Um, who is she…?" Riki whispered to Kyouhei.

"Ah, that's…" He whispered back. "You might not have known this, but, Saya is actually a professional spy."

"Eh…!?" Riki is greatly taken aback to the core, as he gazed at Saya who continues to "discipline" Murluet, like a child being berated for improper addressing of parents.

"Ah… And keep your voice down, especially at Murluet-san's presence. She's not the type to let it go when you address Sayachhi improperly. Like you'll get a proper ear off from her, huh, believe me, I've been there three times already."

"T-Three times…?" Riki asked, sweat dropping.

"Ah," Kyouhei nodded twice, recalling something unpleasant in his past. "Well, just mind your manners, that's all you'll have to do in her presence. Oh, and keep your hands sometimes to yourself."

"Eh…?" A huge question mark appeared above Riki's head.

"Oh, sorry…" Kyouhei scratched the back of his head, "Did that come out wrong…? Well, what I mean to say is… Don't do anything or say anything regarding her… uh… figure, you might end up rubbing off her sensitive side." Kyouhei disconnected from the whispering after saying that, which made Riki only wonder and ponder on what he meant.

"Huh…?" And kinda left him from the trail, as he continued to ponder like a little kid, with his finger under his chin.

"…That goes without saying." Saya has finished scolding Murluet, and stood up straight once more. Then she turned back to Riki and Kyouhei. "Ah, Riki-kun. Sorry about that rather long sermon."

"Ha… Haha," Riki sweat dropped, as he didn't heard any of that… 'I didn't hear any…'

"Anyway," Turning back to Murluet, "This is Asuka Murluet, one of the private spy agent of the organization that I work with. She's one of the trusted and best scouts of the agency."

Murluet had already turned to Riki, and bowed in a butler-like manner. "How are you doing, Sir Naoe Riki-san?"

"Eh~… You're not gonna call him girlish?" Saya asked as she had turned to Murluet who is still in a bowing pose, as a mentality test for her. "Normally, some ungrateful people would deem him girlish in appearance, but if you ask me," Turning back to Riki, "He's pretty cute and masculine. Hm," She nodded hard at that.

"Eh?" While Riki has no problem being referred to as girlish, as he's used to it, anyway, and could care less about being insulted like that, as per shows his maturity, Riki questioned Saya's sentence.

"Ah. It just goes to show you, you can't just a book by its cover, but by its page. Yeah!" Kyouhei snickered, with his arms crossing.

"Uh, that did sound epic, but it also made no sense…" Saya said in a frowning expression towards his direction.

Which greatly taken him aback. "What!?"

"Ah, Sunohara-san." Murluet has refrained from her bowing position. "As usual, you are the Prince of disappointment." Murluet said bluntly, and nodded, as well.

"Gah! D-Dammit! I didn't need this coming from you all! Ah, geez, you guys are all so carefree, that you guys might end up getting some broken-like my ego, for one-without even becoming aware of it." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Riki is amused at the interaction of these guys. He turned to Murluet's direction, who has turned her gaze to him as well. Riki bowed in respect, "Pleased to meet you, um, M-Murluet-san." He said as he has already straightened his body up.

Murluet does the same, "Likewise, Naoe Riki-san. I could tell right away just by looking at you that you are quite masculine on your own accord." She said smiling merrily and heartily. "I have heard about you from my superior, as well as our own superior accomplice, Futaki-san."

Riki was surprised at that greatly, and is taken aback greatly as well, "Fu-Futaki…!? Y-You mean…"

"Ah, Futaki-san. As in Futaki Kanata-san."

"Ehh!?" Riki exclaimed at what Saya confirmed.

"Well, there's tons of time for you to be surprised at. For now, we're going to have to discuss something important." She said, readying for the meeting.

"Ah…" Riki said, acknowledging what was said.

/

…The group has gathered here in this round-circle table.

"This room would suffice for the information gathering relay, as well as any type of gathering or meeting if I may say so bluntly, in regards to the top black op that we're about to perform. _Ahem._" Murluet said coughing, with her hand by her mouth,

Kyouhei looked about for some reason, with a huge question mark appearing above his head. "Hey, where are the doughnuts?" (lol!) He asked, which stupefied the others, and causing both Saya and Murluet to fall down on their chairs.

/

"BAAKAAAAAA!" Saya gave him a good punch, which made his seat roll down on the garbage can nearby. **(Note: Something that happened to Yosuke in P4, except it was through cycling in a bike)**

"Gagh!" He rolled down further, with his upper body caught inside the trash can, and he rolled down, trying to get out. "Gagh! S-Someone! D-Dammit!"

"…" Riki sweat dropped. He decided to help him out… …He removed the garbage can on his head.

"Whew, I'm saved… Haha, thanks man, you're a lifesaver." Kyouhei said being appreciative.

"Go back to your seat, Sunohara-baka." Saya, with her arms crossed, said.

…Both Riki and Kyouhei had returned to their seats.

"Now then, allow me to clarify the mission objective." Murluet said, gaining everyone's attention, with her hand by her mouth, again.

Riki sweat dropped as he has looked downcast, 'Gah… What kind of situation have I found myself in…? I was on my way to my relatives' hometown, but then I found myself caught up into something unbelievable again… I got caught in Little Busters's activity, and I gain new friends… W-Well, new horizons coming! Haha! … … …Ah, now I'm starting to become an idiot…' He sweat dropped again.

Saya has noticed his expression and demeanor, and became curious. "Is something the matter, RIki-kun? You look like you don't look good… Is something the matter?" She stood up from her seat, and goes to Riki, which made the latter fidget a bit.

"Oh, uh…" He fidgeted a bit, as he turned away from Saya and looked downcast. "I'm just nervous at all of this… I didn't know this was going to happen to me all of the sudden…"

"Heh, I can understand, man. I was shocked to find out about Sayachhi was a persona-user from my own experience." Kyouhei said being sympathetic.

"Ah, I-Huh!?" He noticed and realized something all of the sudden, and he instantly turned to Kyouhei, "Are you a persona-user, too, Kyouhei?"

"Ah, my persona's Jiraiya. A ninja… Well, sort of. It's all cartoonish, for some reason. Which, I wonder if what that has to do with my own heart…"

"Hmph, maybe you're still at the youth league stage." Saya said in a bit of mockery towards Kyouhei, and patted Riki on the shoulder, to assure him, and went back to her own seat.

Kyouhei, however, felt insulted. "Hey! Just because I like balls-baseball, that is-doesn't mean I'm some kid who like to be trigger-batty with a baseball bat and would just hit a ball for a homerun!"

"You like baseball…?" Riki asked, curiously.

"Ah, though not personally… More like… I like to run fast, man, haha. Believe it or not, I made many safe lands and-"

"Shut up. Proceed with the intro, Murluet." Saya ordered with her arms crossed.

Murluet coughed again to gain everyone's attention. "Now then, to begin with… According to intel, about a year ago, there was a certain Soviet Scientist who requested asylum to the land of Japan through the moles of one the United States' leisure."

"Huh?" "Huh…?"

Riki and Kyouhei asked in unison.

"Her name was Chernushka Strugaskaya, a rocket scientist in the Soviet Union. At the moment, there is an ongoing struggle for power in Russia's economy, which is threatening to pick up a Civil War. Also, Chernushka Strugaskaya-san was said to have achieved a manned space flight back at the testing grounds for their rocket launching."

"The Earth was Blue… But there was no God." Saya recited a quote that was spoken up by wise men…

"Well spoken, Tokido-san." Murluet commented, then she continued. "Chernushka Strugaskaya-san wanted to ensure that her daughter, whose name that our agency have not yet clarified, would lead a peaceful life in Japan… Thus, one of her conditions was for her daughter to be transported first over the fence, and would be taken shelter by government agencies."

"And we're one of those who are taking care of that." Saya said, and noting, at the same time.

"Eh? S-Saya-san… You're… You're protecting someone of importance…?" Riki asked in disbelief.

"Ah, you surprised? I'm a spy. A professional one, too." She had swayed her hair seductively, and said that in a boastful manner and tone.

"Gah, and I wonder how many more times will you keep things in secret for me…" Kyouhei sounded serious when he said that, and he and Saya exchanged meaningful glances, something Riki picked up and a question mark formed above his head.

"We'll talk of it for another time. I have no intention of keeping the truth from you. Besides, you yourself told me that you'll follow me everywhere, so I may as well keep a dog informed."

Saya smirked when she noticed the vein that popped in Kyouhei's head, which made Riki sweat drop.

"Um, so… What are you-I mean, we… What are we supposed to do?"

"Right, I shall get on with that." Murluet said clearing her throat. "At the moment, the Russian society is rather becoming very demanding. Political issues are not much familiar for our agency, so we don't know the full details. But we do know that when Chernushka Strugaskaya-san was hospitalized due to her condition at the time when she was transported out here, we were also able to pick some radar satellites signs that suggest that someone was targeting Chernushka Strugaskaya-san."

"Huh…? This… rocket scientist person was being targeted…?" Riki asked, with concern on his tone.

"Ah… Ah, as our agency picked this up, someone snuck into the building… That was one of our greatest shameful failure in our records." Saya said with a bit of melancholy on her tone.

"Just so." Murluet confirmed. "Before we were aware of it, Chernushka Strugaskaya-san was already gone…"

Now that got both Riki and Kyouhei very worried.

"Gone…? What do you mean, "gone"…? Like…" He asked.

"Just like it sounds, or are you too stupid, even for an homo sapien, to comprehend such a term?"

"I'm not!" Kyouhei immediately retorted, "But hey, do you mean…" He became serious afterwards,

"Hm," Murluet nodded, "Chernushka Strugaskaya-san was taken, kidnapped."

"K-Kidnapped…!?" Riki asked in disbelief and horror,

"Ah…Ah, I had a feeling that was what you were gonna say. So, we're going to rescue this… Wait, is it a girl…?" Kyouhei asked, sounding hopeful.

Saya sweat dropped at that, "Gah, I should have known that you would think of something nonsensical stupid things when we reveal-"

"Um, didn't you already made it known that, uh…" Riki sweat dropped as the name of this Russian Scientist is too much of a tongue-twist for Riki, he decided to just refer to her as Russian scientist. "Didn't you already made it known that her gender is female."

Murluet nodded gradually. "Yes, that is correct."

Kyouhei stood up excitedly, "Where is she!? I'm pretty sure she would like to be reunited with her daughter, and once we do, we get to become famous for having to rescue her, and we get gratitude from lots of people!" He said sounding excited and cheerful.

Something both Riki and Saya sweat dropped.

"Whoa, mood swings…"

Riki sweat dropped as he looked downcast, he remembered what Kanata told Little Busters about how people would react differently if the phase of the moon would vary as well… Then, he turned back to Saya, "Um, is this black op requires…?"

She nodded slowly, "Uh uh. We are to rescue Chernushka Strugaskaya who is being held captive at Yakushima."

""…!""

That got both Kyouhei and Riki greatly taken by surprise, which was enough to make them stand up.

"Wha-What…!? Ya-Yakushima!? Why there!?" He asked.

"Is she… Are we certain of this?" Riki asked, trying to stay calm as much as possible.

Saya nodded again, "Ah. Absolutely. We even tracked her tracking signals."

Murluet nodded at that, "That is true. Our agency has been on guard lately. We dare not make the same mistake as before. Also, we are into it to look for the offspring of Chernushka Strugaskaya-san. Wherever she is, we are hoping to protect her from any agencies that may target her as well. That is, of course, if we are not too late…"

"No…!" Riki said in a bit of despair.

Kyouhei slammed on the table, "Hey! Isn't that… Oh, sorry." He regained composure and realized he acted rashly, so he apologized and lowered his head.

"Hm, not much we can do about that for now." Saya said with a bit of downcast gaze. Both Riki and Murluet also looked downcast.

Murluet then turned back to the others. "Well, we are approaching Yakushima in a light speed at the moment. Please be sure to be prepared once we take off. We won't go near the island too much, as the group of Soviets are still stationed about." She informed.

"Eh…? You mean… … …EH!? We're going up against… The Soviet Russia Government!?" Riki, extremely taken aback, asked in a frantic panic.

Kyouhei himself stood up again, and is also extremely panicking. "H-H-Hey! I didn't hear about this! What if we…!"

"Calm down, you two. We won't be executed or something for this. Besides, we're rescuing an innocent civilian who is also a scientist!" She said smiling innocently.

…At the deck of the ship…

…Sasami is here, she seems to be relaxing the calm breeze about. And the Yakushima island can be seen from here. "Mmmggghhmmmgghh! Now this feels good!" She said stretching her arms, as the breeze would blow her twin tails about, and then, "Hm?" She then noticed Riki to the other corner of the deck. He seems to be deeply thinking… "Oh, that's…"

"… …" In Riki's mind, he's wondering what's going to happen from here onward, with him getting entangled with this sort of thing, just like he was entangled by the activities of Little Busters back at the mainland… "What am I… going to do from here onwards…?"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! Look who do we have here, you were with that monkey wrench earlier." Sasami said greeting Riki, with the first being her ojou-sama horse laugh, then she approached him. "What may be your purpose for being here, Naoe Riki? I heard about you from Tokido-san, about you and her tend to do a lot of things. Hm, for someone of Tokido-san who is almost at the same level as I… Hmhm," She nodded in approval, "I may deem you as someone who may not be at least in the same worthless level as that idiot monkey brain back there, and it is why I tolerate your presence. But!" She suddenly pointed an accusing finger.

"Eh…!?" Riki is greatly taken aback,

"I have seen you meet up with that… that accursed girl, Natsume Rin! That fanatic cat-lover…! I don't like her! She keeps messing up my own prestige and reputation, and she's always chasing around stray cats! Hmph, I don't like cats… Cats won't come if call them… unlike dogs, they can come whenever possible…" She said that in a bit of melancholic tone, as she turned to her left side with a downcast gaze.

"Eh…? Uh… S-Sasasegawa… Sasami… san, right? Um…"

She suddenly became boastful in her stance and demeanor upon Riki managing to pronounce her name correctly, though he got a bit of tongue-twist there, by his own admission. "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Ah, you better not forget my name in your memory, Naoe Riki!" She said with a pointing finger, "After all, I have seen you from time to time with Miyazawa-sama, and I heard you're good friends with him!" She put down her hand. "Which is why I tolerate your presence now! After all~~" She suddenly became day-dreaming like, and is in "La-La land" right now, for thinking of Kengo all of the sudden. "You can never be as manly and reliable as Miyazawa-sama… …Ah~ Miyazawa-sama…"

"… … … …" Riki formed an awkward smile at her daydreaming. "… … …" He continued to watch her in amusement.

Right then, however, "Hm~? Gweh…!?" She suddenly realized that she's being stared at with awkwardness, which embarrassed her. "D-Don't look at me! G-Go away!" She tossed stuff,

"Ah! W-Whoa!" Riki narrowly dodged the stuff she threw at him! "H-Hey, stop that!"

"Get out! Get out of here! You're no better to respect a girl who is in love with someone astounding and dreamy as Miyazawa-sama! Go away!" She kept throwing stuff that she can grab and throw.

"All right, all right! I'll leave!" Riki said as he ran away from the madly in love girl, almost to a fault, too!

"Ah, what was that about…" Riki, who is out of breath, after running away from the frenzy Sasami, said with his upper body bended as if he lost most of his energy. He straightened himself. "_Sigh,_ well, we're gonna…"

_-Sharp-!_

…He felt a sharp sensation…

"Huh…?" 'This feeling… Is this… … … …Huh…? … …! …! Wha-What is this…!? This presence is enormous! Is this…' "Ah…!" Riki suddenly turned to the sight of the Yakushima isle that can be seen from here… "… …Teh!" He started running towards the deck where he ran away from…

…At the deck of the ship…

Sasami is still here, and she's pacing about for some reason, and is pondering…

"Hm, Father and Mother are really, I wonder…" She's pondering to herself, then…

_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_

"Ah! _huff, huff, huff!_" Riki, who is out of breath as he raced here, started catching his breath.

"Hm?" Sasami has turned to him, "Y-You… Why did you come back!? Have you come to mock me!? Have you-"

_*SHAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKEEECCCHHTTCCH-!*_

"Guaaaaahh!"

"Sasasegawa-san!" Riki has jumped towards Sasami, with the intent on catching her. Everything is seemingly moving slowly, then… … … …

"Kyaaaahhh!" Sasami is in danger of falling over the railing!

"SasaseGAWA-SAAAN!" Riki felt an _switching_ sensation…!

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaaaaasssshhh!_

…This is now "Yami Riki" in control.

The ship had shook, which caused Sasami to lose her balance, then…

"Gr," Riki used the nearby pole fence as a means to apply force on his jump, "Huaaah!" He jumped faster, and managed to get close to Sasami in a quick pace.

"Kyaaaaahhh!" "I got you!"

He managed to catch her!

"Guah!" Riki is holding onto the railing, with Sasami on his arms… Both of them stared at one another. "Wha-Wha…!?"

Then,

_*SHAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKEEECCCHHTTCCH-!*_

"Kyaaaaahhhhh!" Sasami screamed in panic as the ship shook violently again.

"Gr," Riki is holding on tightly on the railing.

Then, the cabin door opened, with Saya coming out!

"Riki-kun! Ah!" Then she potted the duo holding on for life at the side of the railing. "Riki-kun! Sasasegawa-san! Gr," She moved in, with Kyouhei appearing behind her.

"Hey! What's going-"

_*SHAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKEEECCCHHTTCCH-!*_

"Guaahh!" He fell down to the hallway, as the ship shook again, and very violent this time, and violent tidal waves are surrounding the ship!

_*SLPLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!**_

"_GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!"_ A large dragon-like monster that is very long, and gigantic appeared before the ocean! It has a striking resemblance with Osiris The Heaven Dragon that Riki summoned the other time.

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasami screamed in terror at the sight of that monster.

"Ah!" Riki had been stunned extremely at the sight of it.

"Ah!" Saya as well.

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"_ This is Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, one who rules the flames of darkness, and is one of the Phantom Demons that is said to be a dark counterpart of the Gods themselves, an evil counterpart of Osiris The Heaven Dragon, to be precise.

"Wha-Wha-What in the world is THAT!?" Sasami, with her still being on Riki's arms, asked in a frantic panic. "Kyaaahhh!"

"Whoa!" Riki got hugged by the panicking Sasami!

_-Switch-!_

…_Flaaaaaasssshhh!_

The usual personality took over!

"Wah, c-calm down, Sasasegawa-san! We'll protect you!" He assured. Then, Uria swims for it in front, and have turned to face the sailing ship, still.

"Gah!" Kyouhei, who managed to climb up to the deck by the floor, made it out. "What in the… WHOOOOOAAAAAAHHH!" He is extremely shaken to the core as Uria approaches at a fast speed!

"_GROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" _It went closer to the deck, enough for the gang to see in front-face!

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH!" "KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The girls, Sasami and Saya, screamed at the top of their lungs upon this horror encounter.

"Kyaaaaaahhhh!" And Sasami is still clinging onto Riki.

"Gah, S-Sasasegawa-san…!" He said blushing, as her breasts are touching his chest…!

"_GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" _Uria is going to attack!

_*Meltdown*_

"_GROOOOOOAAAAARRRRWWWWCCCHHHTT!" __***ABLLAAACCCHHHEEERRGGZZEEEEEEEEERRGH!***_

He fired a wave of Searing _Flames_ towards the gang!

"Gr," While still being clung and hugged on by Sasami, Riki managed to reach out to his evoker, that was left as a memento and souvenir during his time in Little Busters. He pointed it at his temple. "Come forth, Persona! Trifler Celtic Guardian!"

_BANG-!_

Blue fog burst out of Riki's ground,

"Gwah…!" Right then, Sasami became aware of what's going on. "N-Naoe…! G-Gwaaaahhh!" She moved away from him, after realizing that she was clinging onto him. "Wha-What are you doing!"

"Huaaaaarrrghh!" Riki yelled out, then…!

"_GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_ Uria's attack is about to reach-!

"Freedom Sword!" Trifler Celtic Guardian is summoned through the blue fog that emerged, and ran to the direction of the attack!

_***ABLLAAACCCHHHEEERRGGZZEEEEEEEEERRGH!***_ _***BLOOOCCCKKKAAACCCGGGHHHTTT-!***_

And managed to block out the attack with a barrier that formed out of his sword.

"Wah…! Wha-Wha-What's going on here…!? Am I dreaming? What… Huh? Ah, N-Naoe! What are you doing!? It's dangerous!" She saw Riki running towards Celtic Guardian, which she saw as dangerous. "It's dangerous there-"

"Sasasegawa-san!" Saya called out.

"Huh? T-Tokido-san?"

Saya has brought out her evoker as well, and have pointed it at her temple. "I'm sorry if you're about to experience something completely illogical and completely misplaced in the "reality" you have come to comprehend, but, for once, step out of the box, and move forward!" She's about to pull the trigger,

This got Sasami extremely worried as she thinks that Saya is committing suicide!

"Ah, TOKIDO-SAN! What are you doing!? THAT's-!" Sasami frantically tried to run towards Saya, but-

_BANG-!_

_Flaaaaassshh!_

A burst of blue fog emerged.

"Ah! Th-That's…!" Sasami is experiencing supernatural phenomenon before her!

"Come forth, Elemental Hero, Neos!"

"_Huaaaaahhhah!_" The warrior who is a Hero, Elemental Hero, is summoned.

"N-Neos…? EEEEEHHHHHHH!?" Sasami exclaimed in extreme surprise, as she is confused by all of this development!

"Go, Neos!" Saya beckoned her persona to attack, "Wrath of Neos! Take down that monster! Hiyaaaahhh!" She forced out a clenched fist towards Uria's direction.

"Uwaaaaahhhh!" Neos went in a rainbow-like dash, with rainbow lights surrounding him as he charged towards Uria while flying!

All the while, Sasami is witnessing all of this… 'Wha-What's going on here…? First, it was that nosy, gentle boy, Naoe Riki… Then comes Tokido-san… Ah,' "What in the world is GOING OOOOONNNN!?" She shouted out loud, as Neos is about to come to clash with Uria!

_***BLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTT-!*****_

An erupt of burst of power exploded in the ocean, creating a massive lighting about there!

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"_ Uria is blown away, a bit, but it's unfazed.

"Gr," Saya has noticed that her attack didn't do much damage. "It's strong… It's not like the Shadows we have fought so far… Including the Full Moon Shadows…" Recalling the Full Moon Shadows they have fought so far, The Magician, The Priestess, The Emperor and The Empress, then there's the Hierophant, which was defeated by Kyosuke, and then the Lovers which was conceded defeat at the hands of The Winged Dragon of Ra that was summoned by Riki that time. "Gr," Saya narrowed her eyes.

"Sayachhi!" Kyouhei ran out of the balcony!

"Ah!" Saya has turned to him.

"Move out of the way! I'll show how it's done!" He said, with him pointing an evoker on his temple as well!

_BANG-!_

"Come forth, Jiraiyaaa-!"

_Flaaaaaaassshhh!_

A toad-like face ninja came out of the blue fog that burst out of Kyouhei's standing! This is Jiraiya!

"Uwa! You…! Y-Y-You…! You worm, you, too, have one of these… things!?"

Jiraiya felt insulted at Sasami's addressing of him, with a vein appearing on him.

"Forget it, Jiraiya, take down that monster first!" Kyouhei beckoned.

…Jiraiya scoffed, and then flew away to fight Uria at the ocean!

"_GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!"_ It's still very alive!

Jiraiya flies towards it.

All the while, Sasami approached the gang. "You people… Just who are you people! I have never seen… never seen…" She said, being taken aback by the gang, gradually… "I have never seen events like this in my entire life!"

"We'll explain later! So keep your horse-mouth-ojou-sama-oughty-pride laughter for later, that is until we burst down this monster all the way to HEEELLLL!" Kyouhei exclaimed in a very bad-ass manner, and Jiraiya keeps approaching the monster at the sea!

"_GROOOOOOAAAAARRRRWWWWCCCHHHTT!" __***ABLLAAACCCHHHEEERRGGZZEEEEEEEEERRGH!***_

Uria fired at Jiraiya!

"Divine Wind! Jiraiya! Gust out the flames!"

"_HUUUUAAAAAHHH!"_ At Kyouhei's beckoning, Jiraiya started to whirl around in an extremely fast pace, he keeps rotating, summoning a large, divine tornado that created a current tide instability at the ocean.

"_GROOOOOOAAAAARRRRWWWWCCCHHHTT!" _

_*****BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM-!******_

This created a massive explosion on the ocean, sending forth large tidal waves that shook the ship.

"Gyaaaahhh!" "Gyaaaaaahhh!"

Both Sasami and Saya lost their balances. Right then, Riki made a move, with him running towards the front railing…!

"Hmngh!" He pointed his evoker at his temple, with him intending to summon forth a new persona that he acquired after defeating the Lovers Shadow! "Black Frost, summon!"

_BANG-!_

_Flaaaaaaaassshhh!_

_***ABLLAAACCCHHHEEERRGGZZEEEEEEEEERRGH!***_

Burst of flames rose about, as if a volcano ignited!

"YEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A gigantic doll-like persona is summoned! The Almighty Black Frost!

"Ah!" Kyouhei is astonished at that.

"Ah!" Saya, who is hanging onto the ground, is astonished at that, as well.

"Ah…! N-Naoe-kun!" Sasami bear witnessed to this as well.

"Black Frost, demolish the monster in front!"

"_YAHOOOOOOOO!" __***ABLLAAACCCHHHEEERRGGZZEEEEEEEEERRGH!***_

"_GROOOOOOAAAAARRRRWWWWCCCHHHTT!" __***ABLLAAACCCHHHEEERRGGZZEEEEEEEEERRGH!***_

Both groups have launched a very powerful blast of flames, and waves of them, towards each other!

_*****BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM-!******_

This is a sight to behold! An explosion at the middle of the ocean!

"Gyaaaaaaahhh!" Sasami clung onto something as to not get blown away!

"Whoooaaaahhh!" Kyouhei lost his balance and fell off back to the cabin!

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" Saya is covering herself from the light that is stemming from the explosion. "Eh," She eyed Riki who is standing near the front railing. "Riki-kun…"

Suddenly, however,

_*SHAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKEEECCCHHTTCCH-!*_

_**CRAAAAACCCCHHHRRTTCCHRGHT!**_

_*SPLAAAAAASSSSHHHCCCHTTRGGRCH!**_

The ship is sinking! It must have sustained a lot of damage from the impact!

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" "GUUUAAAAAAAHHH!" "Ah!"

Sasami and Saya screamed in panic, as Riki himself just let out a "Ah!" exclamation.

"SHIIIIITTT! All hands off board! ALL HANDS ON DECK-!" Kyouhei yelled as the cabin is flooded instantly by water!

"What are you saying now, YOU MOROOONN!"

_POOW!_

"Gyowgh!" Kyouhei got punched by Saya for the lame joke.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 17: Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder**

…At the ocean near Yakushima isle…

…At the ocean level…

"Hmngghhh-!" Riki is getting dragged to the bottom of the ocean…! The ocean floor cannot be seen from here, it's too deep and shallow! Meaning it's too dark, that you can't even see where you're going to land! "Hmmnnggghhrrgghh!"

"_**Hehe~ you're so cute when you're being teased at Riki-kun~~ That's why I like you, though, hmhm~**__"_ A bit mischievous, and a bit evil, voice tone said. _"__**Here, take my hand, oh you groomy~~ Fufufu,**__"_ …That voice sounded familiar.

_Flaaaaaasssshhh!_

…In the depths of this ocean, a hand extended towards Riki.

"Hmgh…?" Being unable to speak coherently due to him being underwater and holding his breath, he only saw that hand beckoning for him to grab it. …And it beckoning him to come forth in a seductive manner as she only used her index finger… "… …Hmgh," Riki swam towards it, in a childish manner, as he's not a good swimmer, to his admission, and reached out for it…

…_Flaaaaaaaasssshhh!_

Then, a blinding light shone from out of nowhere…

…

…

…At the shore of Yakushima isle…

…The sound of the waves are calming here. And on the sand beach are…

"Hmhm~ _Wake-y wakey-y, _Riki-kun~~" A girl's hand is put on the back of Riki's head, and playfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmgh… Hmgh," Riki turned his head around and see Mio… No, it's not her. But her look-alike, Midori, who smiled at him. "Mi… dori… san… E-EHHH! W-Why!?" He woke up completely, and sit right in front of Midori with his hands raised in defense, in this kind of situation. His sitting position is like kneeling, and Midori chuckled at his behavior which is very cute~

"_Fufufu, you're so easy to tease, Riki-kun~~ Hehehe~~"_ She said, playfully scratching his cheek with one finger, which tickled him a bit.

"S-Stop that!" He gently shook away Midori's hand.

"Oh? You don't want a cute girl to scratch you? Hm~?" She leaned a bit closer.

Riki blushed a bit. "S-Stop that." He stood up from the sand beach, and then he turned around and walked away.

Midori straightened her sitting position as she sees him off, "Oh? I just rescued you and you're not gonna thank me? Oh~ That's not so modest of you~"

"…" Riki stopped at his pace upon her saying that. "…You… save me…? Huh?" Suddenly, he remembered the others. He turned to Midori instantly afterwards, "Wait, where are the others!? Are they!?"

"Don't worry." She said shrugging as if it's no problem. "They're on the island. Hehe, though you were not a good swimmer, that girl Saya picked up that monkey boy, Kyouhei, and she seems sexy enough… Hm~ Is she your type?"

"Eh?" Riki was taken off-guard at that question, "Wh-Where is this coming from…?" He said, with his eyes being turned away from Midori as a slight blush has appeared on his cheek.

"Ooh~, did I score a goal? Bang!" She said teasingly, and put a gun-point posture towards Riki.

"Hm," Riki had a frowning expression towards Midori's direction. Then, he turned away. "T-Then, I'll be going now…" He said walking away…

"Hm," She stood up as well, and began following him…

…

…At the forest, southern side…

…Riki has been walking for a while, with Midori been following him all the time. …No, seriously, he's been _minding_ that Midori keeps following him wherever he goes…

"… …" Riki's eyes are eyeing the direction behind him, though his direction is directed forward. He keeps walking still,

"… …" Midori has a smirking expression, a little, on her face as she keeps following Riki. With her eyes staring at his back with them continuing on in this forest that is very large in its borders and line limits.

"…Um, w-why are you following me? F-First of all, how did you…" Recalling her extending a hand to him when he was at the ocean… Yes, come to think of it, how _did_ she appeared…?

"Hm~? What was that~?" She has tilted her a head, a bit, and asked that cutely, and seductively.

"…Midori-san… Are you… …not human?" …He asked the punched-line there. They continued walking, then, Midori seems to be amused by that question, as she just closed her eyes with a bit of prideful expression…

"Hmhm, it took some time to ask that, Riki-kun." She opened her eyes then, "To be frank, no, I'm not… well, I suppose I do have something in me that is "human", but… …I'm the same as the beings… …I'm the same as the beings you call "Shadows". That, and…" She has closed her eyes as she looked a bit upward…

"Huh…?" Riki turned his gaze around, a bit, as he seems to have heard something very unexpected… "You are… …? Huh…? Wha-WHa-H-HUUUHH!? You are… You're a Shadow!?" Riki asked in a very mild surprised.

"Haha! I was expecting more than that from you! Hehe, yes, yes~~ I'm a Shadow, though I'm not like the ones you guys fight during the night period you call the "Dark Hour", oh, by the way…"

…Oh right, it's about to become midnight, so…

…_tick… …tock… tick… tock… tick-Sharp!_

_**...Daaaaaaarrrrrrkkkknnneeeeesssss-!**_

...The surrounding, and the sky, has become _dark-greenish_ about, and the sea itself has become a _sea of blood…_

"Ah…!" Riki is almost greatly taken aback at the sight of the red-blooded sea. …Or to be more specific, a red-colored sea is before them, and it's _very vast_ in sight.

"Haha! Calm down, Riki-kun! You're so cute to tease if you're like that!" At that, Midori sat before Riki, and pinched his cheek, and rubbed it in a seductive fashion.

"S-Stop teasing me!" He said, gently shoving her hand away.

"Hehe, saying that will only make me want to tease you~~"

"Th-Then control yourself! Don't be a slave to your feelings!" He rebuked,

…Later, near a lake…

…Riki and Midori has come here, with Midori insisting on following Riki still. The bodies of water are all colored blood, and Riki just helped Midori come down from a boulder, as he has touched her hand, and she climbed down.

"Hmhm, you're such a gentleman~" She said in a teasing tone.

"Shh! Quiet." He hushed, then, he turned around and went to a kneeling position.

"Hm? What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Shh! Quiet," He said with a finger by his mouth, as he has slightly turned to her, "Saya-san told me that this place is filled with government officials! Kud-san's mother is… Uh, I-I don't memorize her name, but… I heard that there's a facility located here where Kud-san's mother is located. I don't know where Saya and the others are but…"

"Hmm~ So, you're taking things over? Ah!" She is suddenly greatly taken aback, for some reason.

"Hm? Wha-What's wrong?" Riki asked curiously, and feeling a little worried at her reaction.

"Riki-kun… You're being manly right now. Does this mean that there's more of a man in you than I thought!"

"Huh…?" A huge question mark appeared above his head as she had asked that. "Man… Hm," He then frowned or groaned, "Anyway, you need to stay hidden. This is now the hidden area of a Russian facility. We need to be extra careful…" He said, getting closer to the huge boulder to the side, using it as a means to hide.

"Hm, it can't be helped then. I'll be _riight~with you~alll~~the time~~~_" …She suddenly disappeared in mid-air.

"Huh…!?" Riki was greatly taken aback at that, Midori disappeared! "Mi-Midori-san…?" He looked around, but there's no sign of Midori… As if… As if… As if she was a ghost, and… "…" Riki remembered their conversation just now… 'Come to think of it, didn't Midori-san…"

…Flashback, a while ago…

…After Riki had rebuked Midori for teasing him,

"Hm," She stood up straight, Riki did as well, with him facing her, and likewise. "To be fair, Riki-kun, I'm _*not*_ one of those monsters that you guys have been fighting during nighttime. Hm," She winked at him, at that. "I'm more or less a Shadow that has taken a human form." Then she present her body with her arms extended a bit sideward. "I am a part of Mio that was awakened when Mio was in despair… I was her twin sister… But, she got very selfish and forgot about me… It's as they say, only benevolent people could see angels… _Sigh,_"

"A-Angels…?"

"Ah… You could say I was guarding her. I was harming people who would bully her… Give them misfortune… …Yet, I realized that I was wrong… I was wrong that I have harmed people, and in doing so, I have also led Mio-kun into the path of isolation… But then, she forgot about me… …I was left alone in the dark… …I was all alone… That is, when this phenomenon called the Dark Hour appeared, and Mio has realized the hidden potential in her."

"Persona…" Riki deduced,

"Ah… That's right. I would give you an A+ there, hmhm~!" She chuckled and giggled, cutely. "Then… I met you… Or to be more precise, ever since Mio took interest in you, I've been meeting you frequently… Did you know that one time where I first met you after you showed Mio and that bitch Kurugaya who's boss…? I've been thinking of you a lot… I can't get you out of my mind… Fufu, Riki-kun~ I'm going to make you take responsibility for that~…"

"…Huh?" Riki felt puzzled and fazed at that,

"Hehe, now then…" She leaned closer to Riki's face. "I'll be keeping an _eye_ out on your every movement… Don't you forget about me now."

…End of Flashback…

'So, Midori-san is not… …human.' He thought in wonder, as he had lowered his head a bit, in a pondering state.

_Kcchlhuncht-!_

Suddenly, a loud opening of a metal-iron door echoed…

"Ah!" Riki was greatly taken aback, then…

_-Sharp-!_

…He felt a sharp sensation.

"_Can you hear me, Naoe?"_ A male voice asked.

"…! Th-This is… …Yuki-san? Yuki Makoto-san…?" Riki remembered that tone of his voice, so…

"_Ah… It is I. Through your efforts, you have been bestowed an item."_

"…? Item?"

"_Ah… And you better keep your mouth shut, or else…"_

"Oh, hm!" Riki shut his mouth with both hands, as he realized that he's raising his voice mildly loud. Then…

"_Anyway… Here, take this. Or rather… You should take *these*"_

_Flaasshh!_

"…!" Much to Riki's surprise, a purple ring and some sort of green crystal appeared in a flash of light on his palms. "Th-This is…"

"_Use the green crystal of invisibility to make yourself invisible… And that Omnipotent Orb should prove useful, too."_

"Huh…? O-Omnipotent… What do you mean by that?" He asked, with him turning to the side, as if Makoto is there, but it's actually because Makoto's voice is coming from behind him.

"_Meaning you can null all attacks… But Riki, this item has been bestowed to you because of your efforts and you have achieved it."_

"Huh…?"

"_Bonds with people is the true power… Do you not believe that?"_

"Eh…?"

"_You are a very kind hearted person… Through kindness comes rejuvenation, and through rejuvenated heart, you are quite *very* powerful, you know… Use that ring, to null all attacks or harm that may come your way. That is all… You'll discover for yourself soon enough…"_ …Makoto's voice faded…

'Makoto-san…? Makoto-san!' Riki called out in his mind, but there's no response, so it's safe to say that Makoto isn't here, anymore… '…I guess he's gone. Hm,' Looking at these items, he eyed them closely and inspect them, 'What are these…? And what would I do…?' As he focused his will and mind to the crystal that is said to be a stealth crystal, Riki felt something penetrate his senses. "Huh…!?" …He becomes invisible… 'Wha-Wha…! Th-This is…! I'm…' He looked at himself a bit wildly, as he is excited about this. 'I'm-I'm…! Invisible…? Wah… A-Amazing! So it really DOES make me invisible! Haha, this is kinda cool!'

…After practicing for a bit, Riki confirmed that this crystal really does make him invisible, as he tried to see his reflection on the bodies of water, that are blood in color, nearby, and he has none… Which means he's invisible.

'This is incredible…' Riki thought examining his transparent body-from his perspective-while being invisible. 'Yosh, this will make the job easier! Hm,' He nodded eagerly, then, he ran back to the same spot where he was earlier. Then, he remembered something, 'Oh, that's right…' He brought out the Omnipotent Ring from his pocket where he put it, 'This ring can protect me from harm…? Hm, Makoto-san provided me with the means to become invisible, so… Perhaps this works, too.' He said as he put the ring on one of his fingers on his right hand, and examined it with it on his finger. 'Hm, not too shabby,' He thought, he put his hand down… 'Now then…'

_-Switch-!_

_Flaaaaaaassssshhhh!_

…He switched to "Yami Riki".

"…" Riki now has an emotionless face, and he leaned closer to a nearby boulder that is near the lake body to the side, it's bloody in color… "…" Riki, while being invisible, took a peek. There are guys in black suits there. And they're lined up in two parallel lines. They seem to be making way for someone… "Hm…?"

…Riki spotted someone… …or somebody, there's a very tall guy, a soldier, as he's wearing a military uniform that seems to suggest of that of the Russian Soviet Union, and there's another… …a woman…

"…Huh?" …Riki felt a little puzzled, and he's in awe in big time… …The woman there is rather short to be an adult, or so as impression would tell, she has brown hair that is like the same color of that of Riki's, and she's wearing a white cape and hat that is the same as Kud's… Wait, what…? Look like… Look alike… 'Wait, could it be…!?' …Could it be…? …Kud's mother…! 'Kud-san's mother…!?' Riki thought excitedly, as he eyed both that tall soldier and the woman who somewhat resembles the attire of Kud. And it's like… …He sees her as somewhat of a female version of himself, as there's a little semblance with him, as well. …He's been called girlish face many times by some people, which he could care less about such thing, why…? Because people may talk, but they can't _jabber_, that's why. "Could it be… Kud's mother…?" He wondered out loud.

…

…

…At the spot where those soldiers are stationed, and that tall guy who seems to be a colonel, as well as that woman who may be Kud's mother…

"Hmm~…" The tall guy, who is bald, and seems to be menacing, is pacing forth, feeling the breeze. Then he shook his head very quickly, as if feeling very hyperactive. "Ahh… Refreshing. Welcome to my country. And my unit…" He said spreading his arms about, which he's actually talking to the woman behind him…

"…What is the meaning of this? You have already attained the rank of colonel, and you need not involved yourself with our affair concerning the rocket PROJECT that was involved with the Motherland. And… Keeping me hostage here will serve you less purpose than fulfilled. That is why-"

"That is why you were summoned here, Chernushka Strugaskaya." Before mentioning Kud's mother's name, he has turned to her, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…As he gave out a maniacal, evil laughter, Riki confirmed something… 'As I thought… That woman is… Kud-san's mother!' He confirmed, as he looked at Chernushka Strugaskaya.

"Hm…" Chernushka looked frightened at this colonel, and seems to be frowning, as well, with her having a downcast stance with her looking at him, as he let out a maniacal, and hyperactive, though sadistic, laughter. Then, he approached her, and put his hand on her chin, and forced her to look at him.

"You have nice catch, too, even though you may look boyish, a bit." He said, captivated at her elegancy.

...

…That, however, kinda strike at Riki, as he narrowed his eyes, a bit. '…And does that make me the girlish…?' …As "Yami Riki", his thought process is also that of emotionless and at times, serious, coldness…

…

…That colonel has started dragging Chernushka inside the facility building right behind them. And she seems reluctant a bit at following what is being beckoned at her.

Right then, however, a soldier came running to the Colonel, to report, as it seems. He saluted at the colonel, and the colonel himself has stopped dragging Chernushka-san, and turned to him to ask something,

"What happened to the Guardian? Did it destroy those Japanese dog agents…?"

"Agh…" Chernushka frowned, "J-Japanese…?" She asked curiously, with great worry on her heart.

"Ah. It seems your own Japanese allies has come to your aid, just like before. Heh, it's just too bad that they had to surrender you to us, afterwards. Hahahaha!"

…

…At that, Riki raised an eyebrow. 'Surrender…? The Japanese… Ah,' Riki realized something, from what he remembered from what Saya and Murluet have explained, it was said that Chernushka-san was nowhere to be found, gone, vanished… And they claim that it was kidnapping. Now that you think about it, though… How did the kidnapping transpired, anyhow…? It would be seemingly impossible for any outside forces to be able to infiltrate an agency building that is full of its staff members, unless… …unless one of the staff members was actually a spy…? "… …Ah!" Riki exclaimed very quietly, but very shocked, at that thought and idea. He didn't had time to think about this earlier, due to the shock that he felt at the turn of events that befall him. But now that he thinks about it… …Perhaps the Japanese government itself… is actually scheming behind the country's back…? '…What a shock, this is…' "Yami Riki" commented darkly…

…All the while, back at the town where Little Busters live, at the dormitory…

…At the lobby…

"…"

"…"

"…" Mio, who is bandaged up due to the purgatory that she undergone under Ra's judgement, and his purging flames, that incinerated her due to the wickedness in her in some time ago, is here, along with Kanata and Kurugaya who is also still bandaged up, and seems to have a sullen expression on her face as she has a bit of downcast gaze. Kanata is reading a book…

Kanata is reading at the middle sofa, while both Mio and Kurugaya are at the other sofas across each other. The TV is also on, with the news being live. Though none of the participants seem to be on the mood to even listen to the reporter on screen.

"Everyone~! Dinner's ready now!" Komari shouted cutely from the dining room. At the counter behind, Rin, as well as Kengo and Masato, are cooking, or at least, doing something regarding the ingredients. With Kengo cutting carrots, which he deems that a knife is just like a sword, but-

"Gowgh!" …He cut his skin, slightly, but slightly painful. "Ow," He touched his hand and squeezed it a bit, which caused the pain to worsen.

"…" Kanata narrowed her eyes as she has bear witnessed to that, and seems to have winced at the pain that Kengo felt. "That's not how you put aspirin to ease the pain on your finger, Miyazawa."

"Hahaha! You're being told of! Hahahahaha!" Masato laughed at Kengo for his misfortune at being belittled, or so he sees or thinks of it, to which the latter groaned in annoyance.

"That is not a laughing matter, Inohara! Get me the first aid kit!" Kanata ordered as she has made her way to the other room.

Kanata has put bandage on Kengo's finger. "Thank you very much." He said in gratitude as his finger is wrapped up completely.

"Hm, be careful." She said, with Kengo examining his finger that is wrapped up. Then, Kanata made her way back to the lounge. "Oh, I have something to announce to you all." She seems to have remembered something. Everyone has turned to her, "As of this moment, Little Busters may be dissolved. With the lack of members, especially the stronger ones among us, Kurugaya-san is the only member with a lot of capacity to tackle all stronger foes at this point. So that is why…"

…

…Unbeknownst to the people at the living room, Haruka is hiding at the intersection wall, trying to eavesdrop on Kanata's announcement. 'Now what is she saying to them…?' She said, trying to peek, but not trying to reveal herself under the ray of light from the lights about.

…

"…to this point, you all have done well. We may not have even got this far because of your abilities. As per leader of the group, I am to express my gratitude to you all. You all have worked hard, and we were able to obtain some insight about the Dark Hour, and Tartarus. As I would like for you all to know, during our excursion in the tower, the block levels that you all explored explain some things."

"""…? Hm…?""""

Everyone turned to each other in unison, with curious stares on their faces, questioning what Kanata meant.

"You were not immediately informed of this, but Futaki has hired scientists and thinkers alike to investigate it."

"Wait!" Komari raised a concern, "Wouldn't they be… U-Under attack from those monsters-Shadows…?"

"Yeah, do they have the same power as us?" Rin asked, curiously.

"No… From the floors we-with all of you extending your efforts as best you can, which is this the fruit of such hard work-that it became less dangerous in such floors." Kanata explained.

"Less dangerous…?" Masato asked. "Then, what? There aren't many Shadows there? But isn't that special Shadow… Death…? Was it? Was it…?"

"Ah, it's still lingering about. You do not lack any cognitive function after all, Inohara." Kanata said a bit impressed.

"Hey! What's this about conogmitive?" …He misunderstood and mispronounced it, something Komari, Mio and Kurugaya chuckled, a bit.

"…Or not." Kanata took back her sentence a bit, as well. Which made Kengo laugh, a bit, and quietly. "_Ahem_, going forth, this may be your chance to experience a normal school life. Little Busters certainly gained its merit due to all the cooperation that you all performed, and through such trust and diligence, we all managed to get this far. As such, we all at least receive commodity and certain fruitful results from such effort, and that is why…" Kanata looked downcast a bit as she has said that. Everyone is looking at her direction, as if expecting something melancholic to hear of this. Kanata turned her gaze forward again. "That is why from here forward, we may be disbanded as a group, and we will have to abide by our own normal lifestyle from here onward."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

That pretty much silenced the people about. The girls turned downcast, as they seem to be sad at this announcement.

"Hm. Hmngh," Kanata herself is feeling sorrow in her heart, as she herself looked downcast, with Haruka herself eyeing her from the dark.

"… …" She, too, formed a sorrowful expression, feeling sympathy for Kanata… Then she looked away, with a downcast gaze, as well. "…How did this happen…? We were just playing around, and… …Yet, we became undeserving… …Riki-kun…" Recalling the times they had together, both were good and fun… but, not all of it were… Especially during that time at the battle with the Hierophant and Lovers Shadow-Full Moon Shadows, to be precise and specific.

Kanata turned her gaze towards the people about, "Anyway, I would like to express my sincere gratitude to you all. We would have never made it this far if it weren't for your cooperation with one another. Thank you." She bowed in formality and gratitude towards the direction of Mio and Kurugaya, but then she raised her upper body and turned to the others, and did the same manner of bow.

…

…Everyone looked away, not happy or gleeful about this announcement, that's for sure…

"But… Is Kyous… …Onii-chan… Is Onii-chan informed of this…? I mean…" Rin, who had a downcast and sorrowful gaze just now, until she raised her head and asked that, asked.

"Hm, speaking of Kyosuke, he went job-hunting, didn't he? Didn't he just come here a while ago…?" Masato asked.

"Ah, I saw him. But I didn't see him this morning. He went job-hunting." Kengo informed and noted. "He would occasionally come here, you know… To check up on his sister, Rin." He added.

"Hm~… Kyosuke-san really cares about Rin-chan. Hm~" Komari said in a pondering demeanor.

"Is that so surprising? Heh, if he heard you say that, he'll probably blow up in Venus for a gleeful smile on his face." Kengo said lying by the counter diner table, as if imagining just what he told them in a sarcastic manner.

"Hmph!" Rin scoffed and looked away, "Like I care that he would come back even if I'm not around." She said in a pouting posture. Something the others sweat dropped at.

'''Brocon Complex.''''

They all thought in unison.

"…" Mio looked downcast, "But… I wasn't much of an help to you all… I'm a vanity… …Especially…" …She recalled that time she was judged by Ra, The Winged Dragon of Ra, for her wickedness, and was _literally_ purged by his radiant, _purging_ flame of Purgatory. The same goes for Kurugaya, who looked downcast, as well, and both of them seem to be feeling guilty. "I may have gone too accustom in providing support… That I didn't know just how much you all have sacrificed your own safety for the sake of everyone in the city. …Especially…" Recalling those times where Riki did something awesome-summoning each of the Gods that he called out, who also acted as his personas-and as well as those times where Riki ended up saving Kud before Kurugaya could… Or perhaps he's the only one who rescued the girl that time… "… …" …Tears have started to fall from Mio's crimson-like eyes.

"…" Kurugaya noticed that, with her having a little sorrowful expression that soon became very apparent, as she looked downcast again, and tears have started to roll down from her eyes, as well. "Hm, the same goes for me. Perhaps… Perhaps I have overstepped my own grounds, and have started doing only what I wanted… But, that wasn't enough. Such values cannot be withstand by people, nor myself… Though I may have persisted foolishly at the thought, and I ended up being toyed by such emotions… And I felt the surge of judgement from the _God of The Sun_ himself, and… …The passion that boy, Riki-kun, has for all of you… I'm not included…" …She emphasized on that last part…

"Kurugaya-san…" …Komari, with her hands folded together in worry, said in sympathy.

…

…Just then, Haruka came out, and approached the group, with them noticing her presence.

"…Saigusa. Have you been listening?" Kanata, who is the first to speak to her, asked, becoming aware that she may have been eavesdropping.

"… …" She reluctantly, a bit, nodded in admission, with her face being sorrowful, as well. "Uh uh."

"…I see. Then, you might as well join in."

"…" Haruka formed a bit of surprised expression, not exprecting such kind treatment from _her_. "Wha-What are you…"

…Kanata walked forward in a very short distance. "From here onward, you all will be staying as regular students, not for the purpose of fighting the monsters of the night-Shadows-but as ordinary students who goes to the same school."

…Some sighed at that, while some looked downward, with sighing and sorrowful expressions.

"…Hm?" Kanata raised a question mark above her head as she was puzzled by their reaction, "Is… something wrong?" She asked, eyeing them.

"Can't you tell…?" Haruka, whose gaze is downward, said in a melancholic tone. "We're upset that our time to be fighting and fighting together is over… We won't be spending time with one another… This was our own way of lifestyle! And now it's going to end…! We all endured something from our past, we endured, persevere and managed to find one another…! We found friends we could rely on, but in the end… It seems like… It's all coming to an end now… I thought we were going to go through all this together, but…" Haruka clenched her fist tightly, as she just recalled her painful past… She's also trembling a little, then she raised her gaze forward. "We were all on this together! Now we're disbanding! Isn't that something to be sad about!?" She snapped at that, as the tears had already poured out like a dam being poured.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" …Everyone looked away, with them having sorrowful expressions. Masato turned off the stove, since it's been on for a while, and certainly should be turned off at this moment…

"…Hm," He frowned, after doing so. Then he looked downward, "Well? Who's gonna tell Riki? Someone ought to inform him, right…?" He asked without looking at the others, "Wasn't he the leader? Even though he doesn't live here anymore, he's still a member…"

…Everyone felt nostalgic and seems to be very sad, and guilty of that.

"…" Kengo slowly turned to Masato, with him still looking downcast gaze, "I agree with Masato, for once, and yes… Shouldn't someone inform Riki as such…? The same goes for Tokido, A-chan and Kyosuke… I'll go tell A-chan and Kyosuke."

…At that, everyone turned to each other.

"Then… Riki-kun will be informed by…" Komari trailed off at that,

"…" Rin frowned, and looked downcast, "…He exchanged numbers with Onii-chan and I… so…" Everyone was surprised, and have turned to Rin upon her saying that.

"Eh? Rin-chan, do you have Riki-kun's number?"

Rin turned to Komari to answer, "Ah, I'll tell him later. For now…"

…

…

…At the second floor, outside of Riki's room…

…The nameplate "Naoe Riki" is still hanging by there, and Mio has arrived here.

"… … …" She recalled the times she may have mistreated Riki, despite all of his efforts and hardwork... …She is looking downcast, feeling unworthy to look at the nameplate. She herself is bandaged up, which is the result of her purgatory under Ra's Judgement and its anger, God's anger, most likely. "…I am sorry. I admit that I was ungrateful… I have looked down on other people, have deemed them as selfish without considering their own view… I have been also been deemed as selfish… My Sister was right, I was looking down on you, I thought I could find you easy to toy at, but… In the end, it seems the one who ended up getting toyed with… …was me. You and my Sister did that, we fell under your Judgement… And that of God… Like an ungrateful lamb who have forgotten its place and that of an ungrateful, sinful human…" She tightened her hand that is her arm is bandaged up, and she's trembling a bit. Then, she raised her gaze… "But I want you to know something… I am saying this with honesty from my heart… I didn't used you! I didn't think of you as no one or someone with no value! I valued you as a friend! I have seen you perform astounding feats, and I was attracted at you! To the point that I may have developed a crush on you… You're always gentle in your approach to others, and you are loyal to your friends… …I deem my emotions to be only getting in the way, but perhaps I was just trying to get away from what was real, and I was irresponsible… Just like I have forgotten my Sister…" She begin to cries at that, and she tries to wipe off her tears that are already flowing. "_hiccup…_ That's why… Do not look down on me… I did not used you! I didn't think of you as a person who was easily to toy like a puppet…! If there's going to be a wedge between us… So be it, but I want you to know, that I never looked down on you to the point that I didn't consider you of someone relevant, or someone with no merit and just an easy toy to toy with… It's true that Kurugaya-san and I did thought of making you like a toy to be teased at, and make fun of… But in the end, you have _triumphed_ over us, and made us go through punishment that we deserved, and in the end, we got what we deserved…" She wiped off the tears, and _hiccupped_ more. She raised her gaze at the nameplate, "You have prevailed… In the end, we're the ones who _lost_… …You have taught me something important, too… Like the bonds of friendship that defines us. If you want to be nothing more to do with us… I understand." She bowed, "I understand why you don't want to get involved with us any further… And it was our fault, but whatever punishment you may think we deserve, we already suffered under God's Judgement… Farewell… …and I'm sorry."

…

…

…At the dining room…

…It's just Rin and Komari here now… The others went to bed. The two girls are facing one another as they are sitting across each other. With Rin's hands are folded together on the table.

"… …" She is looking down on the table, and the lights are out.

"…Rin-chan?" Komari tilted her head to the side, cutely. "Why won't you go to bed? It's already late, and we shouldn't be here long. Perhaps everyone would be tired at this time, so…"

"…" Rin has closed her eyes, "Yeah, I guess… Hm, it's no longer the same here without Riki around…" She opened her eyes, "It was supposed to be fun, but… Things got ugly, when the 'dark' of heart appear…"

"…Dark of… heart?" She tilted her head cutely, again, as she asked that.

"Ah… Greed, selfishness… That destroyed our bond… Riki was mad at us, and I can understand…"

"Mad…?"

"Ah, and his anger is justified. In fact, I feel like I didn't want to get anything to do with Kurugaya and the others that time… I thought I should just leave them be…"

"…Me, too. Riki-kun… saved me before."

"Ah… Ah… And you slept with him, too!" She said with an accusing finger.

"Eh? Ah… Ah." Though taken aback at first, she then smiled, "Ah! It was kinda warm in the futon with-"

"That's not the point here! You see…" Rin berated, in a childish manner, and a bit, Komari for being happy at that act last time at Riki's room…

…Back to Riki at Yakushima isle…

"…" He's hiding behind a huge boulder by the lake side… The Dark Hour has already ended, by the time that colonel, who was harassing Chernushka-san, has left with the Soviet Scientist… According to what he said, he was going to take her to a certain research facility that is just across this facility-a warehouse building-and she would be forced to do research here… "I better get moving." He's still in his "Yami Riki" mode, and then…

_Flash!_

"Huh, pretty useful." He activated the invisibility crystal again, making him invisible, and only transparent on his own sight, as he just examined his own palm and closed and opened it, as a test. 'Yosh, I better get moving…' He said, he dived onto the lake, then, he rose up to the front cover of the warehouse building, he's all wet since he just dived onto the water.

…Then, he slowly and quietly snuck around, intending to go inside…

_Keplunckht… sshhhiiiidddeee…_

…He opened the door, with it creating a bit of noisy sound as it slowly opened, much to his dismay. 'Hm, this door is problematic…' He thought, then, he looked down the stairway of this inside of the warehouse. Yup, just by opening it, you will come across a stairway with no floor attached to it, yup, it's an entrance stairway that is used to get to the bottom level where there are cargo boxes about.

He goes inside, and looked over by the railing of the stairway. "…Hm, they're pretty busy down there." He commented with the least sound being echoed. "… …Huh," He then proceeded to go downstairs… … … … …He got to bottom. "Hm," He formed a very serious expression, as he goes along by the corners of these cargo boxes, not trying to make any noise sounds… And watching out for the sentries about.

…

…

…Then, after some effort of evading the sentries, with no worries about getting sighted, but getting heard, he managed to get to the shortest stairway to the other side, where it leads to another exit. …He goes up the stairway quietly, then, he opened the door quietly, and slowly closed it again…

…At a forest layout…

"…" Riki found himself in a forest, with the surrounding that of a jungle-like terrain… "… …This is… a forest…" He said, after examining more of the terrain.

_-Switch-!_

_Flaaaaaasssshh!_

…This is now the usual Riki in control.

"But, why would a forest be here…? Isn't Kud-san's mother… Oh!" He covered his mouth after realizing that he has raised his voice slightly, and he's not even invisible! "I-I forgot… I better…" His mouth is still covered by one hand, and he reached out for his pocket for the crystal, which he then-

_Flaaash!_

-used to become invisible.

'Yosh…! Now then, to find Kud-san's mother…' He thought as he proceeded with caution through this forest layout.

…

…

…

…A while later, at a near area that is near a gorge…

…After passing through a bit at this forest area, Riki came across an area where he's passing a by a short slope ground, and up ahead is a wooden bridge that is a roped bridge that is over a gorge with running water below…

"Eh…?" Riki, who is still invisible, is a little stunned, but shocked at the sight of that. "A-A wooden… A wooden bridge!?" He approached the just bridge. He stands before it. "…Ergh…" He becomes uncertain onto crossing this… "I-Is this safe…? It wont… It won't fall off, or anything…? _gulp,_" He gulped as he braced himself to cross this roped bridge, with him hanging onto the sides, as he took careful steps, one by one. …He continues doing so, … … … … … … … … …The shrieking sound of the bridge would make Riki nervous as he has crossed this, then… … … … …Just a little closer… … … … … … … …And there, he made it! Hooray!

"Ah, I made it…" He said with great relief, and a smile, that is cute as a boy's smile, on his face. "I made it! I-"

_****SHOOOOOOCCCCCKKGGAARRRRCCCHHRRZZZTTEEEGHH!******_

"UWAAGGH!" Riki fell down from extreme shock on his butt, as a burst of lightning burst burst out of the gorge all of the sudden… "Wha-What…!?"

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGCCCHHHTT!"_ _**Something**_ roared from below…!

…

…

…Then, right before Riki is a golden dragon, that is skeletal like in its body, appeared out of the gorge, and it's similar to Uria's nature, but different in element: This is Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!

"_GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"_ It roared, and it glared at Riki who is being dwarfed easily.

"Ah! Th-This is…! A-AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"_GROOOOOAAAAAARRR!"_ The monster attacked without waiting…! What's going to happen next!

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 18: Raviel, Lord of Phantasm**

...At the gorge where there's a wooden and/or roped bridge, where things left off…

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_ Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, lunged at Riki-!

"Grch!" Riki, out of instinct, quickly drew out his evoker in an instant manner, pointed it at his temple, then…!

_BANG-!_

"Trifler Celtic Guardian, summon!" He exclaimed, beckoning his persona to come forth!

_Flaaaaaasssshhh!_

"_Huaaaahhh!" _Trifler Celtic Guardian appeared out of the blue fog that burst out of the ground, _"Freedom Sword!" _He went into defensive position, and formed a barrier around this path that intersects on the line that separates it from the bridge.

_*Gaaarrcchhhttzzzzcccchhtgee*_

Hamon was stopped by that barrier.

"_GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR-!"_ Hamon glared and roared at Riki's direction, sending a massive wind current at his direction.

"Grugcht!" Riki is blown away a bit by this strong wind current, and he covered himself while trying to block off the wind and trying to look straight into Hamon's eyes… "You are…" He recalled Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, back at the ocean… He gets the same vibe from Hamon. "You're just like…! You're just like that _monster_ earlier!" 'Does that mean… They are summoned here by the Russians…? Wait, if that's the case…' He has a mild surprised expression on his face, as well as fright… '…Is there some supernatural element involved here…?' Suddenly, he also remembered the Omnipotent ring that Makoto gave him.

'_It would protect you from all sort of harm.' _…That's what he could recall that he said…

'The Omnipotent… Ring?' Remembering that, he has a mild surprised expression still with his mouth in awe, and he took care to look at his pocket. He got the Omnipotent Ring that he took off earlier, just to keep it safe in his possession. He put it on his index finger on his right hand… He looked at it, while rotating his hand front and back… 'This will protect me… From all sort of harm…?' He asked, not minding the menacing glare or stare of Hamon…

"_GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR-!"_ Hamon gave out a loud, deafening roar at his direction, and the barrier of Trifler Celtic Guardian is destroyed, all of the sudden…!

"Ah!" 'O-Oh no…!' Riki sensed his life in danger…!

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_ **_*SHOOOOOCCCCHHHZZZZZAAAAZZEEERRRCCCHHTTZZER!*_**

He sent out a massive lightning strike from the heavens…! Which is enough to fill this entire gorge area with lighting effect from the attack itself!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Riki had covered himself as he braced himself…!

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM-!**_**

The entire area of where Riki was standing was filled with blinding lighting effect from that thunder strike that it can send shiver, and impacting damage, to the area or someone it was sent against.

Riki, however-

"Uwah!" Riki found himself to be surrounded by a burst of radiant lights that went about as the attack connected. It seems to have null Hamon's attack. "Th-This is…" Riki looked at his palm, and once again recalled Makoto's info about the Omnipotent Ring…

'_It would protect you from all sort of harm.' _…That's what he could recall that he said…

"This is… The Omnipotent Ring… power…? … …Ah," He smiled in a very delighted manner. "Amazing! So this is the power that Yuki-san was talking about!" He said as he had looked at his palms, and with amazed expression and in awe.

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_ Hamon seems to be surprised that Riki actually resisted his attack.

"This Omnipotent Ring is amazing! I could use this to help me greatly with the mission at hand, haha!" Riki said sounding confident now, and is very delighted and happy. "With this in hand, Saya-san and the others might be safe from harm as well! Hm," He nodded eagerly and confidently.

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_ Hamon glared at Riki. As it soared a bit from its previous position.

"Hm," Riki formed a serious expression for a change, as he stared at Hamon, "I have the means to keep myself from harm, even from your own attacks!" He said, with a challenging finger directed towards Hamon!

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" _Hamon seems to be feeling threatened at that challenge, and roared in response, as a way to express rage.

"Hm," Riki formed a serious expression, he brought out his evoker, and gradually pointed it at his temple. "Come forth, Demon's Summon!" **(Note: Summon Skull, from Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

_BANG-!_

He called forth the persona he gained from the Empress Shadow that was beaten.

_Flaaaaaaassssshhh!_

Blue fog burst out of the ground he's standing on.

"_Grooooooaaaaaarrrr!"_ A skull-demon is summoned, with him bursting out of the blue fog as he is summoned.

"Demon's Summon, Maziodyne!" Riki beckoned his persona to attack-

"_Groooooaaaaaarrr!" _**_*Shooooccccchhhttzzzaaagggeee-!*_** A burst of lightning came landing on the demon-skull, which he's drawing it forth from above.

_*Maziodyne*_

"Take this, you _demon!_ Lightning Strike!" Riki exclaimed threateningly towards Hamon!

**_*Shooooccccchhhttzzzaaagggeee-!*_**

A thunder strike is sent against Hamon,

**_*BOOOOOMMM!*_**

And it caused an explosion.

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_Hamon seems to have been hurt by that attack. "_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_It's enraged, and is about to attack! Lighting is emanating from it, it's about to call forth another attack!

"Demon's Summon! Get behind me! You'll be safer that way!" Riki beckoned his monster, persona, to go behind him, which it obediently obliged.

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_ Hamon gave out a loud, deafening roar that beckoned thunder bolts from above to rain down on its enemies-!_"__GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_ **_*SHOOOOOCCCCHHHZZZZZAAAAZZEEERRRCCCHHTTZZER!*_**

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM-!**_**

The entire gorge area is filled with lightning effect from that massive thunder strike.

Riki and Demon's Summon covered themselves from that. Demon's Summon is protected by Riki, which he himself is protected by the Omnipotent Orb.

Riki stopped covering himself, the same goes for his persona. "What an astounding force… He's a force to be reckoned with… Just like…" Riki recalled his battle with Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, which he wasn't necessarily successful in defeating it, but more like he made it retreat and fended it off. Just then, it retreated to who knows where…? "If I could summon a powerful persona…"

_Flash…_

"Huh…?" Riki saw a light in the darkest depths of his mind… "Th-This is…"

"**_GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_******Riki already saw and felt this _light_ before… It's… He could see the silhouette light of a white dragon amidst the dark… Blue-eyes White Dragon! A dragon that is said to have surpassed the power of the Gods! **_"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_** The dragon gave out a roar that made a graceful aura about…

"Is that you… Blue-eyes White Dragon!?" Riki's eyes have glowed blue for some reason, as he recited the name of the persona…!

"**_GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_** The Silhouette light of Blue-eyes emanated in Riki, then…!

He pointed his evoker at his temple, gradually pulling the trigger…!

**_BANG-!_**

**_FLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!_**

Blinding light has engulfed the area all over Riki, and so…!

"**_GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_******The White Dragon of virtuous strength has been summoned! Blue-eyes White Dragon! **_"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_** It glared and roared towards Hamon.

"**_GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_** As a challenge to Hamon himself, Blue-eyes glared at its eyes.

"_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_ Hamon feels threatened at that, and its reddish eyes glowed, as a sign of its evil nature and intent. "_GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_Electricity currents are gathering and charging up on Hamon's mouth, meaning he's preparing to attack! **_*SHOOOOOCCCCHHHZZZZZAAAAZZEEERRRCCCHHTTZZER!*_**

Another massive lightning strike is sent forth from the heavens…!

"Blue-eyes! Burst Stream of Destruction-!" Riki beckoned for the White Dragon to attack!

"**_GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_** Blue-eyes obliged, and it gathers electric energies on its mouth, preparing to attack as well. **_"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_** **_*BLAAAAAAAAACCCCSSSSSSTTTTTTRRRRGGGGEEEE-!*_** Blue-eyes let out an unstoppable blast of energy towards Hamon's attack.

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMRRRRCCCCHHHZZZZTTTRRRAAAGGEE!*_**

The entire gorge is filled with blinding light combined with a mystic and elastic force that makes it up a sphere-like shape energy that has engulfed the entire area about here.

…From afar, at a mansion-like building of some sort…

"Huh…?" Kud's mother, who is passing by the luxurious hallway with large windows, saw that sphere-like energy blast that has engulfed the entire gorge area from here. "That's…" She eyes it intently, 'What a beautiful light… Is this… the sign of the gods…?' She asked that, for some reason…

…Back to Riki…

"Ghgn…" He's covering himself from that unbelievable massive explosion that was caused by Blue-eyes's attack… It's really more powerful than the gods themselves…! "Hmngh…" He stopped covering and tried to see through the smoke about…

"**_GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_** The White Dragon soared victorious, with the sight of Hamon no longer being present as the smoke from the explosion is cleared out.

"Ah…!" Riki smiled at this sight, "You did it, Blue-eyes!"

"**_Grrroooaaar,"_** Blue-eyes turned around to look down to Riki's direction.

"Thank you. I would have never beaten Hamon if you didn't answer my call. This is your second time helping me," Recalling that time where he beat both the Empress and the Emperor Shadows, Blue-eyes was also present there. "So I'm going to express my gratitude to you." He gradually bowed down before the dragon, "Thank you very much!" He answered with a deep bow, and quick, too.

"**_Grrroooaaar," _**Blue-eyes seems to have smiled, despite it not being clearly obvious. Then, it soared a bit, **_"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!" _**It gave out a loud roar, for the last time, as a sign of pride and honor.

**_FLaaaaaaaassssshhh!_**

It shined brightly, as ray of lights emanated from it.

**_FLAAAAAAAssshhh-!_**

Then, it disappeared into bits of light, as a small sphere of light rose up above, and disappeared into the heavens as it flashed one last time…

"Hm," Riki has witnessed that while still in a bowing state, he stood up. "Thank you, Blue-eyes. You're really… really, really, almighty as they claim. Hehe," He stated in a cute manner, like an adorable young boy, which is his nature, anyhow.

…Later, near a research facility…

…After passing through the gorge, Riki, who is invisible again, is now passing by a research facility. 'This place is… …a research building…? Ah,' Remembering that Kud's mother is a Soviet rocket scientist, he figures that she might be here… 'Could it be…?' He hid behind a tree nearby, and decided to use it as a ground cover. It's already morning, by the way…

…It has taken its toll on him now, as he begins to yawn longer…

"Ahh… Ah… I haven't sleep for a long time now. Hm," He looked down with a sleepy gaze, "I guess I'm not used to such as this, unlike Saya-san who is a spy…" He recalled what Saya told him, and that she's a spy working for both an agency and Little Busters, at the same time. 'Spy, huh… I wonder how it feels like to live in the kind of world. Though, it seems Saya-san is having fun in it. Anyway, I need to get there, and get Kud-san's mother to safety.'

…Suddenly, however, Riki could hear a bipping sound from his body…

"Eh?" 'Wha-What in the…?' He spotted a very tiny device on him… Is this… a transmitter…? 'Is this… a transmitter…?' He asked, trying to remove the device off him. 'How did it get into me…?' He said, as he removed it from his clothes, and stared at it, observantly. "This is…" 'Could it be…?' Recalling that time when the ship they were on, sank... 'Then, could it be…?' Then, the device itself begun to ring like a very weak toned cellphone… "Huh…?" 'It's… ringing? Hm, do I just… Huh?' He tried to push it, and it seems to have responded or functioned. "Ah…!" Riki was taken by surprise at that. 'Th-This is… Did I just…?'

"_Riki-kun!? Are you in there…!? Come in, respond!"_

"Ah!" Riki was caught off-guard at that, he heard Saya's voice all of the sudden! 'I-Is this… Is this like what I saw at spy movies where they would communicate safely and securely with the usage of a home device that can act as communicator while it's logged into your own ear!?' He asked, recalling the spy movies he has watched.

"_Riki-kun! Respond!"_

"… …Hm," Thinking he could put it on his ear, he decided to do so, and tried to speak up from there-"Ah… …Ah." He took a deep breath for some reason, then released it.

"_Hm? Riki-kun…? Is that you…?"_

"Hm," He decided to respond. "H-Hai… Saya-san, is that you?"

"_Riki-kun…? Riki-kun? Is that—Ah, Thank God! You've finally come through! Geez, why won't you respond so quickly!?"_

"Ah… S-Sorry, I didn't know how this device works on, and… How did this thing get to me, anyway?"

"_Ah… Ah, I put it in you when were separated. Kyouhei-kun and I were taken somewhere else by the current."_

"Did you guys landed safely on the island?"

"_Ah… But, there's one problem… Kyouhei-kun made contact with me a while ago, and he's on his way to a certain mansion building, you see… Oh, but first, where's your current location?"_

"Oh, uh…" Looking about, all Riki could tell is that he's on a research facility area, deciding to describe the surrounding as that, he prepared a reply, "I'm in a research area, there's a building on the middle, and it's surrounded by a forest of small borders. And… there are Russian guards about." He said, as he had peeked into the facility while remaining invisible…

"_What!? How did you… How the HECK did you get that FAR!? I thought I would be accompanying you to get there! We have a hunch that Kud-san's mother is in there! How did you get in!? Tell me, TELL me!"_

"Ah, c-calm down, Saya-san, I… Uh… Well…" He's at lost for words on how to tell it.

…Flashbacks…

…As soon as Kyouhei and Sasami got into the island, Sasami panicked as the ferry ship was wrecked by the impact in the battle. She snapped at Kyouhei for being stuck with him, and both got into a bickering battle, where Kyouhei is tend to be annoyed by her and her boastful attitude, and horse-laughing-ojou-sama demeanor. And Sasami is annoyed that she get to be stuck with Kyouhei, who she calls all sort of insulting names like "worm", "wrench monkey", "baboon" or all sort of derogatory terms.

…And then, they were ambushed by Russian Soldiers and were ensnared, but Kyouhei managed to get away, when the ensnaring net was cut, with Kyouhei remarking that it may be due to Sasami's weight, which he got thrown a wrench monkey,_ a real one_, to the head by the latter. Anyway, Kyouhei managed to get away by getting adrift to the nearby water path where he is carried away by the water current.

…All the while back then, Saya was rescued by Murluet who managed to procure her sneaking suit to be able to swim at underwater, and managed to get Saya to safety by an emergency submarine that was called forth by their agency in case of emergency. Saya was taken there to safety, and inspected the perimeter of the Yakushima isle then.

…She lost contact of Kyouhei who was swept by the water current. And right now, she's still in the submarine, where after recuperating a bit, she tried to contact Riki, whom she had thrown a transmitter-or homing device-to track him down later. Which explains the transmitter onto Riki.

…End of Flashback…

"Eh? You put… a transmitter… on me?" Riki, with him being behind a tree, asked in mild surprise.

"Of course. It's only natural so that I may track you down. Anyway, Riki-kun, this device should prove useful for a solo operation."

"A-Ah… Is that so?"

"_Ah, from here on, I'll be your support. So you'll be able to navigate through that facility with no problem. I'll be joining you soon enough once we confirm if the Russians' transmission relay is jammed."_

"Jammed?" He asked, curiously.

"_Ah, so we'll be jamming their transmission relay to get ahold of Kud-san's mother. Once that, they won't be able to track us down back to town."_

"A-Ah…" Feeling unfamiliar of such thing, that's the only thing Riki could response at. "A-Ah… Ah. Um… I-I don't think I understand much…"

"You don't need to, now, can you tell me your situation?"

"U-Um… Well…" Sneaking a peek at the research facility ahead, "It seems there are a fewer guards around here… Um, wh-what exactly are they keeping Kud-san's mother for?"

"_Hm, well… Unless you are an expert of taxonomy and space exploration, I don't think you'll be able to grasp such entail situation report of that caliber, Riki-kun… But no need to worry! We all have strengths and weaknesses! That's the beauty of balance!"_

"H-Hai… So, then…"

"_Now, as I expected from you, you really are *lucky*, now, I won't ask how you got there for now. But you better give me all the details for later!"_

"Eh? U-Uh…"

"_Well, anyway, go inside the facility, once you find something useful, let me know. All the while, I'll be keeping an eaaaarrr out of you. So be sure to not make anything private come out, okay? *Chu*"_

"Eh?" Riki heard a _chu_ sound, it seems Saya kissed the communicator as a blow-indirect kiss towards Riki, and he also could hear some chuckling sounds from some female officers at the other line… Looks like Saya isn't by herself.

"_Anyway, just proceed gradually, Riki-kun. I'll be providing radio backup from here on out. Hehe, sounds familiar? This is like Nishizono and A-chan's way of providing backup to our team back at town."_

"A-Ah… Th-Then, I'll be going."

"_Ah, good luck now! Though with your luck, I guess you don't need me saying that! Haha, ahem, good, now, get going." _She said through the other line, trying to sound formal and professional.

Riki sweat dropped at that. "Well… At least now I know where Saya-san is… But…" Pondering about Kyouhei and Sasami… "Kyouhei and Sasasegawa-san… I wonder where are they… I hope they've not been caught by an enemy's trap… Ehhgh… I hope they're fine, unless… Ah, no." He shook his head, "I better keep my head in the game. Otherwise, they won't be served much help if I get myself in trouble myself. Hm," He nodded at that, with a determined look and fist, he readied himself. Yosh!

…At the research facility…

…This place looks like an hospital structure as one can tell from the design… But it's a research facility, to be certain. And not an hospital.

Riki made his way around the center, with him being invisible, but he's still hiding under some obstructions, as in just to be on the safe side. He's peeking forth and forth, to see if there are any openings about, but it seems the guards are keeping this place guarded all the times.

He's hiding behind a tree with platform structure. "Hm, this might be harder than I thought." He said as he hid fully behind the structure of this tree. Then, he took a peek again. 'Is there an opening on these guys perimeters…?'

"Hey, did you hear? I heard that cute scientist… Uh… What was her name?" Two guards are discussing at the rear side.

"Huh?" Riki overheard them, and is keen on listening to them.

"Ah… That rocket scientist, I heard she's got taken to the palace building. It's where a lot of the head researchers are taken." The two guards are walking as they chat.

"Hm, it's where those guys with big brains are taken, right? Then that means…" The two guards walked away chatting…

"What…!?" Riki was greatly shocked and surprised to the core there… According from what those guys just mentioned just now… Does this mean that… Kud-san's mother… is not here…? Then…! "Gr," 'I better get to that place… But… Where is it…? Gr," He closed his eyes, pondering… 'Gr, no use thinking about it. I better find it!' He thought, and he ran for it to get out of here, and find that place where Kud's mother is being kept. What's going to happen next!?

End of Chapter 18

**Note: Next chapter is where the last of the Phantom Demons would appear, and be beaten. Then, the other two will be taken care of, as well. Then, their fused form… If you're a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh, then you might know what that is. Otherwise… You won't, hehe. Well, anyway, good luck or fortune to you all, and bless you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Okay… I was wrong. This part is where Raviel will appear, not beaten. My bad. To be honest, I'm not the one calling the shot in this story. I'm just following the flow, without knowing what would happen next. Well, anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy!**

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 19: Raviel, Lord of Phantasm** **part 2**

…At the northern forest…

…After getting out of the research facility, Riki is on his way north where he has seen a rather large building that is like a luxurious resting house for rich people… or something like that. Which he assumed is the "palace" that was mentioned by those guys…

…_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

"_Huff, huff,_ Ah…" He's catching his breath with him touching his knees with his upper body being stretched a bit, "Ah…" Then he looked up ahead, "I'm almost… there." He kept running, but all of the sudden-

_SPLAShhh!_

"Uwah!" He fell down due to shock, as suddenly, someone came falling down from a tree, and into a pond nearby. "Huh…?" Riki slowly rose up, and looked to the pond where someone fall. And it's…"Is that…? Ah… A-Ah! K-Kyouhei!"

"… … …" Yup, Kyouhei has fallen from the tree, and fell on this pond where he's floating.

"K-Kyouhei! Kyouhei! What happened to you! Hey! Answer me, Kyouhei!"

…Later…

"Ah… Ah." Kyouhei seems to be regaining consciousness.

"Ah, Kyouhei!" Riki went to approach Kyouhei who is now awake. "Kyouhei, Kyouhei!" He sat down near him. "Kyouhei, are you all right?"

"Hugh… Huh?" Kyouhei slowly opened his eyes, and his vision became clear… He could see Riki, which he smiled upon him opening his eyes. "Huh…? Ri… ki… H-Huh!?" He suddenly rose up quick, and quickly looked about his surrounding. "Wh-Where am I!?"

Riki raised his hands to give him gesture to calm down, "Calm down. I saw you fall down from a tree, and, well… Uh… You… fell."

They both turned to the branch where Kyouhei was being hanged.

"Huh…? Oh… Ohh… I see. So that's what happened."

Riki turned back to him, "By the way, how _did_ you ended up there, anyway?"

"Agh…" He scratched his head, embarrassed. "That's… kinda something I wanted to avoid being asked, but…"

…Flashback…

…Kyouhei was drifted at the river after he got to escape from some Russian soldiers. Then, one after another, he got into an accident like falling into something he thought to be grasses ground, but it turns out to be nothing more but long leaves that he stepped on them, and he fell on a tree… Which is why he was found like this… Or how he fell from the tree.

…End of Flashback…

"Eh…?" Riki sweat dropped, "You… fell on a tree?" He asked with a huge question mark above his head.

"Hey, don't look at me like some sorrowful rabbit!" He snapped a bit, which only enlarged the sweat drop of Riki.

"Oh, uh… S-Sorry." He said in apology as he looked down in the process,

"Hm," Kyouhei felt a bit guilty, knowing how Riki would react to that kind of outburst. "Well, anyway, what should we do…?"

…

…Later…

"Well, we're now together, so… Oh, that's right!" Kyouhei suddenly remembered what happened with Sasami, "Tch, that bitch-ass ojou-sama… Gotten herself captured…"

"Eh…? Uwa—W-Wah…! Th-That's right! Where's Sasasegawa-san, Kyouhei? Wasn't she…?" Riki remembered about her, too. After remembering what Saya told him earlier. "Where is she? Did you see her?"

"Yeah… I saw her. Only, at the place where she got taken to, though."

"Eh?"

"It's a place that seems to be like a warehouse… No, more like a prison."

"Prison?"

"Ah… Must be where they keep prisoners in though, heh, kinda fitting, actually."

"A-Ah… But… Wait, no! We gotta save Sasasegawa-san!"

"Ah… I know. But, I don't have to deal with her horse-laughter attitude, right…? Geh, nah, yeah, didn't think so."

…

…At the prison-like building…

…Both Kyouhei and Riki managed to get here by sneaking around the forest. They both crouched near the bushes, eyeing the building ahead…

"Is this it?" Riki asked, with him on stance position.

"Yup, that's the one… If I remember correctly. Though, at this case, just what the heck are they doing in there…? Hm, by the way, have you seen that… Uh… That ojou-san we're supposed to rescue?"

"Eh…? Oh, th-that's right! Kyouhei, listen…"

…

…

…Later, after Riki's explanation…

"You serious!? You know where she is! Dude, why didn't you say so before!?"

"I-I'm sorry…!" Riki apologized with his hands raised, "It's just that… I didn't had time to think about it, and…"

"Nah, I can understand how you feel. Well, anyway, we better rescue almighty-ojou-sama first, or else we won't be hearing the end of it. So, any idea on how we do that?"

"Well…" Riki has the crystal invisibility on his pocket, and he just eyed it. "We can…"

…

…

…Later…

"What!? A-An invisibility!? Wha-How-Wait, how the heck did you came to be possession on that, in the first place!?" Kyouhei snapped, after hearing Riki's explanation of how he got past the guards earlier, and found Kud's mother.

"Th-That's… Uh, a-a friend of mine… gave it to me." Riki said as he had raised his hands in defense, and trying to be secretive, for discretion, of course.

"…? Huh? A… friend? Hm… …Well, be that as it may," He scratched his head, "You're full of surprises, man. I didn't think—well, with this baby around, we should be able to use—Wait, does it work for… both people?"

"Eh?" That is something didn't thought about. "N-Now that you mention it… Maybe if we are… Hm… Here, why don't you attach this to you, Kyouhei." He said, handing over some sort of rope that he picked up back at the ship before it was wrecked… To be honest, it was somewhat of a safety precaution, in fact.

"Huh? A rope…? What's this thing for?" Kyouhei asked, as he accepted it.

"Then, I'll try using it on both of us." Riki said tying the rope around him.

"Huh? What the… H-Hey, don't do that! It's…!"

…

…

…Later…

…Both Riki and Kyouhei are now tied up in the rope, with Riki holding the crystal on his hand. "Okay," He nodded with eagerness, "I'll try it out."

_Flaash!_

…Both of them became invisible. It seems whatever or whoever is connected with the user also become invisible.

"Wha… Wh-Whoa… Whoa! This is so cool! What the…!?" Kyouhei said examining himself, in astonishment. Quite excitedly, too, perhaps too excited. "Whoa, this is cool! It's like—"

"Shh, Kyouhei!" Riki hushed, "Some soldiers might hear us!" He warned and advised,

"Hmghugh!" Kyouhei covered his mouth, realizing his mistake. "S-Sorry." Both of them kneeled to the ground, to hide, just to make sure, even if they are invisible.

…At the grounds of the building…

"Wow, this is so cool…! It's like… It's like a stealth game with a cheat of stealth device, haha!" Kyouhei said, as they both crawl about, as if making sure that they don't leave foot tracks. **(Note: A reference of Metal Gear)** "Say, do you have any more of this…?"

"Eh…?" They've stopped crawling as Kyouhei asked that. "Uh, no, it's…" Riki turned his gaze away from Kyouhei, as he recall Makoto being the one to give him such item. "It was… from a friend of mine, I don't know if he has more…"

"Hm… I see. Well, let's get to it. Hehe, I can't wait to surprise our ojou-sama here, hehe." …He's scheming something as he's grinning like mad.

"Huh…?" Which made Riki suspicious, as he turned to him with a questionable look.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Haha, well, anyway, let's go. Time to get our ojou-sama." He said, then he snickered.

…

…Later, inside this building…

…Kyouhei slowly and quietly opened the door, and it's very dark here… Kinda like a dungeon, actually…

"Is she there? Can you see her?" Riki asked in a whispering tone.

"Shh!" Kyouhei hushed, then he opened the door more… And they inspect their surrounding. "Yup, this is like a dungeon, all right." He said in a very quiet tone, almost like murmuring. In this building, there's a set of stairways, with each of them having platform floors where one can see the bottom from there… There's more stairways below, so this really is like a dungeon… Kyouhei and Riki looked over the railing of those platform floors…

Both of them looked down to the bottom… It looks like there are three more platform floors below… And there are cells-as in prison cells-below at the bottom floor.

"That looks like a set of dungeon." Kyouhei said, as he and Riki are eyeing the bottom floor.

"Hm," He nodded in agreement, "Perhaps… We should go down? Sasasegawa-san might be there… Because if she's a prisoner."

"Hm, I agree. I was thinking the same thing." They both decided to go downstairs…

…At the bottom floor…

…Both Kyouhei and Riki climbed down with them being invisible still, then, they spotted two guards guarding the prison of… Sasami!? "Hm?" "Hm…?"

"Uwa… Th-That's—Hmngghh!" Riki is shut by Kyouhei, as he was about to exclaim. "Hmghhuggah…!"

"Shh, quiet. The ojou-sama is there… And she seems to be sleeping…" Kyouhei said in a whispering tone.

…Like he said, Sasami is inside the cell, and she's sleeping… …quite soundly, in fact.

The two guards are eyeing her.

"Wow, she's kinda like a cat when she sleeps, huh?"

"Yeah… Meoowwrr, I'm kinda falling for her~~"

"Dude, you're starting to sound like a pervert maniac or sicko…" The other guard sweat dropped. Then he turned to Sasami, and seems to have blushed. "But I'll admit, she IS kinda cute."

Both Riki and Kyouhei sweat dropped, as they feel like they're eavesdropping.

"Um, I think… We should get Sasasegawa-san out of there, quickly…" Riki whispered. Which Kyouhei nodded in agreement, quite sincerely, yes.

"Hey, why don't we… uh…" The perverted-minded guard seems to suggest something indecent.

"Hell no! Think of what might happen to us if we snuck a prisoner out of here! Keep your dirty fantasies to yourself! Come on, we're being called for to the office!" The more reasonable and decent guard said, urging the other one to report for duty.

"Ohh man…" …Both guards left, with the dirty-minded being very reluctant.

Both Kyouhei and Riki sweat dropped as they see them off.

"W-Well… They're gone now…" Riki noted.

"Ah, ah." Kyouhei nodded twice.

They both approached the cell of Sasami.

"Oh crap…! I almost forgot! We don't have a key! I don't think we can… Huh?" Kyouhei said suddenly, but…

Riki opened the cell. "It seems to be unlocked." He said eyeing the keyhole of the cell as he had already opened it. "Maybe it's because Sasami-san was not awake…?" He said, inspecting the keyhole observantly. "Hm," He continues doing so.

Kyouhei sweat dropped. "Dude, you don't sneak into the room where a girl is sleeping… Unless you wanna snoop up on her."

Riki sweat dropped as well, as he has turned to Kyouhei. "Uh,no… That's not what I meant."

...Sasami is still asleep, then…

"Sasasegawa-san…! Sasasegawa-san…! Wake up! You need to wake up! We have to get out of here fast!" Riki said in a whispering tone, but also agitatedly.

"Oi, almighty-horse-laugh-ojou-sama…! Hurry up and wake up…! Or else, we'll…!" Kyouhei seems to be hesitant at saying something, as he's just beside Riki who is kneeling in Sasami's bed. He fidgets, and is sweating for some reason, as he looks about, and then… He took a deep breath, and… …He leans closer to Sasami's ear… "I'll kiss you…! You little neko-chan~~… Like hell you are! Get the hell out of bed, you thieving cat! Or else I'll really kiss your whiskers!" (loll!) Kyouhei yelled at her ear, much to Riki's awkwardness and discharge at his sudden action.

Suddenly, without warning-

"WHAT WAS THAAAAAAAATTT!? Who dares to mock me!? The ace of the softball team, the captain, and the future captain, as well! Who would dare say such a derogatory terms to my…!" Sasami suddenly rose up from the bed cover here,

"UWAH!" Riki fell down due to shock, "S-Sasasegawa-san!"

"Uwa… Naoe Riki and… Gaah! It's you, Monkey Wrench!" She snapped at Kyouhei upon seeing him,

"Would you stop calling me that! It's really annoying!"

"There is nothing wrong in term of referring to you by facts! It would be degrading to say that I would be inferred to such thing such as you! You lowly worm! You dare say that I'm such thieving cat! Huh!?"

"G-Guys…" Riki put himself in-between. And tried to separate them both for them to calm down. "C-Calm down, you guys… Come on, before the guards show up."

"Huh…? Oh… O-Oh, th-that's right! You! Worm! What dare you say to what happened to me afterwards!?" She demanded of Kyouhei as she has pointed an accusing finger.

"Huh…? Why are you… You were captured… I got thrown into some nasty river current, and… Well, that's it? I guess…"

"…? Huh…?" Sasami scratched the back of her head. "Why do I feel like…" She's trying to recall something…

"Hm? Sasasegawa-san…?"

"Hmnggh… Ah! _gasp!_ Th-That's right…!" She suddenly turned back to Riki, "I was tranquilized! Some baldy looking general was here! He tried to question me if there were any other spies nearby, and they thought I was one of them! How rude! He was also interrogating someone wearing a white cape and…"

"…? White… A-Ah!" Riki recalled that Kud's mother is wearing the same type of attire that she does, so… "Wh-Where is she!?" He suddenly grabbed ahold of Sasami by both shoulder sides.

"E-Eh!? Wh-Why are you…!"

"Where are they! We need to get there immediately! Kud-san's mother…!"

"Huh…? Mother…? Wait, Kud… _gasp,_ do you mean… Noumi Kudryavka…!? She's the mother of her!?" She seems to be greatly shocked at that revelation to her. Riki let go of her,

He nodded quickly, "Hai. So… Have you seen her?"

"Of course! She was just here a while ago. Though… She was taken by that douchebag colonel… She was taken to his "private chambers" as he said it."

Kyouhei was greatly taken aback by that, to the point that he almost fell. "Wha-What!? P-Private Chamber…? You don't mean…!" He sweat drop, with fright running through him.

"Wha-What's with you worm…!? Don't you know any proper etiquette!? Don't you sound so excited when that poor young woman's life is in danger!"

"H-Hey, I didn't say something like that!" He shook off, in a gesture, of what Sasami accused him. "A-Anyway, we need to get going!" With a clenched fist, he suggested that to both of them.

They both nodded.

"Ah!" "Of course!"

Both Riki and Sasami said unison.

Kyouhei nodded as well. "Well, in order to get there… Riki, give me your rope." He told Riki, who nodded in return.

Sasami, however, has a huge question mark above her head. "Hm? What the…?"

…Later, outside, at the forest that leads to some huge manor…

"Hey, come on! We need to hurry!" Kyouhei urged both Riki and Sasami, in which all three of them are tied together by a rope, to make them all invisible.

"Th-This is…! This is unbelievable!" Sasami, who is in total disbelief that she's actually being hidden in plain sight, said with astonishment. "H-How could this be…!? N-Naoe Riki! I demand that you explain this to me!" She turned to Riki, who she sees to have merit, unlike the Wrench Monkey.

"Eh…? O-Oh…" Riki is greatly taken aback, which made him took two steps backward with his hands raised in defense, "It's… hard to explain, it's similar to what you witness at the ship…"

Sasami had a big question mark above her head afterwards, "Huh…? You're—Ah, th-that's right! I still have not yet asked you to clarify that!" She said outloud.

"Hey, hurry up! We're gonna need to rescue that mother of that Russian Girl, Kud or… whatever." Kyouhei called up ahead, where he's standing over a bit of higher ground.

"Silent, Worm! You have the right to be silent there!" She shouted at him, in a bossy and demanding tone.

"Whoa!" He was blown away by her tone, which almost made him tumble to the sloping ground.

Sasami turned to Riki, "Naoe Riki! I demand that you give me a clear explanation!"

"W-Well… It's… hard to explain, but… But, a-aren't you surprised already by all of these series of events…? B-Besides, there are more important things like… Huh!?" Riki noticed some sounds coming from the south…! He turned around, to which the other two followed his direction, and saw some soldiers coming here. "Th-They're here!"

"Shit! If they found us, we're all done for! Come on, let's get out of here, NOW!" Kyouhei urged both of them.

Sasami fidgets as things become more intense now, "R-Right! The worm is right, for once!"

"Stop calling me worm or—"

"Silence! Let us go, NOW!" Sasami took the lead, as the other two boys were dragged along since there's a rope tied up to her and the two of them.

"Whoooaaahh!" WHoaaaahhh!"

Riki and Kyouhei were dragged along quite forcefully.

…Later, at the pathway where it's overlooking the forest…

…The trio are running through a path where one can see the entire forest from here, it seems they've reached the edge of the field where one can walk on…

"Hey, would you slow down! If these ropes come off, we're done for!" Kyouhei said trying to keep off.

"Oh, shut the hell up, worm! This is like a free run in the baseball field!" Sasami said keeping her pace straight, "Hmph, thought I suppose I shouldn't expect more less than a monkey wrench like you!"

A vein of insult appeared on Kyouhei's head. "What did you call me!? What are you-! What the-! W-WHOOOOAAAAHHH!"

"AAAHHH!" "KYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Both Riki and Sasami managed to stop themselves from going any further, as they just arrived at a gorge where the depths is dark… perhaps some kind of cave-in…

"Kyah…! Th-That was close…" Sasami remarked, as she looked deeper… Then she got height fright… "K-Kyaaah!" She clung onto Riki.

"W-Waah!" With the latter shrieking due to the sudden action.

"I-It's scary! It's too dark in there and—KYAAAAAHHH!"

_*TOOOIIINNKK!*_

"What in the world do you think you're doing to me!" She pounced Riki to the ground, with him having a huge lump as a result.

"Ow… No, it's…" Riki sweat dropped on the ground, then, he gradually stood up while rubbing his lump.

"H-Hey, we don't have time for—"

"_GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"_

"…!" "KYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"…!" The three were suddenly startled as _**something**_ just roared from below this gorge. "H-Huh…!?" Riki has felt this kind of presence before… It's…!

"Wha-What was that…!? Something sounded from-" Sasami said unfinished,

"_GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" __***BLLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSTTTRRCCHHTTGGRCH!***_

"AAAAAHHHH!" "KYAAAAHH!" "HOLY…!"

The three were extremely taken aback, with Kyouhei almost falling, as a sudden burst of energy just came out of the gorge with a loud roar echoing!

"_**GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"**_ _***DAAAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKKNNNEEEEESSSSS-!****_

A massive gathering of darkness gathered about, and it's forming into something gigantic and humanoid… …Raviel, Lord of Phantasm!

"_**GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" **_

What will happen now!?

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

**Little Busters: Persona Intertwined**

**Chapter 20: Raviel, Lord of Phantasm part 3**

**"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Raviel lunged its claw towards the trio!

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" Sasami screamed as the trio braced themselves for something impacting...!

**"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Raviel's claw is approaching...!

"Gr, dammiiiiiiittt!" Kyouhei exclaimed outloud, having drawn his evoker and have pointed it on his temple,

_BANG-!_

"Come forth, Jiraiya! Divine Wind!" Kyouhei beckoned his persona to come to their aid,

_"Huaaaahhh!"_ Jiraiya is summoned out of the blue fog about, as it struck a pose upon being summoned. Then, it flew towards Raviel's claw...!

_"HUUUUAAAARRRGHHH!"_ Then it started to rotate in a very fast manner, and creating a massive whirlwind about!

_***SWIIRRRRRRLLLLLEEERRRCCHHGT-!****_

It's sent towards Raviel's claw!

_***BLAAAAAAASSSSTTTRRRCCCHHHGGTTT-!****_

This erupted an impact that burst out strong gust of winds.

"Guaaahh!" Kyaaaahhh!" "Aahh!"

The trio braced and covered themselves from the burst of gusts of strong whirlwinds that were sent flying towards their direction.

"Kyaah! Hey, worm! What do you think you're doing!?" Sasami exclaimed while still covering herself.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Kyouhei retorted, while still trying to brace himself and cover, as well.

"Gr, now's not the time to be fighting guys!" Riki tried to look ahead while lowering his arm a bit, as he still covers himself from the gusts of winds that are threatening to blow them away. "We need to deal with this monster first, before any government people would find us!"

"Gr, this is you guys getting me involved in all of this unrealitisc turn of... Gr, now deal with it! If you guys are manly like Miyazawa-sama-No, you guys are not coming close to match him! Now show your manly side that doesn't bode well against Miyazawa-sama's manliness!" She demanded from them, after the wind has weakened, and she's only slightly covering herself.

"Tch, whatever! But after this, we're even! Got it!?" Kyouhei demanded, with him gritting his teeth with both excitement and annoyance.

"What? Even? You...? Pft, Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! You can never come close to match my own prestige, worm! Now you're-"

"SHUT UP! Hurry up and duck, dammiiiittt!" Kyouhei said as he jumped towards Sasami's direction!

"Eh-? W-GWAAAAAHHH! What ARE YOU DOOOINNGGG-KYAAAAAHHH!" She is pinned down,

"Sasasegawa-san, Kyouhei!" Riki exclaimed, "Huh...!?" Turning to Raviel,

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" **It's about to lunge another attack! **"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** It lunged its claw again,

"Gr," Riki saw fit to do something, he drew his evoker and pointed it at his temple. "Come forth, Trifler Celtic Guardian!"

_BANG-!_

He fired it!

_Flaaaaaaasssshhh!_

Celtic Guardian is summoned out of the blue fog that burst out.

_"Freedom Sword-!"_ He ran towards the spot that is in front of Kyouhei and Sasami who is pinned down by Kyouhei himself.

_*****__BLOOOCCCKKKRRRRGGGCCCHHHTTT-!* _

That stopped Raviel's attack, and even pushed its claw off!

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** It seems to have acknowledged Riki as a threat.

"Gr," Riki ran up to the spot behind Celtic Guardian.

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Raviel's eyes glowed red, for some reason,

Riki stood his ground in front of Sasami and Kyouhei,

"Riki!" Kyouhei exclaimed with him still over Sasami who is on the ground, with him ontop(that sounded wrong) and he has just turned to Riki!

"Gah, get off me, you monkey-wrench! You will defile me, you barbarian!" She demanded hysterically, with her moving widly as a child who is uncontrollable, or a spoiled ojou-sama tsundere-type.

"Gr, dammit! Fine, like I hell I want to be laid with you!" ...He said that wrongly, as he has stood up from her.

"What!? H-H-How dare you... You dare say inappropriate language to me, you third-rated homosapien species for a brain stock!" She retorted in her usual ojou-sama demeanor and tone, as she has already stood up, with Kyouhei crouching before her, as in to take cover from Raviel.

"Shut UP! And take cover!" Kyouhei said that as Raviel lunged another claw!

"Eh?" She looked up, "G-GWAAAAHH!"

_*BOOOOOOMMM-!*_

Raviel's attack caused an impact that blew away Sasami.

"Sasasegawa-san!"

"Oi, horse-laugh-ojou-sama!"

Both Riki and Kyouhei exclaimed.

"Ah, dammit!" Kyouhei turned back to Raviel, "You'll pay for this, damn you!"

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Raviel's eyes glowed red, as if preparing to attack! **"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** _***BLAAAAASSSTTTRRRCCCCHHHTTTRRAAACCKKKCCGEEE-!***_

Raviel then sent out a pillar of light energy from above, and it caused the ground to erupt and explod!

"Wh-Whoah!" Kyouhei and Riki were blown away, but were protected still by Trifler Celtic Guardian, but both of them fell down to the ground due to the shaking ground. "Wha-What the heck...!?"

"Ah!" Riki turned to Sasami's direction who is behind them, and she's on danger on being caught by the ongoing attack! "Sasasegawa-san!" Riki stood up and ran up straight to Sasami!

"Huhgh...?" Sasami, who seems to have heard Riki, raised her head upward, and saw Raviel's attack approaching...! "G-GWAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Sasasegawa-san!" Riki ran up in-between Sasami and the attack.

_*CRAAAASSSCCCHHHGGGRRRCCCCGGHHTT-!**_

_*BOOOOOOOOMMMM-!**_

"GWAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasami screamed in panic as the surge of power erupted into an explosion, that caused the ground to be destroyed into debris.

"Grgh!" Riki managed to stand his ground, with the Omnipotent Ring managing to protect him from harm, and even block the attack and save both him and Sasami from the attack. "You who harm others will not be able to penetrate through this barrier! Even I can deflect your attack, so aim all of it to me! That way, I can send you back to the darkness! That way, we can settle this score between us!" Riki said in a fighting stance as he challenged Raviel.

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Raviel roared towards Riki's direction, as if accepting the challenge.

"Whoa! ...Wow." Kyouhei was impressed by Riki's words and sentence, "How... manly."

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Raviel leaned closer to see Riki clearly,

"Hmgh," Riki braced himself.

"N-Naoe Riki..." Sasami eyed Riki, 'This person... He's piercing through the darkness... with kindness and warmthness in him... Such... a kind person...' "... ... Ah." She finds herself staring in a bit of awe at Riki who is in front of her.

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" **_***BLAAAAASSSTTTRRRCCCCHHHTTTRRAAACCKKKCCGEEE-!***_

Raviel sent out the same attack just like last time!

"Gr," Riki ran up to meet up with that attack,

"Ah, h-hey! A-Are you an imbeciile, Naoe Riki! Get back here! You will be put at harm's reach!" Sasami said beckoning towards Riki, and reached out to him with an extended arm.

"Haaarrrghh!" Riki ran up forward, and pointed his evoker to his temple. "Come forth, Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

_BANG-!_

_Flaaaaassshhh!_

_"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!"_ The ferocious black dragon appeared before the people about.

"Black Bullet Meteor Attack!" Riki exclaimed as he ran up still,

Red-eyes charged up for an attack, _"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!" __***BLAAAAAASSSSTTTRRCCCGGGAAAGGEEE-!****_

Red-eyes unleashed a meteor-like attack!

_***BOOOOOOOMMMM-!****_

That instigated an eruption and explosion of the collided power, at the middle.

"KYAAAAAHHH!" Sasami covered herself, her own uniform was blown away by the last attack, so she's only wearing the clothing underneath her uniform that is not even a white uniform for the upper body.

"WHOOOOAAAHH!" Kyouhei is blown away by the burst of explosion. "Daaaaammmmiiiittt!" He said as he rolled down quite far away from where he was.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!" Sasami covered herself still from the explosion!

"Grgh!" Riki ran out of the smoke about, and kept running towards Raviel's direction. Then he sensed a _switching _sensation...!

_-Switch-!_

_...Flaaaaaassssshhh!_

...This is now "Yami Riki" in control.

"Come towards me, you phantom beast of a demon! Huuaaaaarrrgghh!" As "Yami Riki", Riki said that confidently as he ran towards Raviel with Red-eyes following behind him.

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" **Raviel's eyes glowed red, again, and is about to sent an attack. **"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" **_***BLAAAAASSSTTTRRRCCCCHHHTTTRRAAACCKKKCCGEEE-!***_

"Huuaaaarrrrgghhh!" Riki didn't stop running, and he put his evoker at his temple as he jumped and rolled across the direction in front-! His evoker is still pointed at his temple,

_BANG-!_

"Go, Red-eyes! Black Bullet Attack!" Riki beckoned Red-eyes to attack with an extended hand that was forcefully extended forward!

_"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!" __***BLAAAAAASSSSTTTRRCCCGGGAAAGGEEE-!****_

_***BOOOOOOOMMMM-!****_

Another colliding of power that once again caused an explosion!

This caused the ground to shake and gain cracks all over,

"Gahrgh, d-dammit!" Kyouhei stepped away from the cracks that were forming.

"N-Naoe Riki...!" Sasami had already stood up, and stepped closer towards Riki's direction, but knows enough where to stop, and not get involved with the conflict in front. "Naoe Riki!" She called out again.

"Grgh," Riki is being protected by the Omnipotent Ring as he crouched to the spot near Raviel, but he still covers himself from the dirt that is sent flying his way by the impact of the explosion. "You..." He glared at Raviel with him covering himself still, he could see Raviel still standing tall to the side.

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** It gave out another loud roar, then, it lunged forth its claw towards Riki, again!

"Gr," Riki jumped above to dodge his claw, and then, Riki landed on his hand, and started running towards his torso and head. "Huuaaaarrrggghh!" He continued running,

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Raviel's eyes glowed red,

_**-Blaaaaaassssttteerrcchhzzeeggcht!-**_ It sent out laser eyes towards Riki,

"Gr," But Riki is protected by the Omnipotent Ring, with the laser being nulled by lights that burst out of the ring, as he continued running for Raviel's face.

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** _***BLAAASSSTTTRRRCCCHHAAZZE-!***_ Then it sent out an energy blast right out of its mouth!

"Huaaaaarrrggghhh!" Riki has pointed his evoker at his temple, "Red-eyes, Dark Mega Flare!"

_"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!" __***BLAAAAAASSSSTTTRRCCCGGGAAAGGEEE-!****_

Red-eyes Black Dragon unleashed its most powerful meteor attack, Dark Mega Flare!

_*****BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMRRRRGGGGGZZZAAAAGGEEERRGGHTZ!***_

That caused a massive explosion that is an eruption of light burst, that is sphere-like in its appearance, and it grew larger as it erupted-!

"Who-WHOAH! R-RIKIIIIII!" Kyouhei shouted from the top of his lungs as the sphere-like light burst continued to grow bigger, erupting-!

"Wah...! N-N-NAOE RIKIIIIII!" Sasami shouted from the top of her lungs as well, as the sphere-like eruption continued to grow,

"Whoa! D-Dammiitt!" Kyouhei fled, as the eruption grew larger.

"E-EHYYAAAAHHH!" Sasami as well, then-

**"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** Raviel is caught by the eruption, and he's being _burned_ all over-! **"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"** The eruption has consumed him _utterly_,

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMRRRRGGGGGZZZAAAAGGEEERRGGHTZ!*****_

"HAAAAAAUUUURRRRGGGGHHHHH-!" Riki is falling to the gorge! He's falling into the abyss...! "AAAUUUURRRGGGHHH!" He's falling...!

"RIKIIIII!" Kyouhei shouted as he kept running, not wanting to get caught in the explosion.

"NAOE RIKIII! DON'T DIIIIEEEEE-!" Sasami shouted from the top of her lungs, and is seems to be crying and desperately pleading for Riki to stay alive, STAY ALIVE!

"HHHAAAAUUUUAAAGGGGGHHH!" ...Raviel is beaten and exploded out of that eruption that consumed him, and Riki falls to the abyss...

...

...

...Into the darkness...

...

...

...

...Later, in a cave...

...There is a waterfall to the side that is running, and the sound of water is the only thing you can hear here. It's also very dark here, as the sunlight seems to be not be able to reach here as this is a cavern that is below a gorge... And Riki have fallen to the abyss into this place...

"Owgghh..." ...Riki's voice echoed in this cave, he seems to be at the water nearby where it's a pond inside a cavern, and he's hanging onto the rock cliff nearby where it seems he swam here to get to safety... "_cough, cough,_ ah!" He coughed, and took some breath out, and then deep breath gradually... "_huff, huff_, ah... I'm... alive..." This is now the usual Riki, by the way... "Ah," He turned to the direction ahead... It's dark in here... "...Huh? Wha... Oh, that's right... I was separated from the others, and... ... ...Uh, wh-where am I...?" He rose himself out of the pond, and squeezed his clothes to remove all water substance attached itself to it. "Ow..." He suddenly touched his head, as he felt a sudden sharp pain, as if he hit himself on a rock. "That was... aching. Hm...?" He looked around in his environment, and for some reason...

... ...

...It's eerie... It's eerie silent about here... As if it's quiet... ..._too_ quiet...

"Egh..." Riki sweat dropped, what the _heck_ is this place...? "What is... ...this place...?" He said, looking about again, with him holding his wrist, since it seems to be in pain. "Hm," He proceeded to step forward, "Anyway, I need to meet up with the others... Are they all right? Well, with that beast... Raviel... I think, was beaten... Hm, with our teamwork... It's only thanks to the others that I'm still here... I better rely on my bonds to them. Yosh, then, here I go...! I'll try to work myself to the hardest and believe in my power of bonds, no matter what...!"

"_Is that so...?_" ...A voice that is chilling in its sound, suddenly echoed...

"Eh...?" Riki was taken off-guard and by surprise their, greatly, and to the core, as he was greatly startled, though it's not obvious in his stance, but in his expression as he has a greatly shocked expression. "What... the..." He looked about, searching for the source of the voice... "Huh?"

...Then, he saw something at the side... A white... cape...? And... ...there is someone there... Riki can't see their face since they are shrouded in the dark.

"Huh...? Wh-Who are you!?"

"Ah...!" That someone seems to be startled at Riki's sudden raise of voice. "Hmgh," ...They ran away to the dark...

"Ah, wait!" Riki tried to catch up, but upon coming to the side intersection of where that figure was, he suddenly stopped as it's too dark. "Huh...!? Th-This is..." 'It's too dark... ...Who was that? A white... cape...? ... ...Agh...' Riki sweat dropped, as a sense of fright just ran through his spine... '...A ghost...?' He sweat dropped again, then, proceeding forward...

...

...

...

...So far, Riki has been threading through this cave and it's all dark that he could only see where he's going gradually by relying on the bits of lighting that are about in this place. "Ah... I wonder who was that... And... Huh?" Suddenly, he comes across a wide space area that depicts some sort of an interior of a building... or to be more precise, the walls suggest that this is indoor... and this is... a living room...? "Huh...? I-Is this... ...a house?" Taken greatly by surprise of what he just stumbled upon, he asked that. He steps in further, a bit. And looked around... ...The things around like a seat, a TV, a rag... and other stuff around seems to suggest something of ruin, age, rugged and a sense of abandonment... ...kinda like horror effect atmosphere in fact... "Ah..."

Riki sweat droppe at that. Is this... ..an haunted house...? ...No, no way... Haha... "Ergh... I-Is this... Haunted house...? Ah... N-No, th-there's no way, haha..." He said looking down, feeling sheepish, and at the same time, creeped out. He sweat drop again as the spooky atmosphere isn't leaving any time soon... Then he looked ahead, and it's really dark... "That woman... I think the voice was feminine... Ah... Y-You don't think...!" Riki's expression is a mixture of great surprised and frightened. He sweat dropped again, "Was that... ...a ghost...? Grr..." He suddenly felt chill, as his body moved in a very quick fidgetting manner. "S-Stop thinking of ridiculous things, Naoe Riki! Hmhm," He nodded quickly, and hardly, though very quick, which is a very cute trait of him as a cute boy, "N-Now then... I better... _...gulp_, p-proceed forward..." He said, taking gradual steps forward...

... ... ...This place really has a sense of abandoment, and it's all ruined and rugged... suggesting a house that is abandoned, and a spooky atmosphere tend to make this give an impression of an haunted house...

...There are some stuff around that are of household items. Such as sofas, TVs, vases... Some stuff to the side that are ruined and are not functionable anymore.

...As Riki proceeds forward, he comes across a what seems to be the middle room where there are stairways that leads upstairs...

"Th-This is..." He looks about, feeling anxious and would fidget from time to time,

-Suddenly, he accidently kicked off a jar that rolled, breaking the silence about.

"Uwa-G-GUAAAAAHHH!" Riki was startled when the jar rolled, and broke the silence, which completely caught him by great surprise and completely off-guard. "Wha-What...?" He realized that he just caught in an accident-kicking of a jar that is on the way... "O-Oh, it's just... a jar... Hm..." He approached it, and he kneeled to reach it out. "It's just a jar, it's..."

_**FLaaaaaassshhh-!**_

...Suddenly, Riki is seeing a vision... ...of an open field of grass... ...It's so peaceful here... The sky is blue, and there are clouds that are gentle in their forms... Then, there's... ...? ...Kud...? No, really, it's Kud...! She is sitting on the ground, smiling at the clouds that are gradually passing.

Then, she is joined by someone... ...? Who is this...? Wait, it's Kud's mother! Riki remembers her appearance, and she's wearing the same white cape and hat as Kud. She seems to be enjoying the scenery as well as she walked towards her daughter, and she tells Kud that nature is beautiful, such as man started from being pure-hearted, and hopefully, they stay that way... Though that is only something one can hope for... And the same goes for space, where much is yet to be explored and understood.

Kud's mother has sat beside her daughter as she has said that, and both of them looked to the sky, with Kud's mother already looking at it upon sitting down beside Kud, her daughter... Then she talks about what it's like to see the Earth from above-space-and see forth how miraculous that the world itself was made from the naught. She also speaks of how much is yet to be explored in the world, in which Kud smiled at that, as they seem to be going around the world, travelling...

Then, various scenes are seen in this vision where Kud's mother and Kud herself seem to be attending a festival in Japan, with this being Kud's first time in Japan as she claims in the vision, and then, they go to Africa, to Egypt... To Europe... Everywhere. And then, Kud's mother is taken by government officials who wish for her to conduct rocket-launching experiment in a desert area.

And right then, Kud's mother sent her daughter to attend a school in Japan, which is the school of Riki, and it's shown that Kud was introducing herself in class. ... ...And everyone's response was an intense silence... ...Kud blinked twice curiously, naively, very cutely and wondering if they didn't understood her as she pinched her left cheek due to confusion, which is very cute. Then, she started speaking in a slow manner of speaking Japanese words since she thought that she may have not been understood in the pace of how she spoke.

The others laughed at that, then, the teacher slammed on the blackboard for their laughter, saying that Kud's name is nothing to be ashamed of, or to be laughed at. Kud sat at the back, then, day by day, she would spend her everyday life there, and it's shown that Kanata seems to have helped her find a roommate... Kanata herself. And Kanata soon moved out of the dorm for the squad of Little Busters who are a group of persona-users intending to eradicate the brutal time period called the **Dark Hour** after some time... And Kud got to keep the room for herself. Though Kanata is shown to be coming by from time to time, and would help her with her school standing as a student. If she needs help in school that is...

...Then, it's shown of how she met Riki for the first time on Riki's way back to the dorm from school, that was the day when... ...Riki first arrived at that town and the school of Little Busters...

_**FLaaaaaasssssshhh-!**_

"Uaah!" Riki almost fell out of senseless direction, as he was in a dazed just now as he was watching all those visions... Then, after regaining his composure, he seems to be confused, and is feeling lost a bit, and feeling melancholic as he stared at the ground, with a lost expression... "Th-That was... Kud's... ...Kud-san's... life...? We met when she... ...So she and Futaki-san are already... Hm, no wonder Futaki-san was very gentle to her, they were roommates once. Hm, I didn't know..." He looked down a bit further, "...Of course I wouldn't know, how would I...? ... ... ...Do I... ...feel jealous...? ... ...Hm, no, that's not it... It's more like... ...Maybe because... ... ...Everyone was... ...tainted by the 'dark' of heart... _Sigh,_ it seems to be common in how one may see it that human beings are not resistant towards the 'dark' in one's heart... Even Kud-san... _Sigh_, well, anyway, I will have to believe in myself... No more... No less..." He said that, and he stood up. He turned around, with him feeling like time is slowing down as he did so, then, he kept a usual pace now...

"Hm..." Then he turned to the stairways, which leads upstairs... "...Hm, I wonder..." He goes to climb it...

...2nd floor...

...Riki is climbing up the floor, then-

_*Baaauurrbbbeellecggeerrgghtteee-!*_

"Guaah!" Riki was taken aback as something just fell off the stairways's counter floor closet, yup, this stairway has closet below each stairways. Each stair steps, that is. "Wah... A-Ah." Riki composed himself, and looked over the railing, and saw that a toy box has fallen. "O-Oh... It's just a toy box... Hehe..." Riki said feeling a little frightened, the silenceness of this place is very eery... "Ergh, _gulp_, g-gotta proceed forward..." He said to himself, as he then went into a tip-toe steps in order to avoid loud noises of footsteps or he might make something fall again, which might catch him off-guard again, quite completely, too.

...

...

..._tip-tap, tip-tap, tip-tap... ...tip-tap, tip-taaaappp..._

...The last one was a loud tip-toe step, then...

-Suddenly, without warning, the figure earlier with white cape suddenly appeared out of the intersection hallway that is just beside Riki at his right direction-

"Huh?" He is taken completely off-guard, again.

"Eh?" The face of the woman is then shone... It's Kud's mother! "Wha... Y-You are..."

"Uwa..." Riki's mouth is gaped, "Y-You are..."

"Ah..." Kud's mother seem to gasped.

...Flashback...

...Kud's mother was being escorted by some soldiers at the open field just outside of here... Then, she noticed some leaves about and decided to head there, to which the soldiers aimed their guns at her, since she just didn't follow the direction where they were heading, to which she bowed, and said that she'll just head there to get some private time... Meaning use a restroom or something.

...The soldiers fidget, since this is _very sensitive_ topic, and they regained their professional postures, and saluted(sweat drop), for some reason, with them pardoning her. She giggled at their reaction, in the almost same manner as her daughter, Kud... Like mother, like daughter, as it seems...

...Kud's mother goes to the direction where the large leaves are, but-

"G-Gwaaaaauuuaaahhh!"

The soldiers all gasped heavily, as Kud's mother just fell on a hole! What a clever trap! Those leaves are actually hiding a hole! She fell!

...Then, Kud's mother found herself inside a cave-in, to which she regained her composure, and realized that she cannot go back to the surface. She looked up, but there is only sunlight at the hole above, to which she cannot reach. Then, she turned to the direction ahead, which is very dark...

...Later, she was hiding at an intersection path with walls, and saw Riki standing about... which is when Riki saw her, albeit she was shrouded by the blackness about, and Riki mistook her for a ghost, when she fled upon Riki looking at her, as she herself was frightened, thinking that Riki is a Russian soldier who are on the lookout for her.

...End of Flashback...

"Y-You are..." Kud's mother said recognizing Riki from before.

"Y-You are..." Riki said the same thing, with him slowly raising a pointing finger towards her-

_*CRAAAAAASSSCCCBLLAAAARRRCCCRRRAASSGHEERRGCCHTRASCHGGAAGGEEZZZZRRGHBLACRGHT-!*_

Suddenly, something BIG came falling down from the ceiling! And a huge load of household stuff came falling down along with it!

"KYAAAAAAHHHH!" "GUAAAAAHHHH!"

Both Kud's mother and Riki was greatly taken aback, with Riki almost falling-

"Guah! Whoa-whoa-whoaaaoooaaahhh-!" He's gonna lose his balance on the steps!

"Guah!" Kud's mother realized that, and she ran up towards him in a childish manner. "Look out!" She called out, with her intending to save him-!

_*CRAAASSSSBBBRRCCHUUGGHT-!*_

"Guaah!" Kyouhei came falling out of the ceiling.

"What in your lowest brain cells areyoudoingyouwoooorrrrmmm-!" Sasami as well.

"Guah!" Riki managed to hang on to the steps side, with him managing to hang on for dear life. "Wha-What the...!? K-Kyouhei! Sasasegawa-san!"

Both mentioned people are on the ground with a hole on it, Kyouhei managed to stop himself from falling through with him hanging on the sides using his legs and arms, with Sasami adding a more weighted thing on him-person, that is.

"What in the..." Sasami is scratching her head as she turned to Riki, then-"Wha-Wha-Wha-! N-Naoe Riki! W-We found you!"

"Sasasegawa-san! What are you-"

"Grrurgh! H-Hey! Get off me! Or else we're gonna...! Gr... Can't... hold on... anymore...!" Kyouhei said trying to hang on, but...

"W-Wait, what are you-" Riki approached them quickly, but then he turned to Kud's mother direction and she's-gone...!? "Huh...? Wha...!" The outline of where Kud's mother was standing on is there, with it being visibly seen. "K-K-Kud-san's mother!" He called out,

"Huh? Th-That was..." Sasami turned around to where Kud's mother's outline is, and Riki ran past them. "H-Hey, Naoe Riki! Stop right there!" Sasami stood on Kyouhei's back and started running after Riki.

"Hey! That was almost close! What the hell-Huh? Hey, don't leave me hanging here, dammit! Guargh!" Kyouhei pulled himself up, and started running after the others.

...At the hallway...

"Kyaaaaaahhhh!" Sasami screamed in terror as she had opened a door, with a swarm of bats pouring out! "KYaaaaaaahhh!" She is terrified, and looked away while her eyes are closed.

"Hey, don't go in there! It's **dark!**" Kyouhei, who is running on the hall, said, and slammed the door shut in front of Sasami, with him using his body to close it shut.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-Monkey Wrench!"

"Would you stop calling me that!" He snapped at her, "Ah come on! Riki needs our help!" He started running after Riki,

"H-Hai!" Sasami followed.

...At the third floor...

"_huff, huff_, ah!" Kud's mother has arrived from the stairway that leads her.

"Hey! Kud-san's mother! Wait! We're here to help you!" Riki climbed up the stairway while running, running after Kud's mother!

"Hey, Riki, wait up!" Kyouhei soon followed behind!

"Hey, no running in the stairways!" Sasami said not running on the stairways as she followed behind as well.

...At a corridor with many doors to the sides...

"Kyaaah!" Kud's mother ran to one door.

"Hey, wait!" Riki ran after her and ran to the door and entered it.

"Hey!" Kyouhei soon followed behind.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Sasami, who has arrived late, due to her walking on the stairways, arrived and went to the same door.

_Keplunk-!_

_Keplunk!_

_Keplunk!_

...Then they all emerged to the door next to the one they've just entered. And they just followed Kud's mother to another door across them!

_Keplunk-!_

_Keplunk!_

_Keplunk!_

(Scooby-doo Door Chase)

...Then, one after another, they all emerged to one door to another, with them entering another one upon arriving at the hall...

...One door which Kud's mother came out is followed by Riki and Sasami, which they entered another.

Kyouhei emerged to another door and entered the one beside it.

Then Sasami came out of the last door to the left side, and entered a door across it.

Kud's mother came out of one of the left doors, and entered the one beside it.

Riki comes out with Kyouhei behind him, and they both entered different doors with Riki entering the one across him, and Kyouhei beside the door they emerged from.

Then, again, Sasami came out from the same door like last time, and entered the first on the left.

Kyouhei came out from the last left door, and entered the one across it.

Riki comes out of the first door to the right, and ran to the last on the left.

Kud's mother comes out of the middle door from the left side, and entered the one to the first door to the left. But then she comes out as Riki and Kyouhei came running after her and they both entered the first door to the right.

Sasami comes out from the last one to the right, and went to the middle one to the left.

Kud's mother comes out from the same door and ran across the door across it.

Then it's one thing after another for everyone, going through various doors, sometimes at the same door, then to the side doors, to the across doors-or HELL F********! It's a PARADOX!

"Guah!" Riki, who realized that they've been going on in circles, stopped in his pace and just stood at the corridor, watching the foolishness of the others as they continued pacing forth and forth to different doors.

Everyone kept going forth and forth, with them speeding up their paces as they continue, then they all ran to the same direction with Kud's mother being the last one in line, and they come out going in circles, not knowing which door they should go then-

"STOP! Wait, stop!" Riki, with his hands stopping everyone, said gaining everyone's attention as he turned to both groups.

"Guah!" Kud's mother realized that she's out in the open! Meaning she's a free target! "KYah-KYaaaaaahhhh!" She ran out of the corridor.

"Ah! K-Kud-san's mother!" Riki called out with an extended hand.

"Wait, Chernushka Strugaskaya-san!" Sasami called out with an extended hand, as well.

"Whoa, what's her deal!?"

"Hey, moron! Don't just stand there! We have to make it known that she's not someone we are hostiled at!"

"Come on!" Riki said taking the lead as they ran after Kud's mother, Chernushka Strugaskaya.

...At the upper balcony floors...

...There are balcony floors-meaning floors that have wooden railing to the side that makes them like balconies-at the upper floors where Kud's mother is currently running away from the gang.

"KYaaaaahh!" She is running still.

"Hey! Whatever-is-your-name-is! We're not here to hurt you!" Kyouhei said calling her out without the name, since it's pretty mouthy for him.

"Kud-san's mother!" Riki exclaimed as they continued running.

"Hey, worm! Don't refer to her with such disrespectful tongue! She is of the worthy praises and respect of the scientist-!"

"Shut up! Why is she running away from us, anyway!" He retorted.

"Wait, Kud-san's mother! We're here to-"

_KUeeeehhhhrrrggghh!_

Some weird noise is heard to some room... It was all of the sudden,

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Wha...?"

Kud's mother, Riki, Kyouhei and Sasami stopped as they heard that.

"Th-That was..." Riki said eyeing the direction where everyone turned to and that is at one room to the corner... "A ghost...?"

"Wha-? You kidding me?"

_KUeeeehhhhrrrggghhhhheeegggaaagh!_

This time it's louder.

"Ghost...! K-KYAAAAAAAAHHH!" "KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"HOLY CRAP! SHIIIIIITTT!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Upon hearing that, both parties ran in terror towards the upper floors through the stairways ahead, with Riki getting dragged along by both Kyouhei and Sasami who were terrified at that sudden noise.

"Hey! C-Calm down! It's probably just a bat that sounded on that room, you know! Calm down!" Riki said while he's being dragged along.

...Later, as they made it to the upper floors...

...Just how far is this haunted goes anyway...? The gang has been threading through various floors now, with all of them being balcony floors.

"Shit, I think we may have come to a wrong turn on the way! It wasn't like this how we came here!" Kyouhei, who is still dragging and holding Riki along with Sasami, said.

"Huh? Oh, that's right," Riki turned to Kyouhei, "How did you guys get here...?"

"Will you ever be tired of such tiresome details, Naoe Riki? There's no time for that!" Sasami said in outburst, which overwhelmed and pushed Riki a bit.

-Suddenly, as they keep running...

_*CRAAACCCHHRRCRAAACCKGGHTEEGH-!*_

"KYaaaaaaahh!" Kud's mother ran into a non-sturdy floor, and it collapsed...! She's going to fall!

"AAH!" "WAAH!" "GUAH!"

Riki, Kyouhei and Sasami stopped on their own pace, and exclaimed in very mild surprise.

"K-KYAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kud's mother fell off the floor!

"W-WHOA! HEY-!" Kyouhei called out to her, as Riki managed to escape both his and Sasami's grasp, and ran up to her!

"Kud-san's motheeeeeerrrr-!" Riki jumped to the hole on the floor, and tried to catch up to Kud's mother!

"H-Hey! Rikiiiii!" Kyouhei exclaimed from the top of his lungs as he and Sasami goes near the hole,

"Naoe Rikiiiiiiii!" She exclaimed from the top of her lungs as well, as they quickly became small from Riki's view now.

...Both Kud's mother and Riki kept falling, with Riki trying to race to keep up with the pace of her fall.

"Kud-san's mother! I, uh... I'm a friend of Noumi Kudryavka! You know her, yes?" He asked, while they were falling.

"Huh...!?" Kud's mother was taken by great surprise to the core, as she stared at Riki's direction. "You know... Kud...?"

"Ah," Riki nodded eagerly and hard, "We're both friends... well... You could say I know her. We're here to rescue you!"

"Rescue... Ah-A-AAAAHHH!" She became afraid as they're almost about to come to the darkness again.

"Gr," Riki pointed his evoker, after drawing it out, to his temple,

_BANG-!_

"Come forth, Trifler Celtic Guardian!"

_Flaaaaassshh!_

_"Huaaaahhh!"_ Celtic Guardian is summoned, and he grabbed ahold of Riki by his torso, and they fell quicker since a force was used by Celtic Guardian to speeden up the fall pace.

Then, once Riki was close to Kud's mother-

_Flaaasshh-!_

Trifler Celtic Guardian was dismissed.

"Wah...! Wha-What did you...! What was that!" She asked as Riki grabbed ahold of her hand, like an unmarried woman being grabbed on the hand, how bold...!

"Save the explanations for later! Here we goes-!"

_*CRAAAAAASSSCCCBLLAAAARRRCCCRRRAASSGHEERRGCCHTRASCHGGAAGGEEZZZZRRGHBLACRGHT-!*_

"KYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Calm down!" Riki hugged Kud's mother to ease her fright, "Don't worry, I'll protect with my life! I promise!"

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Chernushka clung to Riki close, with her hat being blown out of her head, due to the fall, and they are crashing through one floor, after another, while being protected by the Omnipotent Ring of Riki that is protecting them from crashing or falling... ...might as well not imagine or mention that...

_*CRAAAAAAASSSHHHCCTTGGHHE-!*_

...They just crashed out of another floor...

...

...

...

...

...

...?...

...There is a stream of river here... ...Quite _bloody_ for some reason, as there is a bonfire that is burning some trees in a forest area being reflected on it...

...

...Riki is crossing in this path of this stream river, with him looking around, confused. "Huh...? Where is... Where is this...?" He asked, looking about, there are burning trees about here... "Last time I remember," He said looking down on this stream river water, and him reminiscing on what lastly occurred, but-

_SPFLAAAAASSSSHHHCCCHH-!_

"Uawah!" Riki is taken aback greatly, and into the core, as something suddenly appeared out of the water just in front of him!

...?

...Is this... a child...?

...There is a humanoid creature that is floating in front of Riki... It has the size of a boy, and it's all blackish in its color, except there are red fog emanating from it, pouring, in fact...

"Ah!" For some reason, Riki managed to draw out a rapier-the one he has used during Little Busters's operation-even though he didn't had it before, and it wasn't with him just now, and it seems he manifested it with a power of thought... Is this... not the real world...? "Wh-Who are you!"

"... ...**Sad... ...So sad... ...a host of Sorrow...**" The entity before Riki turned to him, and he pointed at him, which caught Riki off-guard a bit, and made him alerted, and enter into a bit of combat-ready stance... "**And *you* are one of them... ...We are... ...We are the Fury. Like you, we, too, are filled with sadness... This world is one of sadness...**" It said, looking about, with the bonfires on the trees becoming stronger for some reason, "**Battle brings bloodshed... Do you hear it...? The wailing of those who are suffering...? Look at those ignorant fools, JUST HOW MUCH THEY SUFFER-!**"

_"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"_

_"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" _Suddenly, out of the blue, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, appeared!

"Wha...! Wha-What the...! I-I thought... They weren't... I see, they didn't die, so..." Riki said taking steps backward,

The entity before Riki hovered just above the water below... "**Now you will SHOW US YOUR POTENTIAL-!**"

_"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"_

_"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"_ Both Uria and Hamon lunged towards Riki,

"Gr," Riki took a stance a bit of backward, then he drew out his evoker. "Come, Red-eyes Black Dragon! Dark Mega Flare!"

_BANG-!_

Upon saying that, Riki triggered the trigger, and a burst of blue fog emerged-

_FLAAAAAAAASSSSSHHH-!_

_"GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR!"_ Red-eyes Black Dragon came soaring from above, and, _"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!" __***BLAAAAAASSSSTTTRRCCCGGGAAAGGEEE-!****_ It sent out its most powerful attack towards Uria-!

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMRRRRGGGGGZZZAAAAGGEEERRGGHTZ!*****_

A tremendous force consumed both Hamon and Uria with a dark sphere that is a burst of explosion growing rapidly, just like with Raviel-

_"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRCCCGGGGHHHTTTRROOOGGROOOAARRCCCHT!" _

_***BOOOOOOOOOMMMM-!***_

Uria is blown away, and this time, for good!

_"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_ Hamon is still lunging forth!

It has become dark around...

Everything has changed in environment, it's no longer the stream of river... But it's now filled with darkness about, as if this is inside a dark sphere... a _**Dark Game**_... **(Note: A referrence of Yu-Gi-Oh's Dark Games)**

"Huh...? Th-This place is..." Riki looked about,

_**Throb-!**_

"Agh..." 'Wha... What is this... I feel my chest is hurting...' Riki felt as if some sort of wicked darkness aura is penetrating through him, inflicting pain on his chest... And it became harder for a moment for him to breath, "_huff... huff... huff... gasp... gasp..._ Ah!" Riki turned to Hamon, 'I need your help... Ra!' Riki called out to God...

_**Flaaaaassssshhh-!**_

...Riki sees a golden light amidst his psyche... Is this... The Winged Dragon of Ra...? It's...!

"Ah...! Th-This is..." Riki said with a mild surprised expression.

_**FLaaaaaaaasssssshhh-!**_

Golden hieratic texts appeared in Riki's mind, he could see them clearly like the light of the Sun...!

"... ... ...Ah." He smiled wickedly and confidently... **(Note: Something Makoto does in his awakening)** He put his hands acrossed each other, "_**In an instant, God shall become a Phoenix, all evil spirits chosen by it shall be reposed on earth. In an instant, God shall become a Phoenix, all evil spirits chosen by it shall be reposed on earth. In an instant, God shall become a Phoenix, all evil spirits chosen by it shall be reposed on earth.**_" Riki kept repeating the same chant over and over...

_***FLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH-!***_

Then, a golden light filled this entire place, making quite an astounding scenery.

_**"SKAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRGGGGAARRGH-!"**_ The God of The Sun, The Winged Dragon of Ra, is summoned. _**"SKAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRGGGGAAAAAARRRRRGGHRRGH-!"**_ Then its engulfed by golden flames that rose about, and its form has changed into that of a burning Phoenix after the obscurring flames dissipated. _**"SKAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRGGGGAARRGH-!"**_ Then, Ra charged towards Hamon-intending to _**burn**_ it along with its wickedness inside...!

_****SHOOOOOOCCCCCKKGGAARRRRCCCHHRRZZZTTEEEGHH!******_

_"GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" _Hamon's eyes glowed red in evillish manner, as it seems to beckoning thunder storm to rain down from the heavens.

_****SHOOOOOOCCCCCKKGGAARRRRCCCHHRRZZZTTEEEGHH!******_

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMRRRRCCCCHHHZZZZTTTRRRAAAGGEE!***_

That caused an entire explosion all over the place, but... as soon as the smoke dissipated gradually...

_**"SKAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRGGGGAARRGH-!"**_ Ra's God-Phoenix Mode didn't stop in its charge, and it's heading straight to Hamon's direction at full speed!

. _**"SKAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRR!"**_ Ra instantly flew towards near Hamon, and-

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMRRRRGGGGGZZZAAAAGGEEERRGGHTZ!*****_

The entire place is filled with golden lights as Ra exploded into Hamon, finishing off and defeating the Phantom Demon.

"..." Then, that entity who calls itself the Fury is also engulfed by the flames of Ra, killing it.

...This place has been filled with radiant light and soothing lights everywhere.

"Th-This is..." Riki is engulfed by that radiant and soothing light as the battle was over...

...

...

...Inside a cave...

"Hmgh... Hmghagh... ...Huh...?" Riki sees his hand, and he seems to be covered by a warm blanket as he lies on a rock behind him. Is this... a cavern...? "H-Huh...?" He rose up his body, and saw that he's on a cave... and there's a camp on the middle...

"Ah, you're awake!" A voice said with glee and great relief, and joy. It's Chernushka Strugaskaya-san, she is covered in a blanket as well, and she's sitting at the other side.

"Ah!" Riki is greatly surprised to see her, "K-Kud-san's mother!"

She stood up gently, "Ah, thank goodness you have come to be. I was afraid of what might have happened," She said approaching Riki... then she stopped at her pace, and removed her blanket... ...with her just wearing her bra and panties about... quite revealing, in fact...

"Eh...? E-Eh-G-GUWAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Riki felt embarrassed and paniced at her removing her blanket, for some reason.

"Hmhmgh!" She smiled dazzingly, though...

End of Chapter 20

**Note: Okay, the last part is almost like a rated above this current K status... But it's not like this has some hentai scenes, but it does have ecchi moments... but it's not something that can be considered for mature scenes, something that is scene to some ecchi animes already, I believe. So I guess I won't be changing the status of the K status for now. Well, I hope you have enjoyed this, good luck to you all!**


	21. Author's note

**Author's note: I did thought of giving up on this particular story of mine, but now that I got a new kind of motivation, I will be continuing this… Though due to recent loss of some sort, which I cannot specifically explain, I will have to alter the plot. But fear not, it doesn't change that much, and it seems to have improve in fact. So, no need to be hasty on this. Anyway, I'm kinda busy right now, so I won't be able to submit any new chapters for now. Since a review was sent, and I was moved or pushed to continue this as a result, I will submitting soon… Though as for when, I cannot be specific. But I'll be sending three chapters by then, which the first chapter will mark the end of this side-arc, which is considered as such because it has nothing to do with the Dark Hour and The Shadows, which are the main plot elements of the story. Anyway, thank you for all of those who have read this, and may fortune bless you all!**


End file.
